Confusión
by ximepreciosa96
Summary: Cómo llegue a este punto y que hacer, eran solo unas de las tantas preguntas que se hacía Rei Hino. Cap 18
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increible Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

><p>Confusión<p>

Prologó

¿Cómo demonios llegamos a este punto? Me pregunto yo. Hay tantas dudas en mi cabeza. De verdad me gustaría tener algun tipo de señal que me diga lo que tengo que hacer, porque yo no tengo idea. Después de la batalla con Galaxia, todo siguió su curso normal, excepto que las Sailors Starlights adoptaron permanentemente su forma masculina y decidieron quedarse a complicar las cosas. La relación entre Darien y Serena ya no era la misma y al parecer, el futuro con el que un dia soñamos se veía cada vez más lejano. Yo, que soy una sacerdotisa y tengo ciertas cualidades psíquicas, que tengo sueños premonitorios, y que puedo pedir señales del Fuego Sagrado, por primera vez en mi vida no tenía idea de que iba a pasar. Me sentía perdida. Tanto que me había quejado de estos dones que me fueron destinados. Tanto que los odiaba, porque me privaban de llevar una vida normal y tener amigos normales, y ahora, por primera vez, me sentía tan normal. Como cualquier otro joven-adulto en problemas. Otro joven sin saber que hacer. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirme tan... normal. Tan... humana. Solo que la realidad era que no había nada de normalidad en mi situación. Todo estaba hecho un lío y no estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba pasando. Todo había empezado como un complicado triángulo amoroso que había terminado por complicarse más. La verdad es que el verdadero problema era, que yo había asumido que ese triángulo amoroso estaba ordenado de manera distinta. Ahora no tenía ni idea de quien demonios se encontraba en la punta.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos, bueno, no soy exactamente nueva en FanFiction, pero he tenido la mala costumbre de no terminar lo que empiezo, lo sé, es patético. Pero la razón es que cuando empiezo a escribir algo, cuando lo reeleo siempre pienso que no es lo suficientemente bueno y termino dejandolo inconcluso. Pero bueno, para eso estan los reviews que me suben autoestima y tambien estan aquellos que dan una crítica constuctiva y señalan mis errores, también estan los que me dan consejos e ideas para lo que debería hacer. Cualquiera que sea el tipo de su review, es aceptado. Ademas, prometo no dejar esta historia inconclusa.<strong>

**Con respecto a la historia, será narrada desde el punto de vista de Rei. Y como nada esta escrito, solo pongo a Rei en los personajes, pero les aseguro que estarán todos los demás. La historia en si trata de como Rei empieza a desarrollar sentimientos hacia Yaten Kou, cosa que causa grandes problemas en su amistad con Minako. Diciéndolo asi sonará bastante simple, pero habrá algunas sorpresas. También saldrán otros personajes agregándole su propio drama a la historia. Tenemos por un lado el triángulo amoroso Rei, Mina, Yaten y por otro lado esta Darien, Serena, Seiya. Tambien estaran Andrew y Makoto, que serán importantes para esta historia. Intentaré actualizar pronto, la verdad es que ahorita tengo bastante tiempo libre. Dejen reviews diciéndome si les tienta la idea de esta historia.**


	2. La calma antes de la tormenta

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

><p>*Calma antes de la tormenta*<p>

Una de las tantas cosas que había aprendido tras el paso de los años era que la vida no era justa. Te daba y te quitaba sin importar las malas o buenas acciones que hubieras realizado. Mi madre era una mujer grandiosa, hermosa, amable y amorosa. La vida decidió darle por esposo a un hombre como mi padre. ¿Qué hizo ella para merecer eso? No lo se. El senador Hino, hombre muy respetado en la política, que según la prensa tenía una maravillosa esposa, una preciosa hija de tres años de edad y eran una familia feliz. Todo podría haber sido cierto sino hubiera sido por ese fatal día. Una viaje familiar, un auto conduciendo a gran velocidad, el conductor y su celular no eran una buena combinación. Mi madre murió casi instantaneamente.

Luego de ese fatídico día, mi padre decidió abandonarme para refugiarse en el alcohol. Y yo decidí odiarlo refugiandome en los brazos de mi abuelo. Ahora vivía en un templo, ayudando a un anciano al que amaba, pero la capacidad física de este iba deteriorandose con el paso de los días. Mi abuelo no viviría mucho tiempo más. Yo tenía que hacer casi todo el trabajo del templo dado que mi abuelo constantemente enfermaba. Para eso contraté a Nicholas, un chico que había estado enamorado de mi desde que el mundo era mundo. No me malentiendan, el es un chico maravilloso, tal vez un poco tonto, pero definitivamente un buen chico. El único problema es que no podía encontrar el deseo dentro de mi para estar con el. Y así había sido siempre. Nunca había tenido novio, había salido con algunos chicos pero no habían pasado ni de la primera cita. No podía evitar desconfiar de los hombres. Todo eran iguales. Incluso Nicholas, que a pesar de ser un buen chico, todo lo que hacía por el templo y por mi abuelo, era solo un patético intento de meterme en su cama, cosa que nunca lograría. Todos eran lo mismo: Futból, sexo y cerveza. Bueno, no digo que todos sean así, pero usualmente los que no son así ya tienen pareja. Las mujeres buscamos hombres dulces, comprensivos y apasionados, lamentablemente los hombres así andan en busca de otros hombres así. Y los que no eran homosexuales, usualmente ya tenían pareja. Ejemplo, Darien.

-Rei, ¿estas ahí? -La mano de Serena moviendose freneticamente frente a mi cara me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? -Suspiré resignada.

-Te pregunté que si me podrías ayudar con esto -Dijo señalandome su cuaderno. Estabamos en una sesión de estudio preparandonos para los exámenes finales. Hacemos esta sesión de estudio para poder ayudarnos entre nosotras y resolver dudas, había dicho Amy. Corrección, hacíamos esta sesión de estudio para que Serena y Minako no reprobaran por su falta de atención en clases.

-¿No puedes pedirle a Amy que te ayude? -Pregunté cansada. Había sido un día bastante largo.

-Pero Amy ya le esta ayudando a Minako -Dijo tendiendome el cuaderno y haciendo un puchero. Resignada, tomé el cuaderno de su mano dispuesta a ayudarla-. ¡Si, eres la mejor Rei!

Se me echó encima rodeandome con sus brazos. Intenté separarla de mi con una mueca molesta, pero no pude evitar sonreír. Nunca había tenido muchos amigos. Al haber sido abandonada por mi padre en un templo con solo mi abuelo de compañia, no crecí desarrollando muchas habilidades sociales. Era un poco tímida y cuando me molestaba tenía un carácter fuerte. Además de esos poderes premonitorios que me hacían diferente a los demás. Por eso, cuando me encontré con Serena y las demás, al principio fue díficil acoplarme. Pero si había algo que tenía que reconocerle a Serena, es que era una persona muy amable y me hizo sentir parte de su grupo de inmediato. Bueno, aunque al principio solo eramos Serena, Amy y yo y luego se les sumaron las demás. Recorrí mi grupo de amigas con la mirada, tan diferentes las unas de las otras.

Primero fijé mi vista en Serena, que se sobaba la cabeza tras haberla apartado bruscamente de mi. Era una niña llorona, infantil, tonta, floja y miedosa, pero que también era, amable, cariñosa y cálida. Y era mi princesa, a esa que había jurado protejer con mi vida.

Luego estaba Amy, que se encontraba leyendo un libro en un idioma extraño. Amy era increíblemente inteligente y su sueño era ser una doctora como su madre. Era bastante tímida, más que yo y se ponía nerviosa al estar frente a otros chicos. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Serena y Minako cuando se lo pedían.

Luego esta Makoto, que se encontraba en la cocina preparando otro de sus deliciosos platillos. Makoto era una chica fuerte y determinada, que, a pesar de su un poco brusca actitud, era muy dulce y siempre estaba dispuesta a defender a sus amigos. La admiraba.

Luego esta Minako, que se encuentra perdida en su propio mundo mientra muerde el borrador de su lápiz. Minako, al igual que Serena, era mala en los estudios y una irresponsable de lo peor, pero a pesar de eso tomaba su responsabilidad como la líder del grupo muy en serio y podía ser bastante madura en ciertas ocasiones.

-Rei. ¡Rei! Estas perdida en tus pensamientos otra vez -Me acusó Serena-. ¿En que piensas?

-Debe estar analizandonos a cada una de nosotras mientra mira nuestras virtudes y nuestros defectos -Señaló Minako, que parecía seguir perdida en su mundo. Sabía que lo decía en broma, ignorando cuanta razón tenía.

-Chicas, la cena esta lista -Entró Makoto cargando una bandeja con algo que olía delicioso-. Podemos comer y luego seguimos estudiando.

-Ya estoy cansada de estudiar -Dijo Minako recostandosé en la alfombra-. Mejor platiquemos algo interesante. Como de chicos.

Suspiré.

-Yaten me invito al ensayo de su nueva canción -Continuó.

Yaten Kou. Uno de los pocos chicos que había logrado llamar mi atención. Cuando lo conocí, pensé que era simplemente un egocéntrico y un infantil berrinchudo. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, viendo como estaba tan entregado a su misión y la determinación que mostraba en la búsqueda de su princesa me hizo verlo a una nueva luz. Y me gusto lo que vi. Nunca se lo dije a nadie. Después de todo en esos momentos no teníamos una buena relación con ellos. Después, cuando la relación con ellos empezó a mejorar, Minako decidió que le gustaba Yaten y prácticamente eso lo convirtió en un hombre prohibido para mi. Nunca le haría eso a una amiga. Además, no es como si estuviera loca por el, simplemente me atraía. Minako, en cambio, se desvivía por el. Siempre que hablabamos, de el era de lo único que hablaba, hasta me estaba cansando un poco.

-Eso es genial Mina -Le dijo con una sonrisa simpatica Amy.

-Pues yo tengo a mi querido Darien y el es único chico para mi -Aunque al bajar la mirada, sus ojos se veían un poco tirstes.

-¿Y tu Makoto, ya tienes galán? -Le preguntó Minako curiosa.

-No, todavía no hay un chico lo suficientemente bueno para mi -Comentó socarronamente Makoto.

-¿Qué me dices de ti, Rei? -Preguntó Minako con un brillo de verdadera curiosidad.

-No, ¿quien necesita chicos de todas formas? -Minako me sonrió alegremente.

-Si, tienes razón ¿quien los necesita?

-Tú, por algo tienes novio Minako

-Yaten y yo no somos novios, al menos, no todavía -Dijo guiñando un ojo-. Pero chicos hay muchos. No me voy a limitar a solo uno.

-Hablando de los chicos -Dijo Amy viendolos entrar.

-Hey chicas -Saludó Seiya alegremente guiñandole un ojo a Serena quien le sonrió radiantemente-. ¿Qué hacen?

-Estudiando -Contesté irritada.

-Uy, que genio -Comentó Yaten mirándome divertido. Yo le sostuve la mirada retadoramente hasta que el soltó una pequeña risita y desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Minako-. ¿Has estado practicando?

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó Makoto curiosa.

-Oh, Yaten me ha estado dando clases de guitarra, y me prestó la suya para que practicara, cosa que no he hecho -Dijo sonriendole al chico.

-Y... ¿dondé esta Darien bombon? -Preguntó Seiya como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Oh, el salió con Andrew.

-¿Quién es Andrew? -Preguntó Makoto curiosa.

-Oh, el es el mejor amigo de Darien, super guapo -Comentó Minako.

-¿Y cómo es que no lo conocemos? -Preguntó Amy.

-Oh, solo Mina y yo lo conocemos, el trabaja en el Crown, el centro de viedojuegos y como ella y yo no salimos de ahí -Comentó Serena. Empezó a reír torpemente.

-¿Y que... esta es una especie de pijamada? -Preguntó Taiki.

-Oh, si, sientanse libres de unirse -Invitó Minako a los chicos.

-¡Por supuesto que si! -Gritó Seiya emocionado.

-Claro que no, además, las pijamadas son el tipo de cosas que hacen las chicas -Dijo Yaten.

-Bueno, pero tu alguna vez fuiste una chica no. Tal vez tu apariencia sea la de un chico pero tu corazón siempre será femenino -Me burlé.

-Ouch, eso fue un golpe bajo Hino. -Lejos de parecer ofendido, Yaten sonrió divertido-. De hecho la apariencia femenina que adoptabamos era a causa del alma de las guerreras que vivían dentro de nosotros, pero las cosas ya no son así. Nosotros somos definitivamente hombres. Tenemos apariencia de hombres, gustos de hombres, deseos de hombres y... -Miró hacia abajo a su entrepierna dispuesto a proseguir.

-Ya entendimos, esta bien -Bufé molesta.

-Y dime Yaten, cuando seguiras dándome lecciones de guitarra -Minako intentó atraer la atención del peliplata hacia ella otra vez.

Y así pasamos la noche entre risas y pláticas. Entre amigos. Y la verdad me sentía bastante feliz. Todos eramos amigos antes de que las cosas se complicaran tanto. Pero así son las cosas. La calma antes de la tormenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Mademoiselle Rousseau: <strong>_No puedo creerlo! Me siento como cualquier persona que esta frente a su idolo por primera vez. Amo tus historias, todas son grandiosas. Ame Ángel Caído y El Fantasma de Lita Kendrik. OMG Que bueno que te haya llamado la atención. Sobre lo de Rei y Yaten, bueno, nada esta escrito, pero la verdad es que la historia tomará un giro totalmente inesperado. La verdad será un schock. Todo es culpa de la mente retorcida de mi hermana, ya que por ella escribo esta historia. Ella me resumió el como quería que fuera la historia y yo la escribo más detalladamente. Si la historia da un giro inesperado es por ella, ya que mi hermana tiene unos gustos un tanto extraños. Bueno, espero que vuelvas a pasarte y que te guste este capítulo. Con respecto a Makoto y Andrew, por Dios, esos dos están destinados a estar juntos, aunque las cosas no serán tan fáciles y, como dije, nada esta escrito._

**Muy bien, chicos y chicas, este es el primer capítulo de la historia, aquí nada más pretendo mostrar como es la amistad entre las chicas antes de que todo se complique, dejen su review y díganme que les pareció. El capítulo es un poco corto y no tuve tiempo de repasarlo muy bien, el próximo será más largo, lo prometo.**


	3. Todos los colores

**Bueno se que les dije que la historia sería narrada desde el punto de vista de Rei. Y así será. La mayor parte del tiempo. Pero también tengo que poner lo que sienten y piensan los otros personajes, ya que sus historias también son importantes. Así que, bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.<p>

* * *

><p>Todos los colores<p>

**POV Serena**

Destino. Era una palabra que ya me tenía enferma. Que el destino esto, el destino lo otro. De una forma u otra todo lo que hacía en mi vida tenía que ver con eso. Hasta tenía miedo. Cada vez que tomaba una decisión, tenía que repasarla una y otra vez para evitar afectar el destino. Darien y yo estabámos destinados a casarnos, y formar una hermosa familia junto con Rini mientras gobernabámos Tokio de Crystal. Si tan solo Rini no hubiera venido desde el futuro. Yo amo a mi hija. Y ella era la única persona que en estos momentos me impedía conseguir lo que quería. Darien y yo no teníamos la relación que yo había soñado. Y tenía que aceptar que en gran parte era mi culpa. Años atrás no me hubiera quejado de nuestra relación, es más, con toda seguridad hubiera dicho que era inmensamente feliz. Pero eso era porque Darien era todo lo que yo conocía. Desde nuestras vidas pasadas. Siempre había sido Darien. Y ya en esta época, cuando conocí a Darien, sentí ese sentimiento de familiaridad y seguridad ante algo que ya me era conocido.

-¿En que piensas bombon? -Volteé a ver al hombre sentado frente a mi.

Y luego llego el. Seiya. Tan perfecto, tan divertido, tan refrescante, tan... impredescible. A su lado me sentía viva, libre, y el futuro era un misterio. Pero era imposible para mi el siquiera pensar tener algo con Seiya. Por Rini. No lo hacía por Darien. Si para poder estar con Seiya tenía que herir a Darien, pues que así sea. Pero lo que me lo impedía era que no podría concebir un futuro sin mi pequeña hija. Yo la amaba. Después de todo era mi hija, sangre de mi sangre, un pequeña vida que yo creé. Por eso, todo hubiera sido más sencillo si yo nunca hubiera conocido a Rini. Ahí no tendría dudas y me abalanzaría sobre Seiya en este mismo instante.

-Nada. Solo pensaba que sabor de helado pedir esta vez. -El me sonrió feliz y sujetó mi mano.

-¿Qué te parece si te compró uno de cada sabor? -Me dijo tiernamente.

-¡¿De verdad? -Chillé emocionada. No podía evitarlo. Seiya era tan tierno... y el helado tan delicioso.

-Todo sea por mi bombon -Dijo mientras sacaba su billetera.

-Si... tu bombon -Susurré por lo bajo.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rei<strong>

-¡Hahahahahahahahahahaha! -Minako se reía como un loca mientras me señalaba con su dedo. Sentí como la molestia se iba apoderándo de mi cuerpo-. ¡Te ves ridícula!

¿Por qué tenía que haber tomado un trabajo en una cafetería como esta? Necesitaba dinero para sacar adelante mis estudios. Usualmente pagaba mi escuela ya que mi padre, al no querer parecer del todo un padre depreocupado, me abrió una cuenta en la que depositaba dinero mensualmente. Pero con los gastos de las medicinas para mi abuelo, el dinero no alcanzaba. Así que había decidido tomar un trabajo. Este fue el primer lugar que elegí ya que tenía un buen horario que no interfería con mi horario de clases y aún así podía llegar temprano a casa a terminar con mis deberes escolares. Pero yo odiaba la cafetería. Era lo que podría llamarse, una cafetería familiar, tenía hasta un cuarto de juegos para los niños pequeños. Y usabamos un ridículo uniforme. Era un vestidito increíblemente corto color rosa pastel. ¡Rosa pastel! ¡Yo odio el rosa pastel!

-Ya Minako, no seas grosera -Reprendió Makoto, pero me di cuenta que hasta ella misma intentaba sofocar una risa. Genial. Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Lo siento Rei, es que jamás esperé verte vestida de ese modo. Es más puedo tomarme una foto contigo -Dijo emocionada. Evidentemente iba a negarme, pero ella ya le había alargado el celular a Makoto y me había abrazado poniendose en posición para una foto. Makoto, soltando pequeñas risitas de vez en cuando apuntó con la cámara-. Es para la posteridad. No olvides sonreír Rei.

Makoto tomó la foto, la miró y soltó una carcajada. Nos la mostró. Minako salía con el rostro sonriente abrazandome y yo simplemente salía con una evidente mueca de fastidio.

-Ay, Rei, te dije que sonrieras -Dijo Minako con un puchero.

-Así sonríe ella -Esta vez fue Makoto. Ambas se soltaron a carcajadas. De verdad se me estaba agotando la paciencia.

-Muy bien, creo que es hora que las dos salgan de aquí, no debo de platicar en horas laborales.

-Si, como tu digas -Minako me dirijió una última mirada y salió del lugar.

-Adios, Rei, suerte -Makoto la siguió.

Suspiré. Mis amigas podían ser una verdadera molestia de vez en cuando. Más específicamente, Minako y Serena podían ser una molestia de vez en cuando. Proseguí con mi trabajo por el resto de la tarde. No era tan fácil como pensé. Tomar pedidos, llevarlos y recoger mesas, y todo al mismo tiempo necesitaba de mucha habilidad. Más siendo dos las personas que trabajabamos ahí. Benjamin, mi compañero de trabajo, era un poco torpe y tendían a caersele las cosas fácilmente, cosa que ya tenía de los nervios al jefe. Sentía pena por el, pero también comprendía que se necesitaba a alguien quien fuera capaz de realizar el trabajo sin tantos percances. Digo, todos cometemos errores y a cualquier le puede pasar pero, ¡vamos! ¿cinco veces en un día? Ya eran las 9:30 de la noche y faltaba media hora para terminar. Estaba limpiando una mesa que unos adolescentes habían dejado hecha una verdadero desastre.

-Un café regular, por favor -Dijo alguien a mi espalda. Rodeé los ojos, ya cansada de atender a personas que ni siquiera se dignaban a decir buenas noches. Saqué el libro donde anotaba los pedidos y anoté la orden.

-Anotado ¿Desea algo más? -Era obligatorio en el trabajo comprobar que los clientes estaban cien por ciento satisfechos y el siempre sonreír. Me volteé a ver al cliente por educación.

-¿Hino? ¡Que sorpresa! No sabía que trabajaras aquí

-Kou -Dije en reconocimiento. Luego mis mejillas se encendiero dandome cuenta del ridículo atuendo que portaba frente al chico. No es que me importará que fuera Yaten Kou quien me viera así, hubier pasado con cualquiera, Seiya, Taiki o Darien. El punto es que era un chico... y que me conocía. Vi como sus ojos recorrían mi atuendo y luego, para mi horror, vi como empezó a toser intentando disimular un risa.

-Si, ya se que me veo ridícula -Le grité perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lo siento -Dijo seriamente-. Es que... el rosa no es definitivamente tu color hahaha

-Supongo que se te vería mejor a ti -Dije refiriendome otra vez a su pasada forma femenina.

-Tranquilizate Hino. Bueno, ¿me traeras ese café si o no?

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Este ni siquiera es el tipo de lugar al que tu vendrías -Suspiré.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Simplemente... no parece el sitio de lugar al que vendrías

-Tienes razón. Pero me recomendaron mucho el café de este lugar, así que supongo que aunque parezca un McDonalds, mientras tenga buen café esta bien.

-Bien, hay te lo traigo -La verdad es que tenía que reconocer que aquí se hacía un café delicioso, otra de las razones por las que había escogido este lugar para trabajar. Era una adicta al café desde que tenía trece años. Serví una taza para el engreído de cara bonita y la pusé en su mesa. Antes de que me fuera a limpiar otra mesa, me sujetó por la muñeca.

-Hey, Hino, sientate un rato conmigo. -Me sorprendí ante su comentario.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que seguir trabajando -Intenté excusarme.

-Vamos, el lugar cerrará en veinte minutos más y al parecer yo soy tu único cliente ¿no puedes descansar unos cinco minutos? -Resignada, me senté frente a el.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, bueno, incomodo para mi, porque el seguía con la misma expresión. Llevó la taza a su boca y probó el café.

-Delicioso -Dijo-. Definitivamente no exageraban cuando dijeron que aquí hacían el mejor café de la ciudad.

-¿Y... tus hermanos? -Pregunté intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

-Seiya esta con Serena y Taiki con Amy -Reí un poco.

-¿No quiere eso deciro que tu deberías estar con Minako?

-Minako es solo una buena amiga que no se despega de mi nunca -Dijo con una mueca.

-Hoy estuvo aquí. Burlándose de mi atuendo como tu -El soltó un risita para luego repasarme con la mirada de nuevo.

-Lo que me dio risa es que jamás pensé verte vestida así. Pero no digo que el rosa se te ve mal, Rei. De hecho, creo que todos los colores se te ven magníficos. -Me sonroje ante su cumplido-. Y que no se te suba a la cabeza. Es raro que yo le de cumplidos a alguien.

-Eres algo raro de ver Kou -Murmuré-. Cuando te conocimos, pensamos que eras un hombe frío y arrogante y que te creías demasiado bueno para ser nuestro amigo. Luego, todos nos empezamos a llevar mejor y resulta que eres un buen amigo que intenta ocultar el cariño que siente por los demás, y ahora descubro que también puedes hacer cumplidos. Definitivamente este día esta lleno de sorpresas.

-¿Más sorpresas aparte de mi haciendo cumplidos?

-Bueno, estoy usando rosa ¿que no? -Ambos nos reímos.

-¿Por qué decidieron no volver a Kinmoku? -Le pregunté algo que había deseado preguntarle desde que tomaron la decisión de alojarse en la Tierra-. Entiendo las razones de Seiya. Pero tu y Taiki. Sobre todo tu. Eras el que más desesperado por encontrar a la princesa estaba, ¿que te hizo querer renunciar a tu vida en Kinmoku?

-No es tanto el que estuviera desesperado por encontrar a la princesa. Estaba desesperado por cumplir con mi misión. Cuando yo prometo algo Rei, lo cumplo. Es algo importante para mi honor. Yo prometí encontrar a la princesa, así que eso hize. Luego ella nos dio la opción de adoptar permanentemente nuestras formas masculinas y quedarnos a vivir aquí, meses atrás yo me hubiese negado de inmediato antes esa posibilidad. Pero tengo que admitir que el conocerlas a ustedes me hicieron ver las cosas de otra forma. Nosotros erámos los protectores de la princes en Kinmoku, y más sin embargo, erámos como extraños, a pesar de compartir el mismo objetivo nos sentíamos tan solos, estabámos tan metidos en nuestra misión que no había lugar para forjar relaciones de amistad, porque pensabámos que eso interferiría con la misión. Luego venimos aquí y las vemos a ustedes, tan unidas, tan felices. Comparten la misma misión, pero no solo eso, comparten mucho más que eso, sus temores, sus sueños, y entonces, estando entre ustedes, fue la primera vez que vi lo que era tener una familia, fue la primera vez que me sentí en mi hogar. Y fue algo que no quise dejar atrás. Por eso es que decidí quedarme.

Yo miraba a Yaten con los ojos muy abiertos. Bien dicen que no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada. Sabía bien que por algo me gustaba... No, el no me gusta, Minako es mi amiga y jamás le haría algo como eso.

-Bueno Rei, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana -Yaten se levantó de la silla dispuesto a irse. Luego de analizar sus palabras me di cuenta que el había dicho "mañana". Que yo supiera, mañana no habíamos planeado ninguna reunión de grupo.

-¿Mañana?

-Si, de ahora en adelante, siempre vendré a este café -Me sonrió y salió del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru-Moon: <strong>_Me alegra que te haya gustado, y bueno, no puedo asegurar que eso inesperado vaya ser bueno o malo, pero definitamente será inesperado._

**Angel de Sierlds:**_ Terminaré la historia eso tenlo por seguro. Sobre los capítulos, bueno, la verdad no se cuantos capítulos saldrán de esta historia, y lo de los pleitos, bueno, todo necesita su buen drama y ¿como habrá drama sin pleitos? No digo que las cosas no vayan a arreglarse, pero pues, nunca se sabe._

**Gracias por leer, sigan dejando sus reviews, la de la idea de esta historia es mi hermana, y la verdad el como saldrán las cosas tienen que ver en lo que ella decida, ya que, bueno, este es un regalo por su cumpleaños y pues en los cumpleaños es ley hacer la voluntad de la cumpleañera. La verdad yo vi Sailor Moon y hasta creo que leí el manga, pero eso fue hace algunos años y no recuerdo muy bien las cosas. Recuerdo que en el manga me encantaba Minako, pero no recuerdo muy bien la historia o lo que pasaba, así que esas dudas que tengo sobre la historia mi hermana me las aclará. Ella me pidió que escribiera esta historia y aunque el final esta manos de ella, por lo que ya sabe que pasará, ella se quejá de no ser muy buena escribiendo, por eso me pidido de favor a mi que lo hiziera por ella. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	4. Gone too soon

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p>Gone too soon<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Darien POV<strong>

Vi como los vasos de cristal se iban acumulando en la mesa del bar. Había como siete ya. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo pronto. Las cosas no podían seguir así.

-Andrew, Debes dejar de hacerte esto amigo -Dije, viendo a mi amigo pedir lo que sería su octavo vaso de whisky.

-¿Hacer que Darien? -Dijo indiferente, llevándose el nuevo pedido a la boca y haciendo desparecer el liquido en un instante. Cuando dejo el vaso, Andrew hizo una mueca ante el sabor amargo, y levantó la mano, dispuesto a llamar al mesero por un trago más, pero lo tomé de la manga y lo obligue a voltear a verme.

-No me vengas con estupideces Andrew, sabes a lo que me refiero. Creo que necesitas ayuda. No puedes seguir viviendo así -Le dije determinadamente.

-No necesito que me cuides Darien, yo tomó mis propias decisiones -Dijo Andrew con molestia.

-Andrew es hora de que superes lo que pasó y sigas con tu vida, sino vas a terminar solo, y no te falta mucho para eso viendo el camino que estas tomando -Dije dándole una ojeada a los vasos de cristal nuevamente-. Todos los días es lo mismo, te embriagas hasta que no puedes diferenciar tu mano derecha de la izquierda, y luego te vas a tener sexo con la primera chica que se cruzé en tu camino, dejaste el trabajo, tu departamento esta hecho un desastre, y si no estas bebiendo o teniendo sexo, entonces te encuentras encerrado en tu casa buscando formas de matarte. Ya lo intentaste una vez Andrew, y no voy a dejar que eso vuelva a pasar. Lamento lo que pasó con Reika y entiendo como te sientes, pero necesitas seguir.

La esposa de Andrew, Reika, había muerto ocho meses atrás. Andrew y ella eran una pareja sumamente feliz. Se casaron en secreto, ya que los padres de Reika nunca habían estado de acuerdo de su relación con Andrew. Vivieron un año siendo inmensamente felices, y luego, para agregar más alegría a sus vidas, descubrieron que Reika estaba embarazada. Durante los nueve meses del embarazo, yo había visto como Andrew se preparaba para ser padre, comprando toda clase de cosas para su pequeños hijo o hija, ya que ellos querían esperar hasta que el bebe naciera para saber el sexo. Cuando Reika tenía seis meses de embarazo, inesperadamente y sin razón aparente tuvo una amenaza de aborto. Ambos murieron en la cesarea. No supe mucho más, puesto que Andrew se negó a hablar de ello. Cinco meses después encontraron a Andrew inconsiente en el piso de su departamente, luego de haber intentado ahorcarse con su cinturón colgado de una tabla que pasaba por el techo. Los doctores dijeron que fue un milagro que siguiera respirando cuando lo encontraron.

-¡No me digas que entiendes como me siento! Por favor... solo no lo digas... porque tu no tienes ni idea Darien ¡No tienes ni una puta idea! -Andrew era la viva imágen de un hombre en agonía. Me miró temblando y como si quisiera golpearme, luego vi como lentamente las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Dio un fuelte golpe en la barra del bar y salió del lugar.

Era díficil ver sufrir a un buen amigo como Andrew, que nunca le había hecho mal a nadie, ver como la vida le había pagado con pura tragedia, y que de ser el chico bueno que era, por una mala jugada del destino y la injusticia de la vida, se había convertido en un chico atormentado, que ahogaba sus penas en alcohol y trataba a las chicas como objetos. No quería ni imaginar lo que se sentiría perder a Serena y a Rini. Probablemente estaría igual que Andrew. Por eso es que le tenía tanta paciencia.

Suspiré pausadamente y decidí irme al lugar donde yo tenía asegurado un futuro feliz, no como Andrew, que había perdido todo tan abruptamente. Definitivamente la vida no era justa.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

-¡Ahora aquí, aquí! -Gritaba Serena, señalando a la nueva tienda que quería ir. Solté un suspiro de molestia. El ir de compras con Serena y Minako era sin duda una de las cosas más molestas que tenía que hacer. No es que a mi no me gustara ir de compras, solo que cuando yo lo hacía, ya tenía en mente lo que buscaba, no como estas dos que tardaban una hora buscando algo que les llamara la atención.

-Se esta haciendo tarde, deberíamos irnos, además les dije que solo tenía una hora libre antes de que empieze mi turno en el trabajo -Dije, bastante cansada de todo lo que había tendio que caminar. ¿Por qué no podían haberle pedido ayuda a Makoto? Ah, si, ella tiene clases de gastronomía. ¿Y Amy? Bueno, de hecho si sabía porque no se lo pedían a Amy. A Amy le irritaba tanto venir de compras con estas dos, tanto como a mi, pero Amy solía emocionarse entrando a todas la librerías de la plaza, y una vez que estaba repasando los libros, no había poder humano que pudiera sacarla de ahí.

-Vamos, Rei, no seas aguafiestas, un ratito más -Dijo Minako tomandome del brazo y arrastrandome a la tienda-. No va a pasar nada malo si nos quedamos un poco más

* * *

><p><span>30 minutos después<span>

-Segundo día en el trabajo y ya llegando tarde, Hino -Recriminaba el señor Yokishima, mi jefe.

-Lo siento mucho, señor. Le prometo no volverá a pasar -Me miró seriamente por unos instantes.

-Que no se repita -Y se fue dejandome sola.

-Parece un tipo duro -Dijo una voz familiar a mi espalda.

-¡Kou! Hoy vienes temprano -Yo había asumido que vedría a la misma hora de ayer.

-Si, bueno, más tarde hay ensayo

-Ah, si, creo que Minako me había comentado algo sobre eso -Dije recordando la emoción de mi amiga por que Yaten la había invitado a mirar. Me fijé en la vestimenta del chico. Usualmente los Three Lighst solían vestir exageradamente, unos atuendos demasiado llamativos. La verdad es que a mi me parecían horribles. Pero en este momento el chico venía vestido de una manera norma. Traía simplemente una camiseta gris y unos pantalones de mezclilla cualquiera. La verdad tenía que decir que se veía bastante bien vestido así. Los disfrazes que usaban en su concierto, hacía parecer a los tres una bola de metrosexuales. Me fijé que el chico traía colgando un estuche de guitarra en su hombro-. ¿Vienes a practicar?

-Solo vengo a tocar ¿quieres sentarte conmigo? -Preguntó, ofreciendome una silla.

-No, ahorita como verás si tengo bastante trabajo -Dije, mirándo el montón de mesas llenas de familias, niños chillando, y un grupo de adolescentes chismeando-. Ahorita hay bastante desorden.

-Si quieres puedo cantarles para que se tranquilizen. Dicen que mi voz puede servir como un calmante -Dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

-Si claro -Dije sarcásticamente-. ¿Un café regular hoy también?

-Si, por favor

Le trajé su orden y seguí con mi trabajo, a veces, mi mirada se desviaba del cliente para analizar los movimientos de Yaten. Pero eso era normal. Me pasaría con cualquier persona que conociera. Al final, pidió la cuenta, se levantó y salió del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

Dolía. Dolía mucho y me encontraba perdido. Vacío. Miraba a las personas pasar a mi lado y pensaba, ¿qué sentido tiene? Ellos volverían a casa, con sus familias, y yo me quedaría aquí, luchando con mis demonios internos. Por primera vez, sentía que no encajaba. Veía a las personas pasar, que me verían raro al solo verme parado ahí. Ellos eran diferentes a mi. Ellos aún tenían algo que los aferraba a este mundo, algo por lo que valía la pena vivir. Yo lo había perdido todo. Mi esposa. Mi hija. Mi trabajo. Todo. Intenté matarme. Intenté calmar el dolor acabando con mi vida, y casi lo había logrado. Era tanta mi tristeza. Pero luego la furia la suplantó. La historia que conocía Darien acerca de lo que había pasado con mi familia, era verdad en parte.

Zafiro Black. Ese nombre todavía hacia hervir mi sangre. Envenenaba mi cuerpo. Pero el recuerdo de ese hombre, era lo único que me mantenía vivo. Zafiro Black había sido amigo mio en la preparatoria. Zafiro tenía una novia, Esmeralda, que me engatusó e hizo que me fuera a la cama con ella. Durante meses mantuvimos una relación a escondidas de mi amigo, pero como siempre dicen, la verdad siempre sale a la luz. El lo descubrió y en ese momento pensé que me iba a matar a golpes. Estuvimos meses sin hablarnos. Luego, le pedía perdon por quinta vez, diciendole lo culpable que me sentía y que mi intención nunca había sido lastimarlo. Pero había algo diferente en el, me sonrió de una forma extraña y me dijo que no había problema, que fuerámos amigos de nuevo, cosa que yo acepte, la culpa seguía ahí, pero podía sentirme aliviado de que mi amigo me hubiera perdonado.

Luego conocí a Reika. Y ella me había brindado toda la felicidad que nunca creí posible encontrar. La amaba. Nos casamos en secreto, pese a ser bastante jovenes. Pero algo andaba mal. Zafiro y yo seguíamos siendo muy amigos, pero el empezó a acosar a Reika y a hacerle suguerencias que no se les hacen a las novias de tus amigos. Pensé que me estaba intentando devolver el golpe que yo le di con Esmeralda, por lo que lo eche de mi vida. Pero no me di cuenta de que lo que el quería de Reika rayaba en la obsesión. Zafiro empezó a volverse loco y empezó a acosar a mi ya esposa. Yo le dije que si las cosas seguían así, involucraría a la policía. El pareció entender y desapareció. Un año después, cuando Reika y yo estabámos planeando todo para el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, llegué a casa, y la encontré sentada en el piso doblándose del dolor, me di cuenta de unas pequeñas gotas de sangre al lado de donde Reika se encontraba. Lo único que ella fue capaz de artícular antes de desmayarse fue:

-Lo hizo Zafiro -Y se desmayó en mis brazos.

Ya en el hospital, me dijeron que la cesarea era de alto riesgo.

Flashback

-Señor, en las condiciones en las que su esposa se encuentra, me temo que no podrá tomar una decisión ella misma. Pero esta cesarea es riesgosa tanto para el bebe como para su esposa. Pero podemos aumentar nuestras posibilidades salvando a uno de ellos. Haremos todo lo posible para que los dos estén bien, pero si las cosas se complicana, quisieramos saber que debemos hacer. Siempre podrán intentar tener otro bebé y también existe la adopción...

El doctor seguía hablando, pero yo no podía ponerle atención. ¿Cómo elegir entre las dos personas más importantes para mi? Inevitablemente si perdía a uno de los dos, algo dentro de mi moriría.

-... Salven a mi esposa, por favor -Supliqué llorando. Y me sentí como un monstruo. Prácticamente había matado a mi bebe. Al final como se había sospechado, mi hija, porque había resultado ser mujer, había muerto. Nunca le mencioné a Reika le decisión que tuve que tomar. Ella se veía tan destruida.

Fin del Flashback

Mi esposa no había muerto en la operación, a pesar de que eso fue lo que le dije a todo el mundo. Después de la muerte de nuestra hija, nos deprimimos mucho, pero intentámos seguir con nuestras vidas. O al menos, eso creí.

Flasback

Iba llegando a casa del trabajo, como siempre, traía un ramo de flores bajo mi brazo derecho, todo los días le traía un ramo de rosas a Reika para intentar levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Reika? ¡Reika mi amor! -Seguí sin obtener respuesta. Sonriendo la fui a buscar a la habitación donde no la encontré-. ¡Reika!

La busqué en el patio, en la cocina, en la cochera y no la encontraba. Volví a mi habitación y pensé buscar en el baño. "Aunque si estuviera ahí ya me hubier escuchado" Luego escuche el sonido del agua correr dentro del baño y sonreí. "Seguramente el sonido del agua le impidió escucharme" Toqué a la puerta.

¡Reika, estas ahí! -Silencio. Toqué aún más fuerte-. ¡Reika!

En ese momento, vi como por debajo de la puerta del baño, agua empezaba a salir. Abrí la puerta rápidamente y me horrorize ante lo que vi.

-¡Reika! -Corrí hacia mi esposa, que se encontraba dentro de una tina color sangre. La saqué de ahí y llamé una ambulancia, pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando llegaron, Reika ya estaba muerta, y yo era un hombre destrozado. Mi esposa se había suicidado.

Fin del Flashback

Desesperación. Había conocido muchos sentimientos malos en mi vida, pero sin duda la desesperación era uno de los peores. Cuando vi a mi esposa ahí en la tina, eso fue lo que sentí. La sensación de querer hacer, algo, cualquier cosa, pero saber que no hay nada que puedas hacer, que es demasiado tarde. La impotenci que se apoderá de tu cuerpo al sentirte inútil.

Más tarde encontré una carta de Reika, puedo recordar cada una de sus palabras a la perfección:

_Mi amado Andrew:_

_Lo siento. Pero no puedo vivir sabiendo que la pequeña vida que cargué en mi vientre durante seis meses no estará en nuestras vidas jamás. Te amo Andrew, es no lo dudes. Solo que, al parecer, no lo suficiente con para decidir quedarme a soportar este dolor a tu lado._

_Lo siento._

_Reika_

Todo mi sufrimiento, todo mi dolor, toda mi agonía, se debía a Zafiro. El era lo único que me mantenía vivo ahora. Vivo y con deseo de venganza. Me prometí a mi mismo, que lo encontraría y que lo mataría. No sería una muerte rápida, no, eso sería demasiado compasivo. Lo golpearía hasta drenar la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo. Lo haría gritar hasta que ya no le saliera la voz. Lo haría sufrir hasta que estuviera tan cansado como para sufrir algo más. Pero si algo era cierto, es que iba a acabar con la vida de ese hombre. Cumplido mi cometido, le pondría fin a la mia; para así poder reencontrarme con mi familia.

Subí al escenario de ese pequeño bar. Había estado cantando ahí desde que perdí mi trabajo en el Crown. La paga no era muy buena, pero era lo suficiente para mantenerme vivo hasta que encontrara al hijo de puta de Zafiro. Subí al escenario y procedí a cantar una canción que había escrito para mi pequeña hija:

_Today could've been the day_

_That you blow out your candles_

_Make a wish as you close your eyes_

_Today could've been the day_

_Everybody was laughin'_

_Instead i just sit here and cry_

_Who would you be?_

_What would you look like_

_When you looked at me for the very first time?_

_Today could've been the next day of the rest of your life_

_Not a day goes by that i don't think of you_

_I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose_

_Such a ray of light we never knew_

_Gone too soon, yeah_

_Would you have been president?_

_Or a painter, an author or sing like your mother_

_One thing is evident_

_Would've given all i had_

_Would've loved ya like no other_

_Who would you be?_

_What would you look like?_

_Would you have my smile and her eyes?_

_Today could've been the next day of the rest of your life_

_Not a day goes by that i don't think of you_

_I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose_

_Such a ray of light we never knew_

_Gone too soon, yeah_

_Not a day goes by, oh_

_I'm always asking why, oh_

_Not a day goes by that i don't think of you_

_I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose_

_Such a beautiful life we never knew_

_Gone too soon_

_You were gone too soon, yeah_

_And not a day goes by_

_That i don't think of you_

Si, hoy se supone que debería haber sido el día en que mi pequeña hija cumpliera un año, pero un maniaco me la había arrebatado. Zafiro estaba loco, y me había arrastrado a mi en su locura. Y si de algo estoy seguro, es que la venganza es dulce. Todos me aplaudieron. Yo siempre había soñado con ser un jugador de Beisball, y en vez de eso había terminado cantando en un pequeño bar de la ciudad. Mi sueños se habían desmoronado. Ahora solo quedaba deseo. El deseo de derramar la sangre del hombre que me había arrebatado todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Estaba lista para irme en cuanto terminara de limpiar esa mesa, cuando repentinamente vi entrar a Yaten.

-Sé porque estas aquí -Dije, entregandole el cuaderno de canciones que había olvidado aquí cuando se fue.

-¿Las leíste? -Preguntó perspicazmente.

-No. ¿Hubiera habido algun problema si lo hubiera hecho? -Pregunté molesta.

-Bueno, es algo muy personal, no se las enseñó a nadie -Dijo tomando el cuaderno.

-¿Por qué no? -Pregunté curiosa. Después de todo eso era a lo que se dedicaba, escribir canciones.

-Porque yo soy estas canciones. Todo lo que siento y lo que pienso estan plasmadas en las letras. Habrá personas que solo escucharían la música y dirían simplemente, "me gusta". Pero hay otras que pueden ver mucho más allá que eso. Las que se dan cuenta de lo personal que esto es.

-Así que supongo que si te rogara que me dejaras ver una de todas maneras no me dejarías -El río.

-Por tentadora que suene la oferta de ver a Rei Hino rogando, no, ni siquiera así

-Pues de todas formas no pensaba rogarte así que no importa -Dije con mirada indiferente-. ¿Y como fue el ensayo?

-Estuvo bien. Minako nos estuvo haciendo una porra -Dijo riendo ante el recuerdo-. Si quieres, puedes venir a vernos al próximo.

-¿De veras? -Pregunté sorprendida.

-Si, de todas formas, Minako también va a estar ahí -Se borró la sonrisa de mi rostro. Tal vez Minako no me quisiera ahí. Conociendola se preguntaría porque Yaten me invitó y me llenaría de preguntas que yo no sabría contestar acerca de que relación tenía con Yaten. El detalle es, que no tengo ninguna relación con el ni la tendría. Minako era mi amiga. Pero también sabía que era una chica muy desconfiada e incluso insegura. Y cuando Minako estaba celosa, podía llegar a ser una verdadera molestia. Recuerdo que años atrás cuando Minako había convertido a Yaten en un hombre prohibido para mi, en un concierto no pude evitar verlo solo a el durante su presentación. Al final de la canción no pude evitar decir "Yaten es grandioso" Y en ese momento la mirada de Minako se oscureció como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

-No creo que se buena idea -Dije con una mueca. Yaten comprendió el porque lo decía.

-Vamos, creo que a ella le encantaría tenerte ahí, después de todo, ella ten considera su mejor amiga.

-¿Ella te dijo eso? -Le pregunté sorprendida.

-Ella habla mucho de ti Rei, y dice lo increíble que eres como persona -Bien, ahora si me estaba sintiendo culpable por siquiera pensar que Yaten puede gustarme-. Vamos, ven, no creo que a ella le importe.

-Bien, ire -Dije resignada.

-¡Bien! -Yaten sonrió y me quedé mirandolo como boba por unos instantes. Suspire. Tenía la impresión de que nada bueno iba a salir de esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ahí esta, como ven, este fue un poco más largo. La canción que canto Andrew se llama Gone too soon y la canta Daughtry, una de mis bandas favoritas por cierto, por no decir mi favorita. Y la pueden escuchar aquí en: watch?v=7eE9oTHHT74 y antes de eso va youtube punto com como se imaginaran.**

**Made: **_Gracias por tu review. La verdad es que a mi tampoco me gusta mucho Yaten, pero a mi hermana si, yo prefiero a Seiya XD. Lo de Andrew lo cambié por mero gusto y ya como te habrás dado cuenta, cambié su historia un poco, aquí Andrew tiene un pasado bastante oscuro. Y quiero plasmar como ese pasado afectara en su vida y en la de las demás cuando lo conozcan, bueno, una en particular Xd. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y me digas que te pareció._

**Bueno, chicas, es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Acercandose

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

><p>Acercándonos<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Tal vez los Three Lights tenían una forma de vestirse que rayaba en lo ridículo, pero respecto a su música, tenía que admitir que eran bastante buenos. Estabámos en el salón de ensayo mientras veía como los tres cantaban el que esperaban fuera su nuevo éxito "Search for your love". Los tres eran grandiosos, pero yo no podía evitar posar mi mirada en Yaten. Se veía tan lleno de vida. Como si el hubiera nacido para hacer eso. Como si ese fuera su destino. Serena se nos había unido tras haber sido invitada por Seiya.

Yaten sonrió en nuestra dirección. Yaten era un chico bastante atractivo, si me preguntaban que era lo que más me atraía de el diría que eran sus ojos. Eran de un verde claro y simplemente a veces no podía evitar quedarme prendada a ellos. Escuché un carraspeo a mi lado y volteé para encontrarme con Minako mirándome intensamente. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de que mi mirada se centraba en Yaten. Esto era exactamente lo que quería evitar.

Intenté evitar la mirada de celos de mi amiga y me pusé a aplaudir al finalizar la canción.

-¿Qué le pareció? -Nos pregunto Seiya a todas pero su mirada solo centrada en Serena. Para nadie era un secreto lo que Seiya sentía por nuestra princesa, pero me sorprendía que Serena no le haya puesto un alto. Estaba empezando a preocuparme un poco, ya que las únicas veces que veía a Serena sonreír era cuando estaba con este chico, y si era lo que estaba pensando, el futuro podría verse terriblemente alterado.

-¡Fueron grandiosos Seiya! -Contestó Serena emocionada tirándose a los brazos del chico. Intenté eliminar cualquier pensamiento que me dijera que Serena sentía algo más que amistad por el.

-Si, son geniales -Minako les sonrió a todos, pero mirando a Yaten.

-¿Y a ti que te pareció Rei? -Preguntó Yaten interesado y mirandome fijamente. Minako frunció levemente el ceño ante esto, pero se encogió de hombros y volteó a verme curiosa por mi respuesta.

-Estuvo bien -Acordé simplemente. No les iba a dar el gusto de escuchar de mi boca que eran buenos.

-¿Y que les parece si vamos por un helado? -Pero antes de que Serena pudiera escuchar la respuesta de los chicos su celular sonó avisando que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Al ver lo que había escrito en el, su semblante se ensombrecío, pero luego pintó una sonrisa en su rostro, que, no obstante, me di cuenta que era falsa-. Lo siento. Olvide que tenía una cita con Darien. Tengo que irme, tal vez en otra ocasión.

Seiya tenía un semblante triste, pero asintió.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? -Preguntó esperanzado, seguramente solo deseaba pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella.

-No te preocupes, Darien pasará a recogerme. Gracias por todo Seiya, me la pasé muy bien -Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla al chico. Le dio una mirada de complicidad antes de salir del estudio.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros ya nos vamos. Las invitaría por el helado, pero me daría lastima siendo que bombon tenía tantos deseos de uno. -Dijo Seiya algo decaído luego de que el objeto de su afecto se había ido a tener una cita con su prometido-. Nos vemos luego chicas.

Seiya salió del salón, Taiki nos hizo una seña de despedida con la mano y también desapareció.

-¿Necesitan un aventón? -Nos preguntó Yaten a Minako y a mi. Mina lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan servicial Yaten? -Le preguntó en un tono sorprendido intentando molestarlo.

-No te acostumbres -Luego me dirigió una significativa mirada que no supe comprender-. Solo soy así en ocasiones especiales.

Me sonrojé violentamente. ¿Acaso Yaten Kou estaba coqueteando conmigo? ¿Y en frente de Minako? Bueno, Seiya y el tienen fama de coquetear con todas las chicas, así que no debería estar tan sorprendida.

-No es necesario. El templo queda cerca de aquí de todas formás -Yaten asintió y volteo a ver a Minako menos interesado.

-Mi casa queda cerca de la de Rei, así que me ire caminando con ella -Esto me sorprendió. Normalmente Minako no perdería oportunidad para poder estar cerca de Yaten, pero supongo que no quería parecer urgida. Yaten también pareció un poco sorprendido ante esto y hasta creí ver un poco de molestia en su rostro.

-Bien, nos vemos luego chicas -Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

><p>-¿Quién es? -Preguntó Minako repentinamente. Habíamos estado caminando en silencio, perdidas en nuestros propios pensamientos.<p>

-¿Quién es quien? -Pregunte confundida.

-El chico que te gusta -Dijo como si fuera obvio. Yo me sonrojé. ¿Acaso era tan obvia? Es más, ni siquiera me gustaba Yaten, simplemente me atraía un poco. Esta bien, me atraía bastante. Esta bien, si me gustaba, pero el era prohibido para mi. Punto número 7 del código de mujeres: No puedes meterte con el chico que quiere tu amiga.

-¿Por qué asumes que me gusta alguien? -Pregunté evadiendo la pregunta.

-No lo se. Te has visto tan perdida en tus pensamientos esta última semana y te ves un poco más alegre. No sabía porque hasta que Makoto sugirío que podía ser por un chico -La semana pasada, Yaten había estado llendo al café como había dicho, a veces platicábamos un poco, no eran platicas importantes o que involucraran lo que sentíamos como la primera vez que hablamos, pero aún así era refrescante, y mientras más conocía a Yaten, incluso esos pequeños detalles como su banda favorita o su color favorito, más me gustaba-. ¿Y bien? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Suspire, y me decidí a decirle la verdad, pero sin decirle quien era.

-Si hay un chico. Me divierto y río con el, y me acaba la paciencia a veces. Pero me gusta, usualmente no deja que nadie sepa como se siente realmente, pero yo se que en el fondo, se preocupa por todos -Me tapé la boca creyendo que había dicho mucho. Como Minako seguía con la misma expresión, decidí proseguir-: Sin embargo, es un chico prohibido para mi. Y no puedo estar con el.

-¿Rei... es un hombre casado? -No pude evitar reír ante la suposición de Minako-. ¿Tal vez... un superior de la escuela? Que te recuerda al chico que te rompió el corazón.

Ambas no pudimos evitar soltarnos a carcajadas ante la mención de la famosa frase de Makoto. Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente.

-El... ¿te corresponde? -Preguntó luego de un tiempo mi rubia amiga. Me quedé pensando y recordando el coqueteo de Yaten, y el como insistía que me sentara con el en el café. Pero Yaten tiene fama de ser coqueto con todas las chicas, pese a que nunca se mete con ninguna y lo del café era probablemente que no quería que nadie lo viera sentado solo.

-No... no lo creo. Yo creo que me voy a quedar soltera para toda la vida -Dije suspirando. De todas formas, ese había sido mi plan siempre, trabajar en el templo era mi prioridad y simplemente no veía a un hombre en la foto.

-No te deprimas Rei. Te aseguro que hay un grupo de personas a las que les gustaría tener un lugar especial en tu corazón -Me dijo sonriendome cálidamente. No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Era en este tipo de momentos en los que Minako me sorprendía y me hacía notar lo buen amiga que era.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso conoces a alguien? -Me miró fijamente unos instantes y luego adoptó un semblante de suma consentración. Unos segundos después volteó a verme alegremente.

-¡Nicolas! -Gritó. Yo rodeé mis ojos y ella río ante ese gesto.

-¿Esta es tu forma de levantarme el ánimo? -Ella río. Luego me tomó la mano y la apretó suavemente.

-Estoy segura que hay alguien que daría lo que fuera por tenerte -Ahí esta. Ese sentimiento de culpa otra vez, por haber posado los ojos en el mismo chico que ella. Por Dios, soy una pésima amiga, no merezco a alguien como Minako. Ojala pudiera tragarme la culpa y hacer lo que se me venga en gana, pero yo tengo algo llamado conciencia que en esos momentos estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Mina -Dije cuando ya había llegado a las escaleras del santuario-. Gracias por todo.

-Adios Rei, nos vemos -Me dio un corto abrazo y siguió su camino. Suspiré y subí las escaleras, dispuesta a descansar un largo rato.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

-Has estado muy callada durante la cena, ¿cuál es el problema? -Dijo Darien mientras tomaba mi mano a través de la mesa. La aparté disimuladamente. Como me odiaba. Lo estaba intentando. De verdad estaba intentando. Pero era en vano. Me era imposible buscar dentro de mi un sentimiento que ya había muerto. Ya no quedaba más del amor que alguna vez había tenido por Darien. Aún lo quería, eso era cierto, pero ya no lo amaba.

-Nada Darien -Forzé una sonrisa en mi rostro. No sabía cuanto tiempo más podría contener mis ganas de gritar que las cosas no estaban bien, que había alguien más que me hacia feliz.

-Ultimamente te he visto un poco decaída, ¿te encuentras bien? -Preguntó preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien -Mentí. Que ironía. Cuando el se había ido a Estados Unidos hubiera dado lo que fuera por tenerlo a mi lado, y ahora que aquí estaba, simplemente quería que me diera mi espacio y me dejara sola.

Mi celular sonó. Vi la pantalla que decía "usted tiene un nuevo mensaje". Sonreí al ver de quien se trataba.

_¿Qué haces_

_Seiya_

Contesté rápidamente.

_Sigo en mi cita con Darien. Estoy aburrida :S_

_Serena_

Darien al parecer estaba discutiendo de vinos con el mesero, por lo que podría distraerme con mi celular por un rato.

_¿Qué llevas puesto?_

_Seiya_

Sofoqué una carcajada que amenazó con salir de mi boca.

_No estoy TAN aburrida_

_Serena_

Unos minutos después llego el siguiente.

_¿Qué hace tu novio?_

_Seiya_

Observé a Darien que seguía entretenido con el mesero.

_Esta hablando de vinos con el mesero_

_Serena_

_¿Quieres jugar nuestro pequeño juego?_

_Seiya_

Yo reí. El juego de Seiya y yo consistía en que el me mandaría un mensaje con lo primero que le viniera a la mente, y a la siguiente persona que me preguntará algo yo tendría que responderle lo que venía en el mensaje.

_Esta bien_

_Serena_

Al rato me llegó el mensaje de Seiya y reí ante su mensaje. Entonces empezé a fingir que prestaba atención a la conversación de Darien para que el notara que seguía ahí. Después de un rato funciono, y no queriendo parecer grosero me miró y preguntó:

-Si te acuerdas, ¿verdad Serena? ¿Del Chardonnay que tomamos nuestro pasado aniversario? -Claro que lo recordaba. Los vinos eran un hobbie de Darien, no mio, pero había aprendido unas cuantas cosas con el pasar de los años. A Darien le gustaba presumir ante sus amigos lo mucho que yo sabía acerca de esas cosas. Para seguir el juego de Seiya, contesté con el que era el contenido de su mensaje.

-Lo siento, Dari, yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre -El mesero fingió un ataque de tos para sofocar la risa y Darien se puso rojo de la vergüenza ante mi supuesta ignorancia. Intenté mantener un semblante serio pero tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de reírme. Maldito Seiya, me había hecho quedar como una ignorante. Hasta cuando el no estaba presente siempre se las arreglaba para hacerme reír. Me llegó otro mensaje y lo leí rápidamente mientras Darien excusaba mi ignorancia con el mesero.

-Serena, recuerda, el Chardonnay de nuestro aniversario -Me dijo entre dientes dándome a entender que el no estaba para juegos. Oh, pero yo si lo estaba.

-Si, Dari, yo también pienso que las paredes deberían ir de ese color -El mesero me miró como si estuviera loca, y el rostro de Darien se torció en una mueca de molestia. Otro mensaje. Lo leí y me carcajeé.

-¿A que estas jugando? -Me preguntó molesto. Me paré de mi asiento y grite, de modo que todo el restaurant me oyera.

-Así es, ¡soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna! -Sabía que estaba haciendo el rídiculo, pero en realidad me estaba divirtiendo y la cara de Darien no tenía precio.

* * *

><p><span>5 minutos después<span>

Darien me llevaba arrastrando de la manga furioso.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¡Me dejaste en rídiculo!

-Vamos, Darien, solo estaba jugando, además yo me estaba poniendo en ridículo, no tu. -Dije un poco molesta.

-Pero yo estaba ahí contigo. Esto me pasa por salir con una niña inmadura -Me solté de su agarre verdaderamente dolida y molesta. A veces Darien no tenía tacto.

-Pues no se que te detiene, si quieres irte vete -Le dije, señalandole el camino a su auto.

-Tal vez eso haga, pero soy lo suficientemente caballeroso como para no dejarte aquí sola por más que quiera

-No te necesito conmigo Darien, puedo cuidar de mi misma.

-¡Bien! -Me gritó, empezando a caminar hacia su auto.

-¡Bien! -Le devolví molesta. Vi como se subía y arrancaba rápidamente del lugar. Sabía que volvería, pero cuando eso pasara yo ya me encontraría en otra parte, en otro lugar, en otra compañia. Un lugar donde si era feliz. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número que tenía grabado como número de emergencia. Esperé hasta que una voz adormilada me contesto. Sonreí sin poderlo evitar-. Seiya, ¿puedes venir por mi?

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

-¿Así que mañana abrá reunión de grupo aquí? -Preguntó Yaten, quien estaba sentado en la mesa jugando con su taza ya vacía de café. Era tarde y no faltaba mucho para que cerraran.

-Así eso, hace bastante tiempo que no estamos todos juntos, nos servirá para ponernos al día. Además mañana tengo día libre, por lo que estaré aquí como cliente y no empleada -Le dije sonriente.

-¿Día libre? -Me preguntó Yaten curioso.

-Si, no se porque me lo dieron -Dije encojiendome de hombros.

-¿Y que me dices de la otra semana? -Dijo de repente.

-¿La otra semana que? -Dije no entendiendo a que se refería.

-Te estoy preguntando si tendrías un día libre la próxima semana -Repitió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Yo quise golpearle, ¿porqué no era más detallado a lo que se refería?, no todos erámos unos sabelotodos como Amy o Taiki.

-Bueno, siempre puedo pedírlo ¿por qué?

-¿Qué te parece una cita? -Me quedé con la boca abierta. Estaba tan en schock que ni siquiera recordaba como se cerraba. Por fin reaccione y puse todo mi esfuerzo en artícular palabra.

-¿Me estas invitando a una cita? -El asintió otra vez con ese gesto de "es obvio" que me sacaba de quicio. Bueno, aquí no tenía razón para molestarme, ya que el me había preguntado claramente si quería ir en una cita con el. ¿Pero por qué? Y luego estaba Minako...

-No creo poder ir en una cita contigo -Contesté inmediatamente luego de pensar en mi amiga.

-Oh, vamos, Hino, ya te dije que Minako no es mi novia, así que no es de su incumbencia si salimos o no -Dijo irritado.

-Tal vez no sea tu novia, pero si es mi amiga, y una muy buena si he de añadir -Le dije seriamente.

-Vamos, yo se que tu quieres ir -Dijo coquetamente.

-No quiero ir en una cita contigo si es lo que estas pensando Kou -Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Solo somos dos amigos saliendo, no tiene nada de malo -Por Dios, dos amigos saliendo era igual a dos amigos intentando ver si funcionaban como pareja. Quería decirle que si. Pero no podía. Yo era una buena amiga. Yo tenía que ser una buen amiga.

-...No puedo Yaten -Dije, intentando convencerme más a mi misma que a el.

-Ya se, que te parece si... digamos... por casualidad te encontrará el jueves fuera de tu escuela y te ofreciera raite, pero entonces... por casualidad, tu me dirás que tienes hambre, entonces yo te llevaré a comer como un buen amigo que no puede dejar morir a una chica de hambre. -No pude evitar reír ante su lógica. Y lo supe. Yo quería ir. Yo debía ir. Oh, demonios, yo iba a ir.

-Imagínate. Solo imagínate... que te digo que si -Dije siguiendo su juego-. Y que me recojes a las cuatro frente a la escuela.

-Me parece perfecto -Me sentía como una pésima amiga. Pero tal vez Yaten lo valía. Tal vez por el valía la pena arruinar mi amistad con Minako. Solo tal vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Darien POV<strong>

Estaba molesto por lo que había pasado con Serena. Pero tenía que aceptar que tal vez yo había exagerado un poco las cosas. Me disculparía con ella en la reunión de mañana. Le llegaría con unas rosas y amablemente pediría su perdon. A ella le encantaban las rosas y ese tipo de cosas, así que sin duda alguna me predonaría, tal vez si le añadía chocolates, conociendo su afección al dulce, hasta fuera ella la que terminaría pidiéndome perdon a mi. E incluso tal vez hasta podría darme un premio. Serena decía que quería esperar hasta la boda para tener sexo conmigo, y yo le había dicho con gusto que lo haría, pero la frustración sexual me estaba matando. Había intentado convencerla incluso podría decirse que intente seducirla, pero nada había funcionado. Ultimamente Serena se estaba comportando de manera fría y lejana, cosa que sacaba de mis casillas. Era extraño verla sonreír, y ya no la escuchaba decirme cuanto me amaba. Digo, es obvio que me sigue amando, pero simplemente algo la ha tenido preocupada y yo quiero averiguar que es.

Toqué la puerta del departamento 178 y esperé a que me abrieran. Como supuse, un hombre de apariencia descuidada, con la barba sin afeitar y una cerveza en la mano me abrio la puerta. No me dijo nada, solo camino dentro de su departamento dejando la puerta abierta para mi. Entré y cerré.

-Andrew, este lugar es un desastre -Dije, viendo el montón de trastes sin lavar, y la comida perdida sobre la mesa, había prendas regadas por todo el lugar y el piso estaba manchado de alguna bebida que se derramo, probablemente cerveza-. ¿Y que es ese olor? Parece que algo murió aquí dentro.

-Alguna comida se perdió -Dijo Andrew como si no fuera problema.

-Dios, Andrew, no puedes vivir así. Mañana abrá reunión de grupo con Serena y sus amigas y tu me acompañaras -Le dije decididamente.

-No lo haré -Dijo dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza. Me pusé frente a el y se la arrebate de la mano.

-Si lo haras, Andrew, no puedes quedarte aquí encerrado, ya viste lo que pasó la última vez y lo que intentaste hacerte. Tienes que salir, respirar un poco de aire fresco, y socializar un poco. Así que no es una pregunta Andrew, vas a venir conmigo te guste o no. Vístete bien, por favor duchate porque apestas, ah, y afeitate esa barba, parece que tienes una rata muerta en el rostro. -El se tocó su barba ofendido-. Pasaré a recojerte y más te vale estar listo, ¿entendido?

-Si, mamá. A veces me preocupas Darien, te preocupas tanto por mi que hasta creo que se te voltea un poco. Digo, ya se que soy atractivo, pero entiendelo hermano, nunca va a pasar nada entre nosotros -Reí ante su comentario. Por un momento pude ver al viejo Andrew, el chico refrescante y gracioso.

-Bañate. Y por tu bien, limpia este lugar, no se como puedes dormir con este olor -Dije saliendo del departamento.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Iba caminando con Makoto y Minako luego de la escuela.

-Y... ¿que hicieron ayer? -Me puse rígida ante la pregunta de Minako. "Nada; solo me invitó a salir el chico que te gusta y a mi no me importó porque lo elijo a el antes que a ti" No, eso definitivamente no se oiría bien, y además no era del todo cierto, aparte, había pasado toda la noche tratando de convencerme de que lo que Minako sentía por Yaten era solo un capricho, nada más, nada menos.

-Bueno, yo salí de mi clase de gastronomía y me encontré con Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, quienes me invitaron a comer, y platicamos un rato, bueno, Setsuna y yo platicamos, Haruka y Michiru se dedicaron a coger con ropa en frente de nosotros, y lo digo en un sentido más literal de lo que piensan -Makoto movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriendo borrar esa imágen de su cabeza.

-¿Y tu Rei? -Preguntó dirigiéndose a mi.

-Na-nada -Tartamudeé. Nunca había sido muy buena mentirosa, pero intenté que me saliera convincente. La culpa estaba trabajando nuevamente. Maldita sea quien inventó la conciencia-. Tu sabes, solo trabajo y eso.

Minako me miró curiosa por lo raro de mi respuesta. Pero luego se encogió de hombros y empezó a platicar con Makoto. Yo suspiré aliviada, pero cada vez que ella volteaba a verme me ponía rígida. Makoto me miraba con curiosidad notando lo tensa que caminaba.

-¿Rei estas bien? -Preguntó preocupada.

-Si, perfectamente -Respiré profundo y me obligué a tranquilizarme. Siempre me solía pasar eso cuando decía una mentira, tenía tantos nervios de que me descubrieran que terminaba arruinandolo todo.

-¡Ey, chicas! -Serena venía corriendo para alcanzarnos-. ¿Ya van al Silverlight?

Silverlight era el nombre sin sentido de el café donde trabajaba. Parecía más nombre para un bar o un club de striptease que para un café.

-Para alla vamos, ¿vendrá Darien? -Preguntó Makoto.

-No lo creo. Como que nos metimos en una pelea ayer. -Su expresión se volvió un poco molesta-. Es que es tan exagerado, y serio, y aburrido.

-Uy, si así hablas de el ahorita que estan comprometidos, que será cuando ya estén casados -Dijo Mina divertida.

-Es solo que, no lo se, ¿ustedes no estan inconformes con su vida? ¿No están molestas porque no pueden elegir su propio destino? -Esto era exactamente lo que me temía. Serena no quería seguir el camino que le estaba destinado. Sabía que su relación con Darien estaba un poco tensa en estos últimos meses, pero no pensé que fuera tan malo como para querer echar a perder todo por lo que había luchado. Pero creía que la causa de las dudas de Serena tenía nombre. Y ese nombre era Seiya Kou. ¿Qué tienen los hermanos Kou? No pueden simplemente llegar a tu vida y luego invitarte a una cita... Detuve mis divagaciones cuansdo me di cuenta que esto ya no se trataba de Seiya. Estúpido Yaten. Estúpido Yaten y sus ojos bonitos.

-¿A que te refieres Serena? -Preguntó preocupada Makoto. Sabía que sus pensamientos seguían la misma dirección que los míos. Excepto en la parte en la que me ponía a pensar en los ojos bonitos de Yaten, claro.

-Nada. Olvídenlo. Solo ignorenme -Makoto se encogió de hombros, pero Minako y yo nos miramos con preocupación.

* * *

><p><strong>Seiya POV<strong>

Se abrió la puerta del café y vi la figura que acababa de entrar. Ahí estaba. Mi bombon... y las otras. Bueno, ellas no son tan importantes, pero mi bombón. Siempre que la veía me sentía inmensamente feliz, porque sabía que podría pasar tiempo con ella, y a la vez me dolía, porque sabía que por más que lo intentara nunca sería mía. Pero bueno, si la única manera de poder quedarme a su lado para siempre era ser su amigo, entonces sería su amigo. Pero no solo eso; sería el mejor amigo que ella pudiera desear, estaría ahí incondicionalmente y para siempre. Incluso albergaba la esperanza de que si le demostraba cuanto la quería, ella me querría de vuelta. Pero ella nunca me vería con otros ojos. Ella estaba enamorada de Darien, y yo tenía que aceptar eso. Por más que me hirviera la sangre el verla con ese tipo, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Si ella era feliz, yo sería feliz también.

-Hola bombon, chicas -Saludé cortesmente. Makoto y Rei me saludaron de vuelta y Serena y Mina me dieron un abrazo.

-¿Y los demás? -Preguntó Rei molesta. Serena me había dicho que Rei odiaba caundo las personas llegaban tarde.

-No deben tardar en llegar, Taiki ya viene en camino y Yaten tenía que recoger unas cosas en el estudio -Vi como los ojos de Rei cambiaron cuando mencioné a Yaten. Levanté una ceja sospechosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

-¿Aquí trabaja esa chica? -Dije mirándo el café detenidamente-. Parece un lugar para barbies.

-Ya, Andrew ¿podrías dejar de quejarte, por el amor de Dios? -Dijo Darien mientras miraba detenidamente las rosas que había compardo para Serena. Lo miré con amargura, recordando cuando yo solía hacer eso por Reika todos los días. No es justo ¿Por qué Darien si podía tener lo que deseaba y yo no? Sé que mis pensamientos eran egoístas, ya que Darien nunca le había hecho mal a nadie, pero no podía evitar el querer estar en su lugar.

Entramos al café y de inmediato identifiqué a Serena y lo que supuse sería su grupo de amigas. Había cinco chicas, contando a Serena, y tres chicos. Creo que los he visto antes. Analizé detenidamente a cada una de las amigas de Serena. Primero estaba Serena, con su cara de niña pequeña, luego estaba una chica encogida en su asiento, con pelo azul corto. Estaba leyendo un libro. Luego sonreí. A Minako y a la chica de pelo negro me las llevaría a la cama con mucho gusto. Luego vi a la siguiente chica y simplemente mi boca se quedó abierta.

Desde que había muerto Reika, había sentido un dolor terrible y profundo. Así que me encerré en mi mismo, y me prohibí el sentir nada. Pero el sentir nada era horrible, por lo que empezé a embriagarme, y así poder sentir los efectos del alcohol en mi. Luego empezé a acostarme con cualquier chica, esperando así sentir un poco de placer. Pero no era lo suficienemente placentero. Iría, tendría sexo y luego terminaría aburrido sin ganas de repeticiones. Ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al ver a esa chica, sentí deseo. Y no el doloroso y placentero deseo de venganza. Sino un increíble y placentero deseo de querer arrancarle la ropa y tomar a esa chica ahí mismo, ante la vista de todos. Tenía el cabello castaño y lo llevaba sujeto en una cola, tenía unos interesantes ojos verdes y era alta y con piernas largas. Gracias Darien por invitarme. Definitivamente me divertiría con esta chica. Darien al parecer, se había dado cuenta de mi mirada lasciva, y me dirigió una de esas miradas suyas de "ni se te ocurra". Yo simplemente sonreí divertido. Era la única forma en la que podía sonreír, ninguna de mis sonrisas era sincera. La chica, al parecer, notó como la recorría con mis ojos y se revolvió incómoda en su asiento.

-Ey, chicas, este es Andrew, mi mejor amigo. Andrew, estos son, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten y Amy, Rei y Makoto -Dijo dándome una mirada de advertencia al señalar a esta última.

-Mucho gusto -Dije sin despegar los ojos de esa chica, Makoto. Creo que de verdad estaba incomodandola, así que me obligué a apartar la vista de ella.

-¿Darien, que estas haciendo aquí? -Preguntó en tono de reclamo Serena. Darien se arrollidó en el suelo, extendiendole las flores. Yo rodeé los ojos. No podía ser más drámatico. Aunque yo hubiera hecho los mismo si Reika se hubiera molestado... El pensar en ella inevitablemente me llevaba a Zafiro y no podía evitar apretar los puños, casi imaginandome que mis manos estaban alrededor de su garganta.

-Princesa, perdoname. Lamento como te traté ayer, tu sabes que te amo y que no pienso eso de ti. Aunque tienes que admitir que algunas veces eres un poco infantil. -Dijo Darien humildemente. Miré al chico de pelo negro que estaba sentado a un lado de Serena, ese tal Seiya, que miraba con odio a Darien. Eso se iba a poner interesante.

-Tu la trataste como basura y ¿ahora simplemente vienes aquí con flores esperando que te perdone? -Preguntó molesto el chico tratando de levantarse para enfrentar a mi amigo. La mano de Serena en su brazo lo detuvo. Serena y Seiya se miraron intensamente por unos segundos y luego el se sentó resignado. Cada vez más interesante.

-Lo que yo haga con mi prometida no es de tu incumbencia mocoso -Dijo Darien despectivamente.

-Claro que lo es porque yo la... -Se quedó callado.

-¿Tu que mocoso? -Dijo Darien desafiantemente.

-¡A ver ya basta! -Gritó Serena poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada chico-. No empiezen a armar un escándalo, podría causarle problemas a Rei.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

La pelea de Serena, Seiya y Darien me estaba sacando de quicio. Me pusé nerviosa cuando vi al señor Yokishima acercarse con el semblante molesto.

-¡¿Qué es este escándalo? -Gritó molesto.

-Lo siento, señor, todo esta bien no se preocupe -Intentó calmarlo Serena. El señor Yokishima nos analizó y luego asintió-. Bien. Hino, limpia la mesa 4.

-Pe-pero es mi día libre -Dije sin entender.

-Hino, yo te di este día libre y si quiero te lo puedo quitar, ahora deja de quejarte y limpia la mesa 4 -Me dijo autoritariamente.

-Le puede decir a otra persona que lo haga -Dije señalando a los meseros que trabajaban en mi lugar el día de hoy.

-Hino ¿es que acaso quiere perder su trabajo? -Dijo con una sonrisa cínica. Este tipo era un idiota. Un cerdo idiota. Pero yo necesitaba el dinero, así que no se podía hacer nada.

-Bien -Dije resignada, dispuesta a levantarme.

-¡Espera! -Me quedé de piedra al ver a Yaten levantarse con enfado dirigiendose al señor Yokishima-. A pesar de que sean sus empleados ¿quién le da derecho de tratar así a la gente? No hay motivo para que se comporté así de grosero solo para humillarla frente a todos los demás. Usted es solo un idiota que cree tener el poder, cuando solo es el patético dueño de una cafetería que no es muy famosa. Fuera de este lugar, usted no es nadie importante, así que dejese de comportar como si fuera el rey. -Me quedé con la boca abierta, al igual que todos los presentes. Minako miraba de Yaten a mi con una cara molesta.

-Bien, mocoso, ahí afuera no seré nadie importante, pero aquí adentro soy quien manda así que ¡fuera de aquí! -Gritó furioso. Todos veían el espectáculo que estabámos dando-. Hino, estas depedida. Haber si a la próxima le sigues diciendo a tu noviecito que hable por ti. ¡Fuera todos!

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

Seguimos con la reunión en el departamento de la tal Amy. Compramos cerveza y algo de comida. Eso era definitivamente mejor que la cafetería, aunque la pelea entre el enano metrosexual y el jefe gordo cara de cerdo había sido algo digno de ver. Cuando oscureció más, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, así que salí al balcón, y ahí me enctontré con la señorita piernas largas, Makoto Kino, o al menos, creo que se apellida Kino.

-Se esta agradable aquí ¿cierto? -Dije para romper el hielo. Ella se volteó a verme y me dirgió una sonrisa educada.

-Si -Dijo nada más. Me senté a un lado de ella.

-Y dime Makoto, ¿o prefieres Mako? -Le dije coquetamente.

-Ok, no va funcionar -Me dijo mirándome entre seria y divertida.

-¿De que hablas? -Pregunté sin entender.

-Sé lo que intentas, y no me voy a ir a la cama contigo.

-No es eso lo que intento -Dije inocentemente.

-Ay, por Dios, no despegaste tu mirada pervertida de mi toda la tarde. Tuve que checar varias veces si tenía la ropa puesta porque tu mirada me hacía sentir como si estuviera desnuda. Además, Darien nos advirtió de ti antes -Maldito Darien, me las iba a pagar. Luego, mi mirada se volvió seria.

-¿Qué más dijo de mi Darien? -Se quedó callada pensando si debía decirme o no.

-Que habías perdido a tu esposa y a tu hija y que luego habías intentado suicidarte -Dijo estudiándome con la mirada.

-Vaya, Darien sin duda habla mucho -Dije intentando no mostrarme afectado-. ¿Qué te puedo decir preciosa? Estaba dolido, y decidí acabar con mi vida. Debería sentirme orgulloso. Son muchos los que toman la resolución de suicidarse pero son pocos los que verdaderamente lo intentan. ¿Ves que valiente soy?

-A mi me parece lo más egoísta y cobarde que alguien puede hacer -Me sorprendí ante sus palabras y una oleada de furia me invadió ¿Qué sabía esta niña de todas forma? Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que era sufrir.

-¿Tu que sabes? -Le dije molesto.

-Yo perdí a mis padres a los doce años y he tenido que vivir sola desde entonces. He tenido que soportar burlas y miradas de lástima. He tenido que aprender a trabajar, cocinar y a cuidar de mi misma. Y ha sido díficil. Muchas veces me dije que las cosas siempre serían así para mi. Pero cada vez que caía, me volvía a levantar. Jamás se me pasó por la mente acabar con mi vida. El suicidio es egoísmo y es cobardía. Es egoísmo porque, ¿qué hay de esas personas que se preocupan por ti, que te quieren, vas a hacerlos pasar por ese dolor? Y es cobardía porque solo una persona que no supo afrontar sus problemas y no supo lidiar con sus sentimientos tomaría el camino fácil al suicidarse. -Yo la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Por qué? Luego de la muerte de Reika y de mi intento de suicidio, todos me habían tratado con lástima diciendo siempre "pobre Andrew". Ya me tenían harto. Y de repente llegaba esta chica, que lejos de tratar de reconfortarme me decía que era un cobarde. Era tan... refrescante-. Será mejor que entremos, se esta poniendo frío aquí fuera.

La observé levantarse y entrar de nuevo al departamento. No despegué la vista de su espalda hasta que dio vuelta por el pasillo. Makoto Kino. Quería saber más de ella, más de lo que ella pensaba y sentía. Quería conocer a Makoto Kino.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

-¡Ya te dije que no Minako! -Grité por tercera vez, ya que era la tercera vez que mi amiga me preguntaba con preocupación en su voz si me gustaba Yaten Kou.

-Pues el no es así Rei. A el no suelen importarle las injusticias de las personas solo porque si. -Hasta a mi me había sorprendido lo que había hecho Yaten ahí por mi. Luego de que nos echaran de la cafetería, evite a Yaten lo que restaba de la tarde y nadie pareció querer hablar del tema, aunque Minako me mandaba de vez en cuando mirada resentidas.

-Por última vez, Minako, no me gusta Yaten Kou. Ahora dejame sola, que estoy molesta y solo quiero llegar a casa -Dije sin voltear a verla y seguí caminando. Unas calles luego, me encontré a Yaten bajandose de una moto y llendo a mi encuentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Le pregunté sorprendida.

-Te dije que te encontraría aquí -Dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Pero habíamos dicho que hasta el jueves

-Lo bueno de las casualidades, es que nunca sabes como o cuando van a pasar. -Dijo sonriendo misteriosamente-. ¿Nos vamos?

-¿En eso? -Pregunté asustada señalando su moto. Jamás me había subido en una moto antes, aunque siempre había tenido la tentación, mi abuelo las consideraba peligrosas. Claro que no había mucho daño que yo pudiera hacerme siendo más resistente que un humano promedio.

-A menos que quieras correr detrás de ella, si -Dijo riendo.

-¿Traes casco? -Dije temerosa. El río aún más.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, a Minako le encanta -¿Así que así ibamos a jugar? Sabía que al decirme que Minako lo hacía me presionaría a hacerlo a mi también. No puede ser, estaba empezando a sentir celos de mi amiga, eso no era bueno, Minako era demasiado buena para mi.

-Vamos -Le dije determinadamente. El se subió a la moto y yo hize lo mismo, sin saber de que sujetarme, tomé dos puñados de la espalda de su chaqueta.

-Así te caeras, vamos, abrazate a mi -Nerviosa, pusé mis manos alrededor de su cintura y me aferré fuertemente-. Auch, pero no tan fuerte Hino, me sacarás la comida.

Avergonzada, le quite presión a mi agarre. El rugido de la moto me ensordeció y en pocos segundos me encontraba llendo a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad. Viendo los borrones que eran los carros a mi alrededor, no pude evitar reír. Se sentía tan bien, el viento en mi cara. Yaten escuchó mi risa y el también empezo a reír. Me sentía libre.

Nos bajamos en un pequeño parque.

-¿Y que hacemos aquí? -Dije mirando alrededor, era un parque pequeño, limpio y bonito. Y lo mejor, estaba vacío.

-Tendremos un picnic -Dijo señalandome un pequeña colinita con un árbol y una pequeña mesita bajo este. En ese momento Yaten sacó una pequeña canastita que traía guardada en el maletero de su moto.

Nos sentamos bajó el árbol y Yaten sacó dos pequeños sandwiches. Estaban bastante buenos.

-Seiya los hizo -Me dijó como quien no quiere la cosa-. No soy muy bueno cocinando. Ni siquiera sandwiches. A veces les pongo poca mayonesa o me pasó con la mostaza.

-Puedes decirle a Makoto que te enseñe -Le dije sonriendo.

-Si -Susurró. Estuvimos platicando de cosas simples. Gustos en películas, series de televisión, música, y luego llegó la parte dificíl.

-Lamento que te hayan despedido por mi culpa Hino -Dijo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas planeaba renunciar, no podía seguir con una idiota como Yokishima. Buscaré trabajo en otra parte. Tal vez en el Crown estén contratando. -El mes sonrió simpáticamente, pero luego adoptó un semblante serio.

-Rei, tu sabes que me gustas -Me atraganté con el agua que estaba tomando. Me pusé a toser como loca. Yo le gustaba a Yaten Kou. Ya lo sospechaba por sus coqueteos y la invitación a salir, pero el escucharselo decir era mucho mejor-. ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Siempre que quiero acercarme a ti, te alejas o pones excusas, al final siempre consigo convencerte pero no todo el tiempo voy a estar rogandote así.

Y en ese momento toda mi felicidad se desvaneció. Minako. Habíamos sido amigas desde los catorce años. Erámos compañeras de batalla y era mi líder. Y no se merecía que le hiciera esto. Mi pasado cumpleaños, yo estaba tan destrozada por no haber recibido una llamada de mi padre, pero ella estaba ahí para mi. Me brindo su apoyo. Me dijo que siempre tenía en ella a alguien a quien recurrir. Y ahora prácticamente la estaba traicionando, saliendo con el chico que ella quería, mintiendole al decirle que el no me gustaba. No podía.

-Yaten, ella no se merece que le haga esto -El entendió de inmediato a quien me refería.

-Rei, si ella de verdad es tu amiga, querrá que seas feliz -Bueno, en eso tenía razón pero...-. Yo se que tu también quieres esto. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Yo nunca le he dado alas a Minako para que crea que somos algo más que amigos. Si, la consideró una buena amiga, pero nada más.

-Yaten, aún así no creo que... -Pero no pudé terminar la frase. Sus labios se había estampado contra los míos. Yo cerré los ojos y le devolví el beso. Lo tomé del cabello y lo atrajé más cerca. Claro que quería esto. El era el único hombre que me había llamado la atención de esta manera. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, y yo se lo concedí.

Oficialmente, acababa de apuñalar a mi mejor amiga por la espalda.

* * *

><p><strong>Uy, este si estuvo largo, bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y ya las cosas van complicandose un poco más. Lo mejor, o más schockeante más bien, esta por venir. Ayer me peleé con mi hermana, ya que se la pasá dándome ordenes sobre que hacer y que no hacer, así que molesta, llegué a un acuerdo con ella, como gente civilizada. Luego de tomarla del cuello y estrallarla contra la mesa, claro XD. Solo bromeo. No soy tan violenta. Yo le dije que la historia de los personajes principales sería como ella quisiera, si me dejaba crear a mi la de los personajes secundarios, sin su intromisión. Así que, si la historia de los personajes principales no resulta como querían, ella es la culpable XD. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.<strong>

**Made: **_Si, la historia de Andrew es un poco obscura, el esta determinado a vengarse de Zafiro, y no puedo decir que lo culpe. Ese tipo esta loco. Lo de Rei, Yaten y Mina ya empieza a complicarse, aunque Rei se llevara una gran sorpresa porque las cosas no son lo que parecen._

**jud: **_Me alegra que te guste la historia, y bueno, he estado actualizando rápido porque esta semana tengo bastante tiempo libre y puede que la otra si me encuentre bastante ocupada, aunque no estoy segura._

**Hikaru-moon: **_Que bueno que te guste, lo shockeante se viene acercando. PD Mi hermana es una maldita loca que no tiene piedad de nadie. PPD Aún así la amo XD._

**Díganme que les pareció y nos vemos a la próxima.**


	6. Convenciendose

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p>Convenciéndose<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

-No puedes Andrew, es una de las mejores amigas de mi prometida -Reclamaba Darien luego de que me había prometido a mi mismo que me acostaría con Makoto Kino costara lo que costara-. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente elegir una chica al azar como siempre haces? ¿Qué tiene Makoto de especial?

-Ella se da a desear -Dije recordando sus bien formadas piernas-. Además, me gusta que se haga del rogar. Yo se que caera Darien. Solo mírame.

-Cómo tu digas. -Dijo mi amigo suspirando.

-¿Y que pasó con Serena, pudiste arreglar las cosas? -Darien suspiró y yo me fijé en las ojeras que traía. Eso era una mala señal.

-Bueno, ella dice que ya no esta molesta pero aún me sigue tratando como si lo estuviera

-Así son las mujeres amigo, cuando ellas dicen "si" significa "no" y viceversa -Dije palmeandole la espalda.

-¿Así te pasaba a ti? -Preguntó Darien, que al ver mi mirada de amargura se dio cuenta del error que había cometido-. Lo siento Andrew, no pensé...

-No, esta bien -Dije. Después de todo, si que me pasaba. Después de la pérdida de nuestra hija, Reika me dijo que todo estaba bien, pero no lo estaba. Estaban tan mal que terminó suicidandose. Tal vez era mi culpa. Si tan solo yo me hubiera dado cuenta de que había algo mal en ella. ¿Por qué no me fijé, por qué la descuide tanto? Debí haberme dado cuenta. Debí de haberlo evitado. Debí de...

Me di cuenta que tenía las manos cerradas en puños, tan fuertemente apretados que sentía como mis uñas me lastimaban y eso que no eran tan largas. La lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Lágrimas de dolor, de tristeza, de coraje. Quería golpear algo. Lo que sea.

-Darien, será mejor que te vayas -Le dije con la voz quebrada pero firme.

-Andrew... -Vi como su mano se dirigía a mi hombro.

-¡Que te vayas! -Le grité con furia. Darien se quedó mirándome en silencio por unos momentos, luego suspiró y salió del departamento. En cuanto hubo salido, golpeé contra la mesa lo más fuerte que pude. No podiendo más con mi dolor, me levanté y abrí uno de los cajones. Encontré un cuhillo afilado y grande. Lo coloqué sobre mi brazo, justo por donde pasaba mi vena, cerré los ojos y lo hundí...

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

-Rei, no puedes estarme evitando así. ¡Rei! -Yaten seguía siguiendome pasando a través de la multitud caminando por la acera, mientras yo aceleraba el paso-. Rei ¿por qué tienes que complicar tanto las cosas?

-¡Es mi mejor amiga Yaten! -Grité enfrentandolo-. No puedo hacerle esto.

-¿¡Entonces así va a a ser! Digo, primero tuvimos un maravilloso picnic, te besé y tu me correspondiste, ¿y al día siguiente simplemente me evitas? -Me dijo a modo de reclamó.

-No estaba pensando cuando te besé Yaten. Solo actué por impulso. Pero no significo nada

-Por Dios, Rei tu sabes que quieres estar conmigo, no te hagas esto, no por Minako. No es mi culpa que ella se haya fijado en mi. ¿No puedo estar contigo porque Minako se fijó en mi incluso aunque yo no quería eso? No me parece justo. ¿Por qué yo he de salir perjudicado por eso? -Dijo molesto.

-Yo no quiero que ella salga lastimada Yaten. Ha hecho tanto por mi.

-¡El que tu no estes conmigo no me va a hacer estar con Minako, que no lo entiendes! -Ahora si se veía realmente exasperado. Me sentí mal por Minako. ¿Por qué Yaten no podía darle aunque fuera solo una oportunidad? Aunque yo sabía que en el fondo, yo no quería eso. Sabía que si Yaten y Minako estaban juntos, yo podría fingir que estaba bien con eso. Pero no lo estaría, y empezaría a evitarlos, luego, tarde o temprano Minako empezaría a sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre porque me comportaba así, y al final terminaría descubriendo la verdad. Y me dejaría de hablar, me bloquearía en el Facebook o dejaría de seguirme en Twitter, yo que se. Pero lo que menos quería era ver en sus ojos y ver la mirada de decepción y traición en ellos. Eso me destrozaría-. Solo una oportunidad Rei. Puede que seamos verdaderamente felices y de verdad nos terminemos enamorando el uno del otro, si las cosas no funcionan, te aseguró que dejaré de molestarte.

-Si las cosas no funcionaran de todas formas habría perdido la amistad de Minako en vano

-Pero, ¿y si funcionaran? Digo, no tendrías a Minako, pero me tendrías a mi. ¿Qué acaso no vale la pena arriesgarse? Tu no eres la única que valora la amistad de Minako, pero yo estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo, ¿lo estas tu? -Me quedé mirando a sus ojos encantada, todo esto era muy dificíl, ¿acaso podría complicarse algo más?

-Lo siento Yaten -Fue lo único que pude decir y volví a perderme entra la multitud. Volteé la mirada una vez, y vi que el chico seguía ahía parado, siguiendome con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Iba llegando al templo cuando escuche a Minako y Makoto platicar. Me escondí rápidamente entre los arbustos que rodeaban el templo. Apenas podía distinguirlas entre las espesas hojas, pero aún así escuchaba claramente lo que decían.<p>

-No puedes guardartelo más para ti misma. Tienes que decirle Minako -Escuchaba a Makoto hablar.

-No se que hacer. Estoy desesperada Mako. Nunca me hará caso, nunca me mirará de manera diferente. Esto es tan dificíl. El amor no correspondido duele. Y ni siquiera me dirá quien le gusta. Pero sé que hay alguien -Escuché una quejido por parte de Minako. Otra vez la culpa. Prácticamente le había quitado a Minako cualquier oportunidad que tenía con Yaten. Definitivamente era una basura de persona. No me gustaba ver a Minako sufrir. Podría decir que hasta con ella me afectaba más que con las otras, ya que Minako siempre trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien para no preocupar a los demás.

-Nunca sabrás hasta que no le digas Mina -Dijo Makoto con voz queda. En ese momento, me dio un calambre en el pie. Era soportable pero fue tan sorpresivo que no pude evitar dar un brinco y caer. El ruido de las rama rosandose fue escuchado por las otras dos.

-¿Quién esta ahí? -Preguntó Minako con preocupación en la voz. Me levanté rápidamente y salí de entre los arbustos.

-¡Soy yo! -Salí aparentando que acababa de llegar.

-Rei, no te vimos llegar -Dijo Minako analizandome cuidadosamente, como intentando buscar signos de si había estado escuchando. Luego de un momento pareció convencerse de que verdaderamente acababa de llegar y me sonrió-. Estas bastante sucia. Eso es raro en ti.

Demonios, debí haberme ensuciado al caer.

-Si, hoy me caí en la escuela -Minako río-. ¿Qué hacen aquí chicas?

-Oh si Rei, vine por mi libro de ciencias, lo olvidé aquí el otro día -Dijo Minako.

-Oh, bueno, ¿recuerdas donde lo dejaste? -Minako asintió y luego empezó a subir las escaleras del templo corriendo. Resoplé. Minako nunca respetaba nada, ya ni siquiera tocaba cuando llegaba al templo, era como si fuera su casa. Me apresuré a seguirla antes de que destrozara algo, pero antes de poner un pie en el primer escalon, el comentario de Makoto me detuvo.

-¿Te gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas Rei? -Dijo Makoto seriamente. Yo la miré fijamente, como desafiandola a que dijera algo. No tenía sentido negarlo. Luego me sonrió-. Tranquila, no le diré nada. ¿Cuánto escuchaste de todas formas?

-Lo suficiente -Susurré y me apresuré a subir.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaten POV<strong>

¿Por qué Rei Hino tenía que ser tan dificíl? ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres de todas formas? Un día antes nos habíamos estado besando bajo un árbol, y ahora, simplemente actuaba como si nada hubier pasado. Me ignoraba y me decía que la dejara en paz. De verdad esto estaba empezando a enfurecerme. ¿Qué se creeía que yo le iba a estar rogando toda la vida hasta que me dijera que si? No señor. Tenía mi orgullo. Por una parte, este me decía que lo dejara ir, que no valía la pena rogarle a esa chica. Pero ptra parte de mi orgullo me decía que si ella realmente me gustaba, luchará. Yaten Kou no era de los que se daba por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Ey, Yaten, has estado bastante distraído -Me dijo Seiya, que se encontraba en la cocina comiendo parado.

-Mmmmm -Fue toda mi respuesta.

-¿Es por Rei? -Empezé a toser en respuesta. ¿Quién le había dicho? ¿Qué acaso Rei había dicho algo? No, eso no podía ser posible, ella no se arriesgaría a que Minako llegará enterarse de lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Aunque no sabía exactamente que era lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-Porque no soy idiota Yaten. He estado mirándolos, a ustedes y a las miraditas de complicidad que se mandan- Estúpido Seiya. Siempre metiendose en cosas que no le importan-. Y bien, ¿qué sucede entre tu y Rei?

-Es... complicado -Dije evadiendo la pregunta.

-La verdad, yo creí que terminarías con Minako, por eso estoy un poco sorprendido -Dijo suspirando. Sabía que a Seiya le agradaba Rei, pero el adoraba a Minako. Eran muy buenos amigos. Bueno, después de todo tenían personalidades bastantes parecidas. Ambos eran coquetos, atractivos, y les gustaban las fiestas. Demonios, ¿por qué Mina no se fijó en Seiya en vez de en mi? Seiya y Minako eran tan idiotas. Ahí estaba Minako impidiendome estar con Rei porque ella estaba traumada conmigo. Y Seiya estaba obsesionado con una mujer comprometida. No es que a mi me desagradara Minako, de hecho me gustaba tenerla cerca, aunque no se muy bien hasta que grado, ya que ella parece querer estar MUY cerca.

-Bueno, parece que tu y ella tienen otra cosa en común. Ambos se enamoran de personas que nunca los van a corresponder -La mirada de Seiya se ensombreció, y yo me sentí culpable. Pero, después de todo, no le estaba diciendo más que la verdad.

-Jódete Yaten -Me dijo con ira. Agarró el sandwich que estaba comiendo y dio un portazo al entrar a su habitación. Yo suspiré. Me gustaba Rei, pero no estaba enamorado, al menos, no todavía. Y viendo a Seiya y Minako no me daban nada de ganas de estarlo. Pero también sabía que Hino y yo habíamos llegado a un punto en que no había marcha atrás. No me daría por vencido. La convencería de que fuera mi novia. Eso tan seguro como que me llamo Yaten Kou.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

Otro mensaje de Darien. Suspiré. Ya me estaba cansando. De verdad no sabía cuanto más podría soportar antes de explotar. Me sentí triste y sola. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Yo tenía un futuro que cumplir. Por Rini, por las chicas. Las chicas. Ellas se volverían locas si supieran que estaba dudando de mi obligación. Cerré los ojos y me imaginé un futuro donde Seiya y yo pudierámos ser felices. Pero eso solo era un espejismo. Una ilusión de lo que deseaba mi alma.

Recuerdó el día en que Seiya me dijo que el podría tomar el lugar de Darien en mi vida. Ahí, en ese momento, estuve a punto de decirle que si. Pero ahí no hubiera sido sincera. Todavía tenía sentimientos por Darien en ese entonces. Y si le hubiera dicho que si a Seiya, hubiera sido por egoísmo simplemente, ya que en esos momentos me sentía tan sola. Y la verdad, es que Seiya nunca había podido estar en el lugar de Darien. El era mucho más que eso. Mi amor por el era mucho más grande de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. No creo ni siquiera que Serenity y Endymion se hayan sentido de esta manera. Seiya me llenaba en todos los aspectos. Era tan protector como un hermano, tan confiable como una amigo y era tan increíble que me había enamorado de el. Con locura, con pasión, incondicionalmente, con todo lo que tenía. Pero era imposible. Jamás podría estar con Seiya. Y aún así lo quería a mi lado. Sin duda alguna era la persona más egoísta. Todos solían ponerme sobre un pedestal, pero con respecto a Seiya, era un monstruo. Los necesitaba tanto a mi lado, que lo retenía, sin permitirle seguir con su vida, incluso aunque yo no pudiera ofrecerle lo que el quería. Mi amistad era todo lo que podía ofrecerle. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba el, siempre a mi lado, siempre dispuesto a brindarme su apoyo. Las cosas no podían seguir así. El no se lo merecía, el merecía ser feliz, encontrar a alguien que correspondiera sus sentimientos y que pudiera brindarle todo lo que el merecía. Que pudiera darle una familia, y que pudiera hacerlo feliz.

En ese momento sonó mi celular y entró una llamada de Seiya. Dudé, viendo la pantalla del pequeño aparato por un rato, hasta que aplasté el botón de "Ignorar". Suspiré y dejé a el celular a un lado mio mientras me recostaba en la cama. Las cosas no seguirían así. Yo no lo permitiría. Seiya sería feliz con una mujer que lo mereciera y yo cumpliría con mi destino. Así tenían que ser las cosas. Decidida, tomé mi telefono y marqué el número de Darien.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

-Hola. Sé que hace tiempo no vengo a verte. Pero te traje tus flores favoritas. ¿Recuerdas? Siempre te llegaba a casa con un ramo de rosas. -Coloqué el ramo sobre la lápida. En letras pequeñas se leía "Reika Furuhata" abajo de esto "Entre las miserias de nuestra vida en la Tierra, el suicidio constituye el más preciado don que Dios a concedido al hombre". Resoplé ante esto. Yo estaba tan dolido por lo que había sucedido, que ni siquiera hice los arreglos para el entierro de Reika. ¿Quién demonios había puesto eso en su lápida? Era una de las mayores estupideces que había escuchado. Fijé mi vista en mis muñecas, viendo las marcas que el cuchillo había dejado apenas esa mañana. No iba a matarme. Yo prometí que me vengaría de Zafiro y eso es lo que haría. Pero al menos esas heridas me ayudaban. Eran un recordatorio. Un recordatorio de que ya no podría seguir con ese dolor por más tiempo, por lo que tendría que apresurárme en mi misión. Ya venía haciendo esto desde hace una semana. Me cortaba. Me sentía tan vacío por dentro que solo necesitaba sentir algo, aunque fuera dolor físico. Estaba empezando a sopesar seriamente que tal vez si necesitaba un tipo de ayuda psicológica.

-Yo también te extraño ¿Por qué lo hiciste Reika? -Dije, no pudiendo aguantar el sollozo que tenía en la garganta. Lágrimas ardientes empezaron a resbalar por mis ojos-. Teníamos todavía una vida por delante. Podíamos haber tenido una familia ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Mi puño empezó a golpear la grava hasta que este empezó a sangrar.

-Me siento tan solo, tan vacío. Cuando te fuiste, solo dejaste frío Reika. Hubieramos podido ser felices. Hubiera tomado tiempo, pero lo hubieramos podido lograr. -Sentía tanto coraje, pero no se comparaba con el dolor-. Te amo Reika, pero también te odio. ¿Cómo pudiste? Me dejaste solo y sin motivos para vivir. Pero te juro Reika, por el amor que alguna vez te tuve y que te sigo teniendo, que encontraré a ese maldito infeliz y le haré pagar todo lo que nos hizo sufrir. Lo haré por ti, por nuestra hija, y por mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Tal vez debería dejar de evitarlo. Dios sabía que lo que más quería era aventarme y besarlo otra vez. Un toquido en mi ventana me sacó de mis cavilaciones. La abrí confundida y entonces vi a Yaten parado fuera de ella. Estaba empapado, ya que estaba lloviendo.

-Yaten, ¿qué haces ahí? Vas a coger un resfriado. -Le dije consternada y preocupada.

-Entonces te sugiero que me dejes entrar. -Me quedé ahí mirandolo por unos momentos y lugo, aún dudando un poco, me hize a un lado para que el pudiera pasar. Entró por la ventana, mojando el piso al entrar-. Bien. Hablemos.

-Ya te dije que no hay nada que tenga que hablar contigo Kou. -Le dije molesta.

-Oh ¿así que soy Kou otra vez? -Dijo ofendido. Suspiré cansada.

-¿Qué quieres Yaten? -No podía seguir más con esto.

-Tu sabes lo que quiero Hino -Dijo, haciendo enfásis en mi apellido. Resoplé-. Tu me gustas, y yo sé que yo te gusto. Tal vez si dejaras de complicar tanto las cosas todo sería más sencillo. Mira, sé que no quieres lastimar a Minako, pero haciendo esto te lastimas a ti y me lastimas a mi. Puede que incluso estes exagerando las cosas y Mina nos diga que esta feliz por nosotros. Tal vez le tomé tiempo, pero estoy seguro que lo superará. Eres su mejor amiga Rei, ella quiere que tu seas feliz.

-No quiero herirla Yaten -Dije en un susurro tan bajo que hasta dude si me había oído. Pero si lo hizo, y me rodeó con sus brazos, así mojado como estaba, y yo lo aferré a mi. Dios, todo era tan dificíl.

-Solo danos una oportunidad. Te juro que haré que valga la pena -Susurró contra mi oreja, lo que mandó un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Luego sentí su aliento recorrer mi mejilla, la que besó. Lego se detuvo en mis labios. Lo sentía tan cerca-. Solo di que si.

Lo quería. No estaba enamorada, pero hasta cierto punto, tenía un cariño especial por el. Quería que Yaten Kou fuera mio, y de nadie más. Pusé nuestros rostros un poco más cerca.

-...Si -Susurré, y lo siguiente que sentí fue la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos. Solté un pequeño quejido ante la placentera sensación. El me tomó de la cintura para atraerme más cerca, y yo pasé mis brazo detrás de su cuello. Su lengua encontró su camino dentro de mi boca. Tantas sensaciones. Tanto por descubrir. Quería más. Quería más de el. Me apreté contra el con deseo y ambos soltamos un gemido de placer.

-Rei, ¿estas ahí? -Me separé inmediatamente de el. Mi abuelo. Había olvidado por completo que no estabamos solos.

-Tienes que irte -Le susurré rápidamente a Yaten-. ¡Aquí estoy abuelo!

-Espera -Se detuvo Yaten-. Sobre lo que hablamos...

-Yo quiero estar contigo Yaten, pero no se como lidiar con decírselo a las otras...

-Mañana habrá reunión en el Crown, allí lo haremos.

-Si, claro... espera ¡Mañana! -Grité entrando en pánico.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo... Lo haremos juntos -Me dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser mañana? ¿No podemos esperar un poco más? -El negó con la cabeza.

-Yo quiero decirle al mundo que eres mía. Sobre todo a ese chico... Nicolas -Sonreí al darme cuenta que Yaten estaba celoso-. No va a ser tan malo, lo prometo. Lo que sea que pase; lo afrontaremos juntos.

Le sonreí. Yaten Kou estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-¡Rei! -Volvió a gritar mi abuelo.

-Tienes que irte -Dije prácticamente empujandolo por la ventana.

-Adiós, novia -Dijo antes de salir. Se agachó y me dio un pequeño beso. No pude evitar sonreír ante ese gesto.

* * *

><p><strong>Seiya POV<strong>

Había estado marcándole a bombón todo el día, pero ella no contestaba. Estaba empezando a preocuparme. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Probablemente no. Probablemente solo estaba exagerando, como siempre que se trataba de ella. Es que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Si algo le llegaba a pasar, no se que sería de mi. Sin ponerme a pensar mucho, tomé mi saco y me dirijí a su casa. Manejé increíblemente rápido. Sabía que estaba exagerando las cosas. Pero no solo era la preocupación por saber si estaba bien, también era el deseo de verla. A pesar de que nos habíamos visto ayer, no podía evitar que mi corazón latiera rápidamente al saber que le vería en pocos minutos. Era una reacción se mi cuerpo. Toqué la puerta repetidas veces esperando que alguien abriera.

-Ah, hola Seiya

-Señora Tsukino, un placer verla -Dije educadamente.

-Por favor, llamamé Ikuko -La madre de Serena era increíblemente amable y parecía apreciarme. De hecho, varias veces me había dicho que yo sería el yerno perfecto. Yerno perfecto, suegra perfecta y novia perfecta. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser así de sencillas?

-Gracias, Ikuko ¿De casualidad no estará su hija por aquí? -Pregunté asomandome un poco dentro de la casa pero encontrando el lugar vacío.

-Ella fue a cenar con Darien ¿qué no te lo dijo? -Sentí como mi mundo se venía abajo. Ese idiota. Y Serena tonta. Hace unos días se había estado quejando de que ese tipo la había tratado como una niña chiquita y la había dejado sola, y había corrido hacia sus brazos de nuevo. Apreté los puños, diciéndome que no debí albergar tontas esperanzas. Las cosas no iban a cambiar. Cuando la escuela terminará, ella se casaría con Darien y gobernarían su reino. Apreté los puños con rabia. Una rabia contenida tan horrible-. Seiya, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, señora, gracias, ah, no le diga que estuve aquí -Me despedí amablemente y caminé hacia mi auto. Ya dentro, golpeé mis puños contra el volante.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Estabamos en el Crown. Yaten y yo estabámos sentados uno al lado del otro pero poniendo mucho cuidado en no tocarnos. Teníamos que decirles a nuestros amigos de nuestra relación. Pero no sabía por donde empezar. Y menos con el ambiente que había en nuestro pequeño grupo. Seiya se veía tenso y molesto, como si no quisiera estar ahí. Serena estaba en el extremo opuesto, viendolo con tristeza. Al lado de esta, se encontraba a Darien, sin advertir el intercambio de miradas entre su prometida y el cantante de cabello negro. Makoto estaba sentada incomóda mientras que el tal Andrew ese que estaba sentado a un lado de ella, no apartaba su mirada lasciva de sus pechos. Minako estaba ocupada con su celular y Taiki y Amy tenían una extraña conversación sobre móleculas subátomicas o algo así...

-Hay algo que queremos decirles -Empezó Yaten de repente. Yo lo miré com pánico y lo tomé del brazo queriendo que se detuviera. El me miró seriamente y suspiró enojado.

-¿Tú y quienes? -Preguntó Minako curiosa.

-Lo que pasa es que... -Empezé yo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¡Deja de mirarme así! -Exclamó súbitamente Seiya dirijiendo una mirada de furia a Darien.

-¿Así como? -Dijo este divertido.

-¡Tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando!

-¡Seiya tranquílizate! -Dijo Serena tratando de tranquilizar al chico.

-¡Tu no me digas nada! -Le gritó Seiya molesto.

-¡Te prohibio que le hables así mocoso! -Darien se levantó molesto.

-Oigan -Yaten alzó la voz, queriendo atraer la atención de todos. Cuando todos voltearon a verlo continuó:-. Lo que queremos decir es que...

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano? -Interrumpió Darien, fijando sus ojos en las manos e Andrew. Tenía varias cortadas en esta y parecían que eran recientes-. ¿Qué hiciste Andrew?

-Yo... -Empezó a titubear el chico.

-¡A ver escuchen! -Gritó Yaten perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Rei y yo estamos saliendo!

...

...

...

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirandonos asombrados. La mandíbula de Makoto se veía desencajada, Seiya no parecía tan sorprendido, Andrew Y Darien parecían indiferentes mientras se seguían retando con la mirada. Serena nos miro con los ojos muy abiertos. Y Minako... ella parecía estar a punto de llorar en ese mismo momento. Se levantó mientras me dirigía una mirada sumamente dolida.

-Los felicito -Dijo con veneno en su voz antes de salir del lugar.

Sentí a Yaten tomar mi mano y murmurarme al oído "juntos en esto". De alguna forma eso me reconfortó, pero no mucho. Aún así me sentía como una traidora.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas, como ven, la relación de Rei y Yaten ya empezó a evolucionar más y ya se lo dijeron a los demás, por lo que ya son oficialmente una pareja. Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas y los problemas apenas empiezan.<strong>

**Sailor rose kuo: **_Que bueno que te pareciera interesante, yo también amo a Seiya y el pobre ahorita esta sufriendo mucho. Esperemos que las cosas mejoren para el._

**Hikaru moon: **_Si, la verdad es que a mi no me gusta mucho Rei con Yaten tampoco, de hecho yo la prefiero con Darien. Y pues Andrew ahorita esta en un lugar muy obscuro, esperemos no se deje llevar._

**Chicas y chicos nos vemos a la próxima dejen sus reviews diciendo que les pareció el capítulo.**


	7. WTF

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p>WTF<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Era viernes. Y Yaten y yo iríamos a un restaurant. ¿Era normal sentirse tan nerviosa por ese hecho? Supongo que sí. Y a pesar de tener mónotones de ropa, no encontraba nada adecuado para la ocasión. Deseé que mi madre estuviera aquí. Era en estos momentos cuando más se necesitaba a una madre. Revolví nerviosa entre la ropa esperando hallar algo, lo que sea. Pero al final decidí darme por vencida y me senté con frustración en la cama.

-¡Aggh! -Maldecí.

-¿Rei, esta todo bien? -Mi abuelo abrió la puerta de mi habitación para cerciorarse que yo no había muerto o vomitado. Rodeé los ojos.

-Si abuelo solo no creo que puedas ser de alguna ayuda en esto -Dije señalando con la mano los móntones de ropa regados por todo el cuarto. El miró el desorden sorprendido, ya que yo siempre solía tener mis cosas en perfecto estado.

-Siempre puedes probarme -Sonreí ante las ganas de ayudar de mi abuelo. No creía que me fuera de ayuda, pero apreciaba el esfuerzo.

-Es solo que... no sé que usar -Dije desesperada. Mi abuelo me miró silenciosamente unos momentos y luego lo oí suspirar.

-¿Es caro y elegante? -Preguntó con resignación.

-¿Qué? -Le pregunté sin comprender.

-El lugar a donde van tu novio y tu -Aclaró.

-Algo así -Dije. Yo no quería ir a un lugar caro, me conformaba con ver una pelicula y acurrucarnos juntos en el sofá, pero Yaten había insistido y había asegurado que el lugar me iba a encantar. Al final no pude decir que no ante su mirada de súplica y había aceptado.

-Sigueme -Dijo mi abuelo mientras salía del cuarto. Yo lo miré confundida pero obedecí rápidamente. Entramos a uno de los cuartos de invitados que nadie usaba. Mi abuelo se dirigió al closet y sacó algunas cajas. Yo miraba todo en silencio.

-¿Dónde lo puse? Debería estar aquí... -Dijo mientras seguía buscando entre las cajas del armario. Luego de unos momentos de más búsqueda fallida dio un grito de victoria-. ¡Aquí esta!

Sacó una pequeña caja blanca que estaba cubierta de polvo. Mi abuelo sopló sobre ella para eliminar el polvo. En consecuencia, este vino a parar sobre mi. Tosí un par de veces y cuando abrí mis ojos mi abuelo me extendía la caja con una sonrisa. La tomé y la miré cuidadosamente. Luego miré a mi abuelo buscando su aprobación para abrirla.

-Adelante -Tomé la tapa entre mis manos y la levante. Adentró estaba el más hermoso vestido rojo que jamás haya visto. Era perfecto para mi cita con Yaten.

-Wow -Fue todo lo que pude murmurar-. Abuelo, ¿de dondé sacaste esto?

-Era de tu madre -Dijo con nostalgia. Mi madre había llevado esto. Tal vez incluso también lo había usado para su primera cita como la mía. Bueno, no exactamente primera cita, pero si primera cita en un lugar costoso.

-Es precioso -Dije encantada. Me paré frente al espejo que había en la habitación y puse el vestido frente a mi cuerpo, haciendome una idea de como se me vería. Empezé a dar vueltas riendo encantada.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con ese chico? -Hizo una pausa tratando de recordar su nombre-. ¿Yaten?

-Oh, bien, van de maravilla -Dije sonriendole-. Apenas llevamos dos días abuelo, tranquílizate, pero las cosas pintan bien.

-¿Y que tal tus amigas? -Suspiré. Mi abuelo también sabía sobre el enamoramiento que tenía Minako de Yaten. Habían pasado dos días desde que les había dicho a las chicas, bueno, Yaten les había dicho, que estabámos saliendo. No había sabido nada de Minako desde entonces. Esperaba que ella me viniera a buscar y se pusiera a gritarme enfurecida, pero para mis sorpresa eso no había pasado. Aún. Tal vez solo se dedicaría a dirigirme la ley del hielo por lo que le quedaba de vida, que era mucho dada nuestra identidad como Sailors. Serena nos había dicho a Yaten y a mi que estaba feliz por nosotros. Amy, Taiki y Seiya nos había felicitado al igual que Darien y Andrew. Makoto también nos felicitó, pero se notaba algo rara, como si no estuviera completamente cómoda con el hecho de que yo saliera con Yaten.

-Ellas estan bien -Fue toda mi respuesta.

-¿Minako? -Preguntó mi abuelo suspicazmente. Mi abuelo adoraba a la rubia loca que tenía por mejor amiga. Al igual que yo. Y la extrañaba. Esperaba que algun día pudiera perdonarme.

-Ella esta bien -Mi abuelo me analizó cuidadosamente.

-Como digas -Dio por toda respuesta, a punto de salir por la puerta-. Ah, Rei, no olvides el toque de queda. Sé que eres una jovencita responsable, pero no confío en las hormonas adolescentes.

-Lo que tu digas abuelo -Dije sonriendo.

* * *

><p><span>2 horas más tarde<span>

Estaba lista. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que las citas pudieran poner tan nerviosa a una persona? Me había puesto el vestido de mi madre, y sonreí al darme cuenta lo bien que me quedaba. Me pusé un poco de maquillaje, dudé entre recogerme el cabello en un peinado elegante o dejarmelo suelto. Opté por los segundo. Estaba ordenando el desastre de ropa que deje en mi cuarto cuando unos leves toquidos en la puerta me sacaron de mi tarea. Todavía faltaba media hora para que Yaten llegara. Me dirijí a abrir.

-Makoto, ¿qué haces aquí? -Pregunté sorprendida mientras me hacía a un lado dejando pasar a mi amiga.

-¿Vas a algún lado? -Dijo estudiando mi vestuario.

-Yaten y yo tenemos una especie de cita -Expliqué. Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Solo venía a recoguer los materiales para mi clase de cerámica, los deje por aquí en alguna parte.

-Oh, si, dejame y los traigo -Me dirigí a mi habitación por los materiales de Makoto y se los entregué.

-Makoto -Ella volteó a verme con curiosidad-. ¿Esta todo bien?

-¿De que hablas? -Preguntó confundida.

-Me refiero a que... ¿tú no tienes problemas con que yo esté saliendo con Yaten cierto? -Le pregunté temerosa. No quería a otra de mis amigas odiandome. Para mi sorpresa, ella rió.

-Yo no tengo ningun problema con que estes saliendo con Yaten, Rei

-¿Esto es sobre Minako cierto? -Pregunté comprendiendo al escuchar el enfásis que pusó Makoto en la palabra "yo"

-Algo así -Dijo con una mueca.

-Mi intención nunca fue lastimarla Makoto -Le dije sinceramente, aunque yo sabía que esto era algo que debería estarle diciendo a Minako, no a Makoto, pero simplemente era muy cobarde como para ir a buscarla.

-Lo se Rei, y no te estoy culpando, ni digo que tu hayas hecho algo malo. Es solo que las cosas han sido tan díficiles para Minako, más de lo que te imaginas. No me gustaría verla sufrir más. Si solo tu supieras lo que yo sé, Rei

Eso me confundió. Yo creí que Minako me contaba todo. Después de todo erámos mejores amigas ¿no? Las mejores amigas se cuentan todo. Aunque, claro, yo nunca le había contado lo que sentía por Yaten ni lo que tenía con el. Y obviamente las mejores amigas no se meten con el chico de sus amigas. Suspiré al darme cuenta que tal vez mi amistad con Minako había estado arruinada tal vez incluso antes de todo lo que pasó con Yaten. Si eso era cierto, mi esperanza de que las dos pudieramos arreglar las cosas era solo una absurda ilusión.

-Yo... -En ese momento otros leves toquidos en la puerta me distrajeron de mi conversación con Makoto-. Ese debe ser Yaten. Lo siento, debo irme.

Mi amiga asintió y yo salí presurosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Seiya POV<strong>

Estaba sentado solo tomando café y leyendo un periódico. La cafetería estaba vacía, lo que me hacía sentir más cómodo. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero aún así necesitaba algo para distraerme. Por eso tomé el preiódico, que me di cuenta, era la tercera vez que leía al derecho y al revés. Suspiré. Claramente no estaba funcionando.

-Si, el aumento de los impuestos no solo lo enfurece a usted -Me voltée sorprendido y encontré a una chica bastante linda mirando sobre mi hombro el artículo del periódico. Sonreí. Debió haberme visto molesto y pensar que era por eso.

-Si, el gobierno ya no sabe que hacer para sacarnos dinero -Dije siguiendo su plática.

-¿Tú eres Seiya Kou cierto? -Asentí educadamente. Solo esperaba que no fuera de esas fans locas que se te hechan encima. Sonreí un poco más al recordar que una de mis mejores amigas a las que adoraba era de ese tipo de fans-. ¡Mi hermanita te adora!

Si claro, su hermanita, obviamente no quería parecer una fan loca para hacerse le más interesante. De todas formas le sonreí, aunque me molestaba un poco el hecho de que pretendiera ser una cosa que no es. O tal vez me estaba pasando de egocentrico y en realidad así eso como la chica era. Ay. Estaba molesto y solía ser bastante irritante cuando estaba molesto. Aún así hacia como que todo estaba bien. ¿Quién era el que pretendía ahora?

-¿Me darías tu autografo? -Pregunto tímidamente.

-Si claro, con mucho gusto -Yo siempre decía que el que estar molesto no justificaba el comportarte de forma gorsera, por lo que asentí y le di mi mejor sonrisa falsa. Demonios, ¿qué clase de psicopata tiene una mejor sonrisa falsa?

-Muchas gracias -Exclamó emocionada. Luego me analizó cuidadosamente-. Eres mucho más lindo de lo que había imaginado, ya veo porque traes locas a tantas chicas.

-Pues muchas gracias -Le sonreí amablemente, aunque yo solo quería que se fuera y me dejara seguir sufriendo en silencio.

- Te ves un poco decaído, ¿que te parece si te invito a otro café y nos sentamos a platicar un rato -La miré fijamente, era una chica bonita y agradable, ¿por qué no tomar un café con ella? Tendría que superar lo de Serena en algun momento, no podía quedarme estancado en lo mismo para siempre ¿cierto? Después de todo, chicas como Serena debe haber muchas en el mundo ¿cierto? ¿Cierto? No, no había nadie como ella. Ella era única. Su luz era única. Su calidez era única. Mi amor por ella era único.

-Lo siento, pero ya tengo que irme -Finalmente dije. Al parecer no podría superar a Serena en este corto tiempo. Pero tal vez, con el paso de los años, cuando ella ya tuviera a su familia y a su reino, yo estaría viviendo mi vida en otra parte, enamorado de otra mujer, y sin sentir tanta necesidad de Serena. Algun día podría superarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto POV<strong>

Iba caminando regreso a mi departamento luego de haber recogido mis materiales en la casa de Rei. Ya estaba bastante oscuro y a pesar de que sabía que yo podría con cualquiera que quisiera hacerme daño, no podía evitar sentirme inquieta. Vi venir a los lejos las luces de un auto negro, por lo que aceleré el paso. El auto negro de paró a un lado mío y yo lo intenté ignorar manteniendo mi vista al frente. La ventanilla del asiento del conductor bajó, y yo miré de reojo intentando reconocer las facciones del extraño, pero estaba tan oscuro que tampoco se podía ver dentro del carro.

-Dime preciosa, ¿qué hace una chica tan linda como tu en un lugar como este? -Dijo una voz ronca pero sorprendentemente familiar.

-... ¿Andrew? -Dije después de unos segundos de divagar entre los rostros masculinos que conocía, hasta dar con el chico que había conocido hace algunos días atrás-. Me asustaste.

El alivio se notaba en mi voz, aunque luego me dije a mi misma que no debía sentirme tan tranquila con ese hombre. Después de todo, desde que lo había conocido, lo único que hacia era desnudarme con la vista. Pero, a pesar, de eso, no me parecía un mal chico, solo algo atormentado después de una pérdida tan grande como la eran su esposa y su hija. El chico prendió la luz que había dentro de su carro y me sonrió encantado.

-Me reconociste. Ya sabía que habías quedado tan encantada conmigo que no habías podido olvidar un solo detalle -Dijo en tono engreído. Yo resoplé-. ¿Qué me dices si te doy un aventón? No es bueno que una chica con tu apariencia ande caminando sola por lugares tan sombríos.

-No gracias, yo se cuidarme sola -Le dije. Su expresión coqueta cambió por una de seriedad. Era la primera vez que me miraba sin descaro.

-Vamos Makoto, lo digo en serio, tu no sabes que vas a encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina.

-No creo que todos los chicos sean como tu Andrew -El hizo una mueca y yo sonreí triunfal.

-Tu sabes que yo solo juego contigo, no digo que no me encantaría revolcarme contigo porque estaría mintiendo -Resoplé-. Pero yo no haría nada que tu no quieras Makoto.

Lo miré fijamente unos momentos hasta que, resignada, subí a su auto. El sonrió victoriosamente.

-¡Genial! No te preocupes, yo traje los condones -Lo golpeé ligeramente en el hombro ante su broma de mal gusto, el rió y no pude evitar contagiarme de su risa-. Y dime, ¿que hacías en este lugar tan peligroso a tan tardes horas de la noche?

-Vine por unas cosas que se me habían olvidado en casa de Rei -Comenté haciendo una mueca al recordadr la conversación con mi amiga. De verdad, a veces Rei puede ser tan densa.

-Oh, vaya, debiste decirle a tu novio que viniera a recogerte, no es bueno andar sin protección por aquí -Sonreí ante su táctica por averigüar si tenía pareja.

-No tengo novio

-Oh vaya -Comentó sorprendido-. Bueno, pero estoy seguro que es porque no quieres, ya que es obvio que te llueven un montón de pretendientes. Digo, ¡solo mírate!

Sonreí complacida. La verdad yo no tenía muchos pretendientes. Me sentía fea. Era alta y bastante ruda. Me gustaban los tipos de deporte que le gustan a los chicos, sobre todo el basketball. Claro que también me gustaban la cocina y la jardinería, cosas bastantes femeninas, pero nadie se tomaba el tiempo para descubrirlo. Por eso me alegre tanto cuando llegaron Serena y las demás, ninguna de ellas me juzgó y me aceptan por como soy. Andrew era el primer chico que me decía sin descaros que me consideraba atractiva. Volteé a ver al chico sentado a un lado mio. Era alto, su pecho ancho y brazos musculoso, sin exagerar, tenía una mandíbula cuadrada, unos bellos y claros ojos azules y su cabello rubio le caía desordenadamente por el rostro. Era bastante atractivo. Me recordaba al chico que me rompió el corazón... Si tan solo no fuera un pervertido libidinoso. Tal vez hasta podría pasar esa parte por alto, pero se notaba que Andrew era un chico con muchos problemas emocionales en su vida en esos momentos. Seguramente el solo quería sexo y no buscaba nada serio. Se notaba que todavía no había superado la pérdida de sus esposa, puesto que había intentado suicidarse. Sería totalmente inadecuado estar con un chico como Andrew dadas las circunstancias.

-Gracias -Aún así le dije halagada. El volteó a verme y sonrió. Me pregunte que tan falsa sería su sonrisa y como sería una sonrisa sincera de Andrew-. Bueno, aquí es, gracias por el aventón Andrew.

-No hay de que Makoto, así ya puedo saber donde vives y venirte a acosar cuando quieras -Le dirigí una mirada asesina.

-Ni se te ocurra -El rió divertido, y yo bajé del auto, que empezó a alejarse. Saludé con la mano cuando ya estaba un poco más allá.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

-Esto es demasiado Yaten -El lugar era increíblemente costoso. Era comida italiana. A pesar de que el lugar era elegante y la comida exquisita, casi se me salen los ojos al ver el precio de cada platillo. Además no me sentía cómoda con el ambiente del lugar. Era demasiado elegante, demasiado formal, tanto que un toque romántico se vería totalmente fuera de lugar. Pero intenté ocultar mi incomodidad porque sabía que mi novio se había esforzado. Además, todo valía la pena mientras siguiera viendolo en un esmoquin como el que traía.

-Todo sea por ti -Me dijo tomando mi mano por sobre la mesa. Suspiré ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Yaten Kou era del tipo romántico? Sin duda alguna estaba lleno de sorpresas. Y mientras más descubría, más me gustaba-. ¿Has hablado con Minako?

Y tenía que arruinar todo. El momento era perfecto, pero Yaten prefería que nos pusierámos a recordar los viejos tiempos que viví con la mejor amigas que traicioné. De verdad, a veces los hombres son tan idiotas.

-No la he visto desde lo del Crown -Le dije con tristeza. Había intentado contactarla, pero mandaba al buzón. Seguramente estaba ignorando mis llamadas. Yaten hizo una mueca y luego suspiró.

-Todo se arreglará, lo prometo -Dijo tiernamente. Quería creerle. De verdad quería pensar que era cierto, pero las cosas no pintaban bien. Después de todo, me merecía lo que estaba pasando. Nadie me había puesto una pistola en la cabeza para que saliera con Yaten, eso lo estaba haciendo a cuenta propia. Nadie me obligó a apuñalar por la espalda a Minako.

-Espero que tengas razón -Dije suspirando. No quería pasar los próximos... no se cuantos años sean, siendo ignorada por Minako.

-Dime que hize mal - Exclamó Yaten de repente. Centré mi vista en el. ¿De que estaba hablando? El no había hecho nada mal, yo había aceptado salir con el.

-¿De que hablas?

-Tengo la ligera impresión de que no te sientes cómoda. Creo que esta no es exactamente la cita que esperabas.

-Lo siento. -Dije agachando mi cabeza con vergüenza. No quería hacerlo sentir mal. Después de todo, la intención es lo que cuenta. El levantó mi rostro con una de sus manos y me obligó a mirarle. Me sonrió.

-Ey, no estoy enfadado, solo quiero saber que es lo que no te gustó para no volver a cometer ese error otra vez -Sonreí ante lo considerado que Yaten podía ser.

-Es solo que... preferiría algo más sencillo. No tiene porque ser en un lugar así tan elegante. Yo soy feliz llendo a comer helado si tu quieres. Estar contigo me basta. Este lugar es perfecto y maravilloso, pero simplemente no es para mi. -El me sonrió con simpatía.

-Esta bien -Dijo levantandose y llamando al mesero. Lo miré confundida.

-¿Qué haces? Aún no terminas de comer -Dije viendo que aún quedaban restos de pasta en su plato.

-Estoy pidiendo la cuenta. Nos vamos de aquí

-¡No tienes que hacer eso Yaten, ya estamos aquí! -Dije, sintiendome apenada por lo que estaba haciendo pasar al chico.

-No te preocupes, yo solo quiero que te sientas cómoda Rei -El mesero trajó la cuenta y Yaten pagó, mientra yo tenía la mirada gacha en mi asiento-. ¿Nos vamos?

Me ofreció la mano, y yo la tomé fascinada. Yaten Kou podía ser todo un caballero. ¿Cuando dejaría de sorprenderme este chico?

* * *

><p><strong>Seiya POV<strong>

Abrí la puerta del departamento a quien sea que la estuviera tocando tan insistentemente. Maldecí a Taiki por lo bajo. ¿No podía levantar su trasero del sillón para abrir la puerta? ¿Qué no veía que yo no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie? Intenté borrar la irritación de mis facciones, quien quiera que estuviera tocando, no tenía la culpa de mis degracias. Pero al abrir la puerta, me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, y la furia se hizo presente en mis ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunté molesto.

-¿Podemos hablar? A solas -Dijo Serena al notar la presencia de Taiki en el sillón. La miré intensamente, y luego salí del departamento. Cerré la puerta y me giré para enfrentarla. Cruzé los brazos sobre mi pecho haciendola saber que estaba esperando.

-Seiya, no puedes seguir peleando con Darien cada vez que se vean -¿Así que eso era? Yo, que tan siquiera esperaba una disculpa, me quedé pasmado. Venía a defender a su novio.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerte caso? El no me agrada. -Dije molesto porque viniera a reclamarme algo de lo que su noviecito era culpable.

-Seiya, no puedes esperar que me quede parada viendo como dos de las personas que más quiero intentan arrancarse la cabeza. -Trató de razonar conmigo.

-Pero como quieres más a tu novio, vienes y me culpas a mi, ya voy entendiendo -Dije sárcasticamente.

-Seiya, las cosas no son así -Dijo en un tono de voz suave.

-¡Entonces explícamelas, Serena! Me tienes en un tira y afloja que ya me tiene harto. Me das esperanzas y luego me las quitas, y yo ya no sé que pensar. Dime, ¿qué es verdaderamente lo que sientes por mi? -Ella me miró con tristeza en los ojos, y luego pareció querer decir algo, dudó unos segundos, pero al final me miró con determinación y coraje.

-Eres un buen amigo Seiya, y de verdad te aprecio. Pero quiero que entiendas que jamás me voy a enamorar de ti. Eres un gran chico, y espero que encuentres a alguien que pueda corresponderte, pero yo tengo a Darien y solo lo necesito a el. Lamento si te di la impresión equivocada eso era solo porque me sentía sola.

En esos momentos ni siquiera me sentía triste, ya que la tristeza no era un sentimiento lo bastante fuerte como para describir lo que sentía. Me sentía... devastado. Como si mi mundo hubiera sido reducido a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Era curioso. Yo había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida luchando para protejer a mi princesa. Y había estado a punto de morir en inumerables ocasiones, pero aún así, yo me levantaba ya que siempre encontraba el coraje en mi para seguir luchando. Y era curioso como unas simples palabras, pronunciadas de esa boca amada, podía destruir tu vida, destruir tu coraje y hechar abajo tus sueños.

-Vete -Fue lo único que fui capaz de murmurar. Estaba empezando a ver rojo del coraje que sentía.

-Seiya -Vi como Serena se adelantó un paso, como queriendo tocarme.

-¡Vete! -Le grité y vi como Serena dio un paso atrás temerosa. Tenía miedo de mi. Otra cosa más por la cual sentirme miserable. Era como si ella me creyera capaz de hacerle daño. Jamás podría, a pesar de todo el coraje que sentía, jamás podría hacerle daño. Vi como se alejó corriendo y a lo lejos creí escuchar algo parecido a un sollozo.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

"¡Vete!" Esas palabras se seguían repitiendo una y otra vez en mi mente. Jamás había visto a Seiya tan molesto... ni tan herido. Y todo había sido por mi causa. Yo lo único que quería era que Seiya entendiera que lo nuestro era imposible y que siguiera con su vida. Pero jamás imaginé que dolería tanto. Era como si hubiera perdido una importante parte de mi. Pero yo lo amaba. Y lo amaba tanto como para alejarme de el y así, eventualmente, el encontrará su felicidad en otra persona. Sabía que dolería. Dolería verlo feliz y con alguien más. Pero eso era lo correcto. Así lo decía el destino.

Las lágrimas me impedía ver claramente el camino. Pero sabía a donde me dirigía. Me sentía tan vacía, que solo quería sentir un poco de calor, un poco de cariño, incluso aunque no fuera de la persona que más lo deseaba. Llegué a mi destino y toqué la puerta del departamento 208.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? -Abrió un Darien confundido, con sus pantalones para dormir y sin camiseta. Yo entré sin más y por toda respuesta comencé a besarlo intensamente. El comenzó a responder, pero al sentir la urgencia que yo ponía en el beso, se separó un poco consternado-. ¿Esta todo bien?

-Hoy es la noche Darien -Le dije quitandome el saco y echandolo a un lado.

-Espera. ¿Estas segura? Creí que dijiste que querías esperar -Sonreí. Cualquier otro chico ya se me hubiera echado encima, pero Darien siempre había sido un caballero. ¿Por qué no podía seguir enamorada de el?

-Ya no más -Dije volviendolo a besar. El volvió a apartarme.

-¿Estas segura? -El me miró fijamente a lo ojos. Y yo dudé. Yo dudé pensando en Seiya, sabiendo que no era exactamente con Darien con quien quería estar.

-Si, lo estoy -Volví a besarlo, y esta vez el respondió, sujetandome de la cintura y pegandome más a su cuerpo. Yo enredé mis manos en su cabello desordenado y el profundizó el beso. Por un momento, me imaginé que los labios que besaba eran otros, y que los brazos que me sostenían pertenecían al chico que había dejado destrozado unas horas atrás. Atraje a Darien a un más a mi si era posible, intentando olvidarme de todo, del destino, del futuro, y de la mirada de dolor en los ojos de Seiya.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Estabámos en otra de nuestras reuniones de grupo, que ultimamente se estaban haciendo más frecuentes. No era como si estuvieramos teniendo problemas con algun enemigo, que era por lo que usualmente se hacían esas reuniones. Pero Taiki y Amy nos habían llamado a todos para encontrarnos aquí. Yaten y yo llegamos un poco tarde, ya que desde que salía con el tardaba un poco más de los normal arreglandome. Además, había bastante tráfico. Entramos al Crown tomados de la mano, y sin esperarmelo me cruzé con la mirada de Minako. Había estado evitandome por días, y ya que la tenía frente a mi, no sabía como reaccionar. Yaten apretó mi mano, haciendome saber que estaba ahí para mi.

-Hola -Saludó Yaten a todos. Minako desvió su mirada de mi hacia otro lado y yo me sentí aliviada, de verdad me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Nos sentamos-. Y bien, ¿qué sucede?

-Tenemos algo que decirles -Dijo Amy calmadamente.

Taiki y ella se miraron fijamente y luego asintieron. Vi como Taiki tomó la mano de Amy en forma de apoyo, y fue entonces cuando me fijé el bonito anillo que había en su mano. ¿Es que acaso...

-Nos vamos a casar -Dijo Taiki con uns sonrisa, y Amy se encogío en su asiento ruborizandose. ¿Iban a casarse? Wow.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Seiya estupefacto.

-¿Estan locos? -Preguntó Yaten molesto.

-Amy, ¿estas segura? Digo, ni siquiera han terminado el instituto -Dijo Serena tratando de razonar con la parejita.

-El instituto terminará en tres meses, y tenemos planeado que la boda sea dentro de cuatro -Dijo Taiki tranquilamente, ignorando los comentarios de sus hermanos.

-¿Tan pronto? -Esta vez fue Makoto sorprendida-. De todas formas, después de este, todavía nos queda otro año de instituto.

-Además son menores de edad -Añadió Minako.

-Yaten, Seiya y yo estamos emancipados, así que no necesitamos permiso de nadie y Amy ya tiene el permiso de su mamá -Dijo Taiki sonriendole.

-Creo que se estan precipitando y necesitan pensar bien las cosas -Hablé por primera vez.

-Nos amamos -Dijo Amy degura mientras apretaba la mano de Taiki-. No le estamos pidiendo permiso, solo les estamos pidiendo su apoyo.

Me sorprendí del tono determinado que usó Amy. Usualmente ella solía ser muy calmada y tranquila, por eso me sorprendía verla tan determinada y segura de si misma.

-Aún así creo que es muy precipitado Amy, pero si te hace feliz, yo te apoyo.

-Gracias Minako -Dijo Amy sonriendo. Mis ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de Mina pero ella desvió la mirada de nuevo-. Y quiero que todas ustedes sena mis damas de honor. Por favor, esto de verdad me haría feliz, entiendo que no estén de acuerdo, es su opinión, pero mi boda no estaría completa si faltan ustedes. Son mi familia. ¿Y, qué me dicen?

Todas nos quedamos un momento en silencio y Mina fue la primera en hablar.

-Yo te apoyo. -Suspiré. Minako siempre estaba ayudando a todos.

-Yo también Amy -Serena fue la segunda.

-Yo también estoy contigo -Terminó diciendo Makoto. Yo me quedé en silencio uno momentos más. Eran tan jovenes, todavía les faltaba mucho para descubrir que es lo que querían.

-¿Rei? -Preguntó Amy expectante. Volteé a ver a todas las chicas, que me miraban esperando mi respuesta. Por primera vez, Minako me sostuvo la mirada.

-Lo que sea que te haga feliz Amy -Dije suspirando.

-Gracias Rei -Dijo encantada. Minako había vuelto a desviar la mirada.

-Yo creí que Serena y tu serían los primeros en casarse hermano - Le susurró Andrew a Darien. Vi como Serena se tensaba ante las palabras del chico.

-¿Qué dices princesa, nos casamos junto con Amy y Taiki? -Preguntó Darien con una sonrisa. A juzgar por esa sonrisa, las cosas entre Serena y Darien iban bastante bien. Volteé a mirar a Yaten, que tenía una mirada preocupada y la vista fija en los puños de su hermano. Seiya parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

-Creo... que deberíamos esperar un poco más Dari -Dijo Serena incomóda.

-¿Por qué? No es como si no hicieramos cosas que una pareja casada hace -Makoto prácticamente escupió sobre Andrew el jugo que estaba tomando y todas las demás nos quedamos con la boca abierta. ¿Darien se refería a lo que creía que se refería? Recuerdo que Serena nos había dicho claramente que quería esperar hasta su noche de bodas antes de tener cualquier tipo de contacto sexual.

-Yo... -Murmuró Serena sin saber que decir y de repente centró su mirada en Seiya, que parecía querer buscar algun signo de negación, que Serena le dijera que no era cierto. Pero al no encontrarlo, vi como el chico se paró y salió destrozado del restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Seiya POV<strong>

Las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, mientras iba por la carretera. No pensaba volver al apartamento y que mis hermanos me vieran en un estado tan vulnerable. Conduciría toda la noche si era necesario. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía haberse entragado a ese hombre? Ese hombre que no la merecía. Sabía que cuando Darien y Serena se casarán, no se quedarían sin hacer nada durante su luna de miel. Pero era horrible. Horrible daber que ese hombre había logrado tenerla entre sus brazos, respirar su aroma y hacerla decir su nombre. Yo había soñado tantas veces con estar con Serena. No era justo.

Iba manejando muy rápido, lo más que podía sin que el automóvil se me saliera de control. Me había pasado varios semáforos en rojo y había ignorado las señales de Alto. Me sentía tan poca cosa. Otro semáforo. Acababa de pasarlo cuando repentinamente el auto se detuvo. Apreté el acelerador intentando moverlo, y al ver que no sucedía forcejeé con el cinturón de seguridad intentando abrirlo. Pero era muy tarde. Solo recuerdo voltear a un lado y ver las luces de un carro acercarse a toda velocidad. Y luego solo vino la obscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

-Disculpe -El anciano volteó a verme con curiosidad. Parecía haber estado limpiando antes de que lo interrumpiera.

-¿Usted es el encargado del cementerio cierto? -El señor asintió. Estaba dispuesto a cambiar la rídicula frase que estaba escrita en la lápida de Reika. Planeaba hacer las cosas bien. Ella lo merecía.

-Si, lo soy, joven, ¿qué se le ofrece?

-Soy el esposo de Reika Furuhata, que esta enterrada aquí. Solo estaba preguntándome si era posible cambiar la escritura de la lápida -Dije humildemente.

-Reika Furuhata... -Dijo el señor intentando recordar. Luego se acercó a un gabinete y pareció sacar lo que era un libro de registro. Lo hojeó durante unos momentos-. Aquí esta. Entiendo porque quiere cambiarlo, el suicidio no es un don, es una abominación hijo. Espero que tus pensamientos respecto a eso hayan cambiado.

-Yo no puse esa frase en la lápida de Reika -Dije seguro.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué no que es su esposo pues? -Dijo el hombre confundido.

-Si, lo soy, pero yo no fui -Vi como el hombre hojeaba el registro una vez más.

-¿Entonces usted no es el señor Zafiro Black? -Sentí como mi sangre hervía. El había sido. Aún después de lo que pasó con Reika y nuestra hija, aún después de eso, el seguía rondandonos. El se había atrevido a venir a este lugar y tomar las decisiones respecto al cuerpo de Reika-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, estoy bien -Salí del lugar hecho una furia. Encontraría a Zafiro Black, y le mataría. Las cosas no se quedarían así.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Me levanté a abrir la puerta. ¿Quién sería a las 2:00 am? Si era Serena viniendo a pedirme ayuda con su tarea como ya lo había hecho varias veces, juró que la rostizaría. Pero me sorprendí ante quien encontre frente a mi.

-Mina -Dije sin creermelo. Ella simplemente me miró.

-¿Me dejaras pasar? -Preguntó seriamente. Me hize a un lado y ella entró-. Tenemos que hablar.

-Si -Concedí. Necesitabamos aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Nos miramos en silencio durante un tiempo. El silencio estaba empezando a incomodarme. No sabía que decir. Pero tenía que decir algo, tal vez fuera mi única oportunidad para disculparme.

-Mira, sobre Yaten y yo... -Comencé.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Rei? -Me interrumpió-. Me traicionaste. ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Mina, nadie lo planeo, solo... solo pasó -Ella rió sarcasticamente-. Mira, de verdad me gusta Yaten, mi intención nunca fue lastimarte. Yo... de verdad no quería que nada de esto pasará. Yo te quiero mucho Mina, eres mi mejor amiga...

-Basta. Simplemente callaté -Me vio con dolor en sus ojos-. Tu nunca entendiste nada ¿cierto Rei?

-¿De que estas hablando? -Le dije confundida.

-Yo sabía que el te gustaba. Me refiero a antes, antes incluso de que yo dijera que el me gustaba, yo sabía que el te gustaba incluso en ese entonces -Abrí mis ojos ante eso. Yo nunca le había dicho a nadie la atracción que sentía por Yaten.

-¿Entonces si sabías que me gustaba, por qué te encaprichaste con el? -Le quise gritar. Quise decirle que ella había violado el punto número 7 del código de mujeres, pero sería bastante hipocrita, ya que yo también lo había hecho-. ¿Ves? No puedes juzgarme, ya que tu sabías que a mi me gustaba, pero aún así te encaprichaste con el porque a ti también te gustaba.

-A mi no me gustaba Yaten, Rei -Ahora si estaba perdida y no entendía nada-. Yo solo pensaba que el sería una distracción para ti, y que no te permitiría concentrarte en tu misión.

-Espera. ¡Hiciste esto porque pensaste que el me distraería! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Acaso intentase acercarte a el para demostrarme que eres mejor que yo? Eres la persona más egoísta que conoczco. Lo único que hecho estos últimos dos días es sentirme culpable y decirme que no me merecía a una amiga tan buena como tu. No he hecho más que ponerte en un pedestal Minako, que, ahora me doy cuenta, es un lugar que no te mereces. -Ella simplemente me miró imperturbable-. ¿Sabes que? No quiero volver a verte. No me interesta que ahora te hayas dado cuenta que Yaten si te gusta y por eso te comportes con esos celos...

-Yaten no me gusta Rei -Me dijo solemnemente. Cada vez entendía menos las cosas-. La verdad es que no me acerqué a Yaten porque pensaba que iba a ser una distracción para ti. Es que...

Vi como pasaba la mano por su cabello con frustración, al parecer intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-No sabes lo mucho que me he esforzado y lo díficil que ha sido... mantenerlo alejado de ti. -Me dijo ahora si viendo el dolor y la furia en sus ojos.

-¿Y luego dices que no estas enamorada de el? ¿Qué me dices de todas las miradas de celos que me dirigías cuando me atrapabas mirándolo? -Le reclamé.

-¡Es que esto nunca fue sobre Yaten, Rei! -Gritó furiosa.

La realización de lo que Minako estaba tratando de decir me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

WTF

Mierda.

-¿Qué? -Fue todo lo que pude decir. Ella me miró con frustración.

-Que eres tu Rei! ¡Siempre has sido tu, maldita sea! ¡No era de ti de quien estaba celosa, era por ti! -Me quedé estupefacta.

* * *

><p><strong>Les dije que sería shockeante. Estoy segura que a ninguno a ninguna de ustedes se le ocurrió. Les dije que mi hermana estaba loca. De verdad le gusta complicar las cosas. Dejen sus reviews y descríbanme que tan shockeante fue para ustedes XD.<strong>

**Sailor rose kuo:**_ Si, la verdad es que Rei esta en una posición que a mi no me gustaría estar, y más con lo que pasó en este capítulo. y yo también quiero golpear a Serena, aunque no hay que juzgarla tan duro, ella solo cree que esta haciendo lo correcto._

**Hikaru moon:**_ Gracias por seguir leyendo, bueno, como ves, la parte complicada con Minako era mucho más complicada de lo que ella había pensado. Y Andrew, bueno, como que no es muy sublime ocultando el deseo que siente por Makoto._

**Bueno, las espero a la próxima chicas.**


	8. ¿Cómo demonios pasó?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p>¿Cómo demonios pasó?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

-No puedes estar hablando en serio -Dije, tratando de convencerme de que todo era un sueño, no, más bien una pesadilla. Eso no podía estar pasando ¿verdad? Mi mejor amiga no acababa de decirme que estaba enamorada de mi. Era una locura-. Mina, debes de...

-Debes de estar confundida. -Terminó la frase por mi-. No, Rei, ni siquiera trates de convencerme de que estoy confundida, porque yo he intentado convencerme de eso miles de veces antes, pero, depués de todo, tuve que afrontarlo, Rei. Siempre has sido tu.

-No, Mina, no puedes decirme eso -Dije. ¿Qué se tiene que hacer en un momento como ese? No sabía que hacer, o que decir, o que pensar de hecho-. Tu crees estar enamorada de mi, pero no lo estas.

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy confundida Rei! -Vi como poco a poco estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Es que no puede ser de otra manera Minako! ¡Tu tienes que estar confundida! ¡No puedes sentir eso por mi! -Dije entrando en pánico-. Además ¡ni siquiera te gustan las chicas!

-¡No me gustan LAS chicas. Solo una! ¡Tú! -Demonios, ella estaba hablando en serio.

-Debes estar confundida...

-¡Que no estoy confundida! -Minako perdió el control y me empujó contra la pared y pusó sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, de modo que no pudiera escaparme. Sentí su aliento en mi rostro-. Se muy bien lo que quiero.

La aparté de un empujón. Dios. ¿Ella intentó besarme? ¿Qué acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco? Volví a mirarla y esta vez la furia de sus ojos había sido sustituida por una de puro dolor. Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya -Dijo levantándose. Yo no intenté detenerla. La verdad es que eso era lo que quería. No era que me gustara ver a Minako herida, de hecho odiaba eso, pero tenía que estar sola y quedarme a pensar claramente. Antes de salir se volvió a verme-. Lo que siento por ti es real, Rei. Entiendo que tu no sientas lo mismo. Solo quería que supieras como me siento. Lo entiendo si no quieres volver a verme.

Y salió. Demonios, todo este tiempo que yo creí que ella estaba enamorada de Yaten, era solo un plan para matenerlo alejado de mi. ¿Desde cuando Minako habrá estado sintiendo eso por mi? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Yo no la quería fuera de mi vida, yo de verdad me preocupaba por ella y la quería, tal vez no de la manera que ella quería, pero definitivamente la quería. ¿Pero como mirarla a la cara y pretender que todo esta bien sabiendo lo que siente por mi? Pensé en Nicholas. Con el lo hacía. Excepto que Nicholas no era mi mejor amigo. Pensé en Seiya y Serena. Serena sabía lo que Seiya sentía por ella, y parecía no importarle. Excepto que Serena parecía corresponderle en cierto modo. Sin embargo, el imaginarme el seguir teniendo una amistad con Minako pretendiendo que nada pasó me parecía imposible ¿Lo haría más díficil el hecho de que ambas erámos chicas? Supongo que eso tenía mucho que ver. No es que tuviera algo en contra de las personas homosexuales, después de todo, tenía una buena amistad con Haruka y Michiru y no tenía nada contra ellas. Pero es que Minako, una persona que según yo estaba loca por los hombres, venía a decirme que sentía algo por mi...

Estaba tan confundida y lo que menos quería era pensar. Pero me era imposible. Todas esas veces que ella me brindó su apoyo, que me ayudó con mis tareas del templo, que limpió mis lágrimas en mis momentos de obscuridad, todas esas veces, ¿ella había estado sintiendo cosas por mi? O peor, ¿lo hizo por qué sentía cosas por mi? Ahora que me ponía a pensarlo, Minako siempre estaba buscando formas de estar cerca de mi, cuando salía de compras con Serena, Minako siempre decía que debían invitarme, a pesar de que yo no quería. Después encontraba a Minako ofreciendose a ayudarme a limpiar el templo, y yo me quedaba perpleja, ya que Minako era una chica bastante floja. Pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Esas son las cosas que uno hace para llamar la atención de la persona que te gusta. Pero jamás imaginé que ella me viera de esa forma. ¿Qué hacer?

El ruido de mi celular me sacó de mis cavilaciones. ¿Qué no entendían que ahorita no quería saber nada de nadie? Así que lo dejé sonar. El celular calló. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando volvió a sonar. Irritada, contesté.

-¿Qué? -Pregunté molesta y sin fijarme en el número.

-¿Rei? -Escuché a mi novio decir confundido desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Si, ¿qué quieres? -Tal vez estaba siendo muy grosera, después de todo el no tenía culpa de nada... no, espera un momento, no sabía muy bien como pero Yaten también era culpable de la situación en la que me encontraba.

-Emmm... estoy en el hospital -Le escuché hablar en un susurro. Entonces me preocupé. ¿Le había pasado algo a Yaten? ¿A Serena? O Minako... ella salió tan apurada y herida de aquí. No, no debía pensar en eso, no era momento de sentirse culpable.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Pregunté tratando de calmarme.

-Seiya tuvo un accidente... no se que tan grave es... ¿podrías venir? -Yo ya estaba levantandome y tomando mi saco para cuando Yaten dijo eso. Intenté ignorar la culpa que sentía al haber sentido alivio cuando supe que era Seiya y no Minako.

-Voy en camino -Dije tomando las llaves de mi auto.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

-Dime que esta bien ¡Dime que esta bien, Taiki! -Dije aferrandome a la camisola del chico. El me abrazó y yo simplemente me pusé a llorar como una niña pequeña. Incontrolablemente... y con todo lo que tenía.

Yo no quería que las cosas pasaran de este modo. Se suponía que Seiya debía entender que yo estaba con Darien y olvidarme. No tendría que haber pasado esto.

-No te preocupes, los doctores dijeron que esta fuera de peligro. Dicen que fue un milagro que se salvará, pero que sus signos vitales están respondiendo bien. El auto quedó destrozado, por lo que se sorprendieron al encontrar a Seiya todavía respirando. Probablemente sea porque a pesar de ya no tener nuestros poderes, aún somos un poco más resistentes que los humanos corrientes. Aunque, claro, no somos tan resistentes como tú, Amy o las demás -Dijo dádndome una sonrisa simpática-. No te sientas culpable Serena, esto no es tu culpa.

-Claro que es su culpa -Volteé a mirar a Yaten que miraba con odio y desprecio-. Lo único que has hecho desde que llegamos a este planeta es engatusar a mi hermano, dándole alas y esperanza para hacerlo creer que algún día podrías corresponderle. Todo por egoísmo. Todo porque no puedes soportar que alguien deje de amarte. Ya tienes a Darien ¿por qué necesitas también a Seiya? ¿Por qué necesitas que todos estén a tu lado adorandote?

-Ya callate Yaten -Me sorprendió que de todas las presentes, Mina fuera la que dijera eso. Amy y Makoto también estaban ahí. Makoto se veía molesta con Yaten y Amy solo miraba al suelo avergonzada y no queriendo molestar a su cuñado. Makoto miraba a Yaten con molestia, pero me sorprendió ver el como lo miraba Minako. ¿Qué no que estaba enamorada de el? ¿Entonces por qué lo miraba con tanto odio? Casi con... rencor. Como si Yaten le hubiera hecho algo. Al parecer la reacción de Minako se debía más a un problema personal que tuvo con el chico. Pero al parecer Yaten también se sorprendió al ver esa mirada que le dirigía la chica que según esto estaba loca por el. De hecho, todos los presentes se veían sorprendidos por ese hecho, excepto Makoto.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? -Preguntó Yaten exceptico.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste la primera vez? Dije que te calles.

-Tranquila Minako, Yaten tiene razón -Tenía que aceptarlo. Todo lo que había dicho Yaten era verdad. Quería tanto a Seiya a mi lado que no le permitía ser feliz. Era el ser más egoísta y desconsiderado que había pisado esta Tierra.

-Ey chicos, ¿cómo esta Seiya? -Preguntó Rei que acababa de llegar.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Cuando llegué, cualquiera que fuera lo que estaban discutiendo se quedaron callados. El ambiente se sentía tenso. Makoto se veía molesta, Serena parecía estar a punto de llorar mientras Yaten la miraba con desdén y yo estaba intentando evitar la mirada de Minako. Por Dios, hacía pocas horas que se me había confesado, necesitaba más tiempo para pensar lo que iba a hacer. Levanté mi mirada y me cruzé con la ella. Simplemente me miró seriamente y al final tuve que desviar la vista incomóda. De verdad que iba a ser dificíl llevar una relación normal luego de saber lo que sabía. Yaten me separó un poco del grupo para explicarme la situación de Seiya.

-El al parecer esta bien y existe una buena posibilidad de que despierte en poco tiempo -Me explicó tranquilamente. Vi que sus ojos estaban rojos y supe que había estado llorando. Yaten podía parecer un chico insensible, pero en realidad se preocupaba por las personas cercanas a el. Solo... le costaba un poco mostrarlo-. Luego tuve una pelea con Serena. No me malentiendas, es solo que estaba molesto y quería culpar a alguien, así que me desquite con ella.

Suspiré. Por eso es que había visto a Serena tan afectada. La verdad es que si yo estuviera en el lugar de Yaten me sentiría igual, pero yo había podido apreciar las cosas desde otro punto de vista y sabía que Serena solo estaba cumpliendo con su obligación, pero que nunca había querido que Seiya saliera lastimado.

-Rei -Me miró Yaten tratando de atraer mi atención-. ¿Tú sabes que pasa con Minako?

-¿Qué pasa con ella? -Dije entrando en pánico. No creía que Yaten supiera algo. Minako no se lo había dicho ¿o si?

-Es que esta rara... no se... me mira como si quisiera matarme -Dijo un poco en broma un poco en serio. Ahora que lo pensaba, Minako solo había mostrado celos respecto a Yaten, o al menos eso creía yo, cuando yo mostraba interés en el. Pero la verdad ella estaba celosa de Yaten. Y ahora que sabía que erámos novios tenía razones para estar celosa. Todo me tenía tan confusa.

-Seguramente esta molesta con nuestra relación -Eso era verdad. Aunque las razones de su molestia tenían que ver con unos celos dirigidos a otra persona que no era Yaten.

-¿Has hablado con ella? -Preguntó Yaten curioso.

-No, aún no -Mentí.

-Vaya. No te preocupes, las cosas se arreglarán -Dijo Yaten dandome un abrazo. Si Yaten, de todo corazón esperó que las cosas mejoren. Si supieras lo complicadas que en realidad son. Mientras Yaten me abrazaba mi mirada volvió a cruzarse con la de Mina. Y a pesar de estar un poco alejada de nosotros, fui capaz de ver la furia en su mirada y la añoranza. Me separé de el.

-Gracias -Dije regalandole un pequeño beso en los labios y dirgiendome al jardín del hospital. Tenía que salir de ahí y respirar un poco de aire fresco. No podía dejar que lo de Minako me afectara tanto. Salí y me senté en las escaleras delanteras.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

-Serena -Llamó Taiki. Yo me levanté expectante. Seguramente traía noticias sobre la condición de Seiya-. El esta despertando. Nos dijeron que solo podían entrar dos personas así que preguntaba si querías acompañarme.

Sonreí. Taiki era tan amable todo el tiempo. Al igual que Seiya. Nada que ver con Yaten. Aunque sabía que este tenía razones de sobre para estar molesto. Lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano era mi culpa. Tomé el brazo de Taiki y nos dirigimos a la que era la habitación de Seiya.

El verlo así, tan vulnerable, me hizo sentir como una verdadera basura. Esto era mi culpa. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no le hubiera dado esperanza a Seiya de que algun día podría corresponder sus sentimientos. De que algun día podría amarlo. Y la verdad es que Seiya lo había logrado. Lo amaba tanto que dolía. Pero jamás se lo haría saber. Jamás le haría saber que era correspondido. No podía. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía?

Me acerqué a la camilla y tomé su mano entre las mías. Estaba tan helada. Me partió el corazón en verlo en ese estado tan deplorable y conectado a todas esa máquinas. Vi como empezó a moverse y se esforzó por abrir lo ojos. Al final lo logró, me miró y me sonrió. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, el seguí dirigiendome una sonrisa llena de calidez. Vi como intentó incorporarse pero falló, e hizo un gesto de dolor. Taiki miraba todo desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Tranquilo. Debes descansar. Recuestate otra vez -Dije, pero entonces vi en sus ojos el pánico reflejado y empezo a mover los brazo desesperado. Taiki se acercó rápidamente a ver que ocurría.

-¿Qué es Seiya? ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó preocupado, dispuesto a llamar a una enfermera si era necesario. Seiya nos volteó a ver con los ojos llenos de desesperación y lágrimas de preocupación.

-Mis piernas. No siento mi piernas -Dijo el chico antes de quebrarse. Taiki y yo nos miramos anonados.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Seguía sentada en las escaleras del hospital, disfrutando de la sensación del aire fresco contra mi rostro. Escuché unos ligeros pasos acercarse. Me tensé inmediatamente, pensando que quiza podía ser Minako, pero me tranquilicé al ver a Makoto sentarse a un lado mío.

-¿Esta todo bien? -Preguntó poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Si, lo esta -Mentí. La verdad es que no quería hablar con nadie, tal vez sentía la necesidad de aclarar las cosas con Minako, pero definitivamente no era una de mis prioridades en esos momentos.

-A mi no me engañas Rei ¿qué sucedió? -Me preguntó suspicazmente.

-Nada, ya sabes, unos problemas que tengo con Minako -Makoto me empezó a estudiar cuidadosamente, haciendo que me revolviera incomóda.

-Ella te lo dijo ¿cierto? -Dijo en un suspiro. Yo volteé a verla asombrada.

-¿Tú lo supiste todo este tiempo? -Sonreí sin podermelo creer.

-No es como si ella me lo hubiera dicho, yo me di cuenta mucho antes. Fue hace unos pocos días cuando por primera vez la confronté sobre eso. Jamás la había visto tan vulnerable Rei. De verdad debe quererte -Ay, Makoto, en vez de facilitar las cosas las haces peor, y de verdad me haces sentir culpable.

-¿Y cómo es que te diste cuenta antes de que ella te lo contara? -Pregunté verdaderamente curiosa. Yo solía ser una persona bastante perspicaz, sabía leer bastante bien las emociones de las personas. ¿Cómo se me había pasado algo como eso? Bueno, tenía que admitir que cuando se trataba de amor, apestaba.

-Era bastante obvio Rei. Lo supe por el deseo con el que te miraba. A veces me asustaba, a veces parecía que se te iba a hechar encima en frente de todos e iba a empezar a arrancarte la ropa a mordidas -Cualquier persona hubiera reído ante eso, pero yo no estaba de humor.

-Espera... hace unos días, cuando las escuché hablar en el templo. -Suspiré dándome cuenta de todo-. Yo creí que su plática se trataba sobre Yaten pero en realidad estaban hablando sobre mi ¿cierto?

-En serio Rei, si tienes planeado escuchar conversaciones ajenas, al menos hazlo desde el principio. -Luego me pusó una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo-. Yo le dije a Minako que te dijera como se sentía. Porque eso era algo que ella tenía que hacer Rei. Estaba bastante segura de que no la corresponderías, pero aún así lo correcto era que te lo dijera. Cualquier cosa que decidas Rei, yo te apoyo. Eres una amiga muy querida, al igual que Minako. No voy a decir que Yaten me agrada porque te estaría mintiendo, pero tu al parecer encontraste en el algo que te gustaba, y yo te apoyo.

Le sonreí agradecida.

-Gracias Makoto.

-Y Rei, se que esto es dificil, pero te sugiero que hables con Minako. Han sido mejores amigas durante mucho tiempo, y no deberían romper lazos por algo como esto, además, ella ha sido una excelente amiga. Y sé que la mataría el que dejasen de ser amigas. La verdad es que si comparas la situación de Seiya y Minako, no son tan diferentes. Seiya hizo lo necesario para quedarse al lado de Serena. Minako hará lo necesario para estar contigo. Ella va a enterrar su sentimientos si eso es lo que tiene que hacer. Lo ha hecho por tres años.

-¡Tres años! -Dije sorprendida. ¿Todo ese tiempo había estado Minako tragandose lo que sentía? Minako sonrió con culpa, dando a entender que había hablado de más.

-Solo... habla con ella Rei -Dijo levantandose y volviendo a entrar al hospital. Yo la seguí dentro del edificio. Ya dentro, volví a encontrarme con los ojos azules de mi mejor amiga. Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa a lo que su mirada se transformó en una de confusión.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

-¡Trata de tranquilizarte Seiya! -Decía Taiki sujetando a su hermano. Me volví al doctor.

-¿Esta diciendo que no volvera a caminar? -Pregunté histerica. Esta vez Seiya se tranquilizó queriendo escuchar la respuesta del médico.

-Podría ser que con la terapia adecuada, y con paciencia, pudiera recobrar poco a poco la movilidad de sus piernas. Tengo que advertirte, será un proceso largo y doloroso. Pero, como dije nada es cien por ciento seguro y aparte su columna vertebral sufrió un severo trauma, así que también es probable que no pueda volver a caminar -Dijo el doctor con voz mónotona. ¿Cómo era que los doctores podían ser tan fríos?

-No, por favor, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para volver a caminar solo... por favor... ayúdeme -Prácticamente rogó Seiya. Me partía el corazón verlo así.

-Haré todo lo que este en mi mano, joven, pero si eso no funciona, no habrá mucho más que hacer. Ahora, podemos asignarle una enfermera que empieze a ayudarlo con la terapias, pero necesita a alguien que este todo el tiempo con usted. Como decía, podemos contratar a alguien o tu puedes elegir a una persona que este seguro cuidara bien de ti y no te descuide en ningun momento. Si tiene a alguien en mente, dígale a esa persona que tiene que llenar este formulario donde se hace responsable de usted. Volveré en un rato y espero que tenga una respuesta. -Salió el doctor dejando el formulario a un lado.

-Vamos, Seiya, tranquilizate, ya verás que volveras a caminar -Dije intentando darle ánimos. Seiya se veía tan pálido y decaído-. Si quieres puedo decirle a Mina que haga de enfermera.

Esto hizo que soltara una pequeña carcajada y yo sonreí. Recordé la última vez que Minako había querido actuar como una enfermera capaz. Eso le sacaba carcajadas a cualquiera.

-Yaten y yo podemos turnarnos para cuidar de ti Seiya -Dijo Taiki tomando el formulario dispuesto a llenarlo. Yo lo detuve.

-Yo cuidare de el -Dije sonriendo. Taiki y Seiya me miraron sorprendidos y luego ambos hicieron una mueca.

-Estoy seguro que Yaten y yo podemos hacernos cargo... -Comenzó Taiki.

-Yaten y tu aún tienen que seguir trabajando en el estudio y con su disquera -Dije decididamente-. Yo puedo tomarme un descanso de la escuela. Ya quedan tres meses de clases, y no hay muchos deberes que hacer en estos momentos. Además, aunque repruebe este parcial, he salido bien en los otros, por lo que ya salvé el año.

No debería sentirme tan orgullosa, después de todo pasé de casualidad.

-¿Estas segura bombon? -Preguntó Seiya aún con una mueca. Y de repente me sentí bien otra vez. Como si con el simple hecho de que me hubiese llamado bombón todo estuviera bien.

-Estoy segura Seiya -Dije tomando el formulario de las manos de Taiki y comenzando a llenarlo.

-¿Estas segura Serena? ¿No tendrás problemas con Darien? -Me susurró Taiki al oído. Darien. No había pensado en el. Demonios, se pondría furioso cuando se enterara.

-Todo estará bien -Dije en voz alta. Diciendoselo a Taiki, a Seiya y a mi misma. Queriendo creer que era verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto POV<strong>

Estan discutiendo, pensé al ver a Darien y a Serena caminar al otro lado del pasillo para hablar más tranquilamente. A juzgar por los ademanes del chico, lo que ella le estaba deiciendo no le estaba gustando nada. Suspiré. De verdad me ponía tirste el ver a mis amigas infelices. A Serena tan infeliz, a Rei tan confundida, a Minako tan destrozada. La única que tenía la felicidad asegurada era Amy.

-Ojala todos pudieran ser felices -Murmuré en voz alta.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? -Volteé para encontrarme con Andrew quien me tendía una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Usualmente el café es mejor a la hora de calmar los nervios -Bromeé.

-La verdad es que no me gusta el café. -Lo volteé a ver incredula. ¿A quien no le gusta el café?-. Si, lo se, soy raro.

-Ya me había dado cuenta de eso. Gracias de todas formas -Dije refiriendome a la taza de chocolate. El calor que esta desprendía era reconfortante.

-¿Y...?

-¿Qué?

-Tu también mereces ser feliz -Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy feliz si mis amigas son felices. Además, yo no soy infeliz. Tal vez no sea tan feliz como Amy, pero definitivamente no soy tan infeliz como lo son Serena y Minako.

-Y es algo muy noble de tu parte en pensar en la felicidad de tus amigas antes que en la tuya. Pero a veces se vale ser egoísta. Y desear. El desear no es malo. Así que dime, ¿qué deseas Mako?

Nadie nunca me había preguntado eso. Y era una pregunta increíblemente dificíl de contestar. Jamás me había puesto a pensar en eso.

-Deseo que las personas me vean por quien realmente soy -Dije después de un momento. Viviendo en el mundo que vivía, con personas que se dejaban guiar más por la apariencia, nada era fácil. Todos se sentía intimidados por mi. Sabía que era atractiva, me lo habían dicho, pocos, pero lo habían hecho, de hecho, Andrew formaba parte de ese grupo. Pero esa gente que me miraba juzgandome por mi altura y mi apariencia ruda, no sabía el daño que podían causarme. Deseaba que el mundo me mirara por quien realmente soy, la chica dulce y sensible que sigue creyendo que algún día un principe azul vendrá cabalgando en un caballo blanco, para llevarme con el y mostrarme cosas que nunca había visto-. ¿Y tú que deseas Andrew?

El se quedó callado unos momentos y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Justicia -De repente vi como su mirada se volvía obscura-. Y venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Toqué una vez más, esperando esta vez obtener algún tipo de respuesta. Esta vez, una somnolienta Minako en pijamas me abrió la puerta. Se quedó sorprendida al verme ahí.

-¿Rei? -Abrió un poco la puerta dejándome pasar-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar. Mira, Mina, lo que me dijiste me tomó por sorpresa. Obviamente. No puedes culparme por eso. Cualquiera estaría igual que yo en mi situación -Paré al ver como Minako rodaba los ojos-. Como sea, ese no es el punto. Escucha Mina...

-Ahorratelo. -Me interrumpió-. Ya se lo que viene después. Es algo así como "Mira Mina, eres mi mejora amiga, y te quiero mucho y eres muy importante para mi. Y te quiero, pero no como tu quisieras. Lamento no poder corresponderte, de verdad lo siento" O algo así. ¿O me equivoco?

Bajé mi mirada avergonzada.

-No, es bastante parecido a lo que tu dijiste. Pero, también quería decir que espero esto no arruine nuestra amistad. Eres mi mejor amiga Minako, y eso no va a cambiar. Y de verdad no me gustaría perderte -Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir por mis ojos-. ¿Qué dices? ¿Somos amigas?

Ella me miró por unos momentos.

-No -Luego sonrió-. Somos MEJORES amigas.

Yo le sonreí de vuelta y luego prácticamente se echó encima de mi y me dio un gran abrazo. Yo la abrazé de vuelta, sonriendo al haber recuperado a mi mejor amiga.

-Rei, te prometo que no me metere entre tu y Yaten -Dijo separandose de mi.

-Ya, no te preocupes por eso, y creo que ya tengo que irme, mi abuelo me esta esperando en el templo -Dije saliendo de su casa.

-¡Rei! -Me volteé a ver que quería Mina-. ¿Nunca tuve ni una pequeña oportunidad?

Yo la miré seriamente y luego ella esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Si; lo supuse

¿Era posible que una persona pudiera transmitir tanta tristeza con una mirada? Al parecer si, puesto que la mirada que me dirigió mi mejor amiga me hizo sentir como una mala persona. ¿Acaso tenía que destruir todo lo que tocaba? Todas las personas me dejaban. Primero mi madre murió, luego mi padre me abandonó y ahora retenía a Minako a mi lado aún sabiendo que estaba sufriendo.

"Al menos todavía tengo a Yaten" Fue el único pensamiento capaz de reconfortarme en esos momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo. No crean que los problemas acaban ahí, porque acaban de empezar XD. La mente malefica de mi hermana de para mucho.<strong>

**Sailor rose kuo: **_bueno, si, Serena si debe ser golpeada, tal vez eso le haga entrar un poco de sentido común a su cerebro. Y si, lo de Mina fue bastante inesperado._

**Hikaru-moon: **_Definitivamente explocitante deberia ser una palabra. Algo así como WTF en español XD. Y si, el capitulo dio una vuelta completa, y aunque este capítulo parece traer calma, las cosas todavía no han terminado._

**Made: **_Espero que alcanzes nuestro ritmo otra vez XD._

**Bueno, chicas, nos vemos al próximo.**


	9. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi**.

* * *

><p>Recuerdos<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

Era bastante temprano. ¿Quién estaba tocando a mi puerta a esa hora? Bueno, eran las 11:30 de la mañana, pero eso era temprano para mi. Desde que había dejado el trabajo en el Crown y había empezado a tomar como si la vida se me fuera en ello, había empezado a levantarme bastante tarde. Si, por tarde me refiero a las 2:00 de la tarde. Supuse que sería Darien, el era el único que vení a buscarme. Después de la muerte de Reika, me había encerrado en mi propio mundo y no había dejado entrar a nadie. Hize a mis amigos a un lado y prácticamente los eche de mi vida, por lo que dejaron de buscarme y se fueron. Darien era el único que seguía ahí; insistiendo. Sonreí. A pesar de las múltiples peleas que teníamos, usualmente siendo todas por mi autodestrucción y Darien preocupandosé por mi, no podía concebir un mejor amigo que el. Habíamos sido mejores amigos desde que finalizamos la secundaria, pero yo me había ido a vivir lejos por un tiempo a Okinawa, que fue donde conocí a Zafiro y a Reika y luego nos devolvimos a Tokio. Darien siempre había estado ahí para mi en todo momento. Dándome consejos que yo no escucharía. Aún así agradecía que aún siguiera intentando. Que aún se aferrara a que aún había esperanza para mi. Debí escucharlo cuando dijo que había algo sobre Zafiro que no le gustaba. Pero como de costumbre lo ignoré. Y las cosas acabaron con Reika muerta y mi vida solo siendo aferrada por el hilo de la venganza.

Abría la puerta del departamento encontrandome con una sorpresa.

-¿Makoto Kino? -Dije creyendo estar soñando. Si, probablemente debía ser un sueño, ya que ella no sabía donde vivía. Es más, debía de ser un sueño húmedo. Y si era eso, significaba que podía hacerle lo que quisiera. Sonreí como un pervertido. Levanté la mano dispuesto a tocar uno de sus pechos. Ey, si era un sueño todo se valía ¿qué no? Mi mano se acercó lentamente mientras ella me miraba con una ceja levantada. Luego su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de molestia al entender mis intenciones.

-Ni se te ocurra -Dijo mirando mi mano que aún estaba a medio camino-. Si te acercas más, te aseguró que te rompó el brazo.

Yo sonreí aún más.

-Aún en sueños eres ruda. Me gusta. Lo hace más realista. -Ella me miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿De que hablas? -Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Te refieres a que no eres un sueño? -Pregunté confundido.

-No. Y ya borra esa sonrisa de pervertido, si no quieres que te golpeé.

-Lo siento -Dije avergonzado-. ¿Qué haces aquí y cómo sabes donde vivo?

-Darien me dio tu dirección y me pidió que te ayudará a ordenar tu apartamento. Dijo que me pagarías. Y por más que odie la idea, necesito el dinero -Dijo suspirando. ¿Makoto limpiaría mi departamento? ¿Es raro el excitarme al imaginar a Makoto recogiendo la suciedad? Supongo que si. Pero que importa, definitivamente entraría en mi lista de fantasías sexuales hechas realida. Claro, si al final de la limpieza ella aceptará revolcarse conmigo en el suelo que acababa de limpiar estaría mucho mejor. Definitivamente Darien era el mejor amigo que podía pedir-. Ah, si, Darien también me dijo que te dijera que si intentabas algo pervertido o me hacías sentir incomóda el vendría a darte tu merecido.

Darien, definitivamente eres el peor amigo que podía pedir. Me traes a una chica super sexy pero no me dejas tocarla. Eso es como tener una bolsa repleta de dinero y no poder usarla.

-Claro, pasa Mako -Dije con una sonrisa seductora y haciendome a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica.

-Y no me llames Mako -Dijo mientras entraba. Vi como la bolsa de la limpieza se le calló de la mano y como se quedaba en shock al ver el estado de mi departamento-. ¡Cómo carajos vives así!

-No te enojes Makoto, este es el hábitat de un verdadero macho -Dije inflando mi pecho orgulloso-. Darien es así de ordenado porque es joto. Deberías ver como me mira el lujurioso.

-El no bromeaba cuando dijo que debía traer una mascarilla -Dijo suspirando y poniendose unos guantes dispuesta a comenzar con la limpieza-. Empezaré limpiando las ventanas.

-O podemos simplemente tener sexo de una vez -Makoto rió divertida.

-Buen intento, pero no -Dijo entrando. Yo me quedé helado en mi lugar mientras tenía una especie de deja vu.

Flashback

-¡Ta da! -Dijo Reika destapandome los ojos. Yo miré aquelo lugar vacío confundido.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Dije estudiando el lugar. Las paredes eran blancas y había una gran ventana que alumbraba el lugar.

-Este es nuestro nuevo departamento tonto -Dijo en un tono jugeton. Luego me tomó de la mano y me arrastró dentro-. Esta es la cocina y a tu izquierda esta el baño.

Yo la miraba sonriendo. Parecía una de esas guías de los recorridos turísticos cuando las personas viajaban a Europa o lugares así. Pero ella estaba emocionada con el pequeño departamento, ya que no era muy grande. La miré tiernamente. Como amaba a esa mujer, que era capaz de emocionarse con las cosas más simples.

-¿Qué te parece si nos saltamos esta parte del recorrido y pasamos rápidamente a la del dormitorio? -Dije tomandola por la cintura. Ella rió alegremente.

-Buen intento, pero no -Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Fin del Flashback.

-Andrew, ¿estas bien? -Salí de mi ensoñación para mirar a Makoto que me veía con preocupación.

-Si. Vamos, yo te ayudaré -Dije tomando una escoba.

-¿Me ayudaras? -Dijo levantando una ceja divertida.

-Claro, un verdadero hombre no deja que una dama haga todo el trabajo -Dije poniendo mis manos en mi cintura y volviendo a inflar mi pecho con orgullo.

-Un verdadero hombre mantiene limpias sus cosas -Dijo Makoto riendo divertida. Yo le sonreí y me dispusé a barrer. Hacía bastante tiempo que no me sentía tan... relajado. Como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Voltée a ver a la chica que estaba sacudiendo la ventana. Había algo en ella... algo que la hacía diferente a las demás. No. Había algo en ella que me hacía ser diferente a su alrededor. Me hacía ser una mejor versión de en lo que me había convertido.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

-Vamos Seiya tienes que seguir intentando -Dije cansada. El entrenamiento era bastante fácil, Seiya simplemente tenía que seguir intentando mover las piernas. Ante el más míinimo movimiento, significaría que estaba recuperando su habilidad para caminar y entonces ya pasaríamos a otro tipo de terapias, pero solo necesitaba un pequeño movimiento. Algo que no había pasado, y Seiya tampoco estaba poniendo mucho de su parte.

-¡Ya lo intenté bombon y no funciona! ¡Seguramente no volveré a caminar nunca! -Dijo desesperado e irritado.

-No puedes darte por vencido Seiya, tienes que seguir intentando -Dije poniendo mi mano en su rodilla-. ¿Sientes eso?

-...No -Dijo tirstemente.

-Solo tienes que seguir intentandolo, ya verás que lo lograrás -Intenté darle apoyo. Pero hasta yo misma estaba perdiendo la esperanza. Apenas había pasado una día con Seiya y ya me encontraba deprimida y sin esperanza. Vi como Seiya lo intentaba de nuevo, ya que ponía un rostro de suma concentración y tensaba sus brazos. Luego de un momento, se relajó y se recargó en la silla cansado. Era como si con el simple hecho de intentar encontrar sus piernas bastará para dejarlo exhausto.

-No se porque sigues aquí bombon. Digo, no he hecho más que quejarme y pensar solo en mi -Me dijo avergonzado.

-No Seiya, no pienses que es una molestia para mi el estar aquí. Estoy aquí contigo porque te a... porque te quiero -Dije aliviada de habere dado cuenta del error que estuve a punto de cometer. El me dirigió una sonrisa sincera, era la primera desde el accidente. No pude evitar sonreír ante su sonrisa, tan brillante, tan llena de calidez.

-Yo también te quiero bombón. Estoy tan cansado. -Dijo cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

Por fin acabamos de terminar y todo se veía impecable. Nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Vaya -Dije después de un comódo silencio.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Makoto sudando un poco luego de todo lo que había tenido que limpiar. ¿Acaso había algo más sexy?

-No sabía que tanía un sillón ni que la tele estaba ahí -Escuhé sus suaves carcajadas y sonreí satisfecho. De hecho, hasta en cierta parte era cierto, los montones de ropa y basura cubrían por completo mi sillón. Luego mi estomágo rugió y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Estúpido estómago, yo tratando de seducir a una chica y tu dándome las espalda.

-Al parecer alguien tiene hambre -Dijo Makoto divertida-. ¿Qué te parece si hago un poco de comer?

-¿Sabes cocinar? -Pregunté gratamente sorprendido. Yo siempre tenía que comprar o pedir comida a domicilio, ya que era pésimo cocinando. Por Dios, ni siquiera sabía hacer té o café, siempre tenía que comprarlos. No es que comprará mucho, ya que prácticamente lo único que tomaba era cerveza. Ah, y agua. De todas formas el café no me gustaba.

-Confía en mi. Voy a hacer que tu paladar muera de placer -Dijo guiñandome un ojo y dirigiendose a la cocina.

-Se me ocurren otras partes de mi cuerpo que puedes hacer morir de placer -Escuché como ella resopló desde la cocina y yo sonreí en respuesta.

-Pervertido -Murmuró y dejé soltar una risa. Volteé hacia la cocina y la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro. Por un momento creí ver a Reika, pero era solo Makoto de espaldas en la cocina.

Flashback

-¡Awww! -Me dirigí a la cocina asustado a ver que pasaba.

-¡Que pasó! -Pregunté asustado.

-¡Me corté! -Yo suspiré aliviado al ver que solo era una pequeña herida en el dedo gordo de la mano.

-A veces eres bastante exagerada Reika. Mira que es solo una cortadita -Dije burlandome de ella. Ella hizo un puchero.

-A veces eres muy malo Andrew -Dijo lavandose la herida con agua caliente-. No se porque me casé contigo siendo que eres un insensible.

Yo sonreí divertidos.

-Es que soy un Dios en la cama -Le dije tomandola por la cintura.

-Serás caliente en la cama, pero tienes un corazón frío -Me dijo juguetonamente.

-A ver tu dedito pues -Ella me pusó su dedo con su pequeña cortada frente al rostro-. Uy, no, tenemos que llevarte al hospital.

Ella rió, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la seriedad en mi rostro.

-No exagueres Andrew, tu mismo dijiste que es una cortadita

-Hablo en serio Reika ¡Es muy grave, te vas a desangrar! -Ella me golpeó con un trapo dándose cuenta que estaba bromeando-. Esta bien, no iremos al hospital, pero tienes que ser más cuidadosa la próxima, no podemos dejar que le pasé nada a los dedos más bonito del mundo.

Luego tomé su dedo y lo besé.

Fin del Flashback

Me acerqué a Makoto por la espalda.

-Ey -Ella se sobresaltó, pues no se había dado cuenta que estaba detrás de ella.

-Ay, Andrew, me asus... -Se quedó en silencio al ver mi gesto sombrío-. ¿Qué sucede Andrew?

-Oye Makoto...

-¿Si Andrew? -Yo la miré seriamente.

-... ¿Puedo ver tus dedos?

...

...

...

-Tienes serios problemas -Dijo después de unos momentos de esceptismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Minako POV<strong>

No había nada interesante que ver en la televisión, y era la tercera vez que le daba vuelta a todos los canales. Suspiré aburrida dejandola en un canal donde pasaban un partido de tenis, pero sin ponerle atención realmente. Suspiré nuevamente. Miré el reloj. Las 5:17. No era posible que me quedara en mi casa un viernes por la tarde. Pero no tenía ganas de nada. Me recosté en el sillón sin pensar en nada y me pusé a mirar al techo. Rápidamente, lo que había estado en mi mente en los últimos tres años hizo acto de presencia.

Rei. ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Estará con el idiota de Yaten? Pensé en llamarla, pero sabía que las cosas aún estaban un poco tensas entre nosotros. Y no era para menos. Cualquiera hubiera reaccionado de ese modo. Sabía cual sería su reacción cuando le dije lo que sentía. Pero aún así dolía. Dolía no ser correspondida. Dolía más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Aún así, no dejaría que nadie notara que tan afectada estaba. Pero lo peor era verla ser feliz con otra persona. Ver que sus sonrisas y su pensamientos, eran dirigidos a otra persona que no era yo. Tal vez simplemente nunca encontraría el amor. Aunque lo que sentía por Rei iba mucho más allá de un simple enamoramiento. Si hace cuatro o cinco años alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría enamorandome de una chica, me hubiera reído en su cara. Pero lo había hecho. Me había enamorado perdidamente. Y de una chica. No sabía muy bien como es que me había clavado tanto, pero si podía saber en que momento fue que me empezé a fijar tanto en Rei.

Flashback

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Dijo Rei sentandose a mi lado.

-Si -Dije tranquilamente. Pero sabía que Rei no era tonta y sabía que estaba mintiendole-. No, la verdad no me encuentro bien.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó mirandome fijamente.

-Katherine me acaba de enviar una invitación, diciendome que quiere que sea su dama de honor en su boda con Armand -Dije con tristeza. No es que hubiera estado completamente enamorada de Armand, pero me dolió el saber que el quería a Katherine y a mi solo me viera como a una hermanita pequeña.

-Oh. Vaya. -Rei se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No lo se -Susurré.

-Yo creo que deberías ir -Yo la miré sorprendida-. Katherine es tu amiga, y tal vez es hora de que cierres ese capítulo en tu vida y superes lo de Armand.

-Es solo que... -Suspiré con melancolía-. Dios, Rei, ¿es que acaso hay algo mal conmigo? ¿Por qué todas las veces que alguien me gusta las cosas tienen que salir mal? Tal vez estoy maldita.

Rei rió.

-A veces yo pienso eso. Digo, primero mi madre muere y luego mi padre me abandona -Dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto Rei, tienes a tu abuelo y a tus amigas. Y me tienes a mi. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. -Le dije tocando su brazo.

-Lo mismo digo. Tienes a las chicas; y me tienes a mi Minako -Yo rodé mis ojos al ver como usaba mi propia lógica contra mi y ella rió-: Además ¿quién necesita chicos? Si ellos no quisieron estar contigo ellos se lo pierden. Y me parece una estupidez que desaprovechen la oportunidad de estar con alguien como tu. Digo, tu eres hermosa, divertida, inteligente, amable, cualquiera desearía llamar tu atención Minako. Eres como un sueño echo realidad.

Yo la miré sorprendida y hasta un poco sonrojada, buscando signos de que Rei solo estaba bromeando conmigo, pero solo vi su sonrisa sincera. Dios, Rei era tan hermosa. Y estaba tan cerca de mi, demasiado cerca. Podía ver claramente sus hermosos ojos y su rosados labios. Casi me daban ganas de inclinarme y...

-¡Ya voy abuelo! -Rei súbitamente se levantó. Yo me sonrojé aún más. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? ¿Cómo podía siquiera haber pensado en... -. Bueno Minako, ya me voy, tengo que ayudar a mi abuelo para preparar las cosas para Año Nuevo, ese día es bastante pesado.

Vi como Rei se empezaba a alejar.

-¡Rei! -Ella se volvió curiosa-. ¿Qué te parece si te vengo a ayudar el día de Año Nuevo?

-¿Harías eso? -Yo asentí-. ¿Por qué?

-Tu sabes, serás mi obra de caridad de este año -Luego me pusé seria-. Porque tu lo vales.

-Bueno, pues si no tienes nada que hacer, me encantaría que me ayudarás -Le sonreí alegremente.

Fin del Flashback

Y eso había sido. No es como si me hubiera enamorado de Rei en ese momento, pero ese fue el hecho que hizo que mie fijara en ella. Luego de ese día, yo fui a ayudarla al templo prácticamente todos los días, solo para poder pasar tiempo con ella. Me empezé a fijar en cada movimiento que Rei hacía y las cosas que le gustaban o lo que pensaba de la vida. Y cada vez me vi más y más fascinada por esa chica, hasta que ya no tuve salida. Ma había enamorado. Lo que me lleva a la situación en la que me encuentro ahora. Encerrada en mi casa un viernes por la tarde, en pijamas, sin nada que ver en la tele y con un frasco de helado al lado luego de que me hubieran roto el corazón al no ser correspondida. Esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en cosa de todos los días. De verdad que doy vergüenza en mi papel como la Diosa del Amor. Siempre estoy intentando darle consejos de amor a los demás cuando yo ni siquiera podía resolver mis propio problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Estabámos en la fila del cine para comprar los boletos de una película llamada Actividad Paranormal 3. Al parecer la había recomendado mucho. A mi la verdad, como no me gustaban mucho las películas románticas, le dije a Yaten que mejo eligieramos una de terror. Solo faltaba un niño y luego seguíamos nosotros.

-Dos boletos para Actividad Paranormal 3 -Dijo el niño frente a nosotros.

-Tienes suerte, amigo, son los últimos -Le dijo el de la caja. Yo suspiré resignada al saber que tendríamos que elegir otra película. Pero Yaten se veía molesto y vi como se dirigió al niño. No alcanzaba a escuchar lo que hablaban pero por el modo con el que Yaten revisaba su billetera y el niño negaba fervientemente con la cabeza, pude asumir que Yaten intentaba ofrecerle dinero a cambio de los boletos y el niño se negaba. Suspiré dispuesta a ir por mi novio. En ese momento vi como Yaten perdió la paciencia y levantó su brazo, dispuesto a pegarle al niño que lo miraba asustado. Llegué justo a tiempo para detener su mano que iba bajando en el aire. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-Yaten, ¿que demonios tienes? -Vi como el tenía la mandíbula rígida y le estaba mandando al niño una mirada de muerte. El niño se pusó a llorar y se fue gritando "¡Mamá!" de ahí-. ¿Se puede saber que demonios ocurre contigo? ¡Es solo un niño!

-Es solo un mocoso grosero -Dijo molesto. Yo empezé a alejarme-. ¡Ey, Rei! ¿A dondé vas?

-Lejos de aquí -Dije molesta.

-¡Espera, espera! -El corrió tras de mi y me tomó por el brazo-. Lo siento. Reaccione de mala manera. Si te sirve a algo, no planeaba pegarle al niño, solo quería asustarlo. Me parece que estas exagerando un poco las cosas. ¿Todo va bien?

-Si, todo va bien -Mentí. En ese momento el me beso y, a pesar de que no me gustaban mucho las muestras de afecto en público, no pude resistirme a mi novio. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y le devolví el beso con ahínco.

-Sé que algo anda mal Rei. Dime que es. Creí que no nos teníamos secretos -Me dijo Yaten sonriendo. Yo, lejos de sonreí, suspiré.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte Yaten -Dije seriamente-. ...Es sobre Minako.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

-Oye Mako, ¿qué te parece si vas a verme cantar a mi trabajo? -Ofrecí. Realmente quería saber lo que ella pensaba sobre mi música.

-Yo... no lo se Andrew -Dijo dudando.

-Ay, vamos, será divertido y no te preocupes porque eres menor de edad, yo me encargó de eso. -Dije sonriendo.

-Y supongo que todas tus canciones son sobre dolor y la gran péridad que pasó en tu vida -Hize una mueca de dolor. Demonios, ¿por qué Makoto tenía que ser tan insensible a veces?

-La música es sobre dolor amiga -Le expliqué forzando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-No toda -Señaló.

-Si crees que voy a ponerme a cantar pop desabrido estas muy equivocada -Dije frunciendo el ceño. Ella solo rió.

-¿A que hora es?

-A las 9:00, esta noche -Ella sonrió.

-Veré que puedo hacer. Pero tengo que ir a alistarme.

Makoto se fue y yo fui a preparar mis cosas. Había pasado como una hora cuando en mi computadora donde había dejado abierto mi correo electrónico sonó avisando que me había llegado un mensaje. Me sorprendí al ver que era de Makoto. Era un archivo de audio. Lo abrí y me pusé a escuchar la canción sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se fomará en mis labios. Definitivamente ya sabía que canción cantaría esa noche. Buena elección Makoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Yaten tenía la boca abierta luego de que le había contado todo lo que sucedió con Minako. Hasta de alguna forma se veía... afectado.

-Mira Yaten, te dije esto porque quiero ser sincera contigo y decirte porque he estado tan irritable últimamente, pero espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación y menos que causé problemas con Mina. Ella a sufrido mucho Yaten, y de lo único que siempre ha sido culpable es de enamorarse de la persona equivocada. Por favor, no le digas que yo te lo conté -Supliqué. Minako no me había pedido exactamente que lo mantuviera en secreto, pero supongo que no le haría gracia que lo hubiera contado; mucho menos a Yaten-. ¿Por favor?

El me miró fijamente y luego me dirigió una sonrisa falsa. ¿Por qué estaría tan afectado?

-Claro -Dijo antes de tomarme de la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

-Ya llegué -Dije entrando a mi casa. Al final, Seiya no había avanzado en nada. Taiki dijo que no me preocupara, que el lo cuidaría esa noche.

-Oh, Serena cariño, Darien esta aquí -Yo me tensé ante las palabras de mi madre. Darien me había reclamado el porque yo tomaba el lugar de cuidar de Seiya, si era algo que podían hacer perfectamente bien sus hermanos. Intenté explicarle, pero el no quiso escuchar. Entré a la sala y lo encontré ahí de pie.

-Serena, hablemos -Dijo saliendo de la casa. Yo lo miré molesta por su poca educación, ya que ni siquiera se despidió de mi madre. Eso no era propio de Darien. A pesar de estar molesto, el era siempre un caballero. Yo lo seguí al jardín.

-¿Qué sucede Darien?

-Quiero que continuemos con nuestra conversación del día de ayer, que dejamos incompleta. -Dijo autoritariamente. Yo rodé mi ojos.

-En serio Darien, ya dejalo ir, Seiya me necesita, por eso estoy cuidando de el -Le dije por decimocuarta vez.

-Sus hermanos pueden cuidar perfectamente de el. Entonces, ¿por qué tu? -Dijo fríamente.

-¡Porque es mi amigo y lo quiero Darien! Me preocupo por el. No puedes pedirme que deje de hacerlo porque será imposible -Luego las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos-. Es que Darien, ¡El no se merecía esto! Y... esta tan asustado porque de verdad cree que no volverá a caminar. ¡Deberías verlo Darien, la desesperación en sus ojos!

Me pusé a llorar incontrolablemente al pensar en el dolor en los ojos de Seiya. De repente sentí los brazos de Darien rodeandome y acunandome contra el.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Ya lo verás. El es un chico fuerte, estoy seguro de que lo logrará. Ya deja de llorar así, no me gusta verte sufrir -Dijo respirando en mi cuello. Darien. Demonios, Darien, ¿por qué dejé de quererte? Tu no te lo merecías. Aún seguías siendo un hombre grandioso y estabas dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa, por muy poco que te gustara, para que dejara de sufrir. Tu y Seiya merecían estar con alguien más-. Además, estoy segura que con tus cuidados se sentirá mejor pronto.

Lo miré sorprendida.

-Estas diciendo que...

-Si. Cuida de el Serena. Sé que tu luz puede hacer milagros -Me dijo regalandome una hermosa sonrisa. Darien era un hombre tan perfecto. ¿Por qué no podía amarlo como el se merecía? Genial, a Darien no podía amarlo como el se merecía y a Seiya no podía corresponderlo como el se merecía. Y lo que me impedía amar a Darien era Seiya. Y lo que me impedía corresponder a Seiya era Darien. Bueno, Rini y el futuro pero Darien venía en el paquete.

Me abrazé a mi prometido con el gran cariño que le tenía que, por más que lo deseara, no era amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Minako POV<strong>

No recuerdo haber pedido una pizza ¿Quién será a esta hora? Abrí la puerta y mi confusión de hizo mayor. No, no solo mayor, se multiplico por 1000 y luego se dividió entre la raíz cuadrada de... ay, bueno, que importa, nunca había sido buena en matemáticas de todas formas.

-¿Yaten? -Dije en shock.

-Hola Mina -Me dijo sonriendo con amargura. ¿Y a este que demonios le pasá? ¿Se abrá peleado con Rei? Ojala fuera eso. Ay, Mina, no pienses así, Rei merece ser feliz, y si quiere serlo con pulgarcito transexual pues que hacerle.

-¿Qué quieres Kou? -Le dije fríamente.

-Si me hubieran preguntado hace unos días a que se debe tu frialdad hacia a mi, contestaría que era probablemente debido a que me fijé en Rei y no en ti. Pero supongo que la verdadera respuesta es que Rei se fijó en mi y no en ti.

-¿Ella te lo dijo? -Dije sorprendida. ¿De que me sorprendía? Después de todo, las parejas no se tienen secretos entre si.

-Así es. Y la verdad no puedo creer que me hayas usado Minako. Vaya que de verdad me hiciste pensar que estabas enamorada de mi. Todo el mundo se lo tragó de hecho. Deberías ser actriz. Y no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso para mantenerme alejado de Rei -Me dijo molesto.

-¿Y que importa? Estas con ella de todas formas verdad? -Le dije molesta.

-Claro que me importa porque tu me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi -Dijo empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Ah, así que se trata de eso. -Dije sonriendo srcásticamente-. El pequeño Kou no puede aceptar que una de sus acosadoras haya dejado de adorarlo.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Yaten se me fue encima y pegó sus labios a los míos en un beso forzado. Intenté separarme, pero el era bastante fuerte. Seguí forcejeando mientras el seguía besandome a la fuerza, hasta que logré zafarme. Acto seguido, le metí una cachetada.

-¡Se puede saber que estas haciendo! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Rei? ¡Ella no se lo merece! -Dije limpiandome la boca.

-Vaya, así que es verdad. Te besé y en lo único que puedes pensar es en mi novia -Me miró con rabia contenida.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? -Le dije sin saber que más preguntar.

-¡Mi problema es que me mentiste! -Gritó desesperado antes de salir de mi casa. Yo me quedé estática sin saber que hacer. ¿Qué demonios?

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

Le sonreí a la chica que por primera vez se encontraba entre el público de aquel bar. Yo ya había subido al escenario con mi guitarra.

-Bueno, esta canción me la enseño una chica que quiere que me de cuenta que no todo es tan malo. La chica esta sentada entre el público pero no diré quien es porque ella es mía me escucharon -Todos rieron y pude ver como Makoto rodaba sus ojos desde su lugar. Empezé a tocar.

**Paralyzed and you don´t know why** (Paralizado y no sabes porque)

**Feeling like somebody´s fool** (Sintiendote como el tonto de alguien)

**Try to find some peace of mind** (Intentando encontrar un poco de paz mental)

**Maybe you´re hiding the truth** (Tal vez estas escondiendo la verdad)

**Thought it´d be better in a world so cold** (Pensé que sería mejor en un mundo tan frío)

**But i wanna tell you what i´ve been told** (Pero quiero decirte lo que me han dicho)

**Coro:**

**Life ain´t that bad look what you have** (La vida no es tan mala, mira lo que tienes)

**Yeah yeah**

**When the highs aren´t so high just do what yo can** (Cuando la cosas buenas no son tan buenas, has lo que puedas)

**Yeah yeah**

**A world you can change and a life you choose** (Un mundo que puedes cambiar, y una vida que tu eliges)

**Cause somewhere out there somebody whises they were you** (Porque ahí afuera, alguien desea ser tu)

**In your eyes i see the fight of someone with nothing to lose** (En tus ojos veo la lucha de alguien con nada que perder)

**Change alone is not set in stone cause i see a lot left in you** (Cambiar solo no esta escrito en piedra porque aún veo mucho más en ti)

**Thought it´d be better in a worl so cold** (Pensé que sería mejor en un mundo tan frío)

**But i wanna tell you what i´ve been told** (Pero quiero decirte lo que me han dicho)

**(Coro)**

**Live for it** (Vive por eso)

**Go for it** (Ve por eso)

**I know that you want it** (Sé que lo quieres)

**Life is good** (La vida es buena)

**Run for it** (Corre por eso)

**Try for it** (Trata por eso)

**Live for it** (Vive por eso)

**Die for it** (Muere por eso)

**It´s the only shot you have** (Es la única oportunidad que tienes)

**(Coro)**

Terminé y volteé a ver a la chica que me miraba sonriendo. Me sentía diferente. Liberado. Como hace tanto tiempo no me sentía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí esta este, me había inspirado. La canción se llama Somebody wishes they were you y es de Adelita´s Way. Y Yaten como vieron tampoco es un santo. Y tengo una confesión que hacer. Amo a Seiya, pero también amo a Darien. Los amo a los dos. Aunque yo siempre dije que Serena debió quedarse con Seiya y Darien debió quedarse conmigo. Es que también lo amo.<strong>

**Sailor rose kou: **_Haha, como me dio risa lo de convertir a Mina en una Haruka, es que quien le dice que no a alguien como Haruka. Pero la verdad se me haría un poco raro ver a Minako con apariencia masculina, lo mismo que ver a Haruka con apariencia femenina, eso también sería raro. Y bueno, Seiya esta muy clavado como para mandar a su bombon a... Tokio de Crystal. Aunque si, Serena debería decidirse de una vez y dejar de hacerse la mártir._

**Hikaru moon: **_Pues ahora ya ves que Yaten no es exactamente un pan de Dios, tiene sus problemitas, y la verdad es bastante arrogante solo que también puede ser tierno. Y Mako y Andrew ya van acercandose un poco más. La verdad las partes entre ellos son las que más me divierte escribir. Andrew es un pervertido XD. Pero claro, ya saben que no todo en su vida no es color de rosas, y las cosas se complicaran tarde o temprano._

**Nos vemos al próximo chicas, díganme que les pareció.**


	10. Aparentar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p>Aparentar<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Minako POV<strong>

No le había dicho nada a Rei de lo que pasó entre Yaten y yo. No quería hacerla sufrir. Pero no podía evitar tampoco el querer decirselo. Es solo que no sabía como. Ella merecía saber. ¿Pero cómo decírselo sin hacerla sufrir? Tal vez puede que si se lo dijera, ella pudiera hablar con Yaten y pudieran aclarar las cosas. No es que quisiera eso, pero yo solo quería que Rei fuera feliz. Ella se lo merecía. Después de todo lo que Rei había sufrido en su vida, ella merecía ser feliz. Estabámos en otra sesión de estudio, excepto Serena ya que ella había dejado la escuela para poder cuidar de Seiya.

-Mina, te ves distraída -Dijo Amy mirandome fijamente.

-No es nada Amy, estoy bien -Dije sonriendole.

Amy volvió la vista a su libro y continuó con su lectura. Makoto parecía esta teniendo problemas con alguna materia y Rei estaba haciendo notas en su cuaderno. Como usualmente ocurría, no pude evitar que mi vista vagara por sus piernas. Eran largas y bien formadas. Me pregunté como se sentirían al tacto. Parecían tan suaves. Escuché un carraspeo y vi como Makoto me sonreía divertida y como Rei se removía incomóda ante mi mirada antes de dirigirme una sonrisa tímida. Yo me sonrojé violentamente y desvié la vista. Amy nos miraba confundida.

-¿Y que van a hacer hoy chicas? -Pregunté intentando quitarle la incomodidad a la situación.

-Taiki y yo iremos a ver locales para la boda -Dijo Amy sonriendo felizmente. Vaya que el amor le había pegado fuerte. Luego vio la mirada que le dirigía-. No te preocupes Minako, estoy segura que pronto tu también encontrarás a alguien que te quite la respiración.

Sin poder evitarlo miré a Rei, que se sonrojó pero yo desvié la vista rápidamente. Vi como Makoto intentaba sofocar una carcajada.

-Bueno, pues Andrew me invitó a ver una pelicula -Dijo Makoto sonriendo. Mmmm, nunca la había visto sonreír así. Tenía que saber que ocultaba. Ese era un Trabajo para la Diosa del Amor. Tenía todo de Diosa pero nada de Amor. Demonios, eso no sonó bien.

-Ustedes estan... ya sabes... ¿saliendo? -Pregunté sonriendole pícaramente.

-¿Qué? ¡No... claro que no! ¡El es un pervertido y no me gusta! ¡Solo me dijo que quería compensarme por haberle ayudado con su departamento! Eso es todo -Gritó Makoto muy sonrojada. Yo me reía ante su reacción defensiva. Definitvamente Andrew le gustaba.

-Si, lo que tu digas -Volteé a ver a mi chica... digo Rei, si, volteé a ver a Rei y le pregunté interesada-. ¿Y tu que haras Rei?

Ella se sobresaltó ante los cerca que estaba de ella, me miró fijamente y luego devió la mirada. Demonios, el volver a tener una amistad normal iba a ser más díficil de lo que había pensado.

-Yaten me invitó a comer a su departamento -Dijo evitando mi mirada. Yo cerré mis manos en puños en un gesto involuntario. Casi me hago sangrar con mis propias uñas. Estuve a punto de soltar todo, a la vista de las demás, pero me vi en la obligación de morderme la lengua. Si lo decía ahí mismo, eso humillaría a Rei. Además, solo me estaba dejando llevar por el enojo, y no podía lastimar a Rei por no saber controlar mi carácter.

-Oh, vaya, ¿y tu Minako? -Preguntó Amy.

-Creo que solo me quedare en casa -Dije. De todas formas, ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre el no salir de casa y quedarme a ver películas de amor como D.E.B.S o la relación lesbica entre Emily y Maya en Pretty Little Liars. Ok no. No era tan patética. Y además no era como si me gustaran las chicas. Al menos, nunca me había sentido atraída hacia una hasta que conocí a Rei. Pero aún así me gustaba ver peliculas románticas como If Only o P.S I love you, mientras comía helado y pensaba en lo que Rei estaba haciendo... Ok, si era un poco patética. Ok, era muy patética.

-Creo que es hora de que superes lo de Yaten, Mina. Estoy segura que hay alguien mejor para ti ahí afuera. Alguien reservado, callado e inteligente, que también que sea amable -Sabía que Amy estaba describiendo a Taiki, pero también estaba describiendo perfectamente a una chica que ahora miraba sonrojadísima a la alfombra. Hize un esfuerzo por contener la risa ante esa imágen. Luego vi como Makoto le susurraba en el oído a Rei, pero aún así alcance a escuchar lo que le decía.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes a alguien en particular en mente? -Le preguntó Makoto divertida. ¿Era posible que Rei se pusiera más roja? Sé que debería estar avergonzada viendo como Makoto habla tan abiertamente de mis sentimientos con la persona a la que estos iban dirigidos. Pero era tan divertido. Así que no pude aguantarlo más y empezé a reírme. Makoto me siguió, mientras Amy seguía mirandonos confundida. Rei sonrió un poco, aliviada de que la tensión del ambiente haya desaparecido con mi ataque de risa.

-Siento que me estoy perdiendo algo -Mis risas se hicieron más fuertes al oír a Amy. Ahora Rei también se nos unió.

Al ponder mi mano en el piso, esta cayó sobre la de Rei, sin darme cuenta que estaba ahí. Al sentir mi mano sobre la suya, Rei la apartó rápidamente. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se arrepintió rápidamente y volteó a verme con eso; con arrepentimiento. No pude evitar mirarla herida. Sabía que las cosas iban a ser díficiles entre nosotras luego de haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella, pero tampoco era como para que se alejara a si de mi como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Hay que analizar seriamente que Rei no sea homofóbica. No tiene problemas con Haruka y Michiru. Bueno, supongo que para Rei es más díficil lidiar conmigo que con Haruka y Michiru, ya que ninguna de esas dos tenía una interes especial en ella.

Me levanté dispuesta a irme. No podía seguir así. No podía seguir viendo como Rei se esforzaba en aceptarme cerca de ella. No podía seguir viendo como ella era feliz con Yaten. No podía.

-¡Espera Mina! -Rei me miraba con desesperación y una mirada de disculpa-. ¿A dondé vas?

-A casa. Tengo que hablar con mis padres. -Dije saliendo del templo.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto POV<strong>

Toqué la puerta del departamento de Andrew esperando que este me abriera. Lo que hizo luego de dos minutos.

-¡Mako! Creí que no vendrías, pero bueno, ¿cómo te puedes resistir a mi? -Dijo sonriendo arrogantemente. Maldito presumido. Bueno, la verdad es que Andrew era muy atractivo. Mucho más que el chico que me rompió el corazón.

-Bueno, peliculas y comida gratis, ¿quién se puede resistir? -Dije. Oh mi Dios. ¿Estaba coqueteando con Andrew?

-Creí que tu cocinarías -Le di un golpre en el brazo y el rió-. De hecho pedí una pizza, ya que no soy muy bueno cocinando.

-Bien por mi. ¿Y que pelicula veremos?

-Oh, bueno, lo dejo a tu elección. Tengo las típicas peliculas para chicas como The Notebook o Dear John, que ya me tienen harto, o podemos ver una de acción o superheores -Dijo mientras yo revisaba su colección de películas.

-¿Y esta? Presagio. ¿Esta suave? -Dije revisando la portada de la pelicula.

-Oh, si, a mi me gusto mucho, esa es de ciencia-ficción -Dijo sacandolá del paquete-. ¿Esta bien si vemos esta?

-Esta bien -Dije un poco sonrojada. La verdad me ponía bastante nerviosa el estar con Andrew a solas. Eran contadas las veces que había estado con un chico a solas, y la mayor parte de las veces era para estudiar o hacer un trabajo en equipo. Pero esto con Andrew podía calificarse como... ¿una cita? No tenía sentido segui negando que me gustaba cuando la verdad era que me gustaba, y mucho. Aún así, no creía que fuera una buena idea salir con el.

-Hize palomitas -Dijo volviendo de la cocina y ofreciendome el tazón-. Bueno, a ver la pelicula.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

Estaba amarrandole los cordones a Seiya, ya que el no podía agacharse para hacerlos el mismo. Aún no teníamos ningun avance y Seiya parecía empezar a resignarse de que no caminaría nunca más.

-Bombon -Volteé par arriba y me encontré con mis ojos azules favoritos mirándome fijamente-. Eres tan hermosa.

Yo reí.

-Vuelvete a dormir -Le dije poniendo una de mi mano en su mejilla. El pusó su mano sobre la mía y la sujetó contra su mejilla mientras suspiraba.

-¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan dificíles bombon? No sabes como me duela, el verte aquí todos los días, ayúdandome, y saber que nunca serás mía. Lo que yo más deseo es que seas feliz bombon -Sentí su aliento en mi rostro. No me había dado cuenta de que me iba inclinando lentamente hacia el rostro de Seiya.

-Seiya... -Susurré-. Eres un chico maravilloso y mereces ser feliz. Pero yo no soy lo que tu necesitas.

-Si que lo eres bombon. Antes de mi accidente yo siempre estaba ahí para ti. Y cuando vuelva a caminar, quiero que tu estes ahí para mi. Y si no vuelvo a caminar también. Eso es lo que quiero. Pero yo también quiero que seas feliz bombon. Y yo no soy lo que tu necesitas. Tu necesitas a alguien que pueda llevarte en los brazos a donde tu quieras. Alguien que te ayude con las bolsas de compras cuando llegues del mercado. Y si tienes hijos, alguien que cuidé de ellos cuando tu no estas. Y eso es algo que yo no puedo hacer -Dijo mientras posaba su mirada en sus piernas inmóviles.

-Seiya no digas eso, tu vas a volver a caminar -Le dije apretando su mano.

-Bombon, no llevamos ni un avance. De todas formas no importa. Puedo vivir con esto. Solo prometeme una cosa. Si yo no vuelvo a caminar nunca, prometeme que te olvidarás de mi y te centrarás en tu relación con Darien. No puedes siempre ser mi enfermera. Te amo -Era la primera vez que escuchaba salir esas palabras de la boca de Seiya, siempre lo había supuesto, pero el escucharlas salir de su boca las hacía reales. El de verdad me amaba. Y yo también lo amaba. Yo necesitaba a ese chico. Sea cual sea el motivo, me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé. Sentí como el se quedaba estático por unos momentos, pero no tardó en responder. Profundizó el beso y pidió entrada a mi boca con su lengua, lo cual yo le permití. Pusó sus manos en mis mejillas para acercarme más a el. Y entonces el sonido de la puerta no sacó del trance en el que nos encontrabamos sumidos. Me separé rápidamente de el. Taiki entró cargando algunas bolsas.

-Ya llegué ¿Qué pasa chicos, por qué están tan callados? -Dijo al ver nuestra posición rígida.

-Nada -Dije levantandome y susurrandole a Taiki-. ¿Podrías cuidar de el? Yo tengo que irme.

El solo asintió y yo salí del departamento sin siquiera despedirme de Seiya.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

-Has estado muy callado durante la cena ¿sucedió algo? -Dije mirando a Yaten que se dedicaba a juguetear con los restos de comida en su plato.

-Rei -Dijo mirndome seriamente-. Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

Por el tono de su voz supe que era algo que no iba a gustarme.

-El día que fuimos al cine, en la noche, fui a ver a Mina -Me atraganté con el refresco que estaba tomando.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -Le pregunté histerica. Esperaba que no la hubiera tratado mal o la hubiera herido, porque si había hecho eso, de verdad me iba a conocer enojada.

-La verdad... me afecto lo que me dijiste. Yo siempre pensé que... Mina iba a estar ahí detrás de mi. Y cuando me dijiste que solo me había usado para mantenerme alejado de ti... no se que me pasó; me enojé, me sentí traicionado. Así que fui y la enfrenté; y luego la besé -Terminó el relato.

-¡Te besaste con Mina! -Grité afectada y sin saber que decir. ¿Por qué se había besado con Mina? Pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en la Tierra evitándola y ahora cuando tenía una relación conmigo, ¿iba y la besaba?

-Bueno, yo la besé, ella me abofeteó -Aclaró. Demonios, ahora si estaba molesta. Yaten, que era mi novio, iba y besaba a mi mejor amiga. Y mi mejor amiga, que estaba enamorada de mi, me era más fiel que un perro. Definitivamente, el mundo se estaba poniendo de cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Yaten? -Le dije sin mirarlo a lo ojos.

-Bueno, me enojé y solo pasó -Dijo tratando de excusarse-. Perdoname Rei, te aseguró que no volverá a pasar. Solo lo hice por coraje, pero no significó nada.

-¿De verdad? -Dije intentando contener las lágrimas. Me dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

-De verdad, te lo juró pequeña -Dijo Yaten mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Hací que le dijiste a Mina que yo te había dicho lo de sus sentimientos hacia mi -Ahora empezaba a sentirme culpable. Nunca debí contarselo a Yaten.

-Si, lo hice. Lo siento Rei -Dijo agachando la mirada. Yo respiré varias veces y luego lo tomé de los hombros.

-Ya, no te preocupes, te perdono -Pero aún así seguía molesta y el dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a matarme-. De todas formas ya me voy. Quiero dormir un poco. Ah, mañana hay reunión en el Crown; Mina tiene algo que decirnos.

-Mina ¿eh? Tal vez va a confesar su amor por ti enfrente de los demás -Dijo riendo con burla.

-No es gracioso Yaten. Mina ha pasado por mucho -Dije molesta. El dejo de reír y rodó sus ojos.

-Solo era una broma, no hay porque exagerar -Dijo. Se acercó a mi, me dio un pequeño beso y me fui.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto POV<strong>

La pelicula había terminado y solo en ese momento caí en cuenta que me cabeza estaba recargada en el pecho de Andrew, y que este pasaba un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Yo me aparté, sonrojandome bruscamente.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Se esta haciendo tarde y no quiero andar por las calles a estas horas -Le dije tomando mi bolsa del suelo.

-No te preocupes; yo te llevo -Dijo mientras tomaba su saco y las llaves del carro.

-No es necesario, yo se cuídarme sola -Le dije rápidamente.

-Pero entonces yo estaría preocupado por saber si te ocurrió algo e iría a buscarte por las frías calles cerciorandome de que estas a salvo -Dijo drámaticamente. Yo sonreí.

-Esta bien, tu ganas -Bajamos y nos subimos a su auto.

-La verdad es que tu departamento es de muy buen tamaño y esta muy bien ubicado. El mio es bastante pequeño y esta en un barrio bastante peligroso. Además tu tienes elevador y yo tengo que bajar cinco tramos de escalera todas las mañanas -Dije al recordar lo fastidioso que era bajar y subir todas esas escaleras varias veces en un día.

-Cuando quieras te hago lugar en mi habitación -Me dijo seductoramente. Esto de golpear a Andrew en el brazo ya se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre.

-Auch. La verdad pegas bastante fuerte Makoto Kino -Dijo Andrew sobandose el hombro. Yo sonreí. Tal vez si era ruda, y era por eso por lo que los demás se alejaban de mi, pero a Andrew no parecía importarle, es más, hasta parecía que le agradaba que fuera fuerte. Tendría que averiguar si Andrew tenía tendencias masoquistas-. Oye Makoto, ¿qué piensas?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre nosotros. Tu sabes que me gustas -Me dijo mirandome fijamente.

-Andrew, tu también me gustas, pero sé que tu no eres un chico que quiere una relación. Al menos, hasta que superes lo de tu esposa -Le dije tristemente.

-Puede que tengas razón. Tal vez no estoy para relaciones. Pero nunca lo sabré si no lo intentó. Danos una oportunidad Mako. Tú de verdad me gustas, y no me había sentido tan relajado desde la muerte de Reika, pero cuando estoy contigo; de verdad siento que todo va a mejorar. Además, a veces se necesita una pequeña ayuda para superar las cosas malas. Tu puedes ayudarme. -Me dijo sonriendome.

-No lo se... -El me sonrió a un más y se inclinó para unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso. Sentía la presión de sus labios sobre los míos y luego ya no estaban.

-¿Qué dices? -Me dijo tiernamente. Yo suspiré, rendida al hombre de hermosos ojos azules y sonrisa arrebatadora.

-Esta bien, Andrew -Me sonrió felizmente-. Pero tienes que contarme todo, si quieres superar lo de Reika, tienes que abrirte a los demás. Yo voy a ayudarte.

Me incliné para darle un beso fugaz y salí del automóvil ya habiendo llegado a mi casa. Andrew era el segundo novio que tenía desde el chico que me rompió el corazón. Y al menos Andrew no era un superior de mi escuela. Aunque tenía la impresión de que las cosas con el serían mucho más díficiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Minako POV<strong>

-Emmmm... ¿qué haces aquí de nuevo? -Me preguntó por quinta vez.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a dos de mis mejores amigas, Haruka? -Le dije en un falso tono ofendido.

-Usualmente cuando vienes a vernos siempre quieres algo -Me dijo Haruka sonriendo.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi? -Dije haciendo como que lloraba.

-Bueno, la última vez que viniste, dijiste que finjiera ser tu novio para poder entrar a un concurso de baile en parejas. -Me dijo Haruka. Yo recordé esa vez y reí. De hecho lo había hecho para poder ver a Rei, que había entrado al concurso junto con Nicholas. Haruka y yo también habíamos conseguido entrar, pero erámos pésimas bailarinas. Aún me daba risa el recordar la cara de todos cuando se dieron cuenta que Haruka era en realidad una chica.

-La verdad solo quiero platicar, Haruka -Hice una pausa-. Se trata de ti y Michiru.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó cautelosamente.

-¿Qué sucedió cuando tu le dijiste a Michiru que sentías algo más que amistad por ella? -Pregunté sin rodeos. Haruka me miró sorprendida por mi pregunta.

-Bueno, Michiru fue la que me dijo lo que sentía por mi -Debía haber hablado con Michiru en vez de con Haruka. Aparte Haruka no era muy inteligente que digamos, pero se lo perdonaba por ser guapo... o guapa... o lo que sea que Haruka fuera.

-¿Y que hiciste?

-Bueno, al principio me saco de onda. A pesar de mi apariencia masculina y mi coquetería, nunca me había sentido atraída de verdad a una chica... ni tampoco a un chico, aunque ya sé la razón de eso. Pero con Michiru era diferente. Ella me conocía como ninguna otra persona y yo la conocía a ella como nadie más. Nos entendíamos entre nosotras, así que las cosas no fueron muy complicadas. Le dije que necesitaba unos días para pensar, y no pasaron ni dos cuando ya me encontraba parada en la puerta de su departamento invitandola a salir -Dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

-Es tan romántico -Dije suspirando.

-¿Te gusta alguna chica Minako? -Me preguntó Haruka de forma curiosa. Bueno, Rei, Yaten y Makoto ya lo sabían. Y la verdad la única que me preocupaba se enterara era Rei, pero ella ya lo sabía, así que no había problema si se lo decía a Haruka.

-Se trata de Rei -Haruka escupió el refresco que estaba tomando.

-¿Rei? ¡Rei! ¿Te gusta Rei? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? -Yo me reí ante su reacción. Luego decidí darle las respuestas en el orden en que había hecho las preguntas.

-Si, Rei, si, solo pasó y hace tres años -Haruka parecía empezar a tranquilizarse.

-Wow. Nunca me lo imaginé. No porque Rei no sea bonita, digo esta muy bue... -Calló abruptamente al ver la mirada de muerte que le estaba dirigiendo-. muy buena la comida que hace. Si, eso es lo que iba a decir. Pero jamás me imaginé que te gustaran las chicas, como tu siempre estabas persiguiendo chicos e intentando tomarles fotos desnudos en el baño...

-Esa eras tu

-Tienes razón. Pero de todas formas parecías loca por los chicos.

-No es una cuestión de género Haruka. Todavía considero atractivos a los chicos y no me gustan las chicas, es solo que... Rei es diferente. No tiene nada que ver que sea una chica, es solo que... Rei es Rei. -Dije sonriendo al recordar a la chica de pelo oscuro.

-Eres tan gay -Me dijo Haruka sonriendo divertida.

-No aceptó ese tipo de declaraciones viniendo de ti -Le dije ofendida

-¿Ella lo sabe? -Claro que lo sabía, y me había rechazado. Gracias por recordarmelo Haruka.

-Si, lo sabe. Pero ella esta con Yaten y, además, esta teniendo un tiempo dificíl aceptando lo que siento por ella. -Suspiré

-Seguro que todo mejorará Minako. Tal vez las cosas no salgan como tu quieras, pero te aseguró que se pondrá mejor -Le sonreí a Haruka. A veces podía dar en el blanco. Escuché que su celular sonaba, lo miró y luego volteó a verme con duda.

-¿Es Michiru? -Le pregunté sonriendo.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, me puedo quedar un rato más contigo -Pero pude ver en su mirada las ganas de atender esa llamada. Supongo que eso es lo que te hace el amor. A pesar de pasar mucho tiempo con esa persona especial, nuna es demasiado y lo único que quieres es estar con ella. Cuando yo regresaba de haber ayudado a Rei con sus tareas del templo, ya me encontraba pensando en cuando la viera al día siguiente y eso bastaba para que mi estomágo se llenara de mariposas.

-No te preocupes Haruka, contesta. Yo ya me iba de todas formas. Espero que las cosas se mejorén. Pero si no lo hacen, entonces yo tengo que hacerlas mejor. Mejor para mi al menos. Nos veremos. -Me despedí y me fui dejando a una Haruka muy confundida en su asiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Seiya POV<strong>

Me besó. Ella me besó. ¿Por qué lo habrá echo? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía la ligera impresión de que tal vez, solo tal vez, mis sentimientos eran correspondidos de alguna manera. Yo se que bombon me tiene un gran cariño y por eso es que cuidaba de mi. Pero eso se hace por los amigos. Pero no se besa a alguien a quien consideras solo un amigo ¿cierto? Ella me había besado. Y nada más importo, ni que ella estuviera con Darien, ni que yo no pudiera caminar, solo importó que ella me había besado. Que en ese beso dejé salir todos mis sentimientos por ella. Que la amaba. Y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

-Estas muy callado Seiya -Me dijo Serena que en ese momento venía empujando la silla de ruedas hacia el Crown. Ella me había tratado toda la mañana como si todo estuviera normal, como si el día de ayer no hubiera pasado, como si el beso no hubiera pasado.

-Me besaste -Le dije. Sentí como la silla se sentaba, por lo que supuse que ella le había agregado fuerza a su agarre después de mis palabras.

-Si, lo hice -Susurró tan bajo que casi no la escuché. ¿Pretendía simplemente ignorarlo?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Insistí.

-Seiya, no considero apropiado hablar de esto. Simplemente dejemoslo en el pasado. -Me enfurecí. ¿Cómo podía dejar en el pasado algo que significaba el mundo para mi?

-¿Entonces así será? ¿Pretenderas que nada paso? -Espeté.

-No se porque lo hice Seiya -Yo reí sarcasticamente.

-Simplemente di que lo hiciste por lástima y lo olvidare. Vamos a darle esperanzas al pobre paralítico -Sentí como se detenía la silla abruptamente y al segundo siguiente la tenía en frente de mi, con sus manos en las caderas y una expresión dolida.

-¿Me crees tan cruel como para hacer algo así? -Me dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Muchos lo considerarían compasivo.

-Es cruel -Me dolía el verla hazí con ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento bombon, no pienso que seas cruel. Yo... solo... olvídalo, si no quieres hablar de eso esta bien. Además, ya vamos a llegar a Crown -Dije viendo la cafetería al doblar la esquina. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta llegar al local y entrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

-No, Yaten, todavía no estoy lista -Le decía al chico que besaba insistentemente mi cuello-. Además, este es un baño público, no podemos.

Lo aparté con esfuerzo, ya que el no facilitaba las cosas. Me besó en los labios una vez más. Bueno, no es que yo no lo deseara, era solo que no me sentía lista para eso. Yo no tenía experiencia con los hombres, y me daba un poco de miedo el pensar en sexo ya que Yaten y yo habíamos empezado nuestra relación hace no mucho tiempo.

Lo aparté nuevamente y nos quedamos unos momentos abrazados intentando recuperar el aliento. Luego salimos del baño del Crown tomados de la mano. Ya todos estaban ahí. Mina le dirigió una mirada de muerte a Yaten y luego se fijó en nuestrar manos entrelazadas. Si tenía que seguir viendo esa mirada de dolor una vez más me iba a terminar suicidando. Yaten miró a Mina y le sonrió con burla. Yo me solté de el. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso pensaba restregarle en cara que yo lo quería a el y a ella no? No es que no quisiera a Mina, solo la quería de diferente manera. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Yaten? Después de todo lo que Mina a sufrido...

-Tengo que decirles algo -Dijo Makoto de pronto-. Andrew y yo estamos saliendo.

-¡Lo sabía! -Dijo Minako colgandose de su cuello-. Te lo tenías bien guardadito ¿verdad? Yo sabía que algo se estaba cociendo entre ustedes dos. Bien por ti Makoto, mira que te conseguiste a un chico guapísimo.

-Bueno, vamos a ver si las cosas funcionan. -Dijo Makoto intentando apartarse de Mina que prácticamente la estaba estrangulando-. ¡Me vas a ahorcar!

-Lo siento -Dijo Minako soltandola-. Pero bueno, chicos, yo también tengo algo que decirles.

-¿Te has convertido en striper? -Preguntó Seiya.

-Exactamente Seiya, ahora te haré un baile -Seiya le sonrió como un pervertido y Mina se rió en su cara-. ¡Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte!

-No tengo ni el descuento para discapacitados -Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No, lo que quería decirles es que me iré a Londres -Dijo seriamente.

...

...

...

-¿Qué? ¿Por cuanto tiempo Mina? -Le preguntó Amy.

-Quien sabe. Lo más probable es que un año o dos. No te preocupes Amy, estaré aquí para tu boda. -Le dijo tranquilizadoramente. Sabía que la sonrisa que Mina portaba en su cara era falsa. La conocía demasiado bien. ¿Minako se iba a ir a Londres? No, ella no podía irse... ¿verdad? ¿Es que acaso era mi culpa? ¿Era por no poder corresponderla? Mina advirtió mi mirada y me negó con la cabeza, tratando de decirme que no era mi culpa-. Mi papá tiene un negocio en Londres, y usualmente trabaja desde acá, pero todas las semanas tiene que viajar para haya para arreglar unos asuntos personalmente. Pero ya esta cansado de tener que ir y venir, así que mis padres decidieron irse a vivir para allá. Me dijero que yo podía quedarme aquí si quería, pero creo que lo mejor será que los acompañe, para no estarlos preocupando ni teniendo que hacerlos venir de visita. Yo se que si me dejaran, se irían muy preocupados. Por eso he decidido irme.

-¿Y cuando te vas Mina? -Esta vez fue Serena tratando de detener sus lágrimas.

-Pasado mañana -¿Qué? ¿Simplemente planeaba dejarnos así como así? No podía. Digo... ¡ella estaba enamorada de mi! No podía dejarme. Yo no quería que me dejara. Ella me dijo que siempre estaría ahí para mi. Me lo prometió. Todas las personas me dejan.

-Tengo que ir al tocador -Dije corriendo al baño mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas con todas mis fuerzas, pero en cuanto llegué al baño, me quebré, y caí llorando como una niña pequeña.

No se cuanto tiempo pasé ahí, pero aún no había dejado de llorar cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme por detrás.

-Tienes que dejarme ir, Rei -Me susurró Mina en el oído.

-Dime la verdad, ¿tiene esto algo que ver conmigo? -Escuché como suspiro y luego se volteó para encararme.

-En parte... la mayor parte, tal vez. En parte también es por lo de mis padres. Rei, simplemente será mejor si me alejó por un tiempo. Será mejor para ti, será mejor para mi. Para tu relación con Yaten. -Estuve a punto de decirle que sabía lo del beso, pero decidí quedarme callada. Sentí como limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos-. No llores, Rei. Sabes que odio verte llorar.

-Eres la única persona a la que he dejado verme llorar -Le dije. Era verdad. Incluso aunque no pudiera quererla como ella quería, yo necesitaba a Minako en mi vida. Ella había sido mi apoyo, mi soporte y mi consuelo en los momentos díficiles de mi vida-. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti Mina?

-Rei, te prometí que estaría ahí para ti, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Cuando me necesites, ahí estaré, Rei. Te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti -Me abrazó y yo enterré mi rostro en el cuello de mi mejor amiga. Siempre había sido así. Yo terminaba llorando y Minako consolandome, incluso aunque sabía, que ella tenía tantas ganas de llorar como yo. Aspiré su aroma, diciendome que tal vez era la última vez que vería a mi mejor amiga. People always leave. Demonios, debo dejar de ver One Tree Hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí esta el otro. Y este tuvo un tierno beso MakoAndrew y Seiya/Serena, ¿a poco no son tiernos? Y Mina se nos va, no Minaaaaaaa, no puedes irte.**

**Sailor rose Kuo: **_La mente brillante y perversa de mi hermana no tiene límites y bueno, no puse a Darien como un hombre celoso y malvado simplemente porque a el también lo amo. Lo adoro. Y le haría toda clase de cosas pervertidas... Pero bueno, me desvíe del tema. Aunque a Seiya también se las haría... y a Andrew también... ¡Tendremos que hacer un cuarteto! Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima XD._

**Made: **_Me alegra que me hayas alcanzado. A mi tampoco me gusta Yaten, no lo odio, pero no me gusta. Y si, definitivamente me encanta escribir las escenas entre Andrew y Mako. Como con ella el es un tipo de persona totalmente diferente. Pero aún así tendrán que enfrentar más problemas juntos, ahora que ya son una pareja._

**Hikaru moon: **_Demonios, nunca he sido muy buena para compartir, pero bueno, sería un pecado no dejar que las chicas disfrutaran de un papasito como Darien. Y bueno, la reacción de Yaten ya se explicó aquí, pero no significa que ese sea el verdadero motivo (Risa malvada y perversa)_

**Nos vemos al próximo chicas.**


	11. Encerrados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p>Encerrados<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto POV<strong>

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso ya quieres cortar conmigo? ¡Acabamos de empezar! -Rodé mis ojos. Andrew era tan dramatico, pensé mientras lo veía incarse en el suelo y rogarme que no cortara con el.

-No es eso, Andrew. Es solo que ando un poco deprimida... por lo de Mina. De verdad la voy a extrañar -Dije en un tono triste. Entendía que quisiera alejarse. Supongo que no era fácil el ver a la persona que quieres en los brazos de otro. Andrew me miró con entendimiento mientras sobaba mi hombro. Luego lo vi sonreír brillantemente y no pude evitarlo hacer lo mismo, sabiendo que a mi novio se le acababa de ocurrir algo. Aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-¡Ya se! Podemos hacerle una fiesta de despedida. Conozco un hermano de Reika que que es gerente de un hotel. Podemos pedirle a el que nos presté el local de fiestas, que también es el restaurante, para despedir a Minako. -Yo le sonreí. Aún podía ver una gran tristeza y una especie de furia cuando hablaba de Reika. Esperaba que algun día Andrew fuera a superar eso, y fuera capaz de abrirse conmigo y contarme todo lo que en verdad pasó. No se porque, pero sospechaba que había algo más que Andrew ocultaba.

-Me parece una gran idea Andrew ¿No habrá problema?

-No te preocupes, dejamelo a mi. Además, no solo es por ti. Minako me agrada. -Fruncí mi ceño y lo miré fijamente.

-¿Te agrada eh? Tu... ¿la consideras atractiva? -Le pregunté levantando una ceja. Andrew me miró con la mirada en blanco por unos momentos.

-¿Si digo que no te acostaras conmigo? ¡Auch! -Gritó cuando lo pellizque. Se lo tenía bien merecido-. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es una chica atractiva. Per no tanto como tu Mako. Tu eres... una Diosa.

Lo miré encantada. Vaya, a veces Andrew podía decir cosas buenas.

-¿Ahora si te acuestas conmigo? -Demonios, sabía que su momento de brillantez no duraría.

-Andrew, creo que estas presionandome un poco -Le dije seriamente. Su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente.

-No era mi intención -Me dijo sinceramente. Suspiré. Aún no estaba lista para un paso tan grande como lo era el sexo. Supongo que ninguna de nuestro grupo lo estaba. Espera un segundo. Por más loco que parezca, la que más lista ha de estar para eso ha de ser Amy. Tal vez hasta ya tuvo sexo. Después de todo, ella ya esta tomando el gran paso del matrimonio. ¿Amy perdió la virginidad antes que nosotros? De Rei estaba segura que aún seguía siendo virgen. Bueno, Darien dejó salir que Serena y el ya habían tenido intimidad, así que a ella no la contaba. Minako era todo un misterio.

-Oye Andrew -Le dije no pudiendo contener por más tiempo mi curiosidad.

-¿Si, Mako? -Me tomó de la mano. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para sacar el tema a relucir, pero no creo que fuera a haber un buen momento. Sabía que acababamos de empezar una relación como para que ya estuviera indagando en su vida, pero yo siempre había sido una chica bastante insegura.

-¿Qué fue lo que en realidad pasó con Reika? -Sentí como su mano se tensó y apretó la mía tan fuerte que quise gritar pero me contuve. El se dio cuenta de que me estaba haciendo daño y me soltó de inmediato.

-¿De que hablas? ¿No te lo contó Darien? -Preguntó intentando forzar una sonrisa, pero le salió tan mal que tuvo que desistir.

-Si, lo hizo. Pero... no se... a veces me da la impresión de que no has dicho todo -Le dije dudando un poco.

-No es necesario que lo sepas -Suspiré al darme cuenta que yo también estaba presionando mucho a Andrew. Ni yo estaba lista para el sexo, ni el estaba listo para hablar de su pasado. No sabía como funcionaríamos con tantos secretos. Supongo que solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

-¿Qué lees? -Le pregunté a Seiya interesadamente, quien sostenía un libro y lo leía fijamente.

-El principito. Ya lo he leído como siete veces con esta, pero nunca que me cansa. De verdad aprendes a ver el mundo desde el punto de vista de un niño. Ellos entienden mucho mejor la vida que nosotros mismos -Dijo Seiya sonriendo.

-Hablas como alguien que no tuvo infancia -Le dije con burla. El rió.

-Supongo que todos hemos visto el mundo desde el punto de vista de un niño. Pero cuando crecemos... no se... como que olvidamos como era. Si todos fueramos como niños, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por las guerras, asesinatos o el suicidio. Respiraríamos un aire puro. Y el amor. Los niños no se complican tanto las cosas con eso. Si tu amas a alguien, eso es todo lo que importa. -Suspiré. ¿Cómo no amar a este hombre? Sabía lo que implicaban sus últimas frases. Si el amor fuera suficiente, no me preocuparía por el futuro ni nada más. Solo viviría el día a día amando locamente al hombre frente a mi. Pero yo ya no era una niña, y ver el mundo como una era un lujo que no me podía dar. Si vieramos el mundo como niños todo sería más sencillo. Pero la mayoría no lo veía así. Y para poder defenderte en un mundo donde los adultos no eran como niños, lo único que te quedaba hacer era pensar y comportarte como un adulto si no querías ser destruido. A pesar de que eso te hiciera infeliz.

-¡Bombon! -Seiya me sacó de mis ensoñaciones filosóficas con un grito de entusiasmo.

-¿Qué sucedes? -Le pregunté preocupada ante su arranque.

-Mi pie -Me dio por toda respuesta.

-¿Qué? -Le pregunté confundida.

-¡Mira mi pie! -Hice lo que el me dijo y me quedé sin habla. El estaba moviendo los dedos. Poco, y le costaba trabajo, pero los estaba moviendo. Lo miré sonriendo.

-¡Vas a volver a caminar, Seiya! -Me tiré a sus brazos por la emoción del momento-. ¡Que feliz estoy! ¡Por Dios, te amo tanto!

Me quedé en silencio ante lo que acababa de salir de mi boca. No era mi intención decírselo. Volté a ver a Seiya quien me miraba en shock. Poco a poco y para mi desgracia, vi como una sonrisa de pura felicidad se formaba en sus labios, y como el brillo de la esperanza adornaba sus ojos. Eso no podía estar pasando.

-Seiya... -Empecé sin saber que decir.

-Tu me amas -Susurró, no como una pregunta, sino como una hecho-. Tu me amas, bombon...

-Seiya, por favor escuchame -Imploré que parará un momento para poderle explicar que había cometido un error. Pero no tenía sentido negarlo. Yo lo amaba, y cuando las palabras ya habían salido de mi boca, ya no había nada que hacer-. Incluso aunque te amé; tienes que entender que lo nuestro es imposible. Digo, yo estoy comprometida con Darien, y aunque todavía no fijemos una fecha para la boda, ni tengamos prisa por hacerlo, aún así me casaré con el. Tenemos un futuro que cumplir. Esto no es fácil Seiya, pero...

-Pero bombon, yo te amo, tu me amas, a mi me parece bastante fácil...

-Seiya, entiendelo, no somos niños, no podemos simplemente ver el mundo como unos porque entonces terminarán aplastandote -Le dije crudamente. El me miró con una expresión dolida y yo suspiré. Odiaba ver a Seiya así, y más yo ser la causante de ello-. Tenemos que alistarnos, Makoto llamó y le estan preparando una fiesta de despedida a Mina en el restaurante de un hotel. Creo que también sería bueno que celebraramos el que estas recuperando el movimiento de tus piernas.

El asintió seriamente.

-Si, bombon -Aún así pude notar la tristeza que embargaba su mirada.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto POV<strong>

-¡Wow! -Dijo Makoto el viendo el lugar de la fiesta de despedida-. Bueno Mina, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Le quitamos la venda que traía puesta sobre estos y le gritamos "¡Sorpresa!". Ella sonrió encantada y se pusó a abrazarnos a todos. Demonios, si que iba a extrañar a esta chica.

-¡No tenían que hacer esto, de verdad! -Nos dijo emocionada, tanto, que parecía que iba a llorar de la alegría.

-La verdad es que fue idea de Andrew -Dije orgullosa de mi novio que podía tener buenas ideas a veces, para variar. Andrew le sonrió coquetamente.

-Así que si algun día quieres agradecermelo, ya sabes como hacerlo y donde encontrarme -Le dirigí una mirada de muerte que hizo que Andrew intentará retractarse.

-Claro, también podemos invitar a Makoto si quieres -Lo pisé lo más fuerte que pude y el ahogó un grito. No pude evitar reír de todas forma. Andrew ganaba bastantes puntos porque, a pesar de sus perverciones, siempre lograba hacerme reír.

-Suena... tentador, Andrew -Al ver la mirada de muerte que le mandé, Minako continuó nerviosa-: Pero creo que paso.

-Bien, tu te lo pierdes -En verdad era molestó el que Andrew fuera tan coqueto, pero sabía que el solo estaba jugando para molestarme. De verdad estaba empezando a creer que era masoquista.

-¡Oh, demonios! -Dijo Mina buscando algo en su bolsa, que al parecer había olvidado ya que tenía una mirada de insatisfacción-. Olvidé mi celular en el carro y tengo que mantenerme en contacto con mis padres para que me digan a que hora sale el vuelo mañana. Voy a ir por el ¿En que piso estamos?

-En el quinto -Le dije sin dudar.

-¿Quién demonios pone un restaurante en el quinto piso? -Preguntó desconcertada.

-Ah, si, espera. ¡Rei! -La chica se acercó a mi con curiosidad-. Minako va por su celular, ve con ella y de una vez te traes la cámara y ayuda a Mina a bajar los platos y vasos que usaremos.

-¿Qué no te los da el hotel? -Preguntó Rei confundida.

-Andrew, para no abusar, prometió que dejaríamos todos los utencilios del hotel en perfecto estado, eso implicaba tener que lavar los platos cuando terminaramos de usarlos, así que para no complicarnos las cosa, tragimos platos y vasos desechables para no tener que ensuciar los demás -Expliqué por tercera vez en el día.

-Oh, ok vamos -Ella y Mina entraron al elevador. Unos segundos después, la luz se apagó. Al parecer la energía se había ido en todo el hotel.

-¿Qué pasó? -Le pregunté a Andrew desconcertada.

-No lo se, voy a ver -Dijo soltandome, yo quise decirle que se quedara a mi lado, pero ya había desaparecido en la penumbra. Todo estaba en silencio, excepto por los susurros que algunos soltaban de vez en cuando. De repente, gritos empezaron a escucharse y un gran estruendo sonó por todas partes. Espera, ¿eso había sido un disparo? Sentí como alguien me tomó de la y con pánico intenté liberarme.

-¿Estas bien? -Me tranquilicé al reconocer la voz de Andrew-. ¡Al parecer hay personas armadas que entraron al hotel, por favor busquén un cuarto y encierrense, que nadie se quedé solo y todos encierrense con seguro por favor!

Sentí como Andrew me jalaba y empezaba a tantear las paredes, hasta que al parecer encontró una puerta, entramos y luego escuché el pequeño sonido del seguro al echarse. Estabamos encerrados.

* * *

><p><strong>Seiya POV<strong>

Estaba dispuesto a encontrar a bombon, no importaba que aún no pudira caminar, no iba a permitir que algo le pasará. Estuve dispuesto a ir a buscarla, pero entonces sentí como alguien jalaba mi silla y entraba conmigo a un cuarto en un afán por mantenerme seguro.

-¡No, espera, tengo que encontrar a bombon! ¡Tienes que dejarme salir! -Grité desesperado. ¿Pero que podía hacer un pobre paralítico cómo yo encerrado en una habitación con... con... con quien demonios estaba?

-Estoy seguro que ella esta bien -Espera un segundo... esa voz...

-¿Darien? -Pregunté no muy seguro, ya que me parecía del otro mundo que fuera Darien el que hubiera querido protegerme.

-Si, soy yo -Oh, Dios, si era Darien, el prometido de mi bombon y mi peor enemigo.

-¿Cómo no puedes estar preocupado? Quien sabe si bombon todavía esta ahí afuera -Le dije recriminatoriamente.

-Te repito: Ella esta bien -Dejo en un tono tranquilizador ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado cuando su prometida podía estar en cualquier parte?

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque yo la conozco. Y sé que ella esta bien, no te preocupes -Resoplé y nos quedamos en silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

-¿Qué crees que pasó? -Preguntó Minako. Estabamos sentadas en el piso del elevador, preguntandonos porque de repente se había detenido y se había ido la luz. Una pequeña lámpara que al paracer funcionaba con pilas alumbraba ligeramente el elevador colgada del techo.

-Probablemente sea una falla técnica -Aunque sonaba un poco raro, si hubiera sido una falla técnica probablemente ya la hubieran venido a arreglar.

-Hace unos momentos se escuchó bastante alboroto, ¿qué habra pasado? -Preguntó Mina preocupada.

-No lo se, ya sabes que en los hoteles todo se escucha muy fuerte, probablemente haya sido el eco de una fiesta o algo así -Le dije tratando de calmarme más a mi que a ella.

-Por un momento creí haber escuchado un disparo -Ella y nos miramos preocupadas, pero le sonreí quitandole importancia al asunto.

-No ha de ser nada. -Estabamos sentadas una frente a la otra. Yo me recargué en una de las paredes y Minako se sentó justo frente a mi, no al otro extremo.

-Eso espero -Dijo preocupada.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

-Ya que estamos aquí en lo oscurito, podemos tener sexo -Y volvió a golpearme. Vaya, si que golpeaba fuerte, pero era divertido molestarla. Solo nos alumbraba la luz de nuestros celulares.

-¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en sexo en un momento como este? -Alumbré su rostro con mi celular, vaya, ahora si estaba molesta. Suspiré y le hable seriamente.

-No soy muy bueno manejando este tipo de situaciones. Y a veces creo... que si le quito importancia o lo tomó como una broma... tal vez entonces todo fuera a estar bien -Me sinceré con ella.

-No puedes hacer eso Andrew, no te lo puedes tomar como una broma. Esto es real. Hay gente haya fuera que esta dispuesta a matar todo lo que se ponga a su paso. -Me dijo mirandome fijamente-. Y el hacer bromas no va a hacer que todo este bien.

-El preocuparnos tampoco.

-¡Como no podría preocuparme cuando son mis amigos los que estan ahí afuera! -Me gritó histerica. Yo la tomé en mis brazos.

-Vamos, tranquilízate, estoy seguro que todos estan bien -Le susurré en el oído acunandola contra mi pecho intentando calmarla-. Vamos, dame una sonrisita, te ves hermosa cuando sonríes.

-¿Podrías dejar de decirme lo hermosa que soy? -Preguntó sonriendo con tristeza. Yo la miré confundido.

-¿Por qué no? -Ella me miró tristemente.

-Porque no te creo -Susurró.

-¿No me crees que pienso que eres hermosa? ¡El problema aquí es que tu no crees serlo! -No pude evitar levantar un poco la voz ante lo que decía Makoto. Por supuesto que era hermosa, era preciosa. La primera vez que la vi tuve trabajo en esconder la erección que sobresalía de mi pantalón-. Mako, tu eres hermosa, ¿entendiste? Pero no solo se trata de que yo te consideré hermosa, tu también tienes que hacerlo.

-Toda mi vida, siempre he esperado conocer a un chico que me tratara como a una dama. Me he enamorado miles de veces en mi vida, pero ninguno me trataba como se le trata a una chica. Ellos me trataban como... si fuera uno de sus amigos. Al parecer todos pensaban que no era lo suficientemente femenina y que era una chica muy ruda. En consecuencia, me convertí en una chica ruda con las personas que no conocía. Si iban a terminar pensando de mi lo mismo que todos los demás, ¿por qué no hacerlas retroceder desde el principio? Y luego llegó Serena y las demás. Y a pesar de que intenté alejarlas, ellas no se fueron. Me alegro tanto de tener a las chicas en mi vida. Pero aún así siempre intenté encontrar al chico que me tratara como una dama, tu sabes, que me hiciera sentir como una princesa, que me dijera lo hermosa que era, o que simplemente me aceptará como soy. Pero nunca encontraba a ese chico. Y luego te conozco Andrew, y tu me tratas como nadie nunca me trato. No exactamente como un caballero he de añadir -Yo reí ante su comentario-. Pero sin duda me haces sentir especial. No porque no creas que sea ruda, sino porque sé que así ruda como soy, te gustó.

-Por Dios, claro que me gustas Makoto, pero el que seas ruda no quieres decir que no seas hermosa -Aún con la tenue luz que emanaba de mi celular, pude percibir su ligero sonrojo. Era tan adorable. Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo mientras yo repasaba sus palabras. Ella me había contado como se sentía, y eso era algo muy íntimo. Tal vez era tiempo de que yo hiciera lo mismo.

El silencio perduró un poco más.

-Su nombre es Zafiro -Makoto me miró confundida, y yo prosedí a contarle todo lo que había pasado, desde su locura, el suicidio de Reika, e incluso mis planes de venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>Seiya POV<strong>

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Pregunté mirando con furia al chico frente a mi.

-¿Disculpa? -Preguntó sin saber de que le estaba hablando.

-¿Por qué me metiste a este cuarto para mantenerme a salvo? -Le pregunté directamente. Aún no entendía porque el tipo había echó eso. Tal vez me había traído a este cuarto para matarme el mismo, tal vez se había enterado de lo que su prometida sentía por mi. Me había dicho que me amaba, pero que no podíamos estar juntos. La inmensa tristeza y la gran felicidad que sentía se habían convertido en un solo sentimiento. Pero en ese cuarto obscuro con Darien, lo único que sentía era coraje y desconcierto.

-Porque en tu condición, tu no hubieras podido hacerlo -Me dijo como si fuera obvio. Yo rodé mis ojos, el sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Pero por qué? Tu fácilmente podías haberme dejado ahí fuera y haberte olvidado de mi. De todas formas, sabes muy bien lo que siento por...

-Si, lo se -Me interrumpió-. Y ella sufriría mucho si algo te llegará a pasar, Seiya. Pero, incluso aunque a ella no le importará, ¿qué clase de monstruo crees que soy, Seiya? ¿Crees que te dejaría ahí sin protección solo porque sientes amor por mi prometida? ¿Crees que te dejaría ahí sabiendo que tu y yo tenemos los mismo sentimientos? ¿Crees que te dejaría ahí sabiendo que, tu, al igual que yo, daríamos la vida por ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Tu y yo amamos a esa chica con todo lo que tenemos. Y tu no mereces morir por querer estar con ella o querer protejerla. Es más, debería agradecerte por ello. Porque si algun día yo llegó a faltar, sé que tu estarás ahí para ella, y que tu la protejeras. Así que, pienso que eres un buen chico Seiya, y te agradezco que la ames. Pero quiero que entiendas que yo no la voy a dejar ir. Yo también la amo, y así a sido desde antes que nacieramos o rencaarnaramos, como quieras llamarlo. Así que yo también la amo, tal vez incluso más que tu.

Yo reí. Fue una risa amarga.

-Si, claro. Yo he estado ahí para ella, incluso aunque sé que no puedo tenerla. Pero si el estar contigo la hace feliz, entonces soy capaz de hacerme a un lado y dejarla ser feliz. Pero tu, ¿estarías dispuesto a hacerte a un lado si supieras que no eres lo que ella quiere? ¿Estarías dispuesto a irte para que así ella pudiera ser feliz? -Tal vez Darien era quien retenía a bombon, tal vez si Darien estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad por la de Serena, ella y yo pudieramos estar juntos y felices. Después de todo ella me amaba. No pude evitar sentirme un poco mal ante mis sentimientos egoístas. Y más sabiendo que Darien era un buen chico.

-Pero yo no tengo que preocuparme por eso, Serena me ama -Me dijo seguro. Vaya, así que el no sabía nada. Hasta sentí un poco de lastima por el. Yo sabía lo que se sentía el que la persona que amabas no te amara de vuelta, incluso aunque eso haya sido una equivocación y luego me haya dado cuenta que en realidad si me amaba-. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. Lo estuvimos en el Milenio de Plata y también lo estaremos en Tokio de Crystal. Y yo la amo.

-Yo también la amo. Y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella Chiba -Le sonreí retadoramente y luego el hizo lo mismo.

-Esto es guerra -Dijo tendiendome la mano. Yo la estreché-. ¿Sabes? En realidad me agradas Seiya, si no estuvieras tratando de quitarme a mi prometida seríamos buenos amigos.

-Lamentablemente no estoy intentando quitarte a tu prometida, te la voy a quitar.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

-¿Dónde esta Yaten? -Preguntó Minako como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Fue al estudio a recoger un demo. Va a llegar un poco más tarde. -No sabía que hora era, pero creía que todavía faltaba tiempo para que Yaten llegara.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con el? -Preguntó dudando.

-Bien, van bien, tu sabes, a veces tenemos problemas, pero no nada que no podamos resolver. -Le dije tranquilizadoramente. Vi a Mina ponerse un poco nerviosa. Si, no va a poder retenerlo por más tiempo.

-Rei, hay algo que tengo que decirte -Sonreí satisfecha. Lo sabía.

-Si es lo del beso, Yaten ya me lo contó, no te preocupes -Vi como su expresión de nervios pasaba a una de confusión, luego dolor y luego preocupación.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

-Me dijo que te besó y que tu le metiste una tremenda bofetada. Eres una buena amiga Mina. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que debiste decírmelo -La reprendí.

-Lo se, es solo que no quería herirte Rei -Sonreí.

-Si, supuse que sería por eso -Le pusé una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla-. No te preocupes Mina, no estoy enojada contigo. Y espero que no lo estes con Yaten, el solo actuó por impulso porque estaba enojado.

-Pues Yaten tiene unos impulsos muy raros -Dijo con una mueca.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un tiempo. Era un silencio comódo pero aún así había algo inquietante.

-Así que... ¿ya empacaste para irte a Londres? -No quería hablar mucho de ese tema, pero tenía que saberlo. Aún no aceptaba bien que Minako de verdad se estaba llendo.

-Si, ya esta todo listo. Artemis se quedará con Serena. Solo sigo esperando la llamada de mis papás para que me digan a que hora saldrá el vuelo mañana, solo que estoy atorada en un elevador y no tengo mi celular conmigo. ¡Maldito servicio de mierda! -Gritó seguramente intentando que algun empleado la escuchara. Yo reí ante sus gritos.

-Es inútil -Le dije sonriendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio una vez más, esta vez más relajadas.

-...Rei -Dijo Minako de pronto.

-¿Si? -Pregunté recargada en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Eres... feliz? -Abrí mis ojos y la miré fijamente, diciendole con mi mirada a que se refería exactamente-. Yaten... ¿te hace feliz?

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa ante su pregunta. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso. ¿Yaten me hacía feliz? No sabía exactamente a que se refería con feliz _¿Es que tu nunca has sido feliz? Ni siquiera has de saber que es ser feliz._ Habló mi conciencia emo dentro de mi cabeza. Ya se porque nunca tuve amigos. ¿Quién demonios tiene una conciencia emo? En realidad, no estaba segura de que era lo que me hacía feliz.

-Yaten y yo aún llevamos poco tiempo de relación y lo quiero, pero todavía no sé muy bien que es lo que siento -Di una respuesto que no negaba ni comprometía a nada. _Bien hecho Rei, no dices que no, pero tampoco prometes nada. Deberías ser política._ Maldita conciencia, el padre que me abandonó también es político ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, vaya -Dijo Minako por toda respuesta. Aún así podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Mina... yo... de verdad lamento no poder... -Pusó un dedo sobre mis labios para callarme.

-No te preocupes Rei, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Soy yo quien siempre se fija en la persona incorrecta -Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Cómo pasó de todas formas Mina? ¿Por qué empezaste a verme diferente? -Siempre había querido saber como es que Mina desarrolló esos extraños sentimientos hacia mi.

-Cuando Katherine me invitó a su boda con Armand y yo estaba triste, tu me reconfortaste -Recordaba ese día, había encontrado a Minako llorando en las escaleras del templo. Espera, ¿tanto tiempo llevaba sintiendo cosas por mi?-. Tu me dijiste que era un sueño hecho realidad Rei. Y puede que no te haya creído en eso, pero sin duda desde es día me empecé a fijar en ti, y tu te convertiste en mi sueño hecho realidad. No necesitaba más si estaba contigo.

Todas esperan que llegue un chico y te diga ese tipo de cosas tan bonitas, pero que te lo diga tu mejor amiga no se como tomarlo. Solo sé que me hacía sentir feliz de alguna manera.

-Lamento si te hago sentir incomóda. -Se disculpó Mina.

-No te preocupes Mina, no estoy incomóda la verdad me siento... La verdad no se que sentir -Le dije sinceramente.

-No tienes que decir nada. Solo quería que lo supieras -Susurró. Yo miré hacia abajo. ¿Qué tanto sufriría Mina? Un amor no correspondido. Tal vez solo Seiya podría entenderlo. Pero no quería que se fuera, y tampoco quería que sufriera. Supongo que no se puede tener todo en la vida. Me sorprendí al sentir la mano de Minako en mi mejilla y en ese momento me di cuenta de que había estado llorando. Limpió una lágrima que venía rebalando, pero aún así dejó su mano allí-. No llores. No me gusta verte llorar. Por favor no llores.

Ante su suplica solo me dieron ganas de llorar más, pero me contuve.

-Es solo que no quiero que te vayas -Le dije hablando claramente.

-Es lo mejor Rei. Yo solo quiero que tu seas feliz -Volvió a explicarme.

-Yo también quiero que seas feliz. Dime Mina ¿qué te haría feliz? -Pregunté.

Yo fijé mi mirada en la suya para ver un rastro de duda en sus ojos. Una duda que luego se convirtió en determinación. Y conocía esa determinación. Podía haber evitado lo que venía a continuación, pero no lo hize. Simplemente deje que me besara. No correspondí el beso, pero tampoco la aparte. Simplemente me quedé quieta sintiendo la sensación suave de sus labios sobre los míos. Fue un beso suave y lento, pero que duró poco tiempo ya que en ese momento las luces del elevador se prendieron enseañandonos que la energía había vuelto. No tardaría mucho más tiempo en empezar a moverse de nuevo. Pero Minako al ver eso me tomó del rostro y volvió a besarme. Esta vez el beso era diferente. Era un beso hambriento y salvaje. No se que pasó a continuación, solo sé que eso pareció encender algo en mi, haciendo que acercara más a mi mejor amiga y haciendo que le devolviera el beso con fiereza. Por Dios, ¿estaba besando a mi mejor amiga? ¿A una chica? No es que se sintiera mal, digo, Mina olía bien y el besarla sabía a lip gloss de cereza. Y bueno, el lip gloss de cereza sabía rico. Era dulce... y salado. Espera, ¿salado? Me aparté de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Estas llorando? -Le pregunté desconcertada.

-No -Dijo limpiandose las lágrimas. Se volteó para que no la siguiera viendo llorar. Era extraño, jamás había visto a Mina llorar, era usualmente yo la que lloraba con ella. Ella siempre trataba de hacerse la fuerte para mi. Luego de limpiarse las lágrimas, se volvió hacia mi y enterró su rostro en mi cuello-. Dios Rei, no sabes lo que daría por quedarme aquí contigo para siempre. Pero el apagón a terminado.

-¿A que te refieres? -Pregunté sin entender muy bien de que hablaba.

-Que cuando las puertas del elevador se abran, volveremos a la realidad. Una realidad donde tu tienes un novio y yo soy la mejor amiga que esta a pocas horas de irse a vivir a Inglaterra. -Ahora entendía, cuando las puertas se abrieran sería como si esto nunca hubiera pasado. Supongo que era lo mejor. Abrazé a mi amiga para acercarla más a mi. La iba a extrañar-. Desearía poder detener el tiempo en este momento.

En ese momento el elevador comenzó su decenso. Minako y yo no separamos y levantamos. Ella empezó a arreglarse en su pequeño espejo. No sabía que decirle, tal vez simplemente debería decirle lo mucho que la extrañaría. Pero nunca había sido buena hablando de lo que sentía, ni siquiera con mi abuelo. Acababa de abrir la boca para decírselo, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y me encontré cara a cara con mi novio.

-¿Estan bien? -Nos preguntó asustado. Yo lo miré confundida.

-¿Por qué no habríamos de estarlo? -Preguntó Mina tajantemente. Esperé que el la mirara con burla como siempre hacía, pero solo parecía estar preocupado por ella.

-¿Qué no se enteraron? Cuatro hombres armados entraron al edificio y empezaron a dispararle a todo lo que se movía. Hay cuatro muertos y dos heridos y aún estan buscando más cuerpos -Me empecé a alarmar ante lo que había dicho Yaten. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Qué tanto tiempo pasamos en el elevador?-. La policía llegó y uno de los bandidos se les escapó.

-¿Dónde estan los demás? -Preguntó Mina histerica. Tomé su mano para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Bueno, Serena, Taiki y Amy ya salieron, Andrew y Makoto también. Oh Dios, ¡Falta Seiya! -Gritó nervioso.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

No sabía que hacer. Dos de los hombres más importantes en mi vida estaban dentro de un edificio que, horas antes, había sido bombardeado de balas. No podía haberles pasado nada. Seiya. Estaba en silla de ruedas ¿alguien lo habrá ayudado? ¿Estará bien? ¿Es que todos estaban tan ocupados salvando sus propias vidas que nadie se fijó en el pobre chico en silla de ruedas? Yo quise salir a buscarlo, pero Taiki no me lo permitió.

De repente la mirada de todos se dirigió a la entrada del hotel. Y ahí venía mi Seiya, siendo llevado por Darien. Darien lo había salvado. Sin duda alguna esos eran dos maravillosos hombres que yo no merecía. Tal vez Darien fuera un poco serio y a veces hasta podía ser un poco grosero. Pero si había algo de lo que ya no tenía dudas, es que Darien Chiba era un heroe.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

-¡Nimura! -Dije alcanzando al que fue mi cuñado-. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quienes eran los que entraron? ¿Y por qué lo hicieron?

-Al parecer querían llegar a la caja fuerte. No los conozco y solo tres fueron capturados -Me contestó tajantemente. Nimura nunca me había perdonado el que no me hubiera presentado al funeral de su hermana. Incluso aunque antes de eso, erámos grandes amigos.

-¿Qué le pasó a el? -Dije señalando a un muchacho con un balazo en la pierna-. ¿Los fugitivos le hicieron eso?

-De hecho, un policía le hizo eso. El es uno de los fugitivos -Yo me acerqué al criminal.

-Tienes lo que te merecías. Arruinaron la fiesta de una amiga muy importante -Le dije con rabia. Nimura me miró sorprendido ante el veneno que había en mi voz. El herido simplemente me miró fijamente, luego en sus ojos pareció brillar una señal de reconocimiento.

-¿Tú eres Andrew cierto? -Yo lo miré sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Lo estudié con la mirada, pero no lo reconocí de ningun lado. Tal vez lo había conocido en una de mis noches de borrachera; y estaba tan ebrio como para recordarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -Le reclamé. El me sonrió cínicamente.

-Mi bueno amigo Zafiro siempre habla de ti. Te reconozco de una de las fotos que el tiene. El te esta buscando; y te aseguró, que te va a encontrar. Te aconsejó que te prepares; Zafiro siempre cumple lo que dice -Yo lo tomé con rabia por la camisa y empecé a zarandearlo.

-¿Dónde esta Zafiro? ¿Dónde esta ese maldito infeliz? -En ese momento unos oficiales llegaron y me apartaron de el. Zafiro aún estaba suelto por alguna parte; y yo lo encontraría.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí esta. No se porque me gustó tanto escribir este capítulo, pero me encantó. De hecho me encantó la platica entre Darien y Seiya (mis dos amores). Y Andrew se abrió con Makoto, ¿cómo abrá tomado ella las cosas? Y Mina y Rei... 8| (escena sacada de la enfermiza mente de mi hermana) Vea todo eso y muchas cosas más en el próximo capítulo de... CONFUSIÓN. Eso sonó bien anuncio de televisión XD Bien telenovela de Televisa. Muy bien, ahora, sobre lo de Mina y Rei, esto ya es algo que mi hermana tenía planeado, y yo respeto su decisión, así como también respeto a las personas homosexuales. Soy de mente bastante abierta y yo tengo amigos y amigas que son abiertamente homosexuales y eso no los convierte en malas o confundidas personas. Si, les hace la vida, sobre todo en la escuela, más díficil, pero tal vez si todos vivieramos en una sociedad más abierta, no tendrían esos problemas. Así que espero no sean problemas este tipo de cosas. Digo, yo no soy lesbiana, ¿pero quien no ha sentido ternura con la relación de Haruka y Michiru? ¿O con Santana y Brittany en Glee? Si, veo muchas series XD. Así que espero que temas como este no sean un problema y no sean vistos como un tabú.<br>**

**Sailor rose kuo: **_haha que bueno que tu gusto la conversación de Mina y Haruka, a mi también me dio mucha risa, yo no podría elegir entre Darien y Seiya, pero definitivamente Serena queda con Seiya, eso si. Siii, Mina no se puede ir._

**Hikaru moon: **_Si, el inicio Mako/Andrew fue tierno, aunque aún viviran problemas. Pues ahorita Mina esta sufriendo mucho, tal vez le sirva irse y aclarar un poco su mente. Y el que sobre pobrecito XD... lo vamos a destrozar entre todas._

_**Made**: Si, Yaten puede ser un verdadero imbécil. No digo que lo odie, pero no me agrada mucho. La verdad si una de mis amigas me dijera que siente algo por mi, yo no sabría que hacer. No la evitaría claro. A las amigas hay que apoyarseles, no echarlas a un lado, y si, Makoto y Andrew son tiernos. Mako ya va confiando más en el, y el esta bien bueno... ese no es el punto, el ya esta empezando a seguir con su vida otra vez. Pero ya ves que las cosas parecen ir en su contra, es muy dificil dejar el pasado atrás cuando es el pasado quien no quiere dejarte a ti.  
><em>

**Nos vemos a la próxima. No se si voy a poder actualizar rápido esta vez porque voy a estar un poquito ocupada con unos maldito exámenes.**


	12. Un par de meses

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi****.**

* * *

><p>Un par de meses<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el incidente en el hotel. Minako, tal como había dicho, se había ido a Londres al día siguiente. Solo Amy tenía noticias de ella, ya que al ser una de las damas de honor de su boda, tenía que mantenerse enterada de las preparaciones y el color del vestido y ese tipo de cosas. Extrañaba a mi mejor amiga, no iba negarlo; y aún, de vez en cuando, me sorprendía el encontrarme pensando en ese beso compartido en el elevador. Claro, tan rápido como ese recuerdo venía mi mente, buscaba cualquier cosa para distraerme. Hasta cierto punto, Mina había tenido razón respecto a su partida; mi relación con Yaten había mejorado bastante y las cosas iban viento en popa. Salíamos a cenar, y aunque no eran como el primero, los lugares seguían siendo bastante elegantes y no podía evitar sentirme un poco incomóda, veíamos películas y pasabamos el rato. Lo que sea que había hecho que Yaten se comportara secamente, pareció desaparecer en el momento en el que Minako abordó el avión. Era triste el hecho de que para poder salvar mi relación, haya tenido que sacrificar mi amistad con Mina. Claro que ella lo había hecho voluntariamente. Pero al menos Yaten y yo mejoramos como pareja. A veces aún teníamos pequeño roces respecto a como mi novio parecía no tener tacto para ciertas cosas. Y a veces, como en estos momentos, dejabamos nuestras diferencias a un lado para dar paso a la pasión. Una pasión que yo tenía que esforzarme porque no se saliera de control. Por eso cuando mi novio intentó meter su mano bajo mi falda, le pusé fin a nuestra intensa sesión de besos para mandarle una mirada de advertencia.

-Vamos, Rei, ¿cuánto tiempo más me vas a tener esperando? ¿Qué acaso no confías en mi? -Sentí la ira inundarme ante su chantaje disfrazado de pregunta. Así que si no me acostaba con el ¿significaba que no confiaba en el? Aún así, respire profundo en intenté calmarme. No tenía ganas de pelear con el chico con el que segundos antes me había estado besando.

-No es que no confíe en ti, Yaten. Es solo que aún no me siento lista -Le expliqué por milésima vez. De hecho eso se estaba volviendo mi discurso diario.

-¿Y cuándo vas a estar lista? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que estes lista? -Eso me molestó aún más; haciendome pensar que lo único que buscaba de mi era sexo.

-¡No hay nada que puedas hacer y si no te gusta ahí esta la puerta; así que puedes irte! -Le grité ahora si sin poder contener mi enojo. El solo me miró fijamente y luego dio un suspiro de cansancio.

-Lo siento. Lamento el haberte presionado. ¿Me perdonas? -Demonios, como es que Yaten hacia eso. Prácticamente me hacía caer como una tonta y perdonarlo de inmediato como una mujer sin dignidad. Suspiré y solo asentí. El volvió a besarme y yo lo dejé, así como también dejé que me tomará por la cintura y me pegará a su cuerpo. Las cosas estaban empezando a salirse de control nuevamente. Gemí un poco cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Unos toquidos en la puerta interrumpieron el momento. Yaten hizo un sonido de frustración ante la interrupción.

-Rei, necesito que... -Mi abuelo se quedó sin habla al ver la posición en que nos encontró a mi novio y a mi en mi cama. Dudó un poco y luego nos miró avergonzado-. Lo siento, debí tocar.

Mi abuelo cerró la puerta nuevamente. Yo quería morirme de la vergüenza. El siempre me había visto como una jovencita correcta, ¿Qué iba a pensar de mi ahora?

-Yaten, lo mejor será que te vayas -Le dije seriamente.

-Oh ¡vamos! Ya nos vio, ¿qué más puede pasar? -Se quejó. Yo lo miré a ver molesta. Claro, no era su abuelo el que lo había encontrado en una posición comprometedora con una chica.

-Yaten, tengo que hablar con mi abuelo, el no esta de acuerdo con esto -Le expliqué.

-Bien -Dijo molesto. Eso hizo que yo me enfureciera. ¿Quién se creía al enojarse así? Yo le estaba dando razones por las que no podía quedarse, y el todavía se creía con derecho de enojarse. De verás Yaten a veces podía ser como un niño pequeño. Bueno, pequeño ya era, para que negarlo. Pero también podía ser berrinchudo, inmaduro e infantil.

-Bien. Sal antes de que te eché por la ventana -Le dije secamente. De verdad estaba molesta y no quería perder el control frente a el. No le daría la satisfacción de ver que tanto me afectaba. El resopló y salió del cuarto en silencio, unos momentos depués, escuché el ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse, dandome a entender que Yaten había salido. Salí de mi cuarto en una posición rígida y con la cabeza gacha, dispuesta a enfrentar a mi abuelo. Lo encontré en la mesa de la cocina leyendo un periódico. Al notar mi presencia en la habitación me hizo un ademán con la mano indicandome que me sentara frente a el. Lo hice temerosa. Sabía que mi abuelo no me regañaría, pero una de las cosas que más me daban miedo es que el se sintiera decepcionado de mi.

-Sé que no eres una niña -Dijo por fin luego de un atormentador silencio-. Sé que ya estas grande Rei, y que es normal que estas cosas pasen. Eres una adolescente y es normal que tus hormonas...

-Por favor abuelo, simplemente no lo hagas -Prácticamente le supliqué. No tenía ganas de tener una plática de sexo, más bien, mi primera plática de sexo con mi abuelo de 82 años. Yo ya sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre sexo, teniendo a una amiga como Minako era imposible no hacerlo-. Ya se todo lo que hay que saber acerca de ese tema.

-Solo quiero saber que estas siendo cuidadosa -Por Dios, esto no era justo, era prácticamente la persona menos experimentada en ese asunto en mi grupo de amigas. Darien ya había ventilado su relación con Serena, Amy estaba a punto de casarse, por lo que era probable que no fuera vrigen, o, si lo era, dejaría de serlo pronto, Makoto podía ser virgen, pero ella había tenido un novio anteriormente, de Minako no sabía pero siempre había sido una chica bastante promiscua. Las demás tenían más experiencia en ese campo, y ninguna había tenido que pasar con la vergüenza que yo estaba pasando. Los padres de Serena creían que era una niña de lo más inocente, la madre de Amy no habría tenido que pláticar de esto con su hija, puesto que conociendo a Amy, era probable que ya lo supiera todo, a pesar de ser la chica tímida que era. Los padres de Minako dejaban hacer a su hija lo que quisiera, y Makoto era emancipada y vivía sola. ¿Y yo tenía que hablar de esto con mi abuelo? Definitivamente no era justo.

-Abuelo, no he tenido sexo, no te preocupes -Dije para tranquilizarlo. Su cara pasó a una de confusión que luego se convirtió en alivio.

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes de que me comportara de esta manera vergonzosa -Me dijo sonriendo. Bien, ya volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Y ese muchacho, tu novio... -Volvió a pausar. Yo rodé mis ojos, por más que se lo repetía, nunca parecía poder recordar el nombre.

-...Yaten

-Si, Yaten, dile que no sea cobarde y venga a dar la cara -Estaba a punto de reclamarme, pero mi abuelo me dirigió esa mirada autoritaria que me daba a entender que era una orden y que yo todavía estaba bajo su custodia-. Invitalo a cenar.

-Bien -Suspiré.

-¿Has sabido algo de Mina? -Ese era un tema que no quería tocar, ya que pensar en Minako traía ciertos recuerdos a mi mente sobre un apagón, un elevador y unos suaves labios sobre los míos. Agité mi cabeza a los lados intentando desviar esos pensamientos.

-No mucho, la verdad. Ha hablado algo con Amy -La verdad me dolía el saber que mi mejor amiga me estaba evitando de algun modo.

-¿Solo con Amy? ¿Se pelearon, Rei? -Preguntó mi abuelo sorprendido. Era tan raro que Mina y yo nos pelearamos.

-No estamos peleadas, pero decidimos que lo mejor era que no nos hablaramos por un tiempo -Le di por toda respuesta. Era verdad, nuestra última conversación me había dejado ver que Minako no estaba molesta, pero que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar, lejos de Tokio, lejos de todos y, sobre todo, lejos de mi.

-¿Es por Yaten? ¿De verdad ese chico vale el que eches a perder tu amistad? -Me preguntó mi abuelo suspicazmente. Hoy mi abuelo de verdad estaba raro.

-No es por Yaten. Es más complicado que eso -Le dije, queriendo terminar cuanto antes esa converación.

-¿Es sobre cómo se siente ella respecto a ti? -Volté a ver a mi abuelo sorprendida, quien solo me asintió.

-¿Tú lo sabías? -Le pregunté histerica. El me sonrió.

-Era bastante obvio Rei, esa chica estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que hiciera falta para pasar tiempo junto a ti. Yo siempre la observaba cuando te venía a ayudar, y siempre pensaba que era una buena amiga. Pero luego de un tiempo me empecé a dar cuenta como te miraba. Que incluso los viernes o fines de semana, cuando se supone que vas a fiestas o esas cosas, ella prefería venir aquí contigo. Y así fue como me di cuenta -Terminó mi abuelo. Yo lo miraba con los ojos cuadrados. ¿El lo había sabido todo el tiempo? Makoto y mi abuelo se habían dado cuenta, ¿quién más lo sabría? ¿Amy y Serena también estarían enteradas? ¿Haruka y Michiru?

-Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir -Dije ante el terrible dolor de cabeza que estaba experimentando. Me levanté de mi silla, dispuesta a tomarme una aspirina y tirarme en mi cama.

-Rei... recuerda el traer a tu novio de visita -Yo solo murmuré un si molesta. Y también estaba empezando a molestarme con Minako por evitarme y solo hablar con Amy. Digo, me había besado y luego simplemente me evita. Los recuerdos del elevador volvieron a mi mente. Quería a mi mejor amiga a mi lado. Para mi horror, quería volver a besarla... Oh mi Dios, yo no acababa de pensar eso. A mi no me había gustado ese beso. Era imposible. En vez de tomar la aspirina, mejor me tomé una pastilla para dormir, esperando así que esos rídidulos pensamientos dejaran mi mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto POV<strong>

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Andrew me contará su obscuro pasado, y aún no sabía que pensar. Cuando había dicho que una relación con Andrew sería problematica, jamás me imaginé que sería así de dífifcil. Me había contado del tipo loco, Zafiro, el que se supone era su amigo. De Reika y su suicidio. Y de sus deseos y ansias de venganza. Yo no sabía que hacer. Mi instinto me decía que debía irme, no meterme en una vida tan complicada como la de Andrew, pero yo quería quedarme. Y no podía dejar a Andrew solo, el necesitaba ayuda, ayuda para superar todas las desgracias de su vida, para dejar atrás el dolor y sus deseos de venganza. Pero Andrew estaba determinado a matar a Zafiro. Si las cosas seguían así, Andrew podía acabar muy mal. Podía ser que encontrara a Zafiro y que lo matara y terminar en la cárcel. O peor, podía encontrarlo y que Andrew terminara muerto. O peor, podía no encontrarlo y desperdiciar todo lo que le quedaba de vida traumado con encontrarlo. Las tres opciones me parecían horribles. Pero me iba a quedar al lado de Andrew. El necesitaba mi ayuda. Tal vez; si lo intentaba lo suficiente, podría hacerlo disuadir de su sed de venganza. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Qué haces? -Me preguntó Andrew mientras me entregaba una taza de café. Estaba sentada en el sillón de su departamento, luego de que me había aparecido en su puerta en la madrugada. Aún no le había dicho porque estaba ahí, y sabía que se moría por saber, y conociendolo, el seguramente pensaba que venía a entregarme a el, o al menos eso dijo la mirada de pervertido que pusó cuando me vio, mirada que desparació en el momento que vio la seriedad en la mía.

-Pienso -Le contesté secamente-. Hoy cuando salí de la escuela, te vi hablando con el policia que estaba atendiendo la escena que se llevó a cabo en el hotel. Se que estabas intentando obtener pistas para dar con él. Con Zafiro.

El me miró sorprendido y luego seriamente. Duró así unos momentos y luego suspiró.

-Estaba intentando hablar con el acerca de Peter, el fugitivo que fue atrapado y al que un policía le disparó en la pierna. Al parecer, Peter estuvo en la cárcel durante un tiempo; yo necesito saber con quien tuvo contacto durante ese tiempo. -Me dijo apretando los puños furiosamente.

-Andrew, dejalo. Esta venganza no traera nada bueno. Esta venganza definitivamente no traera a Reika de vuelta -Le dije. Sabía que mis palabras eran crudas, e incluso un poco crueles, pero Andrew necesitaba escucharlo. Después de todo era la verdad. Vi como su rostro se tensaba antes mis palabra y como volteaba su cara para impedirme ver su gesto de dolor. Una risa inquietante salió de su garganta.

-A veces puedes ser bastante cruel -Cuando volteo a verme, vi tal furia en sus ojos que no pude evitar encogerme en mi lugar. El, al notar eso, cambió su rostro por uno de preocupación. Luego empezó a hablar en una voz más dulce-. Ey, no te asustes. Yo nunca, escuchame bien, nunca sería capaz de hacerte daño.

Me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y me sonrió tiernamente. Luego besó mis labios. Yo enterré mis manos en su cabello y lo desordené. Su lengua pidió acceso dentro de mi boca y yo se lo premití. Nuestras lenguas empezaron a jugar y yo me subí a ahorcadas sobre el. Seguí besandolo apaionadamente, tomandolo del cuello y atrayendolo lo más cerca posible. Gemí al sentir su erección debajo de mi. Empecé a moverme sobre el, disfrutando de la nueva sensación. Jamás había sentido algo como eso. Hice mis movimientos un poco más rápido, pero unas manos en mi cintura me detuvieron.

-Debemos parar. Tu no estas lista para esto -Me miró Andrew con ternura. Cualquier otro hubiera tomado ventaja de la situación, pero ahí estaba el, sonriendome tiernamente. Creo que estaba empezando a enamorarme. Y a enamorarme de verdad, no a encapricharme como lo hice con el chico que me rompió el corazón-. Tu café se debe haber enfriado, ¿quieres que vaya a calentarlo?

Yo solo asentí confundida. Luego lo tomé de la manga de su camisa para detener su camino.

-No lo entiendo. Usualmente siempre estas diciendome lo mucho que me deseas y las ganas que tienes de tenerme en tu cama. ¿Entonces por qué me detuviste? -El me miró sonriendo.

-Tienes razón. Te deseo Makoto... Pero también te respeto -Me quedé sorprendida ante sus palabras. Luego me sonrió. Y esa vez, estuve segura de que era una sonrisa sincera-. Escucha. Sobre lo de Zafiro; no hay nada que pueda prometerte, Mako. El me quitó todo lo que tenía en la vida. El merece un castigo.

-Te voy a convencer, Andrew. Ya verás; al final, no necesitaras vengarte para vivir en paz contigo mismo. Yo voy a ayudarte -Le sonreí determinadamente. El me devolvió la sonrisa.

-No puedo decirte que vaya a funcionar, pero se vale intentar. Solo... no te des por vencida conmigo Makoto -Se inclinó y besó mi frente. Luego se dirigió a la cocina a calentar el café.

Yo solo miré al hombre de espaldas en la barra. Yo lo ayudaría. Haría todo lo posible por hacerlo sonreír de manera sincer de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

Habían pasado dos meses desde el apagón. Seiya había mejorado mucho en las terapias y ya podía mover las piernas más fácilmente. Los doctores habían dicho que si seguía mejorando a ese ritmo, era probable que la semana entrante no hubiera necesidad de usar la silla de ruedas, y que le serían asignadas unas muletas. Seiya estaba feliz y decía que no podía esperar por volver a pisar el suelo. Las terapias, tal como habían dicho; era díficiles y había tenido que aguantar el ver a Seiya retorcerse del dolor. Aún así, el no se daba por vencido y cumplía con el tiempo establecido para las terapias. Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de ese hombre. Nunca se rendía. El pasar tiempo con Seiya se había convertido prácticamente en una droga para mi. Siempre tenía que estar al lado de el, y no porque necesitara mi ayuda constantemente (de hecho cada vez la necesitaba menos) sino porque yo necesitaba estar con el. Darien, para mi sorpresa, no se había quejado por el tiempo que pasaba con Seiya, al contrario el me apoyaba e incluso en algunos momentos se ofreció a llevarnos a Seiya y a mi a la clínica donde se llevaban a cabo los chequeos semanales de Seiya. Pero una de las cosas que me hizo darme cuenta del tipo de hombre que era Darien, es que el lo pagó todo. A pesar de que Seiya, Yaten y Taiki fueran famosos, su éxito solo se limitaba a Tokio, por lo que no tenían mucho dinero para las caras terapias a las que Seiya se veía sometido. Darien, al conocer a uno de los dueños del lugar, este hizo que le dieran un descuento y además lo pago todo. Seiya aún se mostraba molesto por ese hecho. El no había querido que Darien pagara, pero al final, al darse cuenta de que en verdad necesitaba el dinero, accedió. Claro, le prometió a Darien que le pagaría todo en cuanto pudiera. Aún así el seguía molesto. El me había dicho que dañaba su orgullo el haber aceptado dinero del prometido de la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Yo, como siempre, intenté evitar el tema. Aunque últimamente se estaba volviendo muy díficil el controlarse y no echarsele encima ahí mismo a besarlo de nuevo.

-Oye bombon, que te parece si práctico en la piscina -Me preguntó dándome esa sonria que me robaba el aliento.

-¿Qué quieres practicar?

-Tu sabes, el agua carga el peso de tu cuerpo, por lo que caminar ahí sería mucho más sencillo -Ahora le dirigí una mirada preocupada.

-No lo se Seiya, ¿qué tal si te hundes?

-No hay problema, para eso tu te meteras conmigo, si algo llegara a pasar tu me sacarías y me darías respiración boca a boca -El calló de repente al ver mi expresión. Sonrió arrepentido-. Lo siento. Fue una broma de mal gusto. Pero si tu estas ahí no creo que vaya a pasar nada. Vamos bombon, de verdad quiero intentarlo.

¿Cómo decirle que no a esa cara? Suspiré. Se supone que son las mujeres las manipuladoras; no se vale que Seiya haga esto conmigo.

-Bien, pero solo un rato -El me sonrió agradecido.

Seiya ya traía unos shorts, así que solo se quito la camiseta, yo me dirigí al baño para ponerme un traje de baño. La verdad, me ponía un poco nerviosa el estar frente a Seiya en traje de baño... lo se, patético ¿no? Me puse uno de dos pieza color rosa. Cuando salí del baño, vi como Seiya me recorría con deseo. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Usualmente, todo entre Seiya y yo eran miradas dulces y de amor; nunca me había mirado con deseo. Pero ahora lo hacía. Y de alguna manera me gustaba.

-¿Listo? -El solo asintió sonriendo. El edificio de departamentos donde vivían Seiya y sus hermanos, tenía una alberca para el uso de los residentes. Al llegar, me di cuenta del problema que tendría, pues no sabía como le haría para que Seiya pudiera entrar en la alberca de forma segura.

-Solo tirame bombon -Me dijo el adivinando mis pensamientos.

-¡Estas loco! -Le dije espantada. ¿Cómo podía esperar que simplemente lo tirará? ¿Y si algo le pasaba?

-Yo puedo. Si ves que no salgo a la superficie, entonces tu me ayudas. -Me dijo en un tono tranquilizador. ¡Las cosas no eran tan fáciles!

-No, Seiya -Le dije firmemente.

-Yo puedo -Me lo dijo con determinación y una mirada de dolor porque yo no confiaba en el. Esta bien, lo tiraría. Pero que ni creyera que yo no me iba a meter con el, sabía que no era un niño chiquito, pero no podía dejarlo solo simplemente. Pusé la silla en la orilla de la alberca y la incliné, de modo que Seiya cayera. Vi como se hundía y esperé expectante, lista para tirarme si era necesario. Pero entonces vi como su cabeza salía a la superficie y me una seña de afirmación.

-¿Cómo eta el agua? -Le pregunté sonriendo.

-Buenísima -Me dijo sonriendo. Al verdad es que el verlo así con el pelo mojado sobre el rostro, era, de algun modo, una imágen bastante sexy. Me metí con el al agua.

-¿Y? Intenta caminar -Lo animé. Vi como el sonrió encantado y empezó a dar pequeños pasos. Yo sonreí como una madre que acaba de ver a su hijo dar sus primeros pasos. El alargó la mano y yo la tomé. Me atrajo a su cuerpo y me dio un abrazo.

-Gracias -Me susurró en el oído. Yo me quedé estática. Sentía su pecho desnudo y sus fuertes brazos todear mi cintura. Estaba tan cerca que hasta podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Me separé un poco de el y lo miré a los ojos. Esos intensos ojos azules que eran mi perdición. Y esta vez... el fue el que me acercó para unir nuestros labios en otro tierno beso. Solo que no puedes simplemente besarte en una alberca y esperar que la temperatura no comience a subir. Me apretó aún más a su cuerpo y sentí una llamarada de deseo recorrerme. Nuestras lenguas estaban jugando una guerra de dominación, pasé mis manos por la espalda de Seiya y el gimió ante la sensación. Tuvimos que separarnos por aire. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con pánico empecé a salir de la alberca.

-¡Espera bombon! -Gritó Seiya-. ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! ¿Cómo voy a salir?

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

-Así que... espero que el vestido no sea color rosa pastel -Le comenté a Amy. Después de un día largo, había decidido irla a visitar a su departamento. La verdad es que las chicas siempre tenían que visitarme a mi para poder vernos. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que Amy miraba extrañada mi presencia ahí. Me entristeció el hecho de que mi amistad con las otras chicas no era tan fuerte como lo era con Minako. Aunque en cierta parte me aliviaba, ya que esa amistad se había complicado demasiado. Pero ahora me daba cuenta que no tenía una relación tan estrecha con las demás chicas como la tenía con Mina. Tal vez con Makoto también, a veces nos veíamos y nos poníamos a platicar. Pero Minako era la chica que se llevaba con todas, y la que me obligaba a integrarme más al grupo.

-No lo será -Aseguró Amy.

-¿Has hablado con Mina? -Si, tal vez la principal razón por la que había ido a visitar a Amy era esa.

-Hablé con ella hace cinco días, ¿contigo no habla? -Preguntó Amy confundida. Usualmente, Minako y yo erámos inseparables y no porque no quisieramos despegarnos, sino porque ella no se me despegaba nunca. Aunque ahora sabía la razón de eso.

-No, si, claro que si, solo era una pregunta -Le mentí riendo falsamente.

-Rei, ¿qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Amy lo que había estado queriendo preguntar desde que pasé por la puerta-. ¿Te peleaste con Yaten?

Si, de hecho me había peleado con Yaten, pero no quería hablar de eso porque solo el recordarlo me ponía de mal humor. Sin embargo, también estaba triste en cierto modo. A pesar de que no había sido mi culpa, no me gustaba estar peleada con mi novio. Aún así, decidí contarle a Amy la verdad, ya que despué de todo ella era increíblemente lista y era mi amiga, tal vez tenía un consejo que darme. Así que le conté todo, como a veces podía ser un desconsiderado grosero e infantil, y como a veces me sentía ligeramente presionada sobre el tema del sexo.

-Si el te esta presionando lo mejor sería terminar Rei -Me dijo Amy en su tono sabio.

-No es que me presione, es que se molesta un poco -Sabía que mi excusa y mi intento por defender a mi novio eran estúpidos, pero vamos, Yaten no era tan malo, solo podía ser un poco insensible a veces.

-Mira Rei, un hombre tiene que respetar tus decisiones, por ejemplo, Taiki. El nunca me presionó por sexo, el se esperó a que yo estuvier lista -Se me abrieron los ojos de sorpresa. Era algo que yo ya venía sospechando desde hace tiempo, pero aún así el escucharlo de la boca de una persona tan tímida como Amy me sorprendía.

-Te refieres a que tu y Taiki ya... -Dejé inconclusa la frase. Amy se sonrojó y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado.

-...Pues si, digo, nos vamos a casar, pero no creerías que de verdad me iba a esperar al matrimonio -Y yo que consideraba a Amy una de las personas más inocentes del mundo-. El punto es; que el nunca me presionó, el esperó hasta que yo le dijera que estaba lista. Y eso es lo que tienes que hacerle ver a Yaten. Si el en verdad te quiere entendera. Y que no usé lo de la prueba de amor contigo. Tu tienes que hacerle saber que lo quieres...

Amy parecía una sexologa profesional. Pero ante las palabras "lo quieres" me quedé estática. ¿Lo quería? Definitivamente le tenía cierto cariño a Yaten. A veces podía ser un caballero y si lo intentaba lo suficiente podía abrirse con las demás personas, y entonces te dabas cuenta de que en realidad no era tan malo. Tal vez solo era una pose. Aunque a veces si llegaba a dudarlo.

-¿Tu lo quieres Rei? -Preguntó Amy quien había observado mi reacción.

-Aún estamos llegando a eso Amy, el me gusta y lo quiero, pero no se si estoy enamorada. Apenas estamos viendo si funcionamos como pareja, no es como si nos estuvieramos casando como tu -Amy rió.

-Supongo que no. ¿Acaso hay alguien más Rei? -Me atraganté ante su pregunta. Por supuesto que no, no podía haber alguien más ¿o si?-. Supongo por tu reacción, que tal vez si hay alguien más y te encuentras confundida y sin saber que hacer. No te preocupes, ya te llegara una señal.

-¿Una señal? -Ahora si estaba confundida.

-Las señales estan en todas partes, pero tienes que aprender a notarlas, solo preguntate "¿Qué hago?" Y entonces te llegara una señal, pero tienes que verla -Usualmente hubiera esperado que Amy me diera una explicación científica sobre que hacer, pero vaya que el amor le había pegado fuerte y la había cambiado. Ahora era de esas personas que creían en el amor verdadero y las señales y ese tipo de cosas. Una señal ¿eh?.

-¿Qué hago? -Me pregunté a mi misma cerrando los ojos. Los volví a abrir esperando que algo pasara. Todo era silencio. "Esto es rídiculo" pensé. En ese momento la madre de Amy abrió la puerta.

-Amy querida, es Minako al telefono -Me quedé estática. Malditas señales. Eso era estúpido y por supuesto no era real. Me levanté lista para irme.

-¿Rei? Espera, ¿a dondé vas? ¿No quieres hablar con Mina? -Me gritó Amy. Yo solo negué con la cabeza y me fui de ahí con muy mal humor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ahí esta, luego de algunos días de ausencia por exámenes aquí esta el capítulo. Aún no se como me fue en el exámen y estoy algo nerviosa.<strong>

**Sailor rose kuo: **_Si, la verdad Zafiro ya debería dejar de fregar al pobre Andrew, digo, el merece ser feliz y bello por el resto de su vida. Y yo también quisiera tener lo a Seiya y Darien. Ojala fuera posible juntarlos a los dos en uno XD Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima._

**Lucely lee kino: **_Me alegra que te guste, si, la relación Mina/Rei/Yaten es sin duda bastante complicada. Pues de Seiya y Darien tengo que decir que amo a los dos, pero a Serena la prefiero con Seiya. Haha si es cierto, no había caído que Taiki y Amy eran como Rachel en Glee. Claro que Amy se esta casando con un tipo inteligente y capaz de mantenerla, mientras que la decisión de Rachel me parece bastante tonta puesto que ella quieres irse a Broadway y Finn la verdad esta un poco tonto. Sobre Mako y Andrew, yal vez mi animé y luego escriba un fic sobre ellos dos._

**Yo: **_Bueno tienes un nombre bastante peculiar XD. Pues si, Rei es el personaje principal y bueno sobre lo de Rei /Mina no quiero adelantar nada XD. ¿Te pasó algo así? ¿Y que hiciste? Yo la verdad no sabría que hacer._

**Diana:**_ Es una lástima que no te guste Seiya, a mi me encanta. Pero Seiya es para Serena y Darien para mi XD. Es que es cierto, Darien también me encanta y yo tampoco lo dejaría salir._

**Hikaru moon: **_Si, Darien es un buen partido y muy lindo. Si Serena no lo quiere yo me lo quedo._

**Made: **_Bueno, no podría poner a Seiya y a Darien como malo, puesto que los amo a los dos, y Darien si es un buen chico que debería encontrar a otra persona (yo) para el. En cuanto a Yaten, si, a veces es un patán, y como en este capítulo se ve, Rei tiene sentimientos encontrados y esta bastante confundida. Y sobre Makoto y Andrew, tienes razón ella no pudo haber encontrado otro mejor, y ella lo esta ayudando a el a superar lo de Reika. A ver si Andrew puede dejar su pasado atrás._

**Eso es todo y hasta la próxima chicas y chicos.**


	13. Un evento desafortunado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p>Un evento desafortunado<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Siempre me había gustado mirar el cielo. Cuando era pequeña, me había acostumbrado que las personas me dijeran que mi mamá se encontraba en el cielo. Ya que había crecido, sabía que eso no era cierto, al menos, no literalmente, pero aún así me gustaba mirarlo y pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, mi madre estaba velando por mi sueños. Tal vez, incluso, también velaba por los de mi padre aunque este no se lo mereciera. Así que, desde que tenía siete años, me gustaba tumbarme en el césped y ver el cielo. Usualmente era algo que siempre hacía con Minako. Nunca le dije porque, ya que el pensar en mi madre me entristecía, y Minako odiaba verme trizte. Así que no hacía preguntas y simplemente se acostaba a mi lado y miraba al cielo junto conmigo. Muchas veces me encontraba mirandola, ya que me llamaba la atención. Minako solía mirar al cielo por unos momentos y luego una pequeña sonrisa de paz se dibujaba en su rostro; yo siempre me encontraba preguntandome en que estaría pensando.

Ahorita también me encontraba acostada en el césped solo que en vez de pensar en mi madre, pensaba en mi mejor amiga. Miré al chico que estaba acostado a mi lado. Yaten se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y traía los audífonos de su reproductor de música puestos. Parecía estar batante concentrado en ese sonido.

-Yaten... -Lo llamé. No pareció escucharme, probablemente tenía el sonido muy alto-. ¡Yaten!

Volví a llamar un poco más fuerte. El seguía sin escucharme, por lo que alargé mi brazo y agité su hombro delicadamente. El pareció reaccionar y se quitó uno de sus audífonos.

-¿Qué sucede? -Me preguntó expectante.

-Mi abuelo quiere conocerte. Me pidió que te invitara a cenar -Yaten enarcó una ceja ante mi petición. Luego simplemente me miró divertido.

-Bien. Iré -Terminó diciendo. Estaba un poco nerviosa ante el comportamiento que pudiera mostrar mi abuelo ante mi novio. Mi abuelo era bastante curioso, entrometido y un poco pesado. También tenía miedo del comportamiento que pudiera tener mi novio ante mi abuelo. Mi novio podía ser un grosero, insensible a veces. Era normal que me pusiera nerviosa, además, Yaten iba a ser sometido un cuestionario por parte del el hombre que me criaba.

Le pedí a Yaten que me fuera a dejar a casa, ya que tenía tarea que hacer. Yo me monté en su moto y llegamos a el templo en menos de siete minutos, ya que no quedaba muy lejos. Me bajé y nos quedamos mirando un momento antes de que el pusiera sus manos en mi cintura y me acercaba a su cuerpo.

-Entonces... esta noche -Me susurró sintiendo su aliento en mi rostro.

-Si... esta noche -Yaten podía ser batante grosero e inmaduro a veces, pero también podía ser bastante buen novio. Tal vez ya era hora de que creciera y no me dieran miedo cosas como el sexo. Tal vez era hora de perder mi virginidad con Yaten, ya que tal vez, si no lo hacía, el me dejaría. Yo no quería que eso pasara. Yaten me dio un corto pero firme beso en los labios, luego se pusó su casco, subió en su moto y partió. Me quedé unos momentos en la calle, viendo el camino por el que había partido. Suspiré y empecé a subir las escaleras del templo, cuando abrí la puerta del que era mi hogar, me encontré a mi abuelo un poco agitado y agarrando la mesa como soporte.

-Abuelo, ¿estas bien? -Le pregunté preocupada. Mi abuelo solía marearse continuamente, por lo que esto no era nada nuevo, pero aún así no podía evitar inquietarme.

-Tranquila fue solo un mareo de esos que me dan, ya sabes -Dijo incorporandose e intentando aparentar bienestar. Me tranquilicé un poco, ya que usualmente tan rápido como venía el mareo, también se iba.

-¿Estas seguro? -Pregunté intentando confirmarlo.

-Si Rei, ya te he dicho que no seas tan exagerada -Me reprendió. ¿Cómo quería que no me preocupara? No podía permitirme el perderlo. El era todo lo que tenía. Al menos, de mi familia. Era la única figura paterna que tenía en mi vida. El hombre que me crió e inculcó mis modales y todo lo que yo era, se lo debía, en gran parte, a él.

-Ok. Ya invite a Yaten a cenar, por cierto -Le dije recordando de pronto el tema. Mi abuelo me miró con disculpa.

-Lo siento Rei, pero no voy a poder estar aquí, tengo que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos respecto a la propiedad y la verdad es que voy a estar fuera hasta tarde. -Sentí un repentino alivio ante que la cena con mi abuelo no se iba a llevar a cabo. Por otro lado, tembién me preocupé al imaginarme a mi abuelo solo a altas horas de la noche. Ya estaba viejo y sabía que si algo llegaba a pasar el no sería capaz de defenderse.

-No me gusta que andes fuera hasta tarde -Le dije desaprobatoriamente, tal como hace un padre con su hija rebelde.

-No te preocupes Rei, lo más probable es que pasé la noche en casa del señor Segawa -Segawa era un amigo de mi abuelo, tan viejo como el. Mi abuelo solía quedarse algunas noches en el cuarto para invitados que tenían el señor Segawa y su esposa. Aún así, no me sentía segura con mi abuelo fuera; a pesar de que esa no sería la primera vez que duerme fuera de casa, cuando no estaba me pasaba las noches en vela preocupada. Usualmente Minako se quedaba conmigo esas noches diciendome que todo estaba bien. De verdad necesitaba a mi mejor amiga. La verdad también era; que no me gustaba pasar las noches sola. No es que temiera de la obscuridad o algo así, pero temía a la soledad. Siempre había sido una chica bastante solitaria, y cuando me encontraba sola no podía evitar ponerme a pensar que no tenía a nadie en el mundo. Por lo que siempre le pedía a Minako que se quedara conmigo; cosa que ella hacía, ella tomaría mi mano y me repetiría una y otra vez que ella siempre estaría ahí para mi. Pero Minako no estaba, y no quería pasar la noche sola.

-Tal vez podría decirle a Yaten que te traiga -Ofrecí. Sabía que estaba comprometiendo a mi novio sin saber si estaría de acuerdo, pero no creía que a Yaten le importará darle raite a un pobre anciano.

-¿Y subirme a una de esas cosas que ustedes llaman motos? No gracias -Dijo sonriendo ante mi ocurrencia. Era verdad, no podía hacer que mi abuelo se subiera en una moto, sería una locura y bastante inseguro.

-Podría hacer que una de las chicas te traiga...

-Rei, estaré bien -Me dijo sonriendome tranquilizadoramente. No se trataba solamente de el, de verdad no quería pasar la noche sola. Cualquier otra noche lo hubiera hecho, pero esa noche no. Era el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre. Además, tenía una mal presentimiento y usualmente yo tenía buena intuición para esas cosas. Pero no quería que mi abuelo pensará que era una chica dependiente.

-Esta bien -Le dije suspirando. Mi abuelo sonrió y me dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación. Cuando estaba sola, tomé mi celular dispuesta a avisarle a mi novio que lo de la cena familiar quedaba cancelado.

_No se hará lo de la cena. Mi abuelo no pasará la noche aquí y no podra conocerte._

_Rei_

Esperé la simple respuesta de "ok" por parte de mi novio. El tono de un mensaje entrante se oyó por la habitación.

_¿En serio? Tal vez podríamos hacer una pillamada de dos, solos tu y yo._

_Yaten_

No era tan inocente como para creer que de verdad se estaba refiriendo a una inofensiva pillamada. Sabía en lo que consistía su significado de la palabra "pillamada". Era como una palabra cavle para "sexo". Usualmente le habría contestado que no de inmediato, pero esta vez me quedé sopesando mis opciones. De verdad no quería pasar esa noche sola. Además, tal vez si seguía diciendo que no, Yaten teminaría hartandose de mi y buscaría a otra persona que de verdad lo satisfaciera. Además, no podía ser virgen toda la vida, tal vez nunca estuviera lista, pero a veces había que tomar riesgos. No creía que de verdad Yaten fuera tan cruel como para dejarme por no estar lista para tener relaciones sexuales, pero una nunca sabía. Por lo que tomé mi celular dispuesta a ponerle fin a mi celibato.

_Aquí te espero_

_Rei_

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

El hombre detrás del escritorio empolvado y viejo, rayado con marcador y lleno de papeles regados aquí y allá me miró fijamente.

-Necesito información sobre uno de los presos. Peter Strauss. -El hombre me miró con interés.

-No podemos proveerle esa información -Dijo luego de unos momentos con un gesto tan serio que me abstuve de poner alguna queja. Suspiré frustrado. Necesitaba saber con quien había tenido contacto ese tipo. Podía visitarlo, ya que luego de el ataque en el hotel había vuelto a la cárcel. Pero tenía la ligera impresión de que no sería fácil hacerlo hablar. Y si lo conseguía, costaría caro.

-¿Puedo verlo? -Le pregunté finalmente.

-La hora de visita empieza dentro de media hora, si gusta puede sentarse ahí a esperar -Dijo señalandome una banca de apariencia inestable y llena de telarañas en la parte inferior. Hice una mueca de disgusto ante el horrible ambiente de aquel lugar, pero no me daría por vencido tan fácilmente, por lo que me senté a esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Darien POV<strong>

Me llevé la que sería la tercera bebida de la noche. Vodka. Sabía que le había dicho a Serena que estaba de acuerdo en que tomara cuidado de Seiya, pero no podía evitar sentirme herido, viendo como mi prometida haría lo que fuera necesario para permanecer al lado de ese chico. La verdad era que Seiya no me desagradaba, pero el quería quitarme la cosas que más me importaba en el mundo, así que no podía evitar guardarle cierto tipo de rencor y mostrarme cauteloso a su alrededor. Si años atrá alguien me hubiera dicho que Serena estaba enamorada do otro hombre que no era yo, simplemente hubiera reído e ignorado esos comentarios sin más. Pero de un tiempo a la fecha la idea no me parecía tan alocada. Serena siempre me había visto con cariño y admiración, sabía que ella me adoraba. Pero a Seiya lo miraba diferente, lo miraba con deseo y con... amor. Serena me adoraba, pero la adoración no es lo mismo que el amor. Serena siempre me vio como el hombre fuerte que siempre la protegería, lo que le daba seguridad. Pero a Seiya lo veía como el increíble hombre al que ella quería proteger, independientemente de si el lo necesitaba o no. Supongo que había tratado de negarlo, pero al parecer era verdad, mi Serena estaba enamorada de otro. Otro tenía la capacidad de hacerla más feliz que yo. Y eso me dolía en el alma. Aún así, yo no dejaría a Serena irse corriendo a los brazos del otro chico. Ella y yo teníamos un destino que cumplir. Mucho más importante, ella y yo teníamos una hija a la que traer al mundo. Yo no podía permitirme el perder a mi hija, yo la adoraba. Cuando había venido del futuro, ella y Serena se dedicaban a pelear como si fueran hermanas, pero yo siempre vi a Rini como mi pequeña hija, y había aprendido a amarla como un padre. No podría soportar el perderla. De por si ya dolía demasiado el haber perdido el amor de Serena.

-¿Qué hace un hombre como tu tan solitario? -Me encontré con una chica de cabello cataño corto, y extraños ojos marrones, casi rojos. Era bastante atractiva. Aunque no podía evitar que mis pensamientos divagaran en otra persona y lo que estaría haciendo con cierto chico discapacitado (por el momento).

-Ya sabes, ahogarme en alcohol para no pensar en las miserias de mi vida; lo de siempre -Le contesté secamente volviendo mi vista hacia mi bebida. Esperaba que ella se fuera ante mi comentario cortante, pero al contrario, escuché una suave risa salir de sus labios.

-Bastante sincero -Susurró-. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-...Darien -Contesté irritado. Quería que se fuera, pero como siempre, la educación antes que todo. El que estuviera furioso no justificaba el que me comportara de manera grosera.

-Darien. Lindo. Soy Melissa -Dijo estirando la mano para estrechar la mía. Yo solo miré la suya con amargura, haciendo que al fin se le borrara la sonrisa del rostro y me mirara con una mueca-. Lo siento, ¿te estoy molestando?

-Escucha, no es nada personal, pero ahorita de verdad me gustaría estar solo -Le dije tratando de no perder la calma.

-Uy, ¿problemas con tu novia? -Apreté mis manos con furia. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta tipa? ¿Cómo podía se tan impropia y meterse en los problemas de los demás así como así?

-Si, son problemas con ella, pero no es de tu incumbrencia -Le dije con veneno en la voz.

-A mi se me hace que lo que necesitas es que alguien te apapache por una noche, alguien que te haga senti único, ¿que dices? -¿Es en serio? ¿Esa chica se me estaba ofreciendo así como así? ¿De verdad hay chicas tan fáciles? No tenía ni un poco de respeto por ella misma. ¿Qué acaso no le daba vergüenza?

-¿Piensas acostarte con un desconocido? Que tal si en realidad soy un violador o un asesino -Le dije con burla.

-A mi se me hace que solo eres un pobre chico que necesita un poco de cariño -Sus palabras lograron captar mi atención. Tal vez debería hacerlo. Mi novia no podía brindarme cariño, ¿por qué no lo buscaba en otra parte? Ella no podía reclamarme nada y además; no tenía porque enterarse. Podía hacerlo. Después de todo, la chica era bastante atractiva. Pero había un pequeño problema. No era Serena.

-Lo siento, estoy comprometido -Dije levantandome y saliendo del local, dejando a la chica con una mirada perdida.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

Demonios, llevaba como dos horas sentado ahí y el guardia lo único que era capaz de decirme es que todavía no era hora. Mi trasero me dolía de tanto estar sentado en esa banca dura y sucia. Mi celular sonó y al ver el remitente me pusé un poco nervioso.

_¿Dondé estas?_

_Makoto_

No podía decirle que estaba en prisión esperando hablar con Peter, ella se molestaría y se preocuparía, y yo no quería que eso pasara. Además, Makoto no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que podía descartar que fuera a ayudarme; lo que era bueno, ya que yo no la quería envuelta en nada de lo que pudiera ponerla en peligro.

_Salí a comer. No se a que horas volveré_

_Andrew_

A como iban las cosas, podía pasarme el día entero ahí sin poder hablar con Peter. En ese momento el guardia me hizo una ceña para que me acercara. Un señor alto y fornido estaba a su lado. Me acerqué.

-Este señor lo escoltara a la celda de Peter y luego los dejará solos, pero se quedara lo suficientemente cerca como para saber si hay un problema. Tiene diez minutos para decir todo lo que tiene que decir; no más -Yo asentí ante sus instrucciones y luego comencé a caminar detrás del hombre fornido. Pasamos por un grupo de celdas donde las risotadas y palabrotas de algunos presos se escuchaban. Algunos hasta tiraban besos. Al fin, llegamos a una celda en la que un hombre estaba sentado en una mesa con expresión imperturbable. Era Peter. El me miró con reconocimiento y me dirigió una sonrisa burlesca. Sentí como la furia renacía en mi. El guardia abrió la puerta permitiendome pasar.

-Diez minutos -Me recordo al cerrar la puerta tras de mi. Yo me volté para encarar a Peter quien me miraba con burla y curiosidad.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es el rubio corajudo. Supongo que estas aquí porque quieres saber el paradero de Zafiro -Me dijo suspicazmente.

-Supones bien -Le dije en un tono amenazador que solo pareció acentuar su sonrisa. Hice uso de todo mi esfuerzo para no echarmele encima al hombre con sonrisa de idiota en ese mismo instante. De verdad me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Pues no te lo diré -Dijo sonriendo-. Zafiro es mi amigo, y no sería tan idiota como para traicionarlo, así como tu lo hiciste.

Yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Este idiota sabía todo? El adivino el hilo de mis pensamientos y sonrió aún más si era posible.

-Oh, si. Zafiro me contó todo. El aún esta muy molesto contigo, y se que tiene algunos planes para ti, no se cuales serán, pero si puedo decirte que no son nada buenos -Dijo algo más seriamente. Incluso pareció estarme mirando con compasión y lastima.

-Escucha, estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que haga falta a cambio del paradero de Zafiro -Sabía que me iba a resultar bastante caro y que yo no tendría el dinero necesario para darle lo que el deseaba, pero buscaría los medios para hacerme con el dinero. El me miró serio y fijamente durante largos momentos, parecía estar sopesando mis palabras. Al final, sonrió.

-Te diré que. Tu pagas mi fianza y me liberan y además me das otros $3000, solo eso, no pido más que mi fianza y $3000 para sobrevivir por algunos días entes de empezar a arreglarmelas solo -Aún así iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda financiera, pero sin dudad eso era mucho más barato de lo que había pensado.

-Trato -Le dije finalmente-. Pero necesito que me digas donde esta Zafiro ya.

-Escucha, necesito que me prometas que pagaras mi fianza y me darás el dinero que estoy pidiendo. Si no cumples con eso, bueno, tengo contactos allá fuera y te prometó que mandare a que te maten y de pasada también a esa sexy novia que tienes, claro, después de que disfruten un poco con ella -Yo abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. Ahí, estuve a punto de irmele encima y estrangular con mis propias manos a ese idiota. ¿En que demonios me estaba metiendo? Era consciente del riesgo que estaba corriendo y en el que estaba poniendo a Makoto, pero tenía que encontrar a Zafiro. Además, de verdad le iba a pagar, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

-Bien, lo prometo, ahora dime done esta -Le dije desesperado y molesto.

-Bueno, no puedo decirte el exacto paradero de Zafiro porque no lo se -Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. De verdad tenía ganas de partirle la cara-. Pero si sé que se fue a Okinawa y que la policía lo estaba buscando allá. Prueba en la cárcel, tal vez escucharon algo de el.

-Ese no era el trato, se supone que tenías que decirme exactamente donde... -En ese momento el guardia abrió la puerta y me avisó que el tiempo había terminado. Peter simplemente me miró sonriendo.

-Mi trato, mis reglas. Recuerda, mi dinero antes del martes o eres hombre muerto -Dijo ignorando al guardia que me tenía sujeto por la camisa y me arrastraba fuera de la celda. Maldito Peter Strauss. Me había estafado. Bueno, solo quedaba reunir el dinero, pagar la fianza y darle su parte, y luego viajar a Okinawa. Aunque tal vez tomaría un tiempo antes de que hiciera ese viaje. Quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con Makoto, en caso de que algo llegara a pasarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

-Llegas temprano -Dije abriendole la puerta a Yaten. El entró y me entregó un ramo de rosas, las que yo recibí gustosa. A veces Yaten tenía detalles que lo hacía ganar bastantes puntos. Vi como el revisaba la habitación cuidadosamente y reí ante lo que estaba buscando-. Mi abuelo se fue hace dos horas.

El me sonrió satisfecho y me atrajó a su cuerpo.

-Entonces... significa que puedo hacer esto -Dijo besando justo debajo de mi oreja-. Y esto -Dijo ahora besando mi cuello-. Y esto -Dijo ahora depositando un suave beso en mis labios-. Sin temor a ser descubiertos.

Y estaba perdida en las sensaciones que Yaten me causaba. De verdad, debería tener un poco más de dignidad. Oh vamos, no pueden culparme ¡era solo una chica con las hormonas revueltas!

-No, espera -Lo detuve-. Vamos a mi habitación.

El me sonrió encantado, la verdad no estaba muy segura de si estaba lista para eso, pero de verdad no quería que eso empujara a Yaten a engañarme o a dejarme. Entramos a mi habitación cuando Yaten ya se estaba deshaciendo de su camiseta. No es que Yaten fuera muy musculoso, pero sus musculos estaban bien definidos y marcados. Pasé la yema de mis dedos por su pecho, el me beso profundamente para luego posar sus labios en mi cuello, eran sensaciones placenteras, pero había una parte de mi a la que no le gustaba eso, que decía que apartara al chico de mi rápidamente. Aún así lo dejé seguir. Me abrazó a su cuerpo y yo gemí al sentir su dureza bajo la tela del pantalón.

-Eres hermosa Rei -Murmuró entre caricias. Yo me quedé quieta ante eso.

-¿En serio? -Le pregunté complacida. Aunque una parte de mi se preguntaba si solo me estaría diciendo eso porque ya le había dado mano libre para tener sexo conmigo. Tal vez el solo me lo decía para asegurarse el que al final no me echará para atrás. Había tan poca personas que me habían dicho que era hermosa de verdad pensandolo y sin esperar nada a cambio.

Flashback

-Oye, ¿verdad que esa nube tiene forma de pato? -Le pregunté a la persona acostada a un lado mío en el césped.

-...Si -Murmuro en voz baja. Luego vi la siguiente nube. Era algo infantil, pero me divertía bastante el buscarle forma a las nubes.

-Y aquella tiene forma de pez -Dije señalandola.

-...Si -Recibí la misma respuesta nuevamente.

-O no, espera, ahora que lo pienso parecer más un cangrejo -Dije como si acabara de descubrir un gran misterio.

-...Si -¿Acaso me estaba escuchando o me estaba ignorando?

-Y aquella parece una rubia estúpida -Le dije señalando una nube que no tenía forma de nada. Al menos, no de algo que yo pudiera decribir.

-...Si -Al parecer si estaba siendo ignorada. Volté a ver a la persona a mi lado y que era lo tan importante que estaba haciendo como para ignorarme de esa manera tan grosera. Al voltear, solo me encontré con los ojos de esa persona mirandome fijamente.

-Se supone que estamos viendo las nubes, ¿qué me ves a mi?

-Nada, es solo que... eres hermosa Rei -Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y luego sonreí tímidamente volviendo mi mirada al cielo.

-Gracias Mina -Dije sinceramente.

Fin del Flashback

Minako siempre había estado ahí para mi y me decía lo hermosa que era sin pedir nada a cambio. Lo único que ella quería, era pasar tiempo conmigo. Yo no estaba lista para entregarme a nadie. Por eso cuando la mano de Yaten empezó su recorrido debajo de mi blusa, yo lo detuve en seco. El me miró con curiosidad, pero al ver la determinación en mis ojos supo de inmediato lo que pretendía. En consecuencia, me tomó firmemente de la muñeca.

-No estoy lista -Le murmuré determinadamente. El apretó su agarre un poco, haciendo que me empezara a doler.

-Hace unos momentos lo estabas -Rebatió.

-Simplemente creía estarlo, pero no lo estoy -Dije intentando soltarme. El me apretó aún más fuerte y comenzamos una guerra de miradas-. ¿Qué? ¿Piensas forzarme?

El me miró intensamente y con furia, pero luego de unos momentos me soltó.

-Nunca haría algo como eso -Murmuró conteniendo la furia. De alguna forma, era normal que se sintiera furstrado. En ese momento el ruido del telefono nos sacó del tenso momento en que nos encontrabamos. Contesté.

-Bueno -Dije con el telefono en mi oído.

-¿Usted es la señorita Rei Hino? -Dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado.

-Si, soy yo -Dije confundida. ¿Qué querrían?

-Se trata de su abuelo. Esta aquí en el hospital -Dejé caer el telefono y me quedé en estado de shock.

-Rei ¿estas bien? -Escuché la voz de Yaten llamarme, pero yo no parecía ser capaz de moverme.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

Acababa de llegar al departamento de Darien para regresarle las llaves de su auto que había olvidado en casa. Yo tenía una copia de las llaves de su departamento, así que simplemente entre. Lo encontré acostado en el sillón de la estancia frente al televisor. Al principio creí que estaba dormido, por lo que me acerqué a cubrirlo con una sábana que se encontraba en el piso, pero al momento de intentar ponersela, sentí como Darien me tomaba de la muñeca y me jalaba hacia el, haciendome caer encima de su cuerpo y quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Serena... -Sentí su aliento en mi rostro, y supe que había estado bebiendo alcohol-. ¿Tu me amas?

Me quedé estatica ante sus palabras. Darien nunca había tenido que cuestionarse mi amor por el, y que yo siempre le dejé en claro que lo amaba. Pero suponogo que mi comportamiento últimamente le decía lo contrario. Y es que si me comportaba como si ya no lo amara, era precisamente porque ya no lo amaba, al menos, no de la manera que el quería.

-Claro que si tonto -Salió un débil murmullo de mis labios. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Darien no merecía sufrir así. El estaba ahí destrozado y ebrio por mi culpa, porque no lo amaba como el merecía.

-Bien... eso esta bien -Dijo sonriendo y atrayendome a sus labios. Yo dejé que me besara. Sabía lo que Darien quería así que me quedé con el y por segunda vez en mi vida, tuve relaciones con mi prometido sabiendo que, por más que el me quisiera y el calor que me brindara, nunca podría corresponderlo de la misma manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Darien, yo lo quiero para mi. Bueno, ahi esta el próximo capítulo, gracias por desearme suerte en mi examen, saqué 76 de todas formas (que burra) pero fui una de las mejores de mi clase XD (feliz por eso) Uualmente soy muy buena en inglés y hasta sé hablarlo bastante bien, pero me revuelvó con el past tense, past progressive, past perfect (¿por qué el pasado tiene tantos nombres?) Aún así, (y aunque no estoy preciamente orgullosa de mi calificación) Gracias por desearme suerte.<strong>

**Yo: **_Gracias por tu comentario, y supongo que debió haber sido una situación incomóda para ti. Lo de la forma de escribir es que a veces me toma mucho el escribir un capítulo y escribirlo de forma tan detallada es un poco cansado, ya que me parece que el capítulo va muy lento XD me desespero. Es una lástima que no te gusten Seiya o Darien, yo los amo; a Andrew también._

**Made: **_Mira, te seré sincera, jamás en mi vida he escrito un lemon y podría intentarlo, pero temo ser bastante decepcionante en eso, aún así veré que se puede hacer. Supongo que para que un lemon también te quedé bien, tienes que tener cierta experiencia en el campo sexual, cosa que yo no tengo ya que, bueno, solo tengo 16 años y no quiero apresurar mucho las cosas XD Aún así lo intentare y veré que puedo hacer._

**Sailor rose kuo: **_Si, yo también quiero matar a Zafiro, aunque este guapo. Y si ¿cómo odiar a Darien? ¿O a Seiya? Yo los amo a los dos, nunca podría odiarlos, y si, a Rei ya se le movió algo y esta bastante confundida, hay que esperar que la claridad le llegué pronto._

**Hasta la próxima chicos y chicas.**


	14. Mi tristeza y mi consuelo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p>Mi tristeza y mi consuelo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto POV<strong>

Hace una semana que el abuelo de Rei había muerto, y ese era el día del entierro. Rei se veía devastada y no quería hablar con nadie pero, a pesar de todo, en ningun momento la había visto llorar. Me inquietaba un poco que se guardara todo ese dolor para ella sola. Sabía lo que sentía, después de todo, su abuelo era como su padre, y yo sabía lo que era perder a un padre, o más bien, a ambos. Me había costado mucho el superar la muerte de mis progenitores, y aún de vez en cuando me encontraba deprimida pensando en ellos. Habían tomado dos años de sesiones con un psicologo y una dosis de pastillas para que superara la depresión en la que estaba sumida. Aún así, el suicidio jamás pasó por mi cabeza y yo hice lo necesario para salir adelante. Me gustaría que Andrew hiciera lo mismo. Últimamente lo había visto un poco renuente al hablar conmigo, como si me estuviera ocultando algo. Sabía muy bien de que tema se trataba pero aún así quería saber que era. Últimamente Andrew se había estado comportando sumamente cariñoso y me sacaba a pasear cada vez que podía. No es que me quejara, pero no podía evitar el inquietarme un poco en los momentos en que nos abrazabamos para despedirnos, era como si el no me quisiera dejar ir; y de algun modo sus besos y sus abrazos lo hacían parecer como si estuviera tratando de despedirse. Andaba bastante nervioso y de vez en cuando parecía tener ataques de ansiedad. Me fijé en mi chico, quien estaba dándole el pésame a Rei.

El ambienete en el funeral era bastante sombrío, como debería ser. Pero ese tipo de ambientes me ponían algo nerviosa y me hacían sentir incomóda. Era como si todos los presentes estuvieran ahí para ser expectadores del sufrimiento de Rei. Así me había pasado con la muerte de mis padres, todos me miraban con lástima y luego iban a decirme lo mucho que lamentaban lo que había pasado. Sabía que las intenciones de esa gente eran buenas y sinceras, al menos, de casi todas, pero no podía evitar sentirme como un fenómeno de circo. Yo no quería hacer sentir a Rei así.

-¿Estas bien? -La voz de Andrew me sobresaltó.

-Si, es solo que, no me gusta estar aquí. Trae malos recuerdos -Andrew me apretó los hombros en un gesto de apoyo. Rei estaba de rodillas frente a la tumba de su abuelo y parecía ida, descuidada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Todos los demás parecían estar teniendo sus propias charlas y dirigían sus nada sutiles miradas a la chica que había sufrido la pérdida, pero Rei estaba de espaldas a ellos y, aunque sabía que ella podía sentir las miradas, los estaba ignorando. Me acerqué a ella en silencio-. Rei, me voy a ir. Espero no te lo tomes a mal, es solo que no me siento muy bien.

Rei simplemente siguió con la vista clavada en la tumba de su abuelo y no me dirigió ninguna mirada ni ninguna palabra. Simplemente estaba contemplando el montículo de tierra donde yacía el cuerpo de su progenitor sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. No había tristeza en su expresión, tampoco dolor ni enojo. Simplemente no había... nada. Nosotros llegamos media hora después que Rei al hospital, donde ya le habían informado que su abuelo había muerto. Cuando llegamos (Andrew y yo) Rei tenía la misma cara sin expresión. No gritabam y no lloraba no parecía haberlo hecho. Solo miraba a la nada.

-Lo siento -Murmuré sin saber que otra cosa decirle y regresé con Andrew. Ciertamente no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarla. Esperaba que Yaten lo hiciera. Cuando llegué hacia Andrew, este pasó un brazo por mis hombros y emprendimos el camino a su auto.

-¿Cómo esta ella? -Preguntó verdaderamente interesado. Yo suspiré con angustia y tristeza.

-No se ve bien. De verdad estoy preocupada -Le dije sinceramente. Sabía que yo no podía hacer nada, Rei sabía que tenía mi apoyo para lo que necesitara, pero en esos momentos, yo no era la persona que ella necesitaba; y cierta parte de mi, creía que tampoco Yaten era esa persona.

-Va a necesitar mucho apoyo Mako. Y tal vez no vaya a querer la ayuda de nadie, pero no deben darse por vencidos con ella. Darien nunca e dio por vencido conmigo -Sabía que Andrew hablaba de lo pasado con Reika, pero no todos iban a tomar las medidas extremas que el tomó. Aunque me preocupaba un poco que Rei se deprimiera al grado de no salir de casa y tener un desastre en casa como Andrew en su departamento. De por si, Rei siempre había sido un poco reservada, si se deprimía, no dejaría entrar a nadie a su vida. De verdad esperaba el que Yaten pudiera ayudarla-. Ven conmigo. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Yo seguí a Andrew confundida, ya que en vez de dirigirse a su auto, empezamos a caminar entre los móntones de tumbas. Yo solo dejé que el me tomara de la mano y me arrastrara. Caminamos así durante unos cinco minutos y la verdad yo ya me estaba empezando a cansar, ya que hacía bastante calor.

-¿Cuánto falta? -Le pregunté jadeando un poco a causa de mi cansancio.

-Ya estamos aquí -Dijo parándose frente a una tumba. Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Ahí, frente a mi, estaba un montículo de tierra y bajo este se encontraban los restos de la que había sido Reika Furuhata. Miré a Andrew con asombro, que solo me dio un asentimiento de cabeza-. Mira Reika, esta es Makoto, de la que tanto te he hablado.

Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Le había estado hablando de mi a su esposa muerta? Miré la sonrisa de paz de Andrew mientras hablaba con su esposa. Era como si cualquier sentimiento negativo de su cuerpo se hubiera eliminado. El se dio cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente y me sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede? -Dijo confundido, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Es que... te ves tan tranquilo. Casi feliz -Andrew sonrió una vez más.

-Solo me siento así cuando hablo con Reika o cuando estoy contigo -Me dijo tiernamente. ¿Es que acaso este hombre podía ser más tierno? Oh demonios, a quien quería engañar, yo ya estaba enamorada. Y esta vez, no era un enamoramiento pasajero. Quería a Andrew, y no quería perderlo. Y no iba a dejar que se hundiera en esa estúpida vengarsa. Iba a sacar esa idea de su mente a como diera lugar-. Eres importante para mi Makoto. Te necesito. ¿Sabes? A Reika le hubieras agradado.

Yo le sonreí con ternura. A veces Andrew parecía un hombre frío y hasta se notaba el odio y el dolor que guardaba dentro; pero a veces también era capaz de ver al chico tierno y de buenos sentimientos, al que le gustaba hacer felices a los demás. Solo necesitaba bajar la guardia, y entonces eras capaz de ver a ese Andrew totalmente distinto. Cuando lo había conocido, el era ese chico con todas sus barreras levantadas, pero con el tiempo me dejó ver más allá que eso. Y conocí al verdadero Andrew, sin dolor, sin tristeza, sin preocupaciones. Solo un chico de sonrisa sincera.

-Estoy segura de que ella también me hubiera agradado, aunque probablemente me hubiera sentido celosa de que ella tuviera a un chico tan lindo como tu -Dije tomando su mano. Ambos reímos y retomamos nuestro camino hacia el auto.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien -Le comenté a Seiya, el que ya traía muletas y cada vez era más sencillo mover las piernas. El me sonrió orgulloso de si mismo.

-Gracias bombon, de verdad se siente bien el tocar tierra de nuevo -Le sonreí tiernamente. Sabía que Seiya estaba desesperado por caminar otra vez. Al ritmo que llevaba era probable que lo hiciera pronto. En ese momento, Darien se acercó a mi y me tomó por la cintura besando mi cuello. No lo había hecho a propósito para molestar a Seiya, pero aún así este lo miró con furia, aunque esa no fue claramente la intención de Darien. Aún así, mi prometido se quedó aferrado a mi cintura posesivamente. Yo suspiré un poco. Era tan díficil el estar entre Seiya y Darien. Uno era el chico al que le tenía cariño y con el que me tenía que casar aunque no quisiera; y el otro era el chico al que amaba pero que no podía tener-. Pobre Rei.

Mi amiga tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, más bien, no tenía ningun tipo de expresión, y desde el momento en que el entierro había terminado, esta solo se había arrodillado frente a la tumba y se había quedado ahí sin hacer ningun tipo de movimiento. No me mostré tan sorprendida cuando supe lo de su abuelo, ya que el señor se vería bastante viejo y cansado ya, era probable que no fuera a durar mucho. Me acerqué a mi amiga sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Lo siento mucho Rei. Si te sirve de algo, el estaba orgulloso de ti y te amaba -La expresión de Rei no cambió. Simplemente se quedó ahí mirando el vacío-. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, lo que sea...

-Solo dejame sola -Murmuró sin expresión.

-Esta bien, entiendo que quieres estar sola en estos momentos, pero ya sabes, si necesitas algo...

-¡No te necesito a ti! ¡Ahora dejame sola, que la gente siempre me deja! -Me gritó de repente. No pude evitar el sentirme herida antes sus palabras, aunque estaba más preocupada que herida. Sabía lo mucho que Rei quería a su abuelo, y después de que hubiera perdido a su madre, su padre la hubiera abandonado, el perder a su abuelo sería bastante duro. Apesar de su furioso grito, en sus ojos no pude ver nada de furia, simplemente seguía la nada.

-Deberías sacar todo lo que llevas dentro -Tal vez no resolvía las cosas, pero sin duda el llorar me hacía sentir mejor-. No tiene nada de malo llorar, Rei.

-No quiero llorar! ¡Ahora vete! -La miré preocupada, pero opté por suspirar e irme. De verdad Rei estaba empezando a preocuparme. Si nadie la sacaba del lugar obscuro en el que se encontraba; algo muy malo iba a pasar. Entendía que acabara de perder a su abuelo y estuviera sufriendo por eso; pero no podía cerrarse así. Bueno, tal vez solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para poder asimilarlo y superar las cosas, pero nunca había visto a Rei tan mal. Ella era usualmente una persona que siempre sabía que hacer, pero ahora, por primera vez, se veía perdida.

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos -Me susurró Darien al oído. Yo me volté a verlo, aún dudando, después de ver el estado en el que se encontraba Rei, pero al final opté por tomar su consejo. En ese momento volté a ver a Seiya, quien nos miraba alejarnos con una expresión triste en el rostro. La estúpida necesidad de estar a su lado me recorrió entera.

-Darien, tengo que cuidar de Seiya -Vi como las manos de Darien se crispaban en puños y me miraba ceñudo.

-Pero creí que hoy iríamos a almorzar al aire libre. Tu sabes, como un día de campo -Me rebatió. Era cierto, Darien y yo habíamos acordado el ir a almorzar a un pequeño y solitario, pero hermoso parque. Ya estaba todo listo, llevabamos manteles y hasta comida de más, por si a mi se me ocurría quedarme con hambre. Pero aún así no podía dejar ahí solo a Seiya, esperaba que Yaten se quedara con Rei, y Taiki y Amy habían desaparecido en un alguna parte, parecía que tenían cosas serias de que hablar.

-No puedo dejarlo solo -Finalmente dije. Darien suspiró frustrado y pasó una mano por su cabello, pensando que hacer. Súbitamente, su expresión se volvió calma y añadió, incluso con una sonrisa pacífica.

-Puede venir con nosotros -Lo miré con la boca abierta. ¿De verdad estaba sugiriendo que llevaramos a Seiya con nosotros a nuestra cita? ¿De verdad Darien podía ser tan poco egoísta?

-¿Hablas en serio? -Pregunté aún sin creermelo, pensando que tal vez Darien estaba jugando conmigo. El solo asintió sonrientemente.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, manten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más -Dijo en un tono científico. Sabía que estaba jugando, por lo que le di una palmadita juguetona en el brazo y el rió. De verdad Darien era un sueño hecho realidad. Solo; no el mío. Me acerqué a Seiya.

-Seiya, ¿querrías acompañarnos a Darien y a mi a un tipo de día de campo? -El memiró sorprendido y luego me estudió con la mirada, como tratando de percatarse de que no era una broma. Entonces el me miró confundido.

-¿Quieres que los acompañe a ti y a tu prometido en una cita? ¿Acaso me llevan de chaperon? -Dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente. Yo lo miré ceñuda, a el se le borró la sonrisa al darse cuenta que yo hablaba e serio-. No creo que sea buena idea.

-Vamos, Seiya, prometo que estará bien, Darien no es malo cuando llegas a conocerlo, de hecho es un increíble sujeto -Probablemente el hablar así de Darien con Seiya era una mala idea considerando como estaban las cosas.

-Pero el tiene algo que yo quiero -No pude evitar temblar de deseo ante la intensa mirada que me miró. ¿Qué me hacia Seiya Kou?

-Esta bien, yo solo pensé que nos podríamos divertir todos juntos -Di media vuelta y me fui. Seiya tenía razón. Probablemente no era una buena idea el tenerlo a Darien, a el y a mi juntos en un mismo lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Aún era incapaz de asimilar lo que había pasado. Hace una semana, mi abuelo estaba vivo y se veía normal, haciendo las típicas bromas que siempre hacía. Y ahora ya no estaba. ¿Cómo podría seguir sin sus consejos, sin su sabiduría, sin su cariño? Había estado con el desde pequeña. Era como el padre que nunca tuve, ya que a mi padre no podía considerarlo como tal. Desde pequeña, mi abuelo me recibió en su casa, me dio cobijo y me cuidó durante las noches. Aún recordaba como solía abrazarme y platicarme acerca de mamá; me contaba maravillosas historias y experiencias que ella vivió cuando era una niña. El siempre me decía que era la viva imágen de mi madre. Y la había perdido. Y ahora lo había perdido a el. No sabía que hacer y no sabía que sentir. Cualquier persona hubiera estado llorando ante tales circunstancias, pero yo no podía hacerlo. Sentía como una pequeña desesperación iba creciendo dentro de mi conforme los segundos pasaban. ¿Qué acaso era un monstruo que no podía sentir? ¿Simplemente me iba a quedar hincada ahí sin hacer nada? Probablemente si. Me sentía tan sola, tan perdida. Ni siquiera podía sentir tristeza, no podía llorar, no podía gritar. Era una verdadera reina del hielo; con un corazón de piedra. No quería llorar porque no quería mostrarme débil ante los demás, y además no encontraba dentro de mi las ganas de hacerlo. Tal vez era porque yo me estaba negando a creer que eso verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo. Parte de mi pensaba que todo era un sueño, una horrible pesadilla, y me rehusaba a creer otra cosa. Pensaba que nada de eso estaba pasando realmente.

-Rei, has estado ahí por mucho tiempo, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos -Escuché la voz de mi novio detrás de mi. ¿Cuantas horas había pasado observando el pequeño montículo de tierra? Volté a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que ya todos se habían ido, solo quedabamos Yaten y yo. Volté a ver a mi novio. Me sentía vacía, no sentía nada en esos momentos. No tristeza, no furia, nada. Yo solo quería sentir algo, lo que fuera. No importaba si era algo malo o algo bueno... solo... algo.

-Yaten, hoy es la noche -El me miró confundido sin comprender mis palabras-. Hoy quiero que te quedes conmigo. Hoy es la noche.

-Rei, no creo que sea buena idea, hace una semana me dijiste que todavía no estabas lista, y además con todo lo que acaba de pasar con tu abuelo no creo que... -Lo detuvé con mi mano.

-Hoy es la noche. Estoy lista. -Mentí. Incluso aunque no estuviera lista, estaba dispuesta a soportar lo que fuera con tal de senti algo. Cualquier cosa. ¿Y que mejor que hacer algo que nunca había hecho, sin saber que tipo de sensaciones me iba a provocar? Una gran parte de mi sabía que estaba cometiendo un gran error. Pero la parte de mi que era terca me instaba a seguir.

-¿Estas segura? -Dijo un signo de exitación en la voz. Yo solo asentí-. Bien, entonces vamonos.

-Vete tu primero. Yo llegare después... solo... necesito un tiempo más a solas -Le dije. Sabía que debería estar enojada por Yaten, porque, de cierto modo, el estaba tomando ventaja de mis emociones revueltas, pero no podía ni siquiera sentir furia. Así que si era incapaz de sentir algo para la noche, terminaría acostandome con Yaten. Aunque no creía que eso fuera a arreglar mis problemas.

-Bien; yo te esperare -Dijo asintiendo. Me dio un beso en la frente y empezó a marcharse.

Cuando se fue, yo volví a mi posición inicial; de rodillas frente a la tumba de mi abuelo. La miré fijamente, diciendome una y otra vez que mi abuelo yacía allá abajo, que el estaba muerto, que eso no era un sueño, pero no funcionaba. Seguía vacía. Necesitaba a mi abuelo en mi vida. El no sabía cuanto. Siempre había intentado demostrarle que era una joven independiente, ya que el estaba viejo y no quería que se preocupara por mi; por lo que siempre intentaba ser capaz de tomar decisiones maduras frente a el. Pero solamente era una muchacha, frágil, débil en ocasiones, insegura, que necesitaba los brazos de su abuelo.

El tiempo transcurrió y simplemente me quedé mirando. Habrían pasado como una hora y media desde que Yaten se fue. Mi falta de sentimientos no se había arreglado, así que tal vez ya era hora de que fuera con el. No debería hacerlo esperar tanto. En ese momento alguien desde atrás me ofreció un pañuelo y lo pasó por encima de mi hombro. Respiré pesadamente. Como estaba de espaldas a ella, esa persona probablemente no se daba cuenta de que no necesitaba un pañuelo, ya que yo no estaba llorando. Suspiré, probablemente Yaten se había desesperado y había vuelto por mi. O tal vez Serena con su enfermiza forma de preocuparse por los demás volvió. Vaya, ni siquiera podía sentirme culpable por la forma grosera en la que traté a Serena.

-No lo necesito -Dije volteandome solo por educación a ver a la persona con el gesto del pañuelo. En ese momento, sentí que no todo estaba perdido y por primera vez en esa semana sentí que, de algun modo, todo iba a estar bien. Por primera vez en esa semana sentía... esperanza. La verdad era que por primera vez en esa semana que había pasado... sentí algo.

-Mina... -Murmuré sin creermelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

Tamborileaba mis dedos en el volante durante el camino. De verdad quería decirle a Makoto lo que había pasado con Peter, pero no quería que se enojara o se sintiera decepcionada de mi. ¿Qué era eso? Hace tiempo que no me importaba el decepcionar a alguien. Me sentía mal al decepcionar a Darien, claro, pero sabía que por más mal que me sintiera lo volvería a hacer. Pero con Makoto; era distinto. Sabía que ella me veía como el hombre que estaba intentando salir adelante, pero en realidad las cosas iban mal. Peter me había amenazado con matarme si no le entregaba el dinero que pedía. En el bar donde solía cantar pedí un trabajo de medio tiempo como camarero. Pero aún así no creía juntar el dinero para el martes. Necesitaría ayuda, pero no tenía nadie que me la ofreciera. Claro, Makoto me la ofrecería con gusto, pero jamás le quitaría su dinero de esa forma, de por si le costaba un poco mantenerse ella misma. Yo me había prometido que algun día la ayudaría a encontrar un departamento mejor para ella. Pero para eso necesitaba dinero, y sabía que tal vez me iba a tomar tiempo, pero lo haría. Claro, si Zafiro no me mataba antes. Suspiré. La única salida del embrollo en el que estaba metido, sería pedirle dinero a Darien. Aunque esa idea no me gustaba, ya que Darien ya había gastado mucho esfuerzo, tiempo y mucho dinero en mi, y yo no le había pagado el favor de ninguna manera, ni siquiera mejorando mi forma de vida. El pedir algo más de el sería aprovecharme demasiado, pero tal vez era la única opción. Necesitaba ese dinero, no podía permitir que me mataran antes de cumplir mi cometido y mucho menos podía permitir que algo le pasara a Makoto. No lo permitiría. Demonios, me estaba enamorando, tal vez incluso lo estaba ya. La verdad no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ya que cierta parte de mi sentía que de algun modo estaba traicionando a Reika al querer a otra chica. Pero supongo que no es algo sobre lo que se tiene control. Simplemente me había enamorado de Makoto, no había nada que pudiera hacer, y negarlo no serviría de nada. Y el más tiempo que pasaba con ella, más la quería. De algun modo esa chica ruda y fuerte, pero sensible y generosa me había fascinado. Con su inocencia, con su amabilidad, con su fortaleza, con la manera en que seguía intentandolo conmigo, incluso aunque pudiera ser que yo no tuviera remedio. Muchas veces me encontraba pensando que tal vez el seguir en busca de Zafiro no valía la pena, que simplemente podía seguir con mi vida y tal vez ser feliz con Makoto. Pero tenía que encontrarlo. Ya no e trataba solo de mi venganza, también se trataba de justicia. La policía jamás había encerrado al bastardo por lo que había hecho. Y a pesar de que seguí insistiendo, dejaron de buscarlo, diciendo que probablemente había huido del país. Y ahora resultaba que el idiota seguía rondandome. Siguió rondandome incluso después de la muerte de Reika, y según lo que había dicho Peter, el me estaba buscando. ¿Qué más quería de mi? Me había quitado todo lo que tenía. ¿Qué más podría posiblemente querer?

-Vienes bastante pensativo Andrew, y sé que hay algo que no me has dicho -Me comentó Makoto, que iba sentada tranquilamente en el asiento del copiloto.

-No es nada -Demonios, no quería preocuparla con lo que estaba pasando, pero se había algo que estaba poniendo en peligro su vida, ella tenía derecho a saber. Es solo que, probablemente después de que se enterara, ella me dejaría, y yo no quería eso. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? El estar conmigo la ponía en peligro, no podía pedirle que se quedara; tenía que dejarla ir-. De hecho, hay algo que tengo que contarte.

Makoto se quedó en silencio mientras yo le platicaba todo lo ocurrido con Peter y acerca del paradero de Zafiro y de como yo no se lo había dicho por temor a que se preocupara. Cuando terminé mi relato ella simplemente me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Estas diciendome que eras consciente del peligro en el que nos estabas metiendo ¿y aún así lo hiciste? -Vi como ella estaba intentando contener las lágrimas en sus ojos. Vaya, me sentía como la peor miseria humana. ¿Cómo había podido cometer la bajeza de ponerla en peligro? Definitivamente no la merecía.

-Lo siento Mako. Por eso quería que lo supieras y te fueras de una vez antes de involucrarte más en este peligro -Ella me miró confundida, parecía analizar con cuidado mis palabras.

-¿Estas diciendo que tu crees que te voy a dejar? -Bien, ahora el confundido era yo. Obviamente me refería a eso, digo, si ella estaba corriendo peligro a mi lado lo más sensato era que se fuera. Asentí confundido-. Andrew, no voy a dejarte. Tú me necesitas. Pase lo que pase, estaré contigo.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste que tu vida corre peligro? -Le pregunté un tanto molesto. Ella no podía simplemente poner mi vida antes que la suya, no lo iba a permitir.

-Esucha Andrew, solo necesitas pagarle a ese hombre el dinero que te pidió, ya que lo hagas, simplemente desiste de esta absurda idea de la venganza -Me dijo calmadamente. Tenía razón, simplemente tenía que pagarle a Peter, este nos dejaría en paz, y si dejaba de buscar a Zafiro ya no me metería en más problemas. Sonaba bastante sencillo, pero el dejar a Zafiro vivo...

-Tengo que hacerle pagar lo que hizo Makoto. Tu no puedes simplemente irle haciendo daño a la gente y ser capaz de seguir con tu vida como si nunca hubieras hecho nada malo. Alguien tiene que darle su merecido. La vida no puede ser así. Sé que la vida no es justa, pero si las cosas son así, al menos yo tengo que hacer que la mía lo sea -Intentaba hacerla comprender. Las cosas tienen que ser justas. Los que hacían bien a la gente tenían que ser felices y los que hacían mal tenía que ser infelices. Pero las cosas no eran así. Yo nunca le había hecho daño a nadie, y aún así me quitaron todo. Estaba seguro que Makoto siempre había sido una chica buena, y aún así quedo huerfana. Rei tampoco debía de ser una chica mala, y aún así su abuelo había muerto repentinamente de un ataque al corazón. La vida era un asco. Sentí como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Me tapé la cara con las manos-. No me veas llorar.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Makoto sonriendome tiernamente.

-Es vergonzoso -Dije riendo un poco. Sentí como ella tomó mis manos y las apartó de mi cara mientras me veía con... amor.

-Eres hermoso Andrew -Dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla. Luego se acercó y depositó un tierno, pero firme beso en mis labios. Definitivamente ya estaba enamorado. Sentí como se separó lentamente de mi y me miró fijamente-. Yo te voy a ayudar, ya lo verás. Sé que la vida te parece injusta, pero te aseguró que al final cada quien tiene lo que se merece. Y tu te mereces ser feliz, Andrew. Y lo serás.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

-No esperaba que vinieras -Dije aún sorprendida por la chica frenta a mi.

-Por Dios Rei, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Te dije que siempre estaría ahí para ti. Hubiera venido mucho antes de haberlo sabido, pero apenas ayer me acabo de enterar. Cogí el primer vuelo que encontré y vine lo más rápido que pude -El escuchar su melodiosa voz trajó una sensación de paz, como si no se hubiera ido nunca. Vi como me dirigió una mirada herida-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Rei? Soy tu mejor amiga. ¿Por qué tuve que saberlo por Amy y no por ti? Si Amy no hubiera hablado para hablar acerca de su vestido no me hubiera enterado. Se mostró muy sorprendida de que tu no me lo hubieras dicho. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Además, tu sabías que yo quería mucho a tu abuelo.

-¡Creí que me estabas evitando! Tu... no llamabas... no escribías... ¡Nada! -Dije molesta. Vaya, de verdad estaba molesta, se sentía tan bien el tan siquiera ser capaz de sentir furia. Mina me miró avergonzada.

-Necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Pero Rei, ¿tú crees que el tiempo que yo pudiera necesitar es más importante que tu sufrimiento? -No le contesté-. Dios, Rei, ¿cómo puedes pensar así? ¡Después de todas las veces que te he dicho que eres lo más importante para mi!

El tener a Minako ahí, recordandome lo mucho que me quería, me hacía sentir mejor de muchas formas, me hacía pensar que no importaba lo que pasara, siempre estaría ahí para mi. Vi como se acercó a la tumba y depositó una pequeña flor, luego la escuché murmurarle algo, pero no pude escuchar claramente que era. Luego se volvió a mi.

-Te he extrañado Mina -Dije suavemente. Y era verdad. De verdad había necesitado a mi mejor amiga a mi lado.

-Yo también te he extrañado Rei. Mucho. -Dijo ella con una sonrisa que rápidamente se le borró-. ¿Cómo estas?

Sabía que se refería a como estaba tomando la muerte de mi abuelo.

-Bien -Mentí. A muchos le parecería que esa verdad, pero en realidad lo estaba tomando muy mal, tan mal, que no había podido derramar ni una sola lágrima. Había visto como Serena lloraba durante el funeral de mi abuelo ya que ella consideraba los funerales tristes, y yo, que era mi abuelo el que yacía ahí, no se me habían ni siquiera humedecido los ojos, vi pasar el funeral con una frialidad calculadora.

-Sabes que a mi no me puedes mentir -Me dijo Minako quedamente-. Lamento no haber estado aquí Rei, todo estará bien, sabes que no me gusta verte sufrir.

Minako se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo, se quedó así unos momentos y luego me soltó y me miró fijamente. Y fue ahí, cuando vi sus ojos mirandome con todos esos sentimientos, tristeza, dolor, preocupación... amor; que no pude más. Me quebré. Y todos esos sentimientos que me habían faltado vinieron a caer sobre mi juntos. Sentí el peso de la realidad nuevamente. Eso era real, eso estaba pasando, no era un sueño. Me abalanzé sobre Minako y me pusé a llorar. Ella simplemente me acariciaba el cabello, como instandome a seguir y a sacar todo lo que tenía dentro. Me pusé a llorar sacando todo lo que sentía, el dolor, la angustia, la inmensa tristeza y la rabia contenida. Me aferré a Minako y lloré; como solo con ella sabía hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

No había visto a Seiya desde el velorio, y la absurda necesidad de estar con el estaba tomando control de mis emociones. Tenía que verlo. Me sentía tan mal. Ese día, durante el día de campo que Darien y yo estabamos teniendo, me dijo que ya tenía fecha para nuestra boda, que sería justo después que la de Amy y Taiki. Yo solo pude asentir y decirle que estaba bien, mientras el me explicaba lo maravillosa que sería nuestra boda, que la haría perfecta solo para mi. Cualquier chica se sentiría feliz planeando el día de su boda, y más siendo con un hombre que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por hacerla feliz. Pero ahí estaba yo... sintiendome miserable y con ganas de estar en los brazos de otro hombre. Así que me subí al coche y conduje. Quería a Seiya, necesitaba a Seiya, tenía que verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo. Tenía que estar con el. Bajé del auto y subí las escaleras hacia su departamento lo más rápido que pude. Toqué varias veces nerviosa y como una posesa, pero luego me obligué a tranquilizarme y recordé que Seiya andaba en muletas, por lo que no podía abrir tan rápido. Unos momentos depués la puerta se abrió y Seiya me miró confundido y sorprendido.

-Bombon, que sorpresa, no esperaba verte aquí... -Fue cortado por mis labios sobre los suyos. Necesitaba a Seiya, ahí, en ese mismo instante. Me separé un poco de el tratando de recuperar mi respiración-. Bombon ¿qué sucede?

-Seiya, te amo -Sus ojos se agrandaron-. Y te necesito. Sé que no podemos estar juntos, pero aunque sea esta noche, te necesito a mi lado.

Seiya abrió la boca como si fuera a objetar algo, pero mis labios volvieron a callarlo. El no devolvió rápidamente el beso y hasta creí que me apartaría, pero luego de unos momentos empezó a responder con igual pasión y necesidad. Me atrajó por la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo, restregandose contra mi para demostrarme que tanto me deseaba. Yo ahogué un gemido. De verdad lo necesitaba.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, lo deje ahí porque todavía me estoy pensando si escribir lemon o no, no es porque tenga algo en contra de hacerlo o porque crea que todavía no estoy en edad de hacerlo, es porque temo ser decepcionante en ese sentido, ya que como nunca he escrito uno, temo que si lo hago se malo XD.<strong>

**Made: **_Si, Yaten también me cae gordo a mi, bueno, no lo odio, pero no me agrada XD Aunque a mi hermana le gusta. Si pobre Darien, en que dilema debe de estar Serena, yo los amo a ambos. Y si, Andrew esta mal al poner en peligro a Makoto y ya se dio cuenta de eso, y si a Reika nadie la mando que se matara, ella solita lo hizo por egoísta. Sobre lo del lemon, bueno como dije arriba, no es que tenga algo que ver con mi edad ni que quiera esperarme para escribir eso, es que temo ser mala haciendolo, aunque claro, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Ya veremos, pero si queda horrible yo avisé XD_

**Sailor rose kuo: **_Ooooo, quien sabe, quien sabe, puede ser que Rini ya venga o puede que no XD, si Rei debe ser más inteligente, no puede acostarse con Yaten solo para mantenerlo a su lado, eso es tonto, haha yo amo el inglés o cualquier idioma es una de las materias donde siempre me va bien. En mates soy pésima._

**Bueno chicas y chicos nos vemos a la próxima.**


	15. Dulce traición y eventos inesperados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Atención:<strong> Este es el primer lemon que escribo, así que lamento que no sea muy bueno, por otro lado, a quien no le gusten ese tipo de escenas, puede saltarselas, bien, eso es todo.

* * *

><p>Dulce traición y eventos inesperados<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

Sentí como los labios de Seiya bajaron través de mi cuello mientras mis manos deshacían los botones de su camisa y recorrían su bien formado abdomen. Saqué su camisa de encima y el hizo lo misma con la mía, apenas despegando sus labios de mi piel para eso y de inmediato volviendolos a unir a mi cuello. Sentí como fue dejando pequeños besos en mi hombro y una de sus manos se posó en mi seno. Gemí un poco ante el placer que me provocó. Era totalmente diferente a como había sido con Darien. Si, Darien era un gran chico y había sido sumamente cariñoso y hecho todo lo posible porque me sintiera comóda, pero con Seiya había algo más, había ese deseo que había estado tratando de encerrar durante tanto tiempo y el que al fin podía liberar. Había amor. Sentí como Seiya abría el agarre de mi sujetador y cuando cayó, yo me apreté contra el, un poco avergonzada sabiendome desnuda ante el. Sentí sus manos viajar por mi espalda y posarse en mi trasero aplastandome más contra el. A pesar de ya haber tenido sexo antes, eso con Seiya era completamente nuevo para mi. Temblorosas y un poco tímidamente, mis manos viajaron hasta el botón de su pantalón; el que desabroché con facilidad. Con cuidado, ayudé a Seiya a caminar hacia el sillón, cuidando que no se cayera. Me dejé caer en este y no habían pasado dos segundos cuando Seiya ya se encontraba encima de mi. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos nuevamente y su lengua masajeando la mía. La calidez, el deseo, el amor. Todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia ese chico se estaban desbordando en ese momento. Sentí como el se deshacía de la ropa que nos quedaba a ambos, y yo quedaba completamente a su merced. Lo necesitaba. Lo amaba. Vi como me dirigió una mirada intensa y luego, de un golpe, se encontraba dentro de mi. Solté un gemido de placer, tanto tiempo había estado esperando el poder estar así, en los brazos de Seiya, sintiendolo mío. Sentí como se movió lentamente contra mi, provocando que espasmos placenteros me recorrieran todo el cuerpo. Después de un rato necesitaba más, y me sentí completamente agradecida cuando agregó más velocidad a sus movimientos. Conectó su mirada con la mía y la dejó ahí.

-Yo te amo. Dime que me amas -Rogó Seiya, con una voz consumida por el placer.

-Te amo -No dudé ni un instante, después de todo, tal vez esa iba a ser la única noche que pudiera demostrarle el amor que sentía por el-. Oh Dios, te amo tanto.

-Serena -Murmuró con una sexy voz ronca mientras hacia sus movimientos más rápidos y más profundos, demostrando que estaba cerca. Yo me restregué más contra el mientras sentía como el fuego del orgasmo se aproximaba.

-Seiya -Gemí, jalandolo del cabello ante el placer que me estaba provocando-. No puedo más.

El soltó un jadeo de placer total y yo no pude evitar soltar un grito cuando alcanzamos el orgasmo y Seiya cayó sobre mi cuerpo. Ambos nos quedamos así por un tiempo, intentando normalizar nuestras respiraciones. Como amaba a ese chico. Tal vez era tiempo de aceptar las cosas y decirle a Darien que no quería casarme con el y que amaba a Seiya, aceptando las consecuencias que vinieran con eso. Tal vez las chicas no estuvieran de acuerdo, pero me enfrentaría a ellas por Seiya. Y sobre Rini, bueno, nunca debí conocerla en primer lugar y por más que me doliera el saber que mi pequeña hija no iba a existir, supongo que otros vendrían, y a pesar de que no podrían sustituir a Rini, los querría de igual forma.

-Bombon... -Empezó Seiya. Parecía querer iniciar una conversación, probablemente el pobre estaría hecho un mar de preguntas. Pero luego pareció cambiar de idea-. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Seiya -Le respondí sinceramente. Acababa de serle infiel a mi prometido y estaba a punto de arruinar el futuro que tanto habíamos soñado, entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan bien? La respuesta estaba en los ojos azules del hombre que me abrazaba. Porque no importaba donde o bajo que circunstancias me encontrara, mientras estuviera con el, siempre me sentiría bien.

-¿Qué demonios acabamos de hacer? -Preguntó después de un rato. Bueno, acababamos de traicionar a Darien, más bien yo lo había hecho, y había matado a la hija que todavía no nacía, y también habíamos destruido un futuro que ya estaba planeado.

-El amor -Le di por toda respuesta. Después de todo, eso también era cierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto POV<strong>

Me había quedado a dormir en el departamento de Andrew, aunque el durmió en el sofá. Yo le había insistido que durmiera en la cama conmigo, pero el refutó que si estaba tan cerca de mi, no sería capaz de controlarse. Miré el cuarto de Andrew, el que unos meses atrás había estado limpiando. Yo había asumido, que después de limpiar, su departamento, no le tomaría ni dos semanas el volver a dejarlo hecho el desastre que era, pero de algun modo Andrew se las había arreglado para mantenerlo limpio. Tenía una gran ventana que iluminaba muy bien el cuarto y un pequeño tocador con cepillos y desodorantes encima. Era un cuarto bastante simple, sin las típicas cosas que un hombre tendría, tales como posters de chicas en ropa interior o eso, pero entonces recordé que Andrew había estado casado y esas no era cosas que hombre casado tendría en su habitación. Había una banda para correr en uno de los extremos de la habitación, algo que si era muy propio de un hombre. Me sorprendía que aunque Andrew me había dicho que ya no la usaba, aún así se las arreglaba para mantenerse en forma. Miré la pequeña foto de el y Reika que se encontraba encima del buró. En la foto salía Reika y el abrazandola sonrientemente desde antrás por la cintura. Reika era muy hermosa, noté. Tenía el pelo castaño y unos ojos bonitos ojos color chocolate. Ella daba totalmente la impresión de ser una chica femenina. ¿Cómo Andrew podría querer a una chica ruda como yo después de haber estado con alguien tan delicada como lo parecía Reika? Extrañamente, tenía ganas de ver más fotos y así poder ver como era Andrew antes de que todo pasara. Quería ver como era su sonrisa sincera.

Abrí el buró esperando encontrar más fotos, pero no había más. Lo que si encontré y por lo que fruncí un poco el ceño, eran varios paquetes de condones, también había varias facturas sin pagar y hasta una botella de cerveza. Lo que me llamó la atención fue el papel manchado (probablemente por una bebida) que se encontraba doblado cuidadosamente dentro del cajón. Lo desdoblé con cuidado y reconocí en el la bonita letra de Andrew.

_A quien sea que este leyendo esto, es probablemente porque me ha encontrado muerto. Quiero que sepan que lo hice porque ya no le encuentro sentido a mi vida, y no creo que valga la pena seguir con una existencia vacía. Luego de perder a Reika, me he dado cuenta de que por más que lo intenté, jamás podré salir del agujero en el que me encuentro. Por favor comprendanme, necesitó ponerle fin a mi dolor, que siento que me esta matando lentamente. Darien, has sido muy buen amigo para mi, esperó no te culpes con esto, porque conociendote pensarás que no hiciste lo suficiente por mi, pero fui yo el que no tomó tus consejos ni valoró tu ayuda. Espero, que me perdones, y que encuentres un amigo que si merece de tu ayuda. Lo siento por todo._

_Andrew_

Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Era horrible el leer lo que Andrew había tratado de hacerse y además el conocer el horrible dolor que sintió ante la pérdida de su esposa.

-Mi carta de suicidio -Escuché una voz detrás de mi. Me sobresalté y volté a ver a Andrew, que simplemente miraba el trozo de papel con una expresión imperturbable-. Lo había dejado debajo de mi almohada cuando Darien me encontró. Nadie nunca lo leyó.

-Andrew, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -Le pregunté seriamente. Era algo que le había estado queriendo preguntar desde que me había contado su verdadera historia con Reika, pero no había tenido el valor de hacerlo. El simplemente asintió y esperó cautelosamente-. Si tienes tantas ganas de vengarte, ¿por qué intentaste suicidarte?

El analizó mis palabras cuidadosamente.

-Cuando intenté suicidarme y no lo logré, lo tomé como una señal de que aún tenía que hacer algo, entonces recordé que el causante de mi sufrimiento y de todas mis desgracias había sido Zafiro, por lo que prometí vengarme y destruirlo, y luego suicidarme -Temblé ante esa idea. ¿Y si Andrew conseguía su venganza, planeaba suicidarse y dejarme sola después? El pareció leer mis pensamientos, ya que se acercó y pasó su brazo por mi hombro, atrayendome hacia el-. No te preocupes Mako, ya no pienso hacer eso. Pero no puedo evitar el querer que se haga justicia.

Yo le di una mirada sombría.

-¿Qué? Sé que la venganza es un mal sentimiento, pero la justicia es buena, ¿qué no? -Me preguntó confundido.

-Es prácticamente lo mismo Andrew -Le dije seriamente.

-¿Entonces que es bueno? -Me preguntó un poco frustrado.

-El perdon

-Ni de broma -Me dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente-. Jamás podría perdonar a ese bastardo el se merece lo peor.

-No te estoy diciendo que vayas y le digas que lo predonas. Simplemente tal vez deberías dejar este tema por las buenas y seguir con tu vida. Y que el nombre de Zafiro Black nunca sea mencionado otra vez. -Andrew me miró intensamente y luego suspiró, atrayendome más cerca.

-Tal vez tienes razón -Dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cabello.

-Claro que la tengo -Le dije socarronamente. El rió y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse de la cama.

-Intenté hacer el desayuno, solo para descubrir que cocinando sigo siendo un desastre. Se me quemaron los hot cakes. -Yo reí y le tendí la mano, la que el tomó gustoso.

-Dejamelo a mi. Pon esto en manos de una experta -Dije mientras salía de la habitación seguida por mi novio-. Ah, y después de esto tenemos que ir a casa de Rei, estoy bastante preocupada por ella y quiero asegurarme de que esta bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Al final nunca había llamado a Yaten ni había ido con el, me pasé la noche llorando en el regazo de mi mejor amiga. Me hacía tan bien el tenerla ahí. Y luego de haber llorado hasta que mis ojos se secaran, me sentía mucho mejor. Volté a ver a Minako, quien seguía acariciandome el cabello de vez en cuando.

-Así que; ¿cuándo volverás a Inglaterra? -Le pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Probablemente pasado mañana -Dijo mirándome tranquilamente, pero aún pude percibir la preocupación en sus ojos-. ¿Estarás bien, Rei? Tal vez podría quedarme uno días...

-Estaré bien -Mentí-. Es solo que... no quiero que te vayas.

-Y yo tampoco quiero irme -Suspiró-. pero...

-Si, si, será lo mejor -El rió ante mi tono gruñon y sarcástico.

-Rei... -Me levanté y senté al lado de ella-. Quiero que sepas que pasé lo que pasé, yo estaré aquí para ti siempre, ¿entendiste?

Yo asentí. Demonios, tenía ganas de llorar otra vez, y otra vez era por saber que Minako se iba a ir.

-Es que... no puedo evitar el pensar que el que te vayas es mi culpa -Le dije algo que me tenía inquietada desde que se había ido. Minako rió de nuevo, pero luego su semblante se tornó serio.

-No es tu culpa Rei, es solo mía. Tu no elijes lo que yo siento y, aunque yo tampoco elijo lo que siento, si elijo el como manejarlo, y decidí que un tiempo lejos era lo mejor.

-Pero ¿volveras cierto? -Le pregunté expectante. Eso había pasado con mi padre cuando me dejó en el templo por primera vez. El juró que volvería, pero jamás lo hizo, mejor se hizo senador y olvidó que tenía una hija. Al menos los medios no tenían idea de que existía. Mina me sonrió y dio un amistoso apretón en el hombro.

-Claro que volvere -Prometió

-Prometeme que no te desapareceras de nuevo Mina. Sé que quieres un tiempo a solas, pero el no tener llamadas, o tan siquiera una estúpida carta me estaba poniendo de lo nervios. Y la verdad estaba bastante molesta contigo -Ella volvió a reír.

-Lamento eso Rei. Te prometo que no volvera a pasar. Te llamaré por lo menos una vez a la semana, a menos que quieras todos los días, todas las noches, en la madrugada...

-Una vez a la semana esta bien -Dije temblando ante la idea de que Minako llamara a horas impropias todos los días. El ruido de mi celular interrumpio nuestra plática. Vi que quien llamaba era Yaten, por lo que di un suspiro frustrado, pero al final contesté-. Bueno.

-¿Rei? ¿Dónde estas? Te estuve esperando toda la noche hasta que no quise esperar más y me quedé dormido. No te llame antes porque no quise molestarte, pero tan siquiera tu si te hubieras molestado en llamar para decirme que no ibas a llegar -Suspire, aunque sabía que Yaten tenía razón. Debí haberlo llamado y decirle que no iba a llegar.

-Lo siento Yaten, algo surgió -Dije viendo a Minako que escuchaba atentamente la plática-. No me esperes por hoy, además, no creo aún estar lista...

-¡Pero apenas ayer me dijiste que... -Los gritos de mi novio dejaron de escucharse cuando corte la llamada.

-Parecía molesto -Añadió Mina.

-Ya se le pasará. ¿Viniste con tus padres?

-No, ellos se quedaron allá, pero me pidieron que te dijera que lo sienten mucho. Hablando de mis padres, probablemente debería irme -Sentí una oleada de pánico, no quería que Minako me dejara sola, sentía que si la dejaba ir, tal vez se fuera a Londres sin que la viera de nuevo-. Me pidieron que revisara en que estado se encuentra la casa.

-¿Ya te vas? -Le dije con un poco de tristeza.

-No te preocupes, mañana vendré a verte, lo prometo -Dijo sonriendo.

Se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero tal como en el elevador, eso causó algo en mi, haciendo que la jalara de la blusa y uniera nuestros labios en un beso feroz. Demonios, ¿qué me estabas haciendo Mina? Sentí como ella se tensó ante el repentino contacto, pero no tardó mucho en responder con igual fervor. La necesitaba más cerca. Así que la jalé hacia el sillón haciendo que cayera sobre mi. Nuestros labios no se habían separado en ningun momento, ni siquiera para tomar aire. Sentí como sus manos se colaron por mi blusa y no pude evitar temblar un poco ante lo frías que estaban. Normalmente a Yaten jamás lo hubiera dejado hacer eso, pero estaba hablando de Minako, mi mejor amiga desde hace varios años ¿cómo no confiar en ella? Sentí como sus uñas viajaron por mis costados hasta que...

-Santa. Mierda -Minako y yo nos separamos del beso inmediatamente, pero por el shock aún nos quedamos en la misma posición en que nos encontrabamos y volteamos a ver a una Makoto con los ojos fuera de las órbitas y a un Andrew con cara de pervertido. Sentí como la sangre huía de mi rostro.

-Esto no es lo que... -Comencé sin saber muy bien que decir. ¿Esto no es lo que piensas? ¡Claro que era lo que pensaba!

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que se te perdió algo dentro de tu blusa y Mina estaba ayudandote a encontrarlo? -Dijo sarcásticamente, dándome a entender que no me creería ninguna de las excusas que le pusiera. De todas formas, no había nada que pudiera decirle. Nos había encontrado en una posición comprometedora y con mi lengua prácticamente en la garganta de mi mejor amiga. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que Mina aún tenía su mano dentro de mi blusa, ella pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo, ya que se sonrojó violentamente y la sacó lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Tengo permitido decir que esta es una de las cosas más sexys que he visto? -Preguntó Andrew con una mirada de pervertido loco.

Yo no sabía que hacer, estaba clavada en el sillón muerta de la vergüenza. De hecho no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer. Así que me levanté llena de pánico y simplemente salí de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Minako POV<strong>

-Vaya, Mina, al fin lo lograste -Me dijo Makoto sonriendome simpáticamente. Dios, yo no había hecho nada, era Rei la que me había besado y luego... luego simplemente salió corriendo.

-No estoy completamente segura de lo que acaba de pasar -Dije sinceramente.

-Oh, yo si -Interrumpió Andrew-. Tu y Rei se estaban besando de una manera que me provocó una erección instántanea.

Vi como Makoto golpió a Andrew en el hombro haciendo que este soltara un leve quejido de dolor, no pude evitar reírme ante la escena.

-¿Qué? Dos chicas sexys besandose son el sueño de cualquier hombre -Dijo Andrew mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Oye Mina, ¿me vas a saludar si o no? Digo, llegas de Inglaterra y ni siquiera llamas -Me levanté sonriente y abrazá a Makoto y le di beso a modo de saludo a Andrew-. Y vaya, me sorprende que hayas encontrado el coraje para besar a Rei.

-Ella me besó -Susurré muy bajo, dándome cuenta de lo que había pasado. Rei me había besado. Tal vez, y era una posibilidad muy remota, pero tal vez ella sentía algo por mi. Algo más allá de amistad. Tal vez. No pude evitar sonreír como tonta ante esa posibilidad.

-Bueno Mina, solo venía a ver como esta Rei, pero la verdad es que la veo mucho mejor. Es bueno que hayas venido -Me dijo Makoto sonriendome agradecida-. La verdad me estaba empezando a preocupar la actitud de Rei hacia la muerte de su abuelo. Pero veo que tu presencia aquí la ha hecho mejorar.

-Makoto, ¿tú crees que... -Deje mi pregunta inconclusa, pero Makoto pareció entender lo que estaba queriendo preguntar.

-Quien sabe. Pero te besó ¿cierto? Eso es una señal de que no le eres totalmente indiferente -Me sonrió tiernamente. Makoto era una buena amiga que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a lo demás-. Bueno Mina, nosotros ya nos vamos.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? La verdad no se a donde se habrá ido Rei y viendo su reacción estoy segura que tardara en volver -Dije con un poco de tristeza. Ella no podía simplemente besarme y luego irse corriendo como una posesa. Tarde o temprano hablaría con ella.

-Claro que si Mina, pero con una condición -Contestó Andrew. Luego, se hincó en el piso y tomó mi mano-. Ponte con Rei por favor, ponte con ella, me muero por volverlas a encontrar en una posición compromete... ¡Aw!

Makoto levantó a Andrew por la oreja. Reí de nuevo. Vaya, esa era la relación sadomasoquista más extraña que haya visto.

-Vamonos pues -Dijo Makoto saliendo del templo aún con Andrew agarrado de la oreja, yo solo los seguí, encantada de volver estar en casa otra vez, con mis amigos, mi familia y con la persona a la que más quería, pensé mirando una foto de Rei y su abuelo que se encontraba sobre la chimenea.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

-Hoy te vine a buscar temprano, pero tu madre dijo que no habías llegado a dormir. Nos tenías preocupados -Me comentó Darien, a quien mi madre había invitado a comer.

-Si, es que me quedé a dormir con Makoto -Le dije nerviosa. Sentí la sensación culpa invadirme. Darien había estado preocupado por mi, mientras yo me encontraba disfrutando la mañana en los brazos de otro hombre. De verdad era un asco.

-Es raro, tu madre le llamó y dijo que nadie le contestó -Dijo Darien llevandose un bocado de pollo a la boca. Yo empecé a entrar en pánico. No sabía si Makoto había dormido en su departamente o no, tendría que hablar con ella.

-Si, es que le cortaron el teléfono por falta de pago -Después de todo, podía ser cierto, a Makoto le costaba bastante el pagar el alquiler de su departamento, bien podían haberle cortado el teléfono.

-Oh, vaya. ¿Y cómo esta Seiya? -Preguntó de repente. Sentí como mis musculos se tensaban. Darien no podía saber nada, ¿cierto?

-¿De que hablas? -Dije nerviosa y tartamudeando un poco.

-De sus piernas -Dijo como si fuera obvio. Oh claro, estaba hablando de eso-. ¿Ya se le facilita caminar? ¿Se esta acostumbrando bien a las muletas?

Me hacía sentir incluso más culpable el ver que la preocupación de Darien por Seiya era genuina.

-Oh, si, ya va mucho mejor, en poco tiempo ya no va a necesitarlas -Seiya se había curado a una velocidad inhumana, lo cual era bastante normal, teniendo en cuenta que el no era humano.

-Ey Serena, creo que dejé mi libro de biología aquí -Dijo Makoto entrando con Andrew, un sudor frío recorrío mi cuerpo.

-Oh, Makoto, debiste haber llamado y yo te lo hubiera llevado -Estaba tan nerviosa por su presencia ahí que no me di cuenta de la idiotez que acababa de decir.

-Ah, es que mi celular no tiene saldo, y como no llegué a dormir a casa -Oh Dios mío, eso no estaba pasando. Volté a ver a Darien quien me mandaba una mirada acusadora.

-¿A que te refieres con que no llegaste a dormir a casa? -Preguntó Darien autoritariamente. Makoto lo miró sorprendida ante el tono de su voz.

-Se quedó a dormir conmigo. Claro nada pasó solo... -Empezó a decir Andrew, pero yo dejé de escucharlo ya que no podía despegar mis ojos, por más que quisiera, de la herida mirada de Darien, quien me miraba como si lo hubiera traicionado. Y eso había hecho.

-Me mentiste. -Dijo con un tono sombrío-. ¡Con quien pasaste la noche!

Darien me tomó fuertemente de los brazos y me sacudió un poco. Makoto y Andrew miraban la escena sorprendidos.

-Darien, por favor, me lastimas... -Dije con una voz tan débil que estaba segur no me había escuchado, pero al parecer lo hizo, ya que me soltó. Todo estaba empezando a dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

-¿Y crees que tu no me lastimas a mi al mentirme de esta forma? ¡Con quien estabas Serena! ¿Por qué me mientes? -Quería contestarle, de verdad quería, pero no sabía que decirle y además, estaba demasiado débil como para decir algo. No me sentía bien. Al final no pude el estrés y caí al suelo-. ¡Serena!

La voz de Darien fue lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Acababa de volver a casa. Luego de lo que pasó con Minako, prácticamente había salido corriendo, pero necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y aclarar mis pensamientos. Pensé en el beso ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sabía. ¿Me arrepentía? No lo sabía. ¿Quería volverlo a hacer? Sí. Demonios, no debería estar pensando así. Yo le había dicho a Minako que no era correspondida, porque no lo era ¿cierto? Digo, yo tenía a Yaten, y apesar de nuestras peleas, el me gustab ¿verdad? Si, el me gustaba. Y yo veía a Minako solo como una amiga ¿cierto? No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. Es obvio que una no tiene ganas de besar a sus amigas como a mi me ocurría. Todo era tan confuso.

-Rei -Me sobresalté al escuchar una voz justo detrás de mi, así que me econtré para encontrarme con los ojos verdes de Yaten. Me alegré de verlo, pero me molesté al darme cuenta que una parte de mi había esperado encontrarse con unos ojos azules. La verdad me alegraba un poco ver a Yaten, pero aún estaba un poco irritada por lo que había pasado en la tarde. Había besado a mi mejor amiga, y para mi mala suerte Makoto y Andrew nos habían atrapado en una posición que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-Yaten, si vienes a pelear dejame decirte que ahorita no tengo humor para eso -Vi un brillo de frustración en los ojos de Yaten, pero al ver la seriedad en mi mirada, pareció calmarse.

-¿Qué sucedio? -Preguntó ahora un poco preocupado.

-Nada... solo... ando de malas, por lo de mi abuelo y algunas otras cosas -Sentí como Yaten me rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no llegaste anoche? -Sentí su aliento en oído. Estaba un poco irritada por lo que me aparté de el.

-Ciertas cosas pasaron -Dudé un poco, pero de todas formas el terminaría enterandose-. Mina ha vuelto.

Vi como un brillo extraño aparecía en sus ojos, y luegp su mirada se tornó triste.

-¿En serio? Vaya, no me esperaba que viniera -Nos invadió un silencio incomódo-. ¿Ya la viste?

-Por eso no llegué anoche, ya que me pasé todo el tiempo prácticamente llorando con ella -Vi como Yaten pasó su mano por su cabello, parecía bastante molesto-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que se esta aprovechando Rei. Ella esta enamorada de ti, obvio que aprovechara cualquier oportunidad que se le presente para estar cerca de ti -Sentí como la furia me invadía.

-¡No hables así de ella! ¡Su preocupación no es falsa, ella de verdad se preocupa por mi y porque yo sea feliz! -Le grité enojada. Yaten me estudió cautelosamente con la mirada.

-¿Tu la quieres, Rei? Y no me refiero a solo como amigas -La preguntá del millón, de la cual no tenía idea de la respuesta.

-Cla-claro que no -Contesté renuente. No estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero no podía ser algo más que simple amistad ¿cierto? Digo, yo adoraba a Minako, pero como a la mejor de las amigas, casi incluso como a una hermana, pero nada más ¿verdad?

-¿Estas segura? Porque cuando ella esta aquí, solo parece haber problemas entre nosotros -Dijo enojado.

-¡Mina no necesita estar aquí para que haya problemas entre nosotros, Yaten! ¡Si tu no fueras tan cruel y poco comprensivo todo sería mejor! -Vaya, yo que había dicho que no tenía ganas de pelear, allí estaba gritándole todas sus verdades a mi novio en la cara.

-Oh ¿así que esto es mi culpa? ¡Pues si tu no te comportaras como una niña temerosa todo sería mejor! -Me reprochó el que a veces podía ser un niñito infantil y berrinchudo.

-¿Sabes qué? De verdad no quiero hacer esto, hablemos mañana y resolvamos las cosas como dos adultos -Le dije cansada. Solo quería recostarme un rato.

-¡No creas que tan fácil te vas a deshacer de mi! -Me gritó dispuesto a seguir con nuestra rídicula discusión.

-Por favor Yaten, solo quiero descansar... por favor -Prácticamente rogué que me dejara sola. El me miró con rabia contenida, pero luego resopló y salió.

* * *

><p><strong>Darien POV<strong>

Estabamos sentados en las sillas del hospital. Andrew, Makoto y yo, esperando noticias de Serena. Los tres nos habíamos asustado cuando esta se había desmayado. ¿Y si algo le pasaba a mi princesa? ¿Qué sería se mi? La incertidumbre me estaba matando. Había olvidado por completo el enojo que sentía hacia ella. Probablemente había tenido sus razones para mentirme, pero no creía que hubiera hecho algo malo. Sopesé la idea de que ella hubiera pasado la noche con Seiya, pero Serena nunca sería capaz de algo así. Ella jamás me lastimaría de esa forma, porque ella sabía que una traición como esa me mataría. Así que probablemente no era nada. Tal vez se había desmayado y tuvo que pasar la noche en otro lugar por ese motivo pero no me lo había dicho para no preocuarme. Si, eso debía ser.

-¿Familiares de la señorita Serena Tsukino? -Preguntó un doctor de expresión cordial.

-Aquí -Dije, mientras los otros se levantaban y se acercaban al doctor junto conmigo.

-¿Son sus padres? -Preguntó el doctor suspicazmente.

-No, ellos estan trabajando y no quisimos preocuparlos, ¿es necesario que los llamemos? -Preguntó Makoto preocupada, probablemente temiendo que lo que tenía Serena era más serio de lo que pensabamos.

-Entonces ustedes no son familia

-Yo soy su prometido -Dije dando un paso al frente. El médico me examinó con la mirada y luego me dio una sonrisa alegre.

-Entonces lo felicito joven, va a ser papá. -En ese momento sentí el como todos los esfuerzos y las metas que me había impuesto en la vida, habían valido la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

-Va a ser mamá -Me confió la enfermera. No supe que sentir en ese momento.

-¿Esta segura? -El pregunté, intentando asegurarme de que había oido bien.

-Las pruebas no mienten muchacha, usted tiene siete semanas de embarazo -Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Darien y yo no nos cuidamos cuando estuvimos juntos. Siete semanas. Había sido desde la primera vez que Darien y yo habíamos estado juntos ¿Quién demonios queda embarazada en su primera vez? Solo las muchachas sin experiencia, como yo. Era patética. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Rini venía en camino. Parte de mi se sintió aliviada y feliz al saber que no tendría que renunciar a Rini, pero otra parte se sintió inmensamente trizte al saber que tendría que renunciar a Seiya. Ya no había marcha atrás. Justo la noche anterior había sido inmensamente feliz en los brazos del chico que amaba, tanto, que me había convencido de renunciar a todo para poder estar con el, y ese día todo se veía perdido. Esa era otra prueba del destino de que Seiya y yo no estabamos destinados a estar juntos.

-Serena -Dijo Darien entrando a la habitación-. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

Acababa de dejar a Makoto en su departamento y estaba conduciendo al mío. Había sido un shock el saber que Serena estaba embarazada y Mako y yo habíamos decidido mantenerlo en secreto hasta que Serena estuviera lista para decirlo. Consideramos que lo más sensato era dejar que Serena y Darien hablaran y resolvieran sus problemas, por lo que nos fuimos a tomar un helado antes de que la fuera a dejar a su casa.

Por fin llegué a mi departamento, estaba bastante cansado y solo quería dormir. Me bajé del auto y al momento de hacerlo sentí un fuerte golpe en la quijada. Volté hacia mi agresor sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando. El golpe me había dejado un poco atontado por lo que tiré un golpe a ciegas, que solo golpeo el aire. Luego sentí un puñetazo en mi mejilla, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Intenté levantarme, pero luego sentí una fuerte patada en el estomágo, a la que le siguieron muchas. Empecé a sangrar por la boca, y el dolor era tanto que hasta creí que ahí caería muerto. Pensé en Makoto, no podía dejarla sola, pero lo más probable era que no sobreviviera a eso. Las patadas cesaron y el dolor se intenstificó. Volté a ver a mi agresor como pude.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Mi cartera, mi celular, mi auto? Toma lo que quiera -Le dije débilmente. El tipo rió.

-No quiero nada de eso. Este es solo un pequeño mensaje que manda Peter, para que te recuerde su pequeño acuerdo y que pasado mañana se cumple el plazo para que le des el dinero. Este es un pequeño recordatorio, para que sepas que el habla en serio cuando dice que si no cumples, te matara -El hombre se cubrió el rostro y se fue de ahí, dejandome tirado y sangrando en la frialdad y obscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso fue todo con todo y mi patético lemon XD (la verdad escribirlo fue más complicado de lo que había pensado), las cosas estan empezando complicarse un poco más, pero esperemos que todo se resuelva pronto. Sé que ahora actualizó un poco más lento que antes, pero ahorita si he andado un poco ocupada con mis deberes escolares. Planeaba terminar estes capítulo el pasado viernes y subirlo el sábado, pero no pude ya que me fui al cine a ver Los Juegos del Hambre XD, la verdad es que la pelicula me encanto y sorpresivamente tengo ganas de volver a verla.<br>**

**Sailor rose kuo: **_Bueno, como ves, al parecer, Rini es hija de Darien, pero la noche con Seiya solo sirvió para que las cosas se complicaran más y Serena se diera cuenta como necesitaba a ese hombre en su vida. De hecho a mi me gustan todos los idiomas, pero estudió el ingles porque es en el que estoy más avanzada y además es el idioma universal, así que supongo que cuando terminé con el inglés, empezaré con otro, probablemente japones o italiano._

**Lucely lee kino:** _Siiii, Mina regreso. Y bueno, sobre lo de Darien, pues Serena esta muy enamorada de Seiya, aunque sabe que lo correcto es estar con Darien, pero aún así veo poco probable el que se vuelva a enamorar de el. Ah, sobre lo de Andrew y Makoto ¿quién sabe que va a pasar con esos pobres? El pobre Andrew solo parece meterse en más problemas. Haha deberías trabajar en la publicidad XD De hecho, ya leí Angel Caído y Peccavi también. Vida no vivida ese si no lo he leído, pero probablemente lo haga cuando no este tan ocupada, ya que a me gustan mucho las historias de Made, solo que ahorita no he tenido tiempo de leer ninguna, pero cuando lo tenga, la leere, esa y muchas más._

**Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	16. Al descubierto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p>Al descubierto<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

-¡Vamos a la playa! -Dijeron Amy y Taiki al unísono sonriendo como verdaderos maníacos. Ellos vivían encerrados en su propio mundo, ya que al parecer no se dieron cuenta de el ambiente que reinaba en el Crown y entre todos los miembros de nuestro grupo de amigos. Todos, a excepción de Amy y Taiki, traíamos expresiones sombrías y un silencio tenso reinaba el lugar.

-Resulta que la familia de mi madre tienen una playa privada y estan dispuestos a prestarnosla este fin de semana para celebrar que la graduación se acerca. Es una lástima que ya no vayas a graduarte con nosotros Mina, pero aún así podemos celebrarlo todos juntos, digo, después de todo siempre serás una de nosotros, además, no creo que la escuela en Londres sea más interesante que la nuestra -Dijo Amy sonriendo tanto que parecía a punto de explotar y habló tan rápido y sin respirar que apenas pudimos captar sus palabras.

-Bueno, es un poco díficil -Dijo Minako un poco incomóda, ya que ella tampoco parecía compartir el entusiasmo de Amy.

-Bueno, pues necesitamos que todos esten listos que esta noche partimos. Volveremos pasado mañana. Por cierto Andrew, ¿qué te pasó en el rostro? -No pude evitar rodar mis ojos ¿En que mundo vivían Amy y Taiki? Todos sabíamos que Andrew había sido asaltado a la entrada de su departamento. Makoto se veía terriblemente preocupada, como si hubiera sido más que un simple asalto. Andrew todavía tenía el ojo morado y el labio partido, al parecer lo había golpeado bastante fuerte y había tenido que permanecer dos días en el hospital buscando posibles contusiones. Había pasado una semana desde eso. Serena y Darien estaba en un estado de humor extraño, a veces se veían felices, y a veces, como en esos momentos, tenían expresiones sombrías en el rostro. Seiya veía a Serena con una mezcla de despesperación, frustración, confusión y rabia. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Minako y se la sostuve. Últimamente la miraba mucho. Escuché un callado carraspeo por parte de Yaten, quien se encontraba sentado a mi lado mirándome acusatoriamente. Últimamente el había estado comportandose de forma bastante insolente y casi siempre se encontraba molesto. Al menos, eso había empezado desde que Minako había vuelto. Nadie contesto a la pregunta de Taiki, todos estabamos perdidos en nuestro mundo, y, al contrario que el de Amy y Taiki, el nuestro no era uno feliz.

-No importa pues, solo les digo que empaquen sus cosas y esten listos para esta noche, nosotros pasaremos a recogerlos, aunque no creo que todos vayamos a caber en mi camioneta así que Rei y Yaten pueden irse juntos y Yaten, de una vez podrías pasar a recoger a Mina ya que su casa queda de pasada a la de Rei -Oh, definitivamente yo, Yaten y Mina eramos una mala combinación. Sin duda, y si hablamos de una metáfora sexual, seríamos el peor trío que pudiera hacerse. Aunque la verdad el de Seiya, Serena y Darien era igual de complicado.

-Esta bien -Contestó secamente para mi sorpresa Yaten. Aún así tenía una expresión rígida y pude ver como le desagradaba la idea. Definitivamente ese sería el viaje más incomódo que tendría. Más aún que el que tuve con Nicholas mientras este se pasaba la mitad del camino con su mirada lasciva puesta en mis piernas. Cuando se trataba de miradas lascivas, Nicholas podía hacerle buena competencia a Andrew. Claro que las de Andrew iban dirigidas mayoritariamente a Makoto y las de Nicholas iban dirigidas a mi.

-¿Y cuándo vuelves a Inglaterra Mina? -Preguntó Amy de repente.

-Aún no lo se -Dijo dirigiendome una mirada significativa. Minako había decidido quedarse más tiempo, de hecho aún no sabía cuando se iba a ir. La verdad, y aunque me inquietaba un poco, sabía que era por mi, pero no podía evitar el ser egoísta y querer mantenerla cerca. Además, últimamente sentía una enfermiza necesidad por tenerla a mi lado. Todos esos malditos sentimientos me tenían tan confundida. Hasta estaba empezando a molestarme. ¡Maldita sea, Minako, nunca antes había tenido que cuestionarme mi sexualidad! Y ahora ella venía y me confundía. Atracción. Si, demonios, ahí había atracción. Y a veces cuando la miraba me daban ganas de volver a probar el sabor cereza de sus labios. Como en esos momentos, que ella acababa de lamerse los labios luego de dar su primera probada al café que traía, eso simplemente fue uno de los gestos más sexys que he vist... ¡Demonios! ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

-Darien -La por primera vez desde que lo conocía seria voz de Andrew me sacó de mis cavilaciones-. ¿Podría hablar contigo unos momentos?

Vi como Darien asentía y seguía a su mejor amigo fuera del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Darien POV<strong>

Salí con Andrew del Crown verdaderamente curioso por lo que tenía que decirme. Me sorprendió el semblante nervioso de Andrew, de verdad se veía preocupado por algo. Por ende, eso empezó a preocuparme a mi también. Andrew se veía tan ansioso que hasta pensé que empezaría a comerse las uñas y a retorcerse las manos como hacen las chicas o los jotos en las peliculas.

-¿Qué sucede Andrew? Me estas asustando -De verdad, la palidez de mi amigo me estaba empezando a poner de los nervios. Andrew, tal como había pensado, de verdad empezó a retorcerse las manos, y me miró con vergüenza.

-...ero -Susurró algo tan bajo que fui incapaz de comprender lo que dije.

-¿Qué?

-Ne... ...ero -Seguí sin comprender lo que dijo, pero mi mente empezó a maquinar una frase que concordara, y, teniendo una percepción extraña de la mente humana, di con lo primero y más loco que se me vino a la mente.

-Andrew ¿me acabas de decir "Te quiero"? -Eso no podía estar pasando ¿cierto? Digo, a ninguna de las chicas les pasaba que su mejor amiga de repente les dijera que estaba enamorada de ellas ¿verdad? Andrew me miró irritado.

-¡Dije que necesito dinero! -Dijo ahora en voz más alta.

-Ah, era eso -Dije suspirando aliviado-. Espera un segundo ¿Dinero? ¿Para qué?

-Es solo que... -Andrew empezó a pasarse la mano por el cabello en un claro gesto de nervios-. Un tipo esta amenazando con matarme...

-¿¡Qué! -Grité, preguntandome en que problema se había metido Andrew ahora. Creí que Makoto iba a ayudarlo a dejar esa etapa de enzarzarse en peleas en bares atrás-. ¿Qué hiciste ahora Andrew?

Andrew me miró seriamente antes de dar un suspiro y empezar a contarme una historia muy loca acerca de como un maníaco había hecho abortar a su esposa, y que esta no había muerto en cesarea, se había suicidado y algo sobre una venganza y quien sabe que de la justicia... de hecho no quería darle muchas vueltas, me estaba dando cuenta que la historia de mi mejor amigo era mucho más obscura de lo que había querido creer.

-No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado algo tan importante como esto Andrew -Dije verdaderamente molesto-. Y además ¡Pones en peligro tu vida por una estúpida venganza! ¡Y no solo eso, también la de Makoto! ¿En que estabas pensando, Andrew? ¡Es solo una niña, no es justo que tenga que lidiar con tipos como tu a su edad, que lo único que saben hacer es meterla en problemas!

Sabía que mis palabras eran duras, tal lo decía el gesto herido de Andrew, pero tenía que hacerle entender; hacerle abrir los ojos. Oh, ¿a quién quería engañar? Por más que le diera consejos, Andrew nunca me escuchaba, ¿quién me decía que iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora? Suspiré, decidiendo darle una última oportunidad para cambiar a mi mejor amigo.

-Te prestaré el dinero Andrew, con una condición. -Mi amigo esperó expectante, sabiendo que lo que iba a pedirle no sería de su agrado-. Tienes que prometerme que dejaras todo este rídiculo asunto de la venganza de lado, ¿me entendiste?

Tal como lo pensé, pusó cara de desagrado y me miró con protesta.

-Pero Darien, escucha -Alzé mi mano en un claro gesto de que quería que se callara.

-Por favor Andrew, esa venganza solo traera más problemas a tu vida. -Vi como su gesto se tornaba serio y frío y como parecía estar determinado a vengarse. Suspiré frustrado-. Esta bien. ¿Sabes qué? No te pido que lo hagas por mi, es más, ni siquiera que lo hagas por ti. Pero... hazlo por Makoto, Andrew. Es obvio que todo este asunto debe estarla lastimando.

Y ahí fue cuando vi como el semblante frío de mi amigo se quebraba, su expresió se convirtió en una de preocupación, y luego en una de dolor.

-Yo no quiero que ella sufra -Escuché como se le quebró la voz en la última palabra.

-Entonces no la hagas sufrir Andrew. Si sigues con esto y algo llegara a pasarte, ella va a sufrir. -Vi como la resignación iba tomando parte en su rostro-. ¿La vas a hacer pasar por el mismo dolor por el que Reika te hizo pasar a ti? La situación no será la misma, pero son parecidas.

-Yo... yo -Dijo afectado, pero luego volteó a verme determinado-. Te lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

-No lo entiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más mantendremos en secreto esto del embarazo? Después de todo, Andrew y Makoto ya lo saben. -Darien se veía realmente confundido y sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por intentar comprenderme.

-No es que quiera ocultarlo Darien, es que todavía no estoy lista para darlo a conocer, además todavía me esta costando un poco el hacerme a la idea -Dije pasando las manos por mi todavía nada abultado vientre.

-¿Y cuando se supone que vas a estar lista? ¡Es nuestra hija Serena! Además, sabíamos que tarde o temprano ella llegaría, ¿por qué ocultarla? -Parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo ¿esta bien? No sera mucho. Lo prometo -Dije mientras abotonaba uno de los botones de su camisa. Sabía que lo estaba manipulandolo, pero no sabía que más hacer para mantenerlo callado y acabar con las discusiones. La verdad era que tenía miedo. Decirselo a los demás sería como hacer realidad lo que estaba pasando. Y no quería ver el rostro de Seiya cuando se enterara... No podría soportarlo. Aunque Darien no se merecía lo que estaba haciendo. Y Rini tampoco. Su expresión dura se suavizó y me acercó a su cuerpo para darme un abrazo y enterrar su rostro en mi cabello.

-Esta bien. Ahora debo irme. Tengo que depositar dinero en el banco. Cuando vuelva, espero que todo este empacado y listos para irnos a la playa -Dijo mientras me dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz. Darien era tan lindo. Ojala pudiera amarlo como se merecía. Era un gran hombre. Y muuuuuuy atractivo, y era capaz de robarle el corazón a cualquier chica, sino fuera porque el mio ya había sido robado y no me lo devolvían. Seiya me había robado el corazón sin siquiera darse cuenta. Acaricié mi vientre con suavidad, sintiendo la calidez que me causaba el saber que una pequeña vida se estaba creando dentro. Mi pequeña hija. Las cosas tenían que ser así. Ella era parte de mi, y dadas las circunstancias el destino se empeñaba a creer que Darien y yo estabamos destinados a estar juntos. Incluso aunque yo no fuera feliz. No culpaba a Rini, no era como si ella hubiera planeado aparecer en esos momentos. Rini era algo que había sido planeado desde hace tiempo atrás. Y tal vez... era lo único que hacía mi futuro un poco más soportable.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

-Muy bien, creo que eso es todo. Llevo comida chatarra, almohadas por si acaso. Cerveza por supuesto. Repo y traje de baño, revistas porno... ¡Aw! -Dije ante el golpe que me dio mi novia ante mis últimas palabras. La verdad no llevaba revistas porno, solo me gustaba molestarla. Además ¿quién necesitaba revistas porno cuando tenía a una novia buenísima que pronto estaría en traje de baño? Un escalofrío de placer me recorrió entero ante el simple pensamiento.

-Deja de pensar cochinadas, Andrew -Makoto como siempre parecía leer mi mente. O tal vez era el hecho de que me la estaba comiendo con la mirada. Como sea, empecé a cargar nuestro equipaje. Makoto se había encargado de hacer pequeños sandwiches para que todos pudieran comer. Eran tantos que parecía que queía alimentar a una manada de lobos, simplemente ibamos dos días. Me encargué de subir el equipaje al auto. Makoto no llevaba mucha ropa. No pude evitar que me ganara la tentación y abriera una de sus maletas intentando encontrar el traje de baño que llevaría.

-¡Por Dios Andrew! -Dijo muerta de la vergüenza cuando me di cuenta que en esa pequeña maleta, más parecida a una bolsa, era donde llevaba su ropa interior. Volví a cerrarla y ponerla en su lugar avergonzado.

-Lo siento -Nos subimos al auto y lo puse a andar. Llevabamos cinco minutos de camino cuando recordé lo que se me había olvidado y di una vuelta volviendo en dirección a la casa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos devolvemos? -Preguntó Makoto confundida.

-Se me olvido el bloqueador -Dije seriamente. Ella soltó un sonido de frustración.

-¿Todo esto por un maldito bloqueador? ¡Seguramente allá los demás tendran!

-¿Pero y si no? -Pregunté suspicazmente, aunque sabía que era una idiotez, que probablemente alguien más llevaba, pero como dice el dicho, Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

-¿Tan mal te va con el sol? -Preguntó Makoto sorprendida.

-No, de hecho el sol no me hace nada -Le dije indiferentemente.

-¿Entonces para que es el bloqueador? -Preguntó cada vez más confundida.

-Es para ti -Contesté como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. En serio, Makoto debía ser un poco más perceptiva. Ahora me miró con ternura.

-Awww, Andrew, es muy tierno que te preocupes así por mi, pero a mi tampoco me hace demasiado daño el sol -Dijo tranquilizadoramente.

-Pero es que es importante. No puedo perderme la oportunidad de esparcir bloqueador por todo tu cuerp... ¡Ayyyy! -Grité al sentir como su mano jalaba mi oreja.

-Así que de eso se trataba todo -Dijo molesta, pero aún así podía ver la sonrisa en sus labios y que se estaba divirtiendo. Yo reí y volví a ponerme camino a la playa. Sabía que la broma había sido un poco extrema, lo de darme media vuelta y devolverme a la casa al menos, pero nunca me perdería una oportunidad de hacer a Makoto sonreír. Mi celular sonó revelando a la persona que por la que había estado esperando todo el día. Contesté rápidamente al segundo tono.

-¿Si? -Dije con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-El dinero esta pagado Andrew, ya no hay de que preocuparse -Dijo la tranquila voz de Darien desde el otro lado de la línea. Yo suspiré aliviado, sintiendo como me habían quitado un gran peso de encima-. Recuerda lo que prometiste.

-Si, lo recuerdo -Dije resignado dando por terminada la llamada. No seguiría con la venganza. Darien no se merecía eso. Mucho menos Makoto. Era tiempo de dejar el pasado en el pasado y seguir hacia adelante. Tal vez con el tiempo fuera capaz de dejar atrás todo el odio y el rencor que guardaba dentro de mi. Además... todo estaría bien mientras Makoto estuviera a mi lado.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó al ver que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Nada -Dije tomando su mano, mientras con la otra iba conduciendo-. Es solo que... te quiero mucho.

Ella me sonrió con sorpresa y ternura y fui capaz de ver ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. ¿Cómo no quererla? Era la única persona que había sido capaz de sacarme de las sombras. Mi rayo de esperanza entre tanta obscuridad. Makoto era... mi oportunidad de un futuro libre de odio.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Esa era sin duda una de las situaciones más incomódas de mi vida. Yaten y Minako estaban esperando que yo me subiera al carro mientras mantenían una guerra de miradas a muerta. Se estaban mirando retadoramente. Yaten la miraba de manera extraña. Con molestia, pero de una manera extraña, mientra Mina lo miraba con enojo y algo bastante parecido a odio. Yo suspiré molesta. No sabía si iba a poder soportar todo el camino así. Estaba molesta y no pensaba irme en el camino al lado de esos dos.

-Yo me iré atrás. Ustedes suban adelante y síganse matando con la mirada. -Dije subiendome al carro y dando un portazo. Vi como Minako empezaba a protestar, y Yaten se subió molesto en el asiento del conductor. Minako suspiró resignada y se subió en el del copiloto, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de reproche. Esos dos me iban a volver loca.

El resto del camino los pasamos en un tenso silencio. Yaten manejaba sin despegar sus ojos de la carretera y Minako también miraba a la nada con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Yo solo los miraba cansada. Como deseaba que todos fueran capaz de llevarse bien. Y me molesté al darme cuenta que no era solo culpa de ellos. También lo era mía. Porque yo no tenía idea de que demonios quería. Por un lado estaba mi novio que, aunque a veces era un poco cruel, podía ser muy tierno a veces aunque últimamente se había estado comportando de una manera bastante insolenta. En el otro lado, estaba la mejor amiga a la que adoraba y la que últimamente me venía causando pensamientos indebidos. Me estiré a prender la radio, intentando aminorar la tensión de el ambiente. La música empezó a sonar.

-¡Me gusta esa canción! -Exclamaron Yaten y Minako al unísono. Se voltearon a ver sorprendidos, y luego se miraron con molestia mientras miaraban al lado contrario. Suspiré de verdad cansada. Tal vez lo mejor sería dormirme. Tenía bastante sueño. Me acosté cuan larga era en el asiento. Eso era lo bueno de ir sola en el asiento trasero. Yaten y Minako siguieron sin pronunciar palabra y poco a poco sentí como iba cayendo dormida. Hasta que mis ojos se cerraron por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Seiya POV<strong>

Demonios, si tenía que seguir escuchando a Amy y Taiki cantar como locos durante todo el camino iba a terminar suicidandome. Y pensar que antes cuando no eran pareja, esos dos eran los que siempre se mostraban callados y mantenían la calma. Pero apenas habían empezado una relación y se había convertido en unos tontos enamorados. Era verdad que el amor te volvía idiota, pensé viendo las sonrisas de maníacos que ahora eran permanentes en los rostros de Amy y Taiki. Los dos iban tarareando como posesos y no fue hasta que me puse a escuchar con atención la melodía que...

-¡Mierda! ¿De verdad estan cantando la canción de Pokemon? -Dije sin creermelo. ¿Quién era ese tipo que se hacía llamar Taiki y que había hecho con mi hermano? El simplemente me dirigió una mirada que me pegó al asiento. Nota para mi: Averiguar si Taiki era bipolar. Hace unos instantes iba cantando como si no hubiera un mañana, y ahora me miraba como si hubiera interrumpido una reunión comercial.

-Si. ¿Tienes algun problema? ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué no te sientas calladito ahí? -Que miedo, Volté a ver a Amy, pero esta seguía cantando a todo pulmón: "¡Pokemon, tengo que atraparlos, nuestro destino así es!" Suspiré y me recosté en el asiento. Saqué mi celular viendo si tenía llamadas perdidas. Nada. Suspiré. Desde lo que había pasado aquella noche, bombon me había estado evitando. Le había estado mandando mensajes y la había llamado, pero ella nunca respondía. Ahora se pasaba todo el tiempo pegada a Darien. Dejó de ayudarme con las muletas, excusandose diciendo que ya no necesitaba su ayuda. Y ella tenía razón, pero aún así yo la quería a mi lado. Hacía tres días que había dejado las muletas, y aún caminaba un poco lento, pero no tardaría mucho más en estar corriendo de aquí para allá. Ojala ella estuviera conmigo. No podía simplemente ignorarme después de lo que había pasado esa noche. Esa maravillosa e inolvidable noche. Creo que nunca había sido más feliz en mi vida. Miré a Amy y Taiki en el asiento delantero, mientras seguían cantando canciones para niños. Si, los dos parecían unos tontos y cualquier persona que los viera se reiría y pensaría que son unos idiotas. Pero eso no importaba, porque se tenían el uno al otro. Y no necesitaban nada más para ser felices. Suspiré. Como los envidiaba. Ellos pronto se casarían, y probablemente luego empezarían a formar una familia. Yo deseaba eso para mi. Lamentablemente, solo había una mujer a la que quería a mi lado cuando eso pasará. Y esa mujer... ya estaba comprometida.

-¡Atrapalos ya, atrapalos ya! ¡Pokemon!

-¡Podrían callarse de una buena vez! -Grité exasperado. Ellos me ignoraron y siguieron dentro de su pequeño mundo, donde no había cabida para nadie más.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

_Sentí los labios de Yaten en mi cuello y sus manos recorrer mis piernas. Yo solté un pequeño gemido de placer mientras envolvía mis manos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo más a mi. Eso estaba mal. Tenía que detenerlo._

_-Deberíamos parar -Le dije intentando encontrar convicción en mis palabras._

_-Sé que tu no quieres parar -Dijo volviendo a enterrar su cara en mi cuello y luego dando una pequeña mordida en mi hombro. Solté otro pequeño gemido y entonces escuché la risa. Separé a Yaten de mi para encontrarme con unos penetrantes ojos azules y a mi mejor amiga sonriendome de manera divertida._

_-Mina -Dije sin entender que estaba pasando._

_-¿Qué Rei? Si lo estabas disfrutando -Dijo hundiendo de nuevo su rostro en mi cuello. Debería detenerla, pero no podía. Es más, no podía encontrar el deseo en mi de hacerlo._

Desperté asustada, y al darme cuenta que era un sueño me quedé mirando aliviada el techo del coche. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo? Todo había empezado en un sueño que cualquier adolescente tendría con su novio, y luego se había convertido en una fantasía sexual con mi mejor amiga. Estaba mal. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que el carro no se estaba moviendo. En los asientos de enfrente no había nadie.

-Rei... -Me levanté de un golpe y quedé cara a cara con mi mejor amiga. Me sonrojé al sentirla tan cerca, recordando el sueño que minutos atrás había tenido. Sentí su aliento en mi cara y no pude evitar el inclinarme más cerca-. Todos estan esperando. No te preocupes, ya bajamos las cosas.

Vi como sus ojos se oscuresieron ante mi cercanía y no pude evitar que una oleada de deseo me recorriera al ver lo que causaba en ella. Dudó; pero luego salió del auto. Demonios, había estado a punto de besarla de nuevo. Bajé del auto y entré a la casa de la playa. Encontré a todos sentados en la mesa comiendo sandwiches. Yaten se acercó a mi y me ofreció una Coca Cola, la que yo acepté sonriente. Mi novio, sin previo aviso, me tomó de la cintura y me dio un beso salvaje. Me separé avergonzada, para ver que nadie estaba prestando atención excepto Minako, que volteó la mirada en cuanto la miré. Así que de eso se trataba todo, pensé viendo a Yaten con molestia, quien solo me sonrió inocentemente.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota! -Vi un brillo de enojo en sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Dijo haciendose el obciso.

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero -Tal como Minako y el habían hecho horas atrás, nosotros también comenzamos nuestra pequeña guerra de miradas.

-¡A jugar a la botella! -Gritó Amy de repente, que parecía indiferente ante la pelea entre mi novio y yo. Solté la mirada de mi novio y observé a Amy sorprendida.

-¿Desde cuando te gustan esa clase de juegos? -Amy solía ser bastante reservada, por lo que no le gustaban los juegos donde se tenían que comportar de manera atrevida y deshinibida. Para ser sincera, a mi tampoco me gustaban.

-¡Ya encontré una botella! -Dijo Taiki de pronto levantando una botella de vidrio que contenía probablemente tequila, solo que ahora estaba vacía.

-¿Taiki? Tu dijiste que ese tipo de juegos te parecían estúpidos. -Dijo Seiya confundido.

-Pues resulta que ahora me gustan -Dijo sin dejar de sonreír como loco. Amy y Taiki cada vez me daban más miedo. Pero bueno, eran felices. Hasta llegué a pensar si no estarían usando drogas, ya que siempre estaban sonriendo. Pero al parecer el amor es peor que las drogas.

-Yo no pienso jugar a eso -Refunfuño Yaten a mi lado.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo ganas -Dije dandole la razón.

Los demás empezaron a negarse también.

5 minutos después.

Todos nos encontrabamos sentados en un circulo alrededor de la botella. ¿Cómo demonios nos habíamos dejado convencer? Ah, si, ahora recuerdo, Amy y Taiki nos miraron como un par de psicopatas a punto de matarnos. De verdad esos dos daban miedo. Taiki giró la botella que dio en Makoto.

-Mako, ¿verdad o reto? -Preguntó Taiki emocionado. Que miedo. Makoto dudó por unos instantes.

-Verdad -Dijo Makoto un poco temerosa. Vi como Taiki se ponía a pensar en posibles preguntas. Amy le susurró unas palabras al oído y Taiki volteó a ver a Makoto de nuevo, con su siempre sonriente rostro.

-¿Cómo es Andrew en la cama y que tal lo hace? -Todos nos quedamos helados ante la pregunta. Esos dos tenían problemas.

-Emmmm... -Empezó Makoto incomódamente-. Nosotros todavía no... hemos hecho nada de eso.

Vi la decepción en el rostro de Amy. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan promiscua? Makoto giró la botella y esta paró en Darien.

-Darien, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad -Dijo Darien con su típica expresión tranquila.

-¿De que tamaño lo tienes? -WTF. La expresión tranquila se había ido. Vi como Makoto lo miró sonrojada-. Lo siento. No se me ocurrió que más preguntar que fuera vergonzoso, y sin duda no quiero saber de la vida sexual tuya y de Serena.

-Emmm... no se de que tamaño es Makoto, la verdad es que no lo he medido -Dijo Darien más rojo que nunca. Vi como Andrew miraba a su novia con los ojos abiertos y como Minako intentaba aguantarse la risa al lado mío. Darien giró la botella y esta cayó en mi novio-. ¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto -Dijo Yaten sin dudar. Al parecer nadie más querría escoger verdad después de esas preguntas. Darien sonrió diabolicamente.

-Te reto a besar a Minako. Y no solo un besito, que sea un beso largo -Vi como mi novio lo miraba con molestia y luego se volteaba a ver a la chica que estaba sentada al otro lado mío, que lo miró con desagrado. Me hize un poco para atrás y volté mi mirada hacia otro lado, no queriendo ver a las dos personas de mi afecto besarse. Aún así no pude evitar voltear a ver cuando mi novio unió sus labios a mi mejor amiga en un fiero beso. Tal vez eso era lo que llamaban ¿un beso de odio? No lo se. Volví mi rostro otra vez lo que duró el beso, luego sentí a Yaten separarse y volví a mi posición normal. Mi novio tenía un expresión extraña en su rostro, no era molestia ni nada, era simplemente... extraña. Minako, por otro lado, si se veía molesta. Yaten giró la botella, que ahora cayó en Serena.

-¿Verdad o reto? -Serena volteó a todos lados asustada sin saber que elegir.

-Emmm... emmm... emmm... reto -Dijo por fin. Ahora fue el turno de Yaten de sonreír maquiavelicamente. Oh, no, que no fuera a hacer lo que pensaba que haría. Sabía que querría desquitarse con Darien pero...

-Te reto a que beses a Seiya. Y un buen beso -Serena y Seiya intercambiaron una mirada de timidez y Darien miró con puro odio a mi novio, quien solo le sonrió con burla. Vi como Seiya y Serena acortaron la distancia entre ellos y juntaron sus labios en un beso lento. Vi como Seiya la tomó de la barbilla y atrajó más cerca. Darien parecía a punto de explotar. El beso era más largo de lo que habíamos esperado. Darien tuvo que carraspear haciendo que Serena se separara y se sentara lo más lejos que podía de Seiya. Ella ignoró la mirada de Darien y giró la botella, que volvió a caer en Yaten.

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad -Dijo esta vez Yaten.

-¿Por qué te comportas como un idiota Yaten? -Preguntó para mi sorpresa Serena. Todos miraron a Yaten en silencio, esperando su respuesta.

-Soy inseguro. Y no estoy seguro de si la persona que se supone debería quererme lo hace -Dijo increíblemente molesto. Sabía que Yaten odiaba sentirse vulnerable. No pude evitar sentirme culpable. Obviamente se estaba refiriendo a mi. Escuché como Yaten susurraba por lo bajo-. Maldita idiota, ¿por qué tiene que hacerme esa clase de preguntas?

-Porque tu hiciste que besara a Seiya frente a Darien. En serio Yaten ¿en que estabas pensando? -Le pregunté molesta por ese hecho.

-El empezó diciendome que besara a Minako -Intentó defenderse como un niño pequeño.

-Vamos Yaten, no creo que haya sido tan malo... -Le dije dandole a entender que estaba exagerando.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? -Dijo sonriendo furiosamente.

-Claro que no -Murmuré.

-Como sea -Dijo el girando la botella que, para mi mala suerta, me apuntó a mi. Yaten sonrió diabolicamente-. Y dime cariño, ¿verdad o reto?

Yaten me miró, como retandome con la mirada, yo no iba a permitirle que creyera que yo era débil.

-Reto -El me miró seriamente, evaluandome.

-Te reto a que la beses a ella -Dijo señalando a Minako-. Un buen beso. Y luego digas lo primero que se te venga a la mente. Ya sabes, que tal se sintió...

Yo miré a mi novio con rabia y luego me volté a ver a mi mejor amiga quien solo me miró con preocupación. Me incliné cerca de su rostro.

-No tienes que hacer esto -Me susurró solo a mi.

-Si. Tengo que. -Le dije. Ella me miró con tristeza.

-No quiero que me beses solo en respuesta al enojo que sientes hacia Yaten -Pero no se trataba solo de eso. Era mucho más. Aunque si, también en parte era para restregarle en las narices al imbecil de mi novio que no le temía. Así que uní mis labios a los de mi mejor amiga. Por tercera vez. En esos momentos estaba furiosa, por lo que el beso no fue nada suave, pero no por eso fue malo. Atraje a Mina lo más cerca que podía y deje que mi lengua jugara ansiosa contra la suya. Me estaba empezando a quedar sin aire, pero no quería romper ese beso.

-Oh por Dios, ¿esto de verdad esta pasando? -Escuché la voz de Serena, lo que me trajó a la realidad de nuevo, haciendo que me separara de mi mejor amiga. Vi como Serena, Darien y hasta Amy y Taiki nos miraban con la boca abierta. Seiya simplemente sonreía, lo que me llevo a pensar que el lo sabía. Makoto nos miraba con entendimiento y Andrew... bueno, Andrew... bueno, Andrew era Andrew, por lo que nos miraba con su típica cara de pervertido. Yaten me miró expectante y sentí la furia dentro de mi renacer. ¿Así que quería saber lo que pensaba después de ese beso? Bueno, se lo haría saber. Sería sincera. Así que volté a ver a Minako.

-¡Te quiero! -Le grité. Vi como sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa. También vi la furia y la humillación en el rostro de Yaten. Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi mejor amiga y luego me fui de ahí, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Caminé sin rumbo fijo por la playa, no queriendo volver la vista. Me sentía tan mal. Tan lastimada.

* * *

><p><strong>Taiki POV<strong>

Todos nos quedamos en silencio luego de la revelación de Rei.

-Bien, ¿alguien más tiene una sorpresa para esta noche? -Dije intentando aligerar el ambiente.

...

...

...

-Estoy embarazada.

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, estuve bastante ocupada con un proyecto escolar. Como ven aquí se revelaron varios secretos, pero el que la verdad salga a la luz, ¿ayudara a que las cosas mejoren?<strong>

**Rosy: **_No te preocupes, la esperanza es lo último que muere, puede que todavía haya solución para el lío Seiya/Serena. Gracias por lo del lemon, la verdad es que si me costó mucho escribirlo, pero bueno, incluso aunque no estuviera satisfecha con su resultado, lo subí, porque simplemente por más que lo reescribiera nunca iba a estar satisfecha. Espero no haberlo hecho muy explícito XD._

**Hasta la próxima.**


	17. Dejando el pasado atrás

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p>Dejando el pasado atrás<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto POV<strong>

-Oye Darien, ¿has visto a Andrew? -Le pregunté confusa al mejor amigo de mi novio. Me había levantado en busca de mi chico, pero no lo había encontrado en ninguna parte y la verdad me encontraba un poco inquieta.

-Lo vi en la mañana, pero luego desaparecio, creí que estaba contigo -Dijo frunciendo el ceño en una muestra de preocupación, lo que solo logró que me inquietara aún más. A veces envidiaba a Darien, ya que el siempre parecía conocer a Andrew tan bien. Si Darien se mostraba así de preocupado, era que probablemente mi novio era capaz de cometer una locura-. ¿No dejó una nota? ¿Algo?

-No. ¿Debería preocuparme? -Pregunté temerosa. El me miró de manera inquieta, pero después de unos momentos me sonrió tranquilizadoramente y palmeó mi hombro.

-No te preocupes. Probablemente simplemente fue a tomar aire o algo así. Ya volverá -Le sonreí a Darien, apreciando el esfuerzo que hacía por calmarme.

-Eso quisiera. Pero se llevo el auto -Dije con un poco de pánico en ala voz.

-Tal vez fue a dar una vuelta en carro -Dijo inseguro. Luego pareció darse cuenta de algo, ya que me miró con asombro-. Ahora recuerdo.

-¿Qué cosa? -Pregunté preocupada ante su tono de voz.

-Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Reika -Me sentí mal de repente. Andrew no me había dicho nada, lo que me hacía sentir herida y me hacía pensar que el no quería abrirse conmigo y no me tenía la confianza suficiente para contarme ese tipo de cosas-. Suele deprimirse mucho en esta época del año. Sin embargo, contigo aquí, no esperaba que este año pasara.

-¿Creés que este en el cementerio entonces? -Si era el aniversario de Reika, era probable que ahí era donde estuviera, tal vez le hubiera ido a dejar flores o a platicar con ella. Digo, sabía que era normal que Andrew la extrañara y quisiera irla a visitar, sobre todo en el aniversario de su muerte, pero me dolía el que no me lo haya dicho. Darien negó con una expresión sombría. Si no estaba en el cementerio, ¿dondé más podía estar? Vi como Darien tomaba las llaves de su coche y se dirigía a la salida.

-Makoto acompañame. Tendremos que ir a buscarlo -Sin dudarlo, me subí al auto con el y no tardamos mucho en salir a la carretera. Darien manejaba increíblemente despacio, fijandose en los locales que había a los lados del camino.

-¿Qué buscas? -Pregunté confundida. Deberíamos estar buscando a Andrew, no un lugar para comer o lo que fuera que Darien estaba buscando.

-Un bar -Y en ese momento todo encajó. Cuando Andrew estaba deprimido, el solía tomar como si no hubiera un mañana. Probablemente eso hacía en esos momentos. No pude evitar el sentirme decepcionada. Tanto que a mi novio le había costado dejar eso, para que cuando la fecha donde más debía mostrarse fuerte se acercara, volara a ahogarse en alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

-Así que... -Escuché una voz a mis espaldas y un cálido aliento recorriendo mi cuello. Reconocí esa voz de inmediato haciendo que mi corazón parara-. Embarazada, ¿eh?

Desde mi revelación de la noche anterior, yo había estado evitando a Seiya y buscando todas las maneras de no tener que enfrentarme con el. Pero no podía esconderme toda la vida, y parecía que el momento había llegado.

-Si -Dije apenas en un susurro. Sentí como Seiya paraba al lado mío mientras ambos mirabamos fijamente al horizonte. La playa era tan hermosa, y era un lugar tan pacífico. Creí que al hablar con Seiya me sentiría increíblemente nerviosa, pero aquel lugar parecía tener un efecto tranquilizador sobre mi cuerpo. Sentía como las pequeñas olas llegaban a mis pies y me arrastraban un poco más adentro. Era una sensación tan placentera y maravillosa. Nos quedamos en silencio. Volté a ver a Seiya y ver como el viento desordenaba su cabello. Se veía muy guapo, pese a la expresión de amargura plasmada en su rostro. Me odiaba por dañarlo tanto. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Y tal vez nunca pudiera estar con el hombre que amaba, pero al menos tendría a mi hija a mi lado, y encontraría en Darien un gran esposo y al mejor de los amigos. Pero jamás podría quererlo como quería al hombre parado a mi lado. Jamás podría sentir ese amor tan grande y que incluso dolía cuando lo veía. Simplemente porque el no era Seiya.

-¿Así que eso es todo? -Y ahora si percibí la molestia en el tono de voz de Seiya, me miraba con reclamo y enojo.

-Eso es todo -Dije calmadamente.

-¡Entonces luchar tanto por ti no sirvió de nada! ¡Llegas y me regalas una de las más maravillosas noches de mi vida y me dices que me amas, dándome esperanza de que tal vez podamos estar juntos, y luego esta mierda pasa! Aún podemos solucionar las cosas bombón -Su tono ahora era calmado, casi de súplica. Luego vi como su vista se fijó en mi vientre-. Aún podemos estar juntos. Yo podría cirarlo. Podríamos criar a ese bebe juntos. Yo podría amarlo. Amarlo como un verdadero padre. De verdad podría amarlo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque es una parte de ti bombón. Será como una pequeña versión de ti. Un pequeño ángel.

¿Cómo no amarlo? ¿Cómo no amarlo si era el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido? Bueno, Darien también era un hombre maravilloso, simplemente no el que yo quería. Deje que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas ante las palabras de Seiya. El estaba dispuesto a eso, después de todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir, estaba dispuesto a quedarse a mi lado y estaba dispuesto a criar a un hijo que no era suyo. Todo por mi. Y lo peor, es que el haría todos esos sacrificios contento. Sentí como sus dedos limpiaron tiernamente mi lágrimas. Luego tomó mis manos y las besó, mientras me miraba con amor. Seiya Kou, el hombre al que más quería y sin embargo, al que no podía tener.

-Lo siento Seiya. Te amo. Pero no puede ser. -Dije soltandome de su gentil agarre y marchandome de ahí. Volté hacia atrás para verlo contemplandome con expresión destrozada. En esos momentos, el no era el único que tenía un corazón roto.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

-¡Me humillaste enfrente de todos los demás! -Gritó Yaten mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello con furia-. Dime Rei ¿te provoca placer? ¿El verme humillado? ¿Te provoca placer el ver que otras personas son humilladas? ¿Viendo como otros los miran con burla o con lástima?

-¡Claro que no! -Grité ante lo enfermiza de la idea-. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?

-Ah, tienes razón -Dijo con una risa amarga-. Se me olvida que la única capaz de provocarte placer es Minako. Eso lo dejaste muy claro frente a los demás cuande me ¡humillaste!

-Esa no fue mi intención. Además, tu fuiste quien me dijo que tenía que decir como me sintiera después del beso -El se quedó callado por primera vez.

-¿Así que de verdad la quieres? -Si. Supongo que si la quería, pero todo era muy confuso aún. También quería a Yaten, o, al menos, eso creía. Toda esa confusión era tan desesperante.

-...Si -Yaten suspiró pesadamente y el enojo pareció desaparecer de sus facciones.

-Y a mi... ¿me quieres?

-...Si

-Ambos somos tus amigos Rei, pero no puedes tenernos a los dos así que, ¿de quien estas enamorada? -Yaten hasta parecía un poco temeroso por mi respuesta. Y la verdad es que yo no tenía una.

-No lo se -Dije sinceramente. El volvió a suspirar y pasar la mano por su cabello una vez más, esta vez no de furia, sino en un claro gesto de desesperación.

-Aún podemos hacer esto funcionar. Yo te quiero Rei, y estoy seguro que cuando toda esta confusión pase, te daras cuenta que tu me quieres también. Solo necesitas un poco de tiempo para darte cuenta, pero no necesitamos romper. ¿Que dices?

-Necesito un poco de tiempo, Yaten -Eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. Tiempo. El descubrir lo que estaba sintiendo. El me tomó de la mano con expresión resignada.

-Esta bien -Dejo escapar en un suspiro. Me soltó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Yo solo lo observé y opté por salir de la habitación en la que minutos antes habíamos estado manteniendo una tensa conversación. Saliendo de esta, me encontré con los ojos de mi otro tormento. Yaten y Minako iban a terminar volviendome loca. Esa maldita confusión de no saber que sentía por los dos me mantenía en un constante mal humor. Minako me miró sin saber que decir y me dio una sonrisa tímida. El día anterior yo había prácticamente confesado mi amor por ella frente a nuestro grupo de amigos, y la verdad no sabía como mirarla a la cara.

-Hola -Dijo ella rompiendo el tenso silencio en que nos encontrabamos.

-Hola -Dije sin saber que más decir. Incomódamente me hice a un lado dispuesta a irme. Había lidiado con Yaten, que era mi novio. Pero no sabía como lidiar con Minako, que era mi... no se que ¿Mejor amiga? Aunque en nuestra situación ese título abarcaba más que eso.

-Rei -Volté a ver a Minako, que se veía igual o más incomóda que yo, si eso era posible-. Sobre lo que dijiste ayer, tu...

-No hagamos esto ahora -Prácticamente supliqué.

-¿lo decías en serio? -Aún así terminó su frase. ¿Qué podía decirle? Podía evitar la situación, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ella.

-Si -Así que opté por ser sincera. Vi el brillo de la esperanza relucir en sus ojos y de alguna forma eso me hizo sentir una mala persona. No debía hacerla albergar ilusiones, ya que después de todo, yo era un mar de confusión-. Ahorita no quiero hacer esto, Mina, hablamos luego.

Antes de que ella abriera la boca y pudiera hacerme otra pregunta salí del lugar. Por primera vez no sabía que me depararía el futuro. Pero no podía quedarme sentada y esperar que las cosas pasaran por si solas. Tendría que tomar una decisión. Pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto POV<strong>

Y por fin. En el tercer bar donde buscabamos, ahí estaba, sentado en la barra, el único a esas horas de la mañana. No era el único en el local, pero si era el único que se encontraba solo en la barra y con expresión sombría. Tenía la cabeza baja y miraba fijamente sus manos. Me di cuenta de que no había nungun vaso o copa frente a el.

-¡Andrew! -El volteó a verme con sorpresa antes de tomar una expresión de culpabilidad.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? -Preguntó decaído. Darien ya no estaba, puesto que le había dicho que se fuera, que yo tenía que hablar con Andrew a solas, y además alguien tendría que llevarse el auto de Andrew.

-No fue fácil dar con el bar. Pero era obvio que estabas en un bar, Andrew. Dime, ¿por qué te haces esto a ti mismo? No es bueno para ti, Andrew. Si estas sufriendo por lo de Reika, busca otra manera de desahogarte, pero no esta. ¿No ves que esto solo te hace daño? -Le expliqué un tanto molesta, pero lo cierto es que estaba terriblemente preocupada por mi novio.

-No he tomado nada -Me sorprendí ante su declaración-. Iba a hacerlo. Pero no por sufrimiento o tristeza. Era por culpa. En esta época del año, yo siempre me encontraba destrozado, pensando que mi vida no tenía sentido, y que no había salida a mi tristeza y mi dolor. Pero este año todo cambio, ahora no me siento así. Ahora siento esperanza, y creo que las cosas van a salir bien. Todo por ti. Pero no puedo evitar el sentirme culpable. No se supone que me sienta así. Se supone que tengo que estar destrozado y tal vez llorando. Siento como que le debo eso a Reika. Pero a ti también te debo muchas cosas Makoto. Por eso es que aunque pensaba embriagarme, no lo hice. Y es porque simplemente sabiendo que tu estas conmigo, es suficiente.

-Andrew -Dije sorprendida-. Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Hay un hotel por aquí cerca...

-Espera ¿Un hotel? -Preguntó visiblemente confundido.

-Si, Andrew. Quiero que tu seas el primero. Estoy lista -Dije sonriendo segura de mi misma. No había ni un rastro de duda en mi. Así que tomé a mi novio de la mano y salimos del local.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

Me senté a un lado de Rei. La había encontrado sentada en la arena con su vista fija en el mar. Se veía bastante tranquila, pero pude ver que algo la preocupaba.

-¿Estas bien? -Ella me dio una mirada rápida antes de volver la vista al mar.

-No exactamente -Dijo calmadamente.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Yaten y Minako? -Pregunté. Era bastante obvio. La declaración de Rei de la noche anterior sobre como se sentía respecto a Minako nos había dejado a todos con el ojo cuadrado. Bueno, excepto a Seiya, a Makoto y Andrew. ¿Cómo es q ue ellos se habían dado cuenta y yo no? Si, yo era un poco distraída, pero como es que no lo note. Y no me refería a lo que Rei sentía por Minako. Me refería a lo que Minako sentía por Rei. Eso era bastante obvio. Nunca me di cuenta de las miradas de añoranza que esta le dirigía. Hasta me sentía un poco mal por no haber notado los problemas que tenían mis amigas. Estaba tan concentrada en mis propios problemas, que no me daba cuenta de nada más. Era una persona tan egoísta.

-Es bastante obvio ¿eh? -Dijo con voz monótona.

-Si tu no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste anoche, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta -Y eso era verdad-. ¿Lo haces?

-¿Eh? -Me miró confundia ante mi extraña pregunta.

-A Mina... ¿la quieres? -Me expliqué. No podía decir que las situación no me pareciera extraña. Una de mis mejores amigas quería a otra de mis mejores amigas, y viceversa. Definitivamente vivíamos en un mundo complicado. Rei se quedó en silencio por bastante tiempo, que llegué a pensar que no me había oído o que simplemente no tenía ganas de contestarme.

-...si, la quiero -Dijo finalmente. Yo la miré sonriente.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? -Pregunté sin entender. Si la quería, todo estaba resuelto ¿qué no?

-No es tan sencillo

-Claro que lo es, tu solo te empeñas en complicar las cosas.

-Serena, tu quieres a Seiya, ¿cierto? -Yo me quedé callada. ¿Así de obvio era? Seguramente todos ya se habrían dado cuenta, tal vez incluso Darien, pero no había querido decir nada y prefería hacerse el obsiso-. ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Ahora entendía el punto de Rei. Ella tenía razón. Las cosas no eran sencillas. Yo no podía estar con Seiya porque estaba el futuro, Rini y Darien. Además, no quería herir a Darien, que no estuviera enamorada de el no significaba que no lo quisiera. Lo quería y me preocupaba por el. Y quería que fuer feliz. Porque el se lo merecía.

-Ahora me entiendes ¿cierto? Además, al menos tu sabes que amas a Seiya, yo no tengo ni puta idea de lo que siento. Esta Yaten. Y lo quiero. También quiero a Minako. Pero no se trata de solo a quien quiero. Se trata de a quien necesito y a quien amo. Y eso es algo que todavía tengo que averiguar. -Dijo determinadamente.

-Te aconsejo que lo hagas pronto Rei. No siempre estarán ahí esperando por ti. -Le dije sabiamente.

-Seiya sigue ahí ¿que no? -Dijo suspicazmente. Yo suspiré con tristeza. Si, Seiya seguía ahí. Y tal vez ese era el problema. Mientras Seiya siguiera ahí, yo nunca podría seguir adelante. Pero la verdad, yo no quería que Seiya estuviera en otro lugar. No podría soportar el que se fuera lejos. Aunque tal vez era lo mejora para el. Que se fuera lejos como Minako. Aunque a ella no le había salido muy bien el plan, ya que a las primeras de cambio tomó un avión y no se había despegado de Rei desde que llegó. Supongo que hay lazos que ni la distancia ni el tiempo pueden romper.

-Pero ni Yaten ni Mina son Seiya -Recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Rei y nos quedamos así, disfrutando del viento de la noche. Había dos personas en mi vida, pero yo no podía estar con la que amaba. Así que me quede pensando en mi futuro con la única opción que tenía, mientras Rei se debatía también entre dos opciones. La única diferencia, es que al menos, ella tenía oportunidad de elegir.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew POV<strong>

-¿Estas segura? -Le pregunté por segunda vez. Nos encontrabamos ya en la habitación de hotel, pero no podía evitar preocuparme porque Makoto estuviera cómoda y cien por ciento segura de que eso era lo que quería.

-Si, Andrew, estoy segura. ¿Lo estas tu? -Que pregunta tan estúpida.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy tan seguro de algo. -Dije sinceramente. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé en mis brazos. Makoto tendría esa apariencia fuerte y ruda, pero en realidad era tan frágil. Uní nuestros labios en un beso tierno, sin prisas, quería disfrutar lo más que pudiera de ese momento. Mi lengua pidió entrada a su boca, y ella accedió. Un escalofrío de placer respondió mi cuerpo. Hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía así. Tanto, que las sensaciones parecían totalmente nuevas.

Sus manos deshicieron los botones de mi camisa lentamente. Suspiré cuando sus manos heladas tocaron mi pecho. Se sentía tan bien. Dejé caer el tirante de su vestido de playa por su hombro y dejé un ardiente beso ahí. Seguí besando lentamente su cuello, escuchando los pequeños gemidos de placer que escapaban de su boca. Mordí el lobulo de su oreja y la sentí temblar tiernamente en mis brazos. Me deshize por completo de mi camisa y deslizé su otro tirante por su hombro, de manera que el vestido cayó al suelo dejandola solo en ropa interior. Su suave piel y sus suaves curvas eran una hermosa imágen. Demonios, ¿cómo es que Makoto no podía saber cuan hermosa era? Su apariencia de una niña inocente pero a la vez de una mujer seductora me volvían loco. Volví a besarla, esta vez más profundamente, y sentí como su mano se dirigía a mi cinturon. Vi como batallaba al intentar quitarmelo, así que quise facilitarle las cosas y me quité el pantalón yo mismo. Pasé mis manos por su espalda y deshice el broche de su sujetador. Ella se abrazó a mi tímidamente, no queriendo que la viera desnuda. Le quité el sujetador delicadamente, y luego hice lo mismo con sus bragas. Cuando terminé volvió a apretarse a mi, no queriendo que la viera, pero yo la aparté un poco, queriendo guardar la imágen de su cuerpo desnudo para siempre conmigo. Caímos sobre la cama, donde mi quité los boxers y seguí besandola, ahora con más necesidad y ardor. Ni siquiera nos importo la falta de aire. Tomé uno de sus pechos en mi mano y proseguí a besar el otro tiernamente. La necesitaba. En ese momento. Dirigí mi miembro endurecido a su entrada. Ella lo sintió y me miró un poco asustada.

-¿Dolera? -Preguntó un poco temerosa.

-Probablemente -No le iba mentir. Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente-. Pero se pasa.

Entonces entre en ella lentamente y alcancé a escuchar un grito sofocado. Vi como cerró sus ojos fuertemente ante la repentina intrusión. La besé otra vez intentando calmarla, y empecé a moverme dentro de ella lentamente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus quejidos de dolor se convirtieran en gemidos de placer. Sentí como sus uñas rasguñaron mi espalda ante el placer que estaba sintiendo. Era magnífico. Todo era perfecto. Sentía cerca el orgasmo, y seguí empujando.

-Andrew... Andrew... -Gimió. Escuchar como decía mi nombre de esa manera me llevó al límite y me hizo ir más rápido. Sentí como sus uñas se clavaron aún más en mis espalda y sentí como mordió mi hombro, que en vez de dolerme, hizo el momento aún más excitante. Los dos acabamos en un grito ahogado y yo caí a un lado de ella tratando de recuperar la respiración. Y entonces me sentí liberado. En ese momento estaba dejando mis miedos atrás. Estaba dejando la tristeza, el dolor, la agonía. Todo quedaba atrás. Dejando el pasado atrás. Todas esas horribles sensaciones de vacío, tristeza, frialdad, indiferencia, fueron reemplazados con otra cosa. Paz. Una paz que hacía sentir a mi cuerpo una refrescante sensación de bienestar.

-Mako...

-¿Si, Andrew? -Dijo ella áun respirando pesadamente.

-Creo que te amo.

* * *

><p><span>A la mañana siguiente<span>

Había vuelto a llevar a Makoto a la casa de la playa junto con los demás y le había dicho que volvería en la tarde, porque tenía un viaje que hacer. Llevaba ya bastantes horas de camino pero finalmente había llegado a mi destino. Hace tanto tiempo que no visitaba ese lugar. Okinawa. El lugar que había sido mi hogar por mis dos últimos años de preparatoria. Y el lugar donde residía Zafiro. Hace varios días ya que había sido informado por el hermano de Reika, Nimura. El me había hablado informandome que habían atrapado al bastardo causante de mis desgracias, pero que se le atrapaba por otras multas menores y no por lo que ocurrió con Reika, ya que de eso no se tenía ningun tipo de prueba, a pesar de que las habían buscado. El se encontraba ahora en la cárcel de Okinawa, que era el lugar a donde me dirigía. Entré al lugar maloliente que era esa cárcel y me dirigí al señor que se encontraba de servicio.

-Disculpe, vengo a visitar a Zafiro Black -El señor me escrutó con la mirada.

-¿Es un pariente? -Dijo con un gesto duro y la mandíbula endurecida. Al parecer ese era su estado normal.

-Soy un amigo -Le entregué mi identificación.

-Muy bien, firme aquí, por favor -Dijo devolviendome la identificación y dándome una carpeta donde se anotaban todas las visitas. Apunté mi nombre de mala gana, no queriendo que quedar alguna pista de que yo había estado ahí-. Este hombre lo escoltará a la celda.

Un centinela llegó y desganadamente tuve que dejarlo palparme en busca de armas o cualquier objeto filoso. Cuando se cercioró que no llevaba nada peligroso dio media vuelta e hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Lo seguí a traves de celdas con hombre gritando groserías. Al parecer todas las cárceles se parecían entre si. Por fin llegamos a una celda y ahí lo vi. La sangre empezó a hervir por mis venas y sentí una rencor venenoso recorrer mi espina vertebral. El hombre que me quitó todo estaba parado frente a mi, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en arrancarle la cabeza con mis manos. El me miró sorprendido y con los ojos fuera de las órbitas pero luego sonrió burlescamente. Quise arrancarle esa sonrisa del rostro al golpes.

-Andrew Furuhata. Que agradable sorpresa, mi buen amigo -El centinela salió del lugar pero antes nos dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-No vengo aquí para pelearme, gritarte o reclamarte. Ni siquiera para amenazarte -Dije tranquilamente-. Tal vez meses atrás lo hubiera hecho. Planeaba vengarme Zafiro. Planeaba hacerte pagar por todo lo que me has hecho sufrir. Pero he decidido que tu no lo vales. Planeaba quitarte todo lo que tenías así como tu hiciste conmigo. Ya sabes, ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Pero luego me di cuenta... de que tu no tienes nada Zafiro. Siempre has sido un bueno para nada. Nadie te quiere, y cuando mueras, a nadie le importara. Así que tu castigo es precisamente este. Vivir en la miseria en la que siempre has vivido y morir solo. Porque estas solo. Tendrás socios y compañeros de celda, pero nadie te quiere y a ninguno le importas realmente.

Vi la intensa furia y el dolor en su mirada. Luego volvió a sonreír con crueldad y amargura.

-Vaya, Andrew. Por un momento me creí tus palabras. Pero en realidad, tu no planeas vengarte porque no tienes la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Era un cobarde Andrew, y siempre lo has sido. Como cuando Reika se suicido, ella también era una cobarde. Y luego tu intentaste hacer lo mismo, por cobardía.

-Me he enamorado otra vez, Zafiro -Dije sonriendo al recordar a Makoto y los acontecimientos de la noche anterior-. Y ella me enseño algo muy importante. Perdon. Así que eso es a lo que vine. Te odio, Zafiro. Pero te perdono. Zafiro, yo te perdono. Te perdono por haberte obsesionado con mi esposa, te perdono incluso por ser el causante de su aborto. Te odio y no quiero volver a verte en mi vida nunca más. Pero te perdono. Y lo hago porque sé que no sería capaz de seguir adelante hasta que te mirara a la cara y te dijera esto.

El me miró con incredulidad y rabia contenida. Y luego... empezó a reír. Fue una risa horrible y amarga.

-Tu no lo entiendes ¿verdad Andrew? Yo amaba a Esmeralda, y tu te acostaste con ella. Yo juré que me vengaría. Yo no estaba obsesionado con Reika. Estaba obsesionado contigo. Aún lo estoy. Me gusta hacerte sufrir. Mi meta en la vida y mi mayor placer, es hacerte miserable. Te hare pagar por lo que me hiciste. Lo de Reika no fue suficiente. Cuando salga de aquí, que lo har muy pronto te hare tan miserable que al final no lo aguantaras. No voy a matarte Andrew. No, yo no quiero matarte. Yo quiero que te suicides. Quiero que tu dolor sea tanto, que al final decidad acabar con tu vida. Entiendelo, Andrew. Tu me mantienes vivo. Yo me alimento de tu sufrimento. -Yo simplemente miraba a Zafiro horrorizado ante sus palabras. Todo lo que me había hecho ¿había sido por Esmeralda? ¿Aún me guardaba rencor por aquello? Yo me había disculpado. ¿Hasta que grado llegaba la locura de Zafiro?

-Estas loco -Dije saliendo de la cela. El centinela cerró la puerta. Zafiro pegó su cara a lo barrotes y se pusó a gritar.

-¡Te voy a quitar todo, Andrew! ¡Ya lo hice con Reika! -Yo seguí caminando ignorando su gritos que intentaban llamar mi atención-. ¡Tal vez es hora de que me deshaga también de Makoto Kino!

Paré en seco. ¿Cómo sabía acerca de Makoto? Me devolví enfurecido y le grité a travez de los barrotes.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! ¡Como es que sabes de ella, fenómeno!

-Tengo contactos haya fuera, Andrew. Siempre estoy vigilando tus pasos, y ahora los de ella también. No falta mucho para que me saquen de aquí, y cuando lo hagan, no lo se, tal vez ella sea mi primera víctima.

El odio que sentía hacía ese homber volvió a renacer en mi, más fuerte que nunca.

-Eres repugnante -Dije antes de marcharme, ahora con un nuevo objetivo. Mantendría a Makoto segura costase lo que costase. No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño. Mucho menos Zafiro Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí esta el otro capítulo. Cuando Andrew creía que las cosas iban mejorando, todo se pone peor.<strong>

**Rosy: **_Si, Seiya sufre, pobrecito, pero no pierdas la esperanza, el amor siempre triunfa al final. O al menos, esperemos que el amor triunfe._

**Nos vemos a la próxima y gracias por leer. Dejen sus reviews.**


	18. La propuesta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados de la historia de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p>La Propuesta<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Habían pasado una semana y media desde el incidente en la playa y las cosas habían mejorado hasta cierto punto. Serena y Darien ya empezaban a planear la llegada de Rini, y a pesar de la tristeza que embargaba a Serena, se veía un poco más tranquila ahora que ya había tomado una decisión definitiva. No como yo. Esperaba que después de darme un tiempo se aclararan mis dudas y mis ideas, pero aún seguía tan confundida. No había visto a Minako ni a Yaten desde el día en la playa, y lo apreciaba, ya que sabía que estaban intentando darme mi espacio, pero la verdad era que los extrañaba. Pero no sabía a quien necesitaba más, y ese siempre era el problema. Necesitaba hablar con alguien urgentemente, normalmente con la persona que hablaría sería Minako, pero no podía exactamente hablar con ella sobre los pros y los contras de elegirla a ella o a Yaten. Tampoco era tan desalmada. Pensé en Makoto pero esta acababa de entrar a tomar clases de baile, y entre eso y Andrew, le quitaban mucho tiempo, Amy actuaba como una loca enamorada, así que no hablaría con ella, Serena tenía demasiado estrés en su vida y Seiya no era ni siquiera una opción, el pobre chico estaba tan deprimido que dudaba siquiera fuera a poner atención a lo que le decía. Supongo que lo único que quedaba era...

5 horas más tarde

-Es gracioso, porque Mina también vino a pedirme consejo acerca de que hacer respecto a ti -Dijo Haruka sonriendo. Suspiré, eso había sido una mala idea.

-¿En serio?

-Si, tengo que decir que estoy un poco confundida acerca de tu confusión -Definitivamente eso había sido una mala idea.

-Explicate claramente Haruka -Urgí un poco irritada.

-Bueno, de todas las chicas creí que eras tu la que tenía más probabilidades de ser gay -Me sorprendí ante su declaración.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque nunca mostrabas interés en ningun chico, Rei -Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Yo resoplé.

-Tampoco en ninguna chica, Haruka -Dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Bueno, pero lo normal era prestarle atención a los chicos, y tu no lo hacías, por lo que pense que simplemente eras una lesbiana reprimida -Tenía que admitir que Haruka no era muy inteligente que digamos.

-No todas somos como tu Haruka -Le contesté secamente. Tal vez estaba siendo muy ruda, después de todo, yo había pedido su consejo, aunque no se en que había estado pensando cuando lo hize. Yo sabía que a Haruka no le gustaban los Kou, por lo que sabía que ella se inclinaría más por el lado de Minako,tal vez debí haber buscado a alguien con un punto de vista más imparcial.

-Oh, por supuesto que no, díficilmente alguien podría competir con mi encanto -Yo solo resoplé-. El punto es, Rei, que yo no puedo decirte que hacer, es una decisión que solo tu debes de tomar, tu sabes que a mi no me agrada Daniel...

-Yaten -La corregí.

-Si, Manuel, lo que sea. El punto es, que no es mi decisión es tuya, y no puedes basarte en las opiniones de los demás para tomar tu decisión -Estaba sorprendida, así que Haruka podía hacer un comentario inteligente de vez en cuando-. Pero si quieres mi opinión, tengo que decir que Mina en shorts se ve bastante bien...

Rodé mis ojos diciendome que los momentos inteligentes de Haruka no duran para siempre, pero tuve que estar de acuerdo con ella. Minako se veía bastante bien en shorts. Se amoldaban perfectamente a sus muslos y dejaban ver sus perfectas piernas...

Supongo que Haruka debió darse cuenta del hilo de mis pensamientos ya que me sonreía deivertida. Supongo que también debió alertarla el hecho de que mi respiración se volvió un poco erratica. Me puse roja como un tomate. ¿Era posible morir de vergüenza? No lo sabía, pero no creía que fuera imposible.

-Esto no me esta ayudando a resolver ninguna duda acerca de que debería hacer -Le dije con un poco de desesperación en mi tono de voz-. Digo, los dos, Yaten y Mina, son grandiosos. Vivo feliz con esos dos a mi lado.

-Tal vez no se trata exactamente de que tan feliz vives con ellos, es más sobre sin quien no puedes vivir. Quien te hace falta. No se necesita simplemente de que los dos vayan a estar ahí para ti, sino a quien necesitas que este ahí.

Cuanta razón tenía.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

-Ey, pasa -Dije mientras observe entrar a una un poco sombría Minako. Darien se había ido a trabajar por lo que tenía el departamento para mi sola. Ya dormía ahí y estaba preparandome para traerme todas mis cosas. Aunque tendría que deshacerme de algunas ya que el departamento de Darien no era muy grande. Tendríamos que mudarnos a uno más grande cuando naciera Rini.

-Hola. -Dijo entrando y sentandose en el sillón. Se quedó en silencio sin decir nada más.

-¿Esta todo bien? -Pregunté un poco preocupada. Había decidido el interesarme más en la vida de mis amigas por todos los sucesos que me había perdido. Tenía que dejar de centrarme tanto en mi misma y empezar a preocuparme más en los demás aparte de mi y Seiya.

-Solo necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. Lamento molestarte.

-No te preocupes por eso, Mina, tu no eres nunca una molestia. Y bien, ¿qué sucede? -Se quedó en silencio otra vez, como si no supiera por donde empezar, aunque tenía una idea bastante clara sobre que se trataba el problema. O más bien, sobre quien. Le di a Minako su tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y que pudiera expresarlas en palabras.

-Pues estoy intentando darle tiempo a Rei para que se piense las cosas, pero estoy empezando a desesperarme un poco. Quiero verla y saber como esta, estoy un poco preocupada ya que esta es la primera vez que Rei pasa tanto tiempo sola desde la muerte de su abuelo.

-Te comprendo, pero sin ofender Mina, creo que tu presencia ahí solo la confundiría más. Si te sirve de algo, puedo darle una vuelta más tarde, ver como esta, y hacerle saber que estas preocupada por ella. -Ofrecí mirando con ternura a mi amiga. Era un mar de preocupación.

-Si, eso estaría bien. -Me senté a su lado y nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente, hasta que yo lo rompí.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? -Murmuré más para mi misma que para ella. Ella me miró confundida.

-¿No te diste cuenta de que?

-De lo que sentías por Rei. Estaba tan centrada en mi misma, que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba justo frente a mis ojos. Ahora que lo pienso, era increíblemente obvio como te sentías por ella -Minako sonrió un poco avergonzada-. Yo de verdad pensé que tenías un enamoramiento por Yaten, pero en realidad solo intentabas mantenerlo alejado de ella... cosa que no funcionó.

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente.

-El amor apesta -Murmuró Minako de repente.

-Oh, vamos, el amor es el mejor sentimiento del mundo...

-...y también el peor.

-El amor te hace feliz Mina, te hace fuerte...

-También te hace débil -Rebatió. Estaba cansandome de nuestra pequeña discusión.

-El amor te hace fuerte porque por el estas dispuesta a superar todo tipo de obstáculos... -Volvió a interrumpirme.

-El amor es darle a alguien el poder para destruirte y confíar en que no lo hara. Pero usualmente pasa -Me sorprendí ante sus palabras. La verdad, Minako tenía razón-. El amor es egoísta.

-El amor no es egoísta, Mina...

-Oh por Dios, Serena, tu eres la menos apta para decir eso. Si no fuera por Rini, tu ya hubieras dejado a Darien con un corazón roto, te hubieras alejado de el sin mirar atrás y corrido a los brazos de Seiya -Me frustraba un poco el saber que todos parecían ser consientes de mis sentimientos por Seiya, pero yo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor con la vida de los demás. Como sea, Minako tenía razón con su declaración ptra vez. Sin Rini, yo estaría refugiandome en los brazos del amor de mi vida y Darien probablemente estaría solo y destrozado.

-Tienes razón. Dios, ¿tan mala persona soy? -Minako negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Simplemente eres humana. Bueno, no exactamente humana, pero sabes a que me refiero. La raza humana tiene tantas cosas malas. Antes de conocer a Rei, y que me hiciera sentir todas estas cosas maravillosas que siento por ella, lo único que me hacía creer en el amor era el haber presenciado las atroces y monstruosas cosas que la gente hacía por el. El amor tiene el poder de convertirnos en mejores personas, pero también puede convertirnos en monstruos. Imaginate que me dan a elegir entre esa persona que tanto amo y la vida de 30 personas totalmente desconocidas para mi. Incluso aunque sé cual es la opción correcta, yo probablemente tomaría la otra. Porque la gente es egoísta. Porque el amor es egoísta. Y estoy bien con eso. Estoy bien sabiendo que soy capaz de matar por amor.

Yo miraba a Minako fascinada. Eran pocas las veces que la escuchaba hablar así. Usualmente ella tiene una personalidad alegre y optimista. Pero había veces en que bajaba las barreras y dejaba salir todo su dolor y su tristeza interior. Y había veces, como en esos momentos, en los que dejaba salir a su lado obscuro. Un lado que todos tenemos, pero que pocos dejamos ver.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto POV<strong>

-Muy buenas tardes, jovenes, mi nombre es Alan Wilde y soy su maestro de baile. Espero que podamos aprender muchas cosas juntos ya que bailar no es solo algo que haces en una fiesta; es un arte -Dije el apuesto maestro. Era alto y tenía cabello negro y ojos azules. La verdad era muy parecido a Darien, casi hasta podía decir que eran hermanos gemelos que habían sido separados al nacer. Se veía un chico bastante agradable. Siempre había querido bailar, pero antes no me gustaba, ya que usualmente todos se burlaban por casi siempre ser un poco más alta que mi pareja. Pero ahora eso no me importaba. Además, tenía la suerte de que Andrew era un poco más alto que yo-. Muy bien, aprenderemos a bailar tango aquí, así que me gustaría darles una pequeña demostración de lo que vamos a hacer.

El maestro se quitó la chaqueta y empezó a bailar con una técnica perfecta. Todos lo mirabámos sorprendida ante la gracia de sus pasos. Paró y le subió la música a la grabadora antes de volverse a nosotros.

-Ahora les enseñaré como se hace con una pareja. Usted -Me señaló luego de revisar a los presentes con la mirada. Yo lo miré sorprendida y amenazó con darme un ataque de pánico-. Vamos, solo tienes que seguirme el ritmo a mi. Claro, si puedes.

Me levanté dudosa y tomé la mano que el me ofrecía de manera sonriente. Pusé mi mano en su hombro y el puso su mano en mi espalda, acercandome un poco más a el. Me concentré para no alejarme de el incomodada. Empezamos pasos lentos y fáciles de seguir, que poco a poco se hicieron más rápido, y, aunque fue dificíl, logre seguirlo. Cuando la canción acabo, ambos estabamos un poco agitados y los demás aplaudieron. Alan me sonrió coquetamente.

-Eres buena ¿Cómo te llamas? -Dijo mientras revisaba su lista.

-Makoto Kino -Me sonrió de una forma misteriosa y luego asintió, anotando algo en su lista-. Bien, Makoto, espero seguirte viendo, eres una increíble compañera de baile.

Sentía como si estuviera coqueteando conmigo, y no pude evitar sentirme halagada de que alguien como el me hubiera elegido a mi como su compañera de baile, en vez de haber elegido a las otras chicas que eran más bajas y más delicadas que yo. Claro, la altura no fue un problema, ya que Alan era más alto que yo, era más alto incluso que Andrew e incluso que Darien. Me dirigió una sonrisa que dejaba ver su dentadura perfecta. El maestro Alan era el sueño hecho realidad de toda chica. Alto, apuesto, agradable y un increíbe bailarín. Claro, yo ya tenía un sueño hecho realidad en un rubio, pervertido, divertido, apuesto y complicado. Pero Andrew era todo lo que quería y necesitaba. Pero aún así, se sentía bien el ser el objeto de las coqueterías de otro hombre que no era mi novio. Se sentía bien ser deseada por alguien más y saber que Andrew no era la excepción a la regla.

* * *

><p><strong>Seiya POV<strong>

-¿Para qué querías verme? -Pregunté un poco molesto por tener que estar ahí. Estaba en un pequeño bar situado cerce del departamento.

-Quiero decirte que es hora de que te alejes -Dijo un Darien Chiba mirandome seriamente. Yo reí.

-¿De que hablas?

-Sabes bien a que me refiero, no intentes verme la cara de tonto. Ella y yo vamos a casarnos, va a darme una hija. Es hora de que te resignes y te alejes y dejes de intentar cosas con mi prometida. -Dijo acercandose con una mirada de algun modo amenazante.

-De verdad te crees lo mejor para ella ¿cierto?

-Soy lo mejor para ella. Conmigo ella tendrá una hija, conmigo tiene un futuro, tendrá la vida que se supone debe tener. Dime, ¿qué puedes ofrecerle tu? -Dijo mirandome despectivamente.

-... Amor -Darien rió.

-¿Y tu crees que yo no? Yo la amo.

-Ciertamente, Darien, tal vez tu puedas darle todas esas cosas, pero yo puedo hacer algo que tu nunca vas a poder. Yo puedo hacerla feliz -El se quedó en silencio y vi como sus puños se crispaban, lo que me hizo sonreír victoriosamente-. Tu lo sabes ¿cierto? Sabes que ella no te ama, y aún así, estas dispuesto a continuar con esto. ¿Por qué? Yo por ella, estaría dispuesto a hacerme a un lado, si eso es lo que la hace feliz. Pero yo se que ella no es feliz. Contigo no es feliz.

-...yo no puedo vivir sin ella -Murmuró silenciosamente Darien. Y no pude evitar el verme a mi mismo. Yo estuve dispuesto a estar para bombon solo como un amigo, ya que eso era lo único que ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecerme. Pero Darien tenía la oportunidad de ser su esposo y compartir su vida con ella, y no iba a desaprovecharla. El y yo eramos iguales, dispuestos a tomar todo lo que ella se dispusiera a ofrecernos. Era horrible el amar a bombon y saber que ella me amaba, pero no poder tenerla. Entonces, ¿cómo sería para Darien el tenerla pero saber que ella nunca podría amarlo? No debía ser muy lindo. Suspiré. Después de todo, Darien era un buen tipo. Tal vez el hacia mal en retener a Serena a su lado, pero no dudaba que la amaba y que el haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerla feliz, incluso aunque no lo consiguiera.

-Escucha, ella ya me dejo clara las cosas, me dijo que lo nuestro no podía ser, así que me alejare. Pero ni pienses que porque me alejare, signifiqué que voy a dejar de estar al pendiente de ella, Chiba. Si ella va a buscarme porque me necesita, yo estare ahí para ella. -El me miró fijamente pero asintió. Me hizo una seña de que me sentara a su lado, cosa que hize, y le pidió al cantinero dos tragos de whisky. Era algo extraño, sentado y y compartiendo un trago con mi rival. De algun modo, sabía que eso era una tregua. Yo no odiaba a Darien, y el no me odiaba a mi. No, el problema no era que nos odiaramos por ser distintos. El problema era que amabamos lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

-Ella esta muy preocupada por ti. Y estoy segura que Yaten también. ¿Cuánto tiempo más los haras esperar? -Vi el duelo en los ojos de Rei. Tal vez la estaba presionando demasiado.

-No se que hacer -Dijo frustrada y pasando una mano por su cabello en un gesto de desesperación.

-No tienes que tomar una desición todavía Rei, pero tal vez lo justo es que les hagas saber como estas, no puedes simplemente hecharlos de tu vida y hacerlos esperar hasta que arregles tus ideas, eso los esta lastimando.

-¿Qué harías tu? -Suspiré. Era una pregunta muy dificíl.

-No puedo decirte que hacer Rei, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que espero que tomes la decisión correcta. Yo no tenía opción en cuanto a mi decisión, yo tenía un futuro que cumplir, pero tu eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones, Rei. Tu no tienes un futuro ya escrito, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es tomar la decisión que estes segura va a hacerte feliz. Hazlo por ti, y hazlo por mi. Yo no tenía opción, así que no podré tomar la decisión que me va a hacer feliz, por lo que al menos me gustaría ver a las personas que quiero ser felices. Así que toma la decisió correcta Rei.

-¡El problema es que no se cual es la decisión correcta! -Gritó frustrada. Si, definitivamente la estaba empujando demasiado, pero algunas veces eso era necesario.

-Todavía tienes tiempo para descifrarlo Rei, esta bien que le pidas tiempo a Yaten y Mina, pero no los alejes, eso más que ayudar puede perjudicarte -Ella suspiró.

-...Tienes razón. Hablare con ellos. Además, yo también quiero verlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto POV<strong>

-Así que, ¿cómo estuvieron tus clases de baile? -Preguntó Andrew mientras cenabamos, una cena que obviamente yo prepare, porque el era, literalmente el peor cocinero del mundo. Hasta el agua para el té una vez se le olvido y terminó evaporandose, y usualmente solía ponerle más leche que cereal a los tazones, o viceversa, los emparedados tenían mucha mayonesa, en otras palabras, Andrew era un desastre en las artes culinarias, no se como pudo vivir toda su vida comiendo lo que preparaba sin morir envenenado o intoxicado.

-Fue bastante bien, el maestro es muy jóven y parece bastante agradable. Es un excelente bailarín y también es muy apuesto -El levantó una ceja interesado ante mi última palabra.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Alan Wilde -El frunció el ceño pensativamente-. ¿Qué?

-Nada. Es extraño. En la preparatoria, cuando vivía en Okinawa, tenía un compañero que se llamaba Alan Wilde. Zafiro y yo solíamos burlarnos de el -Una expresión sombría cruzó por su rostro al mencionar el nombre de Zafiro-. Pero ese Alan tenía asma y no podía practicar ninguna actividad física sin agitarse, probablemente tampoco baile.

-Pues el maestro es muy bueno, y no parece agitarse, dificilmente se podía apreciar que estaba sudando.

-Probablemente es otro tipo con el mismo nombre. Alan era de estatura promedio, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos color cafés y era extremadamente pálido. Además, creo que escuche, no estoy muy seguro, que había muerto.

-Pues el maestro es alto, con cabello negro y ojos azules -Y una sonrisa encantadora, pensé recordando al fascinante e imponente hombre.

-Así como Darien -Dijo Andrew sonriendo.

-De hecho es increíblemente parecido a Darien, solo que un poco más alto -Y mucho más guapo, pensé para mis adentros-. Tal vez sean primos lejanos.

-...Tal vez -Dijo Andrew pensativamente, después de un momento me sonrió-. Me muero por verte bailar. Tal vez puedas darme un baile privado a mi solo en ropa interior...

-Pervertido -Lo callé.

-Oh, vamos, no es como si no te hubiera visto desnuda antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

-Rei, ¿qué haces a...

-Todavía no se que decisión tomar -Interrumpí a Minako-. Pero te extraño y no voy a mantenerte alejada.

-Emmm... pasa -Dijo un poco confundida abriendo más la puerta para dejarme pasar-. Y... ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Podríamos simplemente ver la televisión -Dije un poco incomóda. Demonios, antes las cosas entre Minako y yo no eran así. Pero ahora las cosas eran tan complicadas.

Nos sentamos en el sillón y vimos Efecto Mariposa, una película que ya habíamos visto miles de veces. Nos quedamos en silencio viendo la pelicula hasta que empecamos a relajarnos y comenzamos a reír en las partes cómicas y a tensarnos en los momentos dramaticos. Ya casi al final de la pelicula, Minako volvió a hablar.

-Deberías dejarme llevarte en una cita -Casi escupí la soda que estaba tomando.

-¿Qué?

-Yaten te ha llevado en citas ¿cierto? Si tienes que tomar una decisión es justo que yo también pueda decirte lo que puedes esperar de una relación conmigo. Ya sabes, solo tu y yo solas.

-Mina, tu y yo hemos salido solas antes -Rebatí.

-Pero esta vez no será lo mismo. El momento que pasemos no seran solo dos amigas pasando el rato, será mucho más que eso -Entendía su punto, de verdad lo hacía, pero me sentía nerviosa al pensar tener una cita con ella.

-Esta bien -Terminé aceptando. Minako me sonrió encantada y me dio un abrazo presa de la emoción.

-¡Gracias! Entonces, ¿mañana en la noche?

-Me parece bien. Ahora tengo que irme, hay otra parada que debo hacer antes de irme a casa -Dije levantandome.

-¿Tan pronto? -Dijo haciendo un puchero de reproche.

-Ya he estado aquí más de dos horas, y no quiero llegar tarde a casa.

-Bueno -Minako me acompañó a la puerta, me dirigió una sonrisa radiante y me abrazó fuertemente antes de que saliera.

* * *

><p>-Rei, estas aquí -Dijo Yaten sorprendido al verme parada en su puerta. A el tampoco podía empujarlo fuera de mi vida-. Confío en que tu presencia aquí sea porque te hayas dado cuenta de que te diste cuenta de que la decisión correcta y sensata esta aquí.<p>

-No he decidido nada, Yaten, pero me he dado cuenta de que el no verlos a ti y a Mina, más que ayudar, esta empeorando las cosas. El mantenerlos alejados no va a disipar mis dudas. -El hizo un sonido de frustración.

-Pues cuando tus dudas se disipen y decidas dejar de jugar con los dos me llamas -Dijo intentando cerrar la puerta, pero la detuve antes.

-¿Ves? Ese es el problema contigo Yaten ¡Siempre que nos vemos terminamos peleando! ¡No se puede hablar contigo de una manera civilizada porque siempre te pones a gritar y hacer berrinche como un niño pequeño! -Grité frustrada. El suspiró pero no rebatió conmigo, y abrió la puerta dejandome pasar. Yo, un poco más calmada, le sonreí agradecida-. Yo te quiero mucho Yaten, pero tienes que entender que esto no es una posición comóda para mi. Independientemente de lo que sienta por cada uno, Mina y tu son dos personas muy importantes para mi, y no me agrada verlos pelearse.

-Entiendo -Dijo comprensivamente. En ese momento mi estomágo sonó. Yo me sonrojé y Yaten rió divertido-. ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de cenar?

-Me encantaría -Después de todo, si traía mucha hambre.

30 minutos más tarde.

-Vaya, Yaten, no sabía que podías cocinar así -Dije probando la pasta que había preparado.

-Te sorprenderías, hay un montón de cosas que no sabes de mi -Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Supongo que es hora de que me vaya. Fue bueno verte Yaten. -El asintió y me abrió la puerta sonriendo. Me dio un abrazo y me detuvé al umbral de la puerta-. Escucha, quiero ser completamente honesta con ambos, contigo y Mina, así que me veo obligada a decirte que... mañana iré en una cita con ella.

Vi cambiar completamente el semblante de Yaten, como su mandíbula se tensó y como sus manos se crisparon en puños.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes! -Dijo alzando la voz que temí que hasta los vecinos lo hayan oído. Intenté mantener la calma.

-Mira, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te estoy avisando -Dije cerrando la puerta para evitar seguir mirando su rostro desencajado por la furia. Caminando con el pasillo, escuché un estruendoso golpe dentro del departamento. Yaten debía aprender a controlar su furia.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que me he tardado mucho tiempo, mi internet es una mierda, tuve que esperarme todas estas semanas hasta que cambiaran de módem, y en los momentos en los que estaba en casa de una tía, no tenía suficiente tiempo para escribir, con las tareas escolares y eso, pero ya he vuelto. Bien, también quiero decir que no se cuanto tiempo me llevara actualizar el proximo. Ya que en junio tengo un exámen del que, literalmente, depende mi futuro. Así que voy a estar dedicando mucho tiempo a estudiar, no puedo saber si entre mis sesiones de estudio tal vez encuentre un tiempo para actualizar. Pero sé que luego del exámen en junio tendré todo el tiempo del mundo.<strong>

**Rosy Kou: **_Si, Seiya sufreeeee, y el es tan lindo, no se lo merece, y si Zafiro ya debería morir y dejar de hacer sufrir al pobre de Andrew._

**Bien, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
